The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki
by Lompoberang
Summary: Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa dunia pada perdamaian. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto bersama adiknya Karin beserta Kushina...Check This Out.../ Bad Summary (Author Newbie) / StrongNaru, GodlikeNaru/ Mind to #RnR.../ Chapter 18 Up...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : <strong>Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa dunia pada perdamaian. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto bersama adiknya Karin beserta Kushina...Check This Out.../ Bad Summary / StrongNaru, Godlike Naru/ Mind to #RnR...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..:: PROLOGUE ::..**

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Ayuki (OC) berjuang setengah mati untuk melindungi Desa Konoha dan kedua anak kembarnya yaitu Uzumukai Naruto dan Uzumaki Karin dari cakar dari Kyuubi Yang sementara Kyuubi Yin sudah tersegel di tubuh Naruto. Minato membagi dua Chakra Kyuubi untuk kedua anaknya.

"Ayuki, waktu kita semakin sedikit..Uhukk." Minato batuk darah, "Sampaikanlah pesanmu untuk kedua anak kita."

"Naruto, Karin." Ayuki tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Maaf telah menjadikan kalian _Junchuriki_, mulai sekarang hidup kalian akan menjadi sulit..." Ayuki memberitahukan kepada kedua anaknya (Mirip di Canon agar tidak terlalu panjang).

"Perlu kalian ingat bahwa kami sangat, sangat, sangat menyayangi kalian." Ayuki mengakhiri pesannya .

"Maaf Minato, aku mengambil banyak waktumu."

"Tidak apa-apa Ayuki." Minato menjeda perkataanya, "Pesanku pada kalian seperti omelan Kaa-_san_mu tadi." Ucap Minato lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**HAKKE FUIN**

Chakra Yang Kyuubi akhirnya tersegel di tubuh Karin dan bersamaan dengan itu _Rikudō Sennin_ muncul setelah penyegelan itu dan mengambil Naruto karena Ia yakin bahwa Naruto akan menjadi anak yang akan membawa perdamaian pada dunia.

_"Maaf Karin, Kau harus tinggal sendirian untuk 6 tahun kedepan." _Rikudō Sennin aka Hagaromo sambil tersenyum pada bayi imut berambut merah didepannya.

_"Sandaime-Hokage akan merawatmu." _Hagoromo akhirnya menghilang diikuti cahaya putih meninggal Karin yang akhirnya menangis seolah tahu bahwa kakaknya diambil oleh Hagoromo.

* * *

><p><strong>..:: THE CHRONICLE OF TRIO UZUMAKI ::..<strong>

**..:: CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING ::..  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN YEARS LATER<strong>

Seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah panjang hingga punggungnya dan manik Vielot dengan 3 garis lahir masing-masing di kedua pipinya . Ia mengenakan baju berlengan panjang berwarna biru dengan lambang Klan Uzumaki di punggungya dan celana panjang hitam bergaris putih di bagian paha serta sandal standari Shinobi. Ia adalah Uzumaki Karin adik dari tokoh utama cerita ini Uzumaki Naruto. (A/N : Disini, Karakter atau sifat Karin berbeda dengan di Canon.)

Ia berjalan di pagi hari nan indah diiringi kicauan burung yang terbang kesana-kemari. Namun suasana pagi tersebut berubah bagi anak perempuan tersebut ketika memasuki kawasan ramai penduduk. Seluruh penduduk langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan takut, marah dan sebagainya. Walaupun dipandang bagaikan monster yang menakutkan anak perempuan tersebut tetap memancarkan senyum indah diwajahnya.

"Hey lihat, _monster _itu." Bisik seorang warga pada warga disamping.

"Kenapa Sandaime-_sama_ menginjinkan _monster _itu tinggal didesa." Jawab warga yang dibisik tersebut.

Karin yang mendengarkan perkatan warga tersebut langsung berlari dengan bulir air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. "_Sampai kapan aku harus menderita seperti ini_."

.

.

Sementara itu jauh di tempat lain tepatnya dimensi lain tampak seorang anak laki-laki jabrik kuning cerah dengan tiga garis lahir di masing-masing pipinya mengenakan kimono putih tanpa menggunakan alas kaki sedang berbicara dengan seorang kakek yang melayang.

"Pelatihanmu disini cukup sampai disini, Naruto." Ucap _Rikudō Sennin._

"Terima kasih telah merawat dan melatihku selama ini Hagoromo-_jiji._"

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa menjadi sekuat sekarang hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun, Naruto." Hagoromo mulai melatih Naruto semenjak umurnya 4 tahun

"Dari lahir aku memang sudah kuat _Jiji_." Naruto menyombongkan diri sembil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kontrol Chakra milikmu sudah Perfect. Kau berhasil mengusai banyak Jutsu elemen _Doton, Suiton dan Fuuton_ dengan sempurna. _Mokuton_ milikmu juga hampir sempurna. _Kenjutsu_ dan _Taijutsumu_ juga benar-benar menakjubkan. Dan kau sudah mengusai beberapa _Fuinjutsu_"

"Hee! Itu sudah pasti." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah, sebagai perpisahan aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah dan memberitahukanmu sesuatu."

"Apa itu _Jiji._" Hagoromo mendekati Naruto dan memegang kedua mata Naruto.

"Aku akan memberikanmu mata milikku, yaitu _Doujutsu_ terkuat _Rinnegan_." Hagoromo melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Naruto.

Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan tampak sebuah _Doujutsu_ berpola riak air berwarna ungu dan selang beberapa saat mata Naruto kembali seperti semula yaitu manik _Sapphire_ yang indah.

"Kau harus berlatih menggunkan mata itu, dan ketika kau sudah bisa menggunkan Rinnegan itu kau akan mengusai Katon serta Raiton. Kau juga akan mendapatkan jutsu dari mata itu sendiri." Naruto sedikit bingung. "Bagaimana cara aku melatihnya? _Jiji_ "

"Kurama akan mengajarimu."

Disini Naruto dan Kurama Yin sudah bersahabat. Naruto juga sudah bisa memanggil Kurama melalui Kuchiyose karena telah menandatangani kontrak dengan Kurama.

"Dan hal yang akan aku beritahukan padamu adalah..." Hagoromo mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto mulai dari Nama orang tuanya hingga Ia memiliki seorang adik yang tinggal di desa Konoha.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto langsung tertunduk sedih namun seketika langsung hilang ketika Ia mengatahui bahwa Ia mempunyai seorang adik.

"Baiklah Naruto, Aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke dunia nyata." Naruto mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat pada _Rikudō Sennin._

"_Tumben anak ini sedikit hormat padaku._" Batin Hagoromo karena selama bersamanya Naruto selalu berbuat onar.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto." Perlahan_ Rikudō Sennin_ mulai menghilang dari hadapan Naruto yang meneteskan air mata sedih karena berpisah dengan Sensei-nya namun Bahagia karena akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan adiknya.

_._

.

Sebuah cahaya putih langsung muncul di hutan dekat Konoha dan perlahan menampakkan Naruto yang mengenakan baju hitam polos dan celana pendek sertea sandal standar Shinobi dan sebuah tas ransel berisi pakaian dan barang lainnya di punggung (tidak tau Naruto dapat dimana). Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa arah karena selama Ia berlatih ia hanya terus berada di dimensi buatan Rikudō Sennin.

"_Hoii Naruto! Apa yang Jiji beritahukan padamu._" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari dalam Mindscape Naruto. Ia langsung menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

"Ia memberikanku _Rinnegan_ miliknya, tetapi ia bilang kau harus melatihku untuk menguasainya."

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau._" Ucap Kurama dan perempatan langsung muncul di jidat Naruto. "Apa kau bilang bola bolu."

"_Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu menggunakannya dan ingat Naruto, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya agar terlalu mencolok._"

"Aku tau itu." Naruto sedikit menggurutu sebal. "_Dan apa lagi yang Jiji kataka?_" Tanya Kurama.

"Ia bilang aku mempunyai seorang adik yang tinggal di desa Konoha." Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"_Cih! Aku sudah tahu itu, karena setengah diriku disegel di dalam tubuhnya._"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana jalan menuju ke desa Konoha."

"_Baga, kau sudah dekat dengan Konoha, jalan saja ke arah kanan sampai kau menemukan sebuah gerbang._" Naruto mengangguk paham dan langsung menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi

"Ingat Naruto, sembunyikan identitas orang tuamu dan juga kemampuanmu. Sudah dulu aku mau tidur." Kurama menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas seperti posisinya biasanya.

"Cih! Aku mengerti dasar Bola bulu tukang tidur."

"_Duren Baga_." Gerutu Kurama.

**BACK TO REAL WORLD**

Setelah kembali dari Mindscape miliknya, Naruto mulai berjalan sesuai yang Kurama katakan dan tibalah Naruto didepan sebuah gerbang. Naruto memandangi pemandangn desa Konoha yang indah dan terkagum-kagum berbeda dengan Rikudō Sennin katakan.

"Apa anak kecil sedang tersesat." Tanya Izumo sang penjaga gerbang abadi desa Konoha, "Ano...Maaf." Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat pada Izomu yang sedang berjaga di posnya, "Apa ini desa Konoha."

Izomu mengangguk pelan, "Iya, ini desa Konoha. Siapa namamu anak kecil?"

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Izomu sedekit terkejut mendengar nama Naruto sementara Kotetsu langsung bangun dan menganggkat kepalanya dari atas tangannya setelah mendengarkan Izomu.

"Dimana kantor Hokage? aku ingin bertemu dengan dia." Tanya Naruto, "Lurus saja sampai menemukan gedung besar dengan huruf kanji 'Hi' (Api)." Naruto mengangguk paham dan berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

"Wajah anak itu sedikit mirip dengan mendiang Yondaime Hokage-sama." Kutetsu hanya bengong lalu kembali menadahkan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya yang berada di atas meja.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha. Ia merasa sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya Ia bertemu dengan orang banyak. Sesekali beberapa penduduk menatap wajah Naruto sementara yang empunya hanya berjalan santai sambil bersiul.

Sampailah Ia di depan gedung Hokage dan langsung diberi pertanyaan oleh seorang _Jounin_.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kesini." Naruto menoleh ke arah _Jounin _tersebut. "Bisa antar aku bertemu Hokage." _Jounin _tersebut mengangguk lalu mengantar Naruto menuju kantor Hokage.

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rungan Hokage sementara _Sandaime _aka Sarutobi Hiruzen yang tekejut langsung menaruh buku laknat karangan muridnya yang ia baca ke dalam laci mejanya. "Masuk!"

Masuklah seorang _Jounin _bersama dengan anak berusia 7 tahun berambut pirang jabrik kedalam ruangan. "Anak kecil ini ingin bertemu dengan anda,Sandaime_-sama._" _Jounin _tersebut membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan." Tanya Hiruzen

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto." Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aku Sandaime Hokage atau panggil saja _Jiji_."

"Tapi pertama-tama perintahkan _Anbu_ penjaga anda untuk keluar." Hiruzen sedikit terkejut karena Naruto bisa mendeteksi Chakra milik _Anbu_ penjaganya. "_Hebat sekali bocah ini bisa mendeteksi Chakra seseorang_."

Hiruzen lalu memerintahkan para _Anbu_ penjaganya untuk keluar.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah di desa ini ada anak perempuan bernama Uzumaki Karin." Hiruzen hanya mengangguk.

"Begini..." Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa maksudnya mulai dari Karin dan diakhiri dengan permintaan Naruto untuk menjadi warga Konoha.

"_Apa dia anak Minato yang hilang setelah penyerangan Kyuubi karena Biwako mengatakan bahwa Minato dan Ayuki sebenarnya memilik dua anak._" Hiruzen menatap Naruto sejenak. "_Dan wajahnya hampir sama dengan Minato serta tanda di pipinya mirip dengan Karin_."

"Ada apa _Jiji_." Ucap Naruto membuat Hiruzen sadar dari lamuannya.

"Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu di Konoho, tetapi mengenai kakak dari Karin aku belum percaya." Hiruzen berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Baiklah, besok datanglah pagi-pagi kita akan mengetes DNA milikmu dengan DNA milik Karin." Naruto mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menuju pintu Hiruzen langsung berkata.

"Kau kan orang baru disini, dimana kau akan menginap. Bagaimana kalau dirumahku saja."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Tidak perlu _Jiji_." Ucap Naruto lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan menjauh.

Malam harinya Naruto berada di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas dan berpikir sebaiknya mendirikan rumah dari _Mokuton _miliknya. Ia lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal _lalu menghentakkan tangannya di tanah.

**MOKUTON: SHICHŪKA NO JUTSU**

Sebuah pondok kecil yang terbuat dari Kayu langsung muncul dari permukaan tanah. Naruto langsung masuk dan meletakkan ransel miliknya lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Sebenarnya apa ini tas ini sehingga berat sekali." Naruo duduk di dekat tas tersebut lalu membukanya.

Di dalam tas tersebut terdapat beberapa pakaian, sebuah gulungan, sekotak bento, uang berjumlah 5000 Ryo dan kebutuhan lainnya. Naruto lalu menemukan sebuah surat kecil, Ia langsung membaca isi surat tersebut.

Kalau kau sudah membuka tas miliknya kau pasti sudah menemukan barang-batang yang aku berikan seperti pakaian, uang dan kebutuhan lainnya. Kalau kau sudah menemukan gulungan itu, bukalah menggukan Fuitjutsu yang kuajarkan padamu. Di dalam gulungan tersebut ada banyak gulungan jutsu semua elemen dasar hingga Sank-S, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu dan semuanya dari dasar hingga Rank-S. Mohon maaf bila jika tidak gulungan mengenai Genjutsu. Rajinlah berlatih dan sayangilah adik dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dan yang paling penting adalah wujudkanlah cita-citamu untuk mendamaikan dunia.

TTD : Hagoromo-Sensei

"Itu pasti, _Sensei_."

Naruto lalu memakan bento kemudian membereskan isi tasnya dan memasukkan gulungan pemberian Hagoromo ke dalam _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan peralatan ninja yang Ia letakkan di tangan kirinya dan akhirnya beristihat.

.

Keesokan paginya seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah sepunggung agak terlihat kacau. Sedang bergeliat diatas tempay tidurnya. Hingga Biwako membuka gorden hingga cahaya matahari menyinari kelopak matanya. Manik Violet secara perlahan muncul menandakan bahwa sang empunya sudah bangun.

"Karin-_chan_ bangun, Hiruzen-_Jiji _menyuruhmu untuk ke kantornya." Karin menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. "Lima menit lagi _Baa-chan_."

Lima menit kemudian Karin bangun dan melakukan ritual sakral setiap paginya yaitu mandi lalu menuju dapu dan menikmati sarapan. Setelah beberapa saat hening hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring saling bertemu.

"Hiruzen-_kun_ mengatakan bahwa ada anak laki-laki seumuran denganmu datang ke Konoho kemarin dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Kakakmu." Karin langsung menghentikan sarapannya. "_Nii-chan_?"

"Itulah kenapa Hiruzen-_Jiji _menyuruhmu ke kantornya. Ia ingin mengetes DNA milikmu dengan anak itu." Karin langsung tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat memiliki teman bahkan kakak. Walaupun nantu hasil tesnya negatif, Karin tetap bahagia.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Karin langsung menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu pamit pada Biwako. Selama perjalanan Karin terus membayangkan wajah dari anak tersebut.

KARIN POV

" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku akan memiliki seorang teman eh bukan, Kakak." Ucapku sambil terus membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi." Diakhiri dengan senyuman manis dariku.

KARIN POV END

.

Kini Karin sudah berada di ruang Hokage dan ternyata Naruto belum ada di tempat itu. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya muncul sebuah kepulan asap dan Naruto muncul setelahnya. Hiruzen terkejut dengan munculnya Naruto mengingat Ia masih berusia 7 tahun tetapi Naruto sudah bisa menggunkan _Shunshin_.

"_Aku semakin penarasan saja dengan Naruto_." Batin Hiruzen sambil menatap Naruto sedangkan Karin masih dalam keadaan terkejut melihat Naruto juga memiliki 3 garis di kedua pipinya seperti dirinya.

"_Apa dia yang bernama Karin_." Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan anak perempuan bersurai merah panjang sepunggung yang sudah terlihat rapi dan indah. Karin mengenakan baju berwarna merah dengan lambang Uzumaki di tenganya tanpa lengan sehingga tangan putih mulus tanpa cacat miliknya terlihat dan celana hitam sampai di bawah lutut serta sandal standar Shinobi.

"_Apa dia yang dimaksdu Jiji." _Naruto memakai pakaian seperti di canon sewaktu belum masuk akademi tanpa google di jidatnya.

"Karena kalian sudah ada disini aku akan mengambil sedikit darah kalian." Ucap Hiruzen lalu mendekati Karin dan menyuntik lengannya sementara Naruto menggigit ujung ibu jarinya lalu meneteskan darahnya ke tempat yang akan digunakan untuk Tes DNA.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Hiruzen menghilang menggunkan _Shunshin_.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Karin saling memandang satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit mengenai desa ini." Naruto membuka suara.

Mereka berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan Hokage dan duduk. Karin mulai menceritakan mengenai Konoha sementara Naruto mendengarkan secara antusias. Setelah hampir satu jam menunggu, tiba-tiba sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan Hiruzen muncul dari kepulan asap tersebut sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

Karin langsung menghampiri Hiruzen lalu bertanya padanya, "Bagaimana hasilnya _Jiji_."

"Hasilnya adalah-" Hiruzen menggantung kalimat sambil menghela nafas yang membuat Karin sedikit sedih, tetapi setelah itu Hiruzen langsung tersenyum, "Positif, jadi kalian adalah saudara."

Karin yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, " Hai, Kar-"

Perkataan Naruto langsung terhenti karena Karin memeluknya erat sambil membedangkan kepalanya di dada Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Karin. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Karin hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut merah Karin. Tanpa Naruto sadari baju miliknya basah dan Ia pun langsung menyingkirkan rambut Karin yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ehh! Kenapa kau menangis? Karin-chan." Naruto memegang dagu Karin lalu mengarahkan wajah Karin ke arah wajahnya. Bukan untuk ciuman.

"Hiiks...hiiks...Ak-ku sangat bahagia, hiiks...hikss Akhirnya a-ku ti-tidak akan kesepian lagi. Hiks..hiiks." Naruto sedikit terkejut mengapa adiknya kesepian padahal Konoha adalah desa yang besar dan banyak penduduknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Karin-_chan_." Karin melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Selama ini aku hanya ditemani oleh _Baa-chan, Jiji _dan Kakashi_-Niisan_."

"Siapa itu Kakashi." Tanya Naruto dan masuklah Seorang _Anbu_ ke ruangan tersebut memakai topeng anjing. "Kau, Jadi kau yang dari tadi mengawasi kami di ruangan." Inu sedikit terkejut karena di usianya yang masih belia Naruto sudah bisa mendeteksi Chakra miliknya sementara Hiruzen hanya tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Inu, _Anbu_ yang diberi tugas untuk mengawasi Karin. Dan Karin jangan panggil aku Kakashi jika sedang memakai topeng, Panggil aku Inu." Karin mengangguk paham.

Kakashi mendekati Hiruzen lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Minato_-sensei_." Hiruzen membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Karin-_chan_ dan Inu keluar dulu, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen semnetara Kakashi dan Karin mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun, Naruto sudah pemikiran seperti orang dewasa kan murid _Rikudou Sennin, _ tetapi kadang-kadang tingkah bodoh dan Hiperaktifnya masih ada.

"Apa arti dari perkataan Karin tadi, apa _Jiji_ selama ini mengurngnya di rumah."

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto-" Hiruzen menghela nafas sejenak. "-Apa kau tau Insiden Kyuubi 7 tahun yang lalu." Naruto mengangguk pelan

"Iya aku tahu itu, Kurama sendiri yang memberi tahukanku. Dan satu lagi, nama Kyuubi adalah Kurama."

"Heh! Bukannya Kyuubi ada didalam tubuh Karin-_chan_." Kata Hiruzen sedikit bingung.

"Sebenarnya Yondaime membagi dua Chakra Kurama sebelum disegel ke tubuhku dan Karin."

"Jadi itu artinya kau-" Perkataan Hiruzen langsung dipotong oleh Naruto, "Seorang _Jinchuriki_."

"Aku mengerti sekarang, lalu kembali ke topik semula mengapa Karin-_chan_ selalu kesepian itu karena." Hiruzen menghela nafas sejenak sementara Naruto meneteskan keringat dingin di jidatnya.

"Karena penduduk menganggap Karin-_chan_ sebagai _Monster_ karena keberadaan _Kyuubi_ di dalam tubuhnya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Karin-_chan _sangat kesepian."

Naruto langsung menunduk penuh rasa bersalah karena meninggal Karin sendirian, apalagi ia dianggap sebagai _monster_ di Konoha semakin menambah penderiataan Karin. Naruto lalu mendongak ke atas sambil tersenyum.

"Paling tidak mulai dari sekarang aku akan melindunginya." Hiruzen menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan sebuah kunci apartemen. "Ini, Kunci apartemen tempat tinggalmu sekarang bersama Karin_-chan_. Aku sudah membayar sewanya."

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan Sandaime karena dapat membuat sebuah rumah menggunkan _Mokuton _miliknya, tetapi Sandaime sudah membayarkan apartemen tersenut jadi Naruto mengambil kunci tersebut lalu berjalan keluar. "_Jaanee, Jiji_."

"Alamat apartemenmu ada di kunci tersebut."

.

Naruto dan Karin kini berjalan diiringi bunyi burung di senja, matahari mulai kembali ke peradabannya. Sesekali Naruto menggeram marah di dalam hatinya sampai-sampai ia ingin memukul para penduduk yang menatap Karin dengan wajah takut, marah dan mengintimidasi. Namun niatnya ia urungkan mengingat ia baru 2 hari berada di desa Konoha. Sementara Karin hanya memeluk erat lengan Kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, _ne_ Karin." Naruto menoleh arah Karin yang sedang memeluk lengannya sementara Karin mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Kau suka makan apa?"

"Ramen, kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen." Jawab Karin dengan nada mulai senang sementara Naruto mengukir senyum di bibirnya setelah melihat Karin takut seperti tadi.

.

Kini mereka tengah menyantap ramen pesanan masing-masing. Naruto memesan ramen jumbo sementara Karin memesan ramen miso. Sesekali Karin bertanya mengenai apa yang kakaknya lakukan selama ini dan Naruto memberikan pada Karin jawaban bohong. Setelah selesai menyantap Ramen, Naruto dan Karin keluar dari Ichiraku.

"Bisaka kau antar aku ke toko penjual sentaja ninja." Tanya Naruto pada Karin yang dari tadi cuman melamun. Gak tau apa yang ia lamunkan, "KARIN!" Panggil Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras membuat Karin langsung menatapnya.

"Bisa kau antar aku ke toko penjual senjata ninja." Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya dan Karin mengangguk pelan. "Ikuti aku."

"Memangnya kakak mau beli senjata ninja buat apa." Tanya Karin pada Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Untuk berlatih dan melatihmu besok. Agar kau dan _Nii-san_ menjadi kuat." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut merah Karin sambli tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap karin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko. Naruto lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**HENGE NO JUTSU**

Naruto berubah menjadi seorang _Jounin_. Itu karena mana mungkin anak berumur 7 tahun membeli senjata Ninja. Karin hanya bisa terkejut melihat kakaknya melakukan perubahan. Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam toko tersebut selang beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar sambil membawa tas plastik berisi senjata ninja yang dibeli Naruto.

.

Setelah Naruto dan Karin pergi ke rumah Hiruzen untuk mengambil pakaian Karin serta meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama kakaknya. Naruto dan Karin kin berada di depan apartemen yang diberikan oleh Hiruzen. Apartemen yang tampak sederhana. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke apartemen barunya, tampak beberapa rungan yang sudah dibersihkan terlihat. Ruang tamu dan dapur tersambung menjadi satu dengan dua ruang tidur yang berada di kanan kiri dapur, sementara untuk kamar kecil terdapat di samping kamar sebelah kanan.

Malam semakin larut. Karin juga sudah tertidur, Ia kemudian mengeluarkan senjata ninja yang tadi ia beli, satu per satu diletakkan di lantai. Ada 20 Kunai, 20 Shuriken, 10 Kertas peledak dan 5 Bom asap. Naruto memasukkan seluruh senjata tersebut ke _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan miliknya lalu beristirahat alias tidur.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE :<br>Uzumaki Kushina bukan ibu Naruto serta adiknya Karin (bukan Karin Fansgirl Sasuke) sifatnya periang. Kemungkinan Chapter depan Naruto dan Kushina akan bertemu dan benih cinta mulai tumbuh. Author tetap mengikuti alur dari Canon meskipun nanti sedikit diubah**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ? - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 2 : TRAININNG AND MEETING ::..**

* * *

><p>Sang mentari akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya. Tampak seorang anak bersurai kuning jabrik sedang bergeliat di atas kasurnya. Selang beberapa lama seorang anak perempuan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto hendak membangunkan <em>Niisan-<em>nya. Dimulai dari menggoyang-goyangkan badan _Niisannya_ hingga menarik selimutnya.

"_Nii-chan...Nii-chan, _bangun."

"Lima menit lagi." Ucap Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya hingga terngkurap.

Lima menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto bangun dari tidurnya lalu menjalankan ritual mandinya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya membuat tubuh bagian atas miliknya yang mulai terbentuk walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun. Ia melihat adiknya sedang membersihkan beberapa tempat yang masih terlihat kotor.

"_Ohayo Nii-chan_." Sapa Karin berbalik setelah mendengar langkah kaki Naruto.

"_Ohayo_, kau sudah mandi?" Karin menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu pergilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Beberapa menit kemudian Karin sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Ia menggunakan baju kaos lengan panjang biru dengan lambang pusaran air di bagian tengah dan celana standar _Chunin_ serta alas kaki standar ninja. Sementara rambut merahnya dibiarkan terusai sehingga membuatnya tampak cantik. Sementara Naruto menggunkan baju kaos berwarna orange dengan lengan pendek berwarna biru dan untuk bawahan Ia menggunakan celana orange selutut dan alas kaki standar ninja.

"Kau terlihat cantik Karin." Puji Naruto langsung membuat Karin menjadi blushing (bukan berarti jatuh cinta).

"Terima kasih _Nii-chan_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan sekarang. " Naruto lalu duduk diikuti oleh adiknya. Mereka menyantap sarapan dengan santai.

"Makan yang banyak Karin, aku akan melatihmu hari ini agar kau menjadi kuat." Karin mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah makanannya, "_Nii-chan _tinggal dimana sebelum kesini." Tanya Karin setelah menelan makanan di mulut.

"_Nii-chan _tinggal disebuah hutan bersama _Sensei_-ku." Kata Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Sensei?" Tanya Karin sedikit penasaran, "Iya _Sensei,_ Aku tinggal bersama ia sambil berlatih." Jawab Naruto.

"_Nii-chan _akan mengajari sedikit yang _Nii-chan_ ketahui." Karin tersenyum simpul mendengar bahwa Naruto akan mengajarinya.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka membersihkan meja makan dan setelah itu pergi ke Training Ground 14. Seperti hari-hari biasanya penduduk menatap Karin dengan tajam dan menyakitkan tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya karena hari ini merasa sangat senang. Sesampainya di tempat latihan Naruto langsung berdiri bersama Karin didepan sebuah pohon.

"Jadi latihan hari ini apa?" Tanya Karin antusias.

"Kita akan berlatih kontrol chakra dengan cara mengalirkan chakra kita menuju kaki lalu memanjat." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengalirkan chakra ke kakinya lalu berjalan secara vertikal di batang pohon sementara Karin memperhatikan kaki Naruto dengan seksama.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya." Karin lalu berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan chakranya menuju ke kakinya. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Karin sudah bisa menggunkan chakra.

Karin mulai berjalan secara vertikal di batang pohon sementara Naruto menunggu di bawah jika saja Karin akan terjatuh dan benar saja, karena Karin cuman mengaliri kakinya dengan sedikit chakra ia akhirnya terjatuh, namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung menangkap Karin ala Bridal Style.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan Karin. "Ingat! Kau harus menyeimbangkan chakra di kakimu. Jika terlalu sedikit kau akan terjatuh seperti tadi dan jika terlalu banyak batang pohon tersebut kemungkinan patah." Ceramah Naruto pada adiknya yang mengangguk paham dengan ceramah Naruto. (AN : Karin disini sedikit lebih pintar dibanding Naruto).

Setelah melalui beberap kali percobaan Karin akhirnya berhasil sampai di puncak pohon tersebut. Naruto langsung tersenyum melihat adiknya sementara Karin tampak sangat gembira setelah berhasil mencapai puncak pohon.

"Karena kau sudah berhasil kita akan menuju ke tahap selanjutnya." Karin melompat turun, Sementara Naruto memegang _Fuinjutsu _yang ada ditangan kirinya dan muncullah sebuah gulunngan.

"Di dalam gulungan ini terdapa tehnik bernama _Kagebunshin no jutsu_. Baca dan pelajari isi gulungan ini." Naruto melempar gulungan tersebut ke adiknya. "_Nii-chan _sendiri ingin melakukan apa?"

"_Nii-chan_ ingin duduk sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan." Naruto berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon dan duduk sambil berkonsentrasi. Sementara Karin langsung membuka gulungan tersebut dan mulai mempelajarinya.

"Oe! Bola Bulu bangun." Ucap Naruto di dalam Mindscape sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurama yang sedang tidur.

"**_Ada apa? Duren_**." Tanya Kurama sambil membuka matanya.

"Apa kau memperhatikan adikku berlatih." Tanya Naruto

"_**Ia sangat bersemangat dan kontrol chakranya juga lumayan**._" Jawab Kurama

"Apa yang sebaiknya aku ajarkan padanya." Tanya Naruto kembali sambil memegang keningnya.

"**_Kau ajari saja dulu untuk lebih meninkatkan kontrol chakranya. Kemudian setelah itu cari tau apa jenis perubahan chakranya_**." Kurama menutup matanya secara perlahan. "**_Sudah dulu aku mau tidur_**."

"Dasar Bola Bulu tukang tidur." Kurama yang mendengar ejekan Naruto hanya mendengus keras.

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata, bukannya membuka mata ia malah tertidur pulas sementara Karin masih serius membaca gulungan tersebut. Setelah merasa sudah mengerti, Karin menutup gulungan tersebut dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu  
><strong>

Kepulan asap putih langsung menutupi tubuh Karin, setelah kepulan asap menghilang Karin sedikit kecewa lantasan tidak bunshin yang muncul. Ia terus mencoba dan hasilnya tetap nihil, Ia mulai frustasi ditambah lagi melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur semakin menambah frustasinya. Namun kata hatinya langsung berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi kuat dan tidak ingin mengecewakan _Nii-chan, _ia langsung mengepalkan sebuah _Handseal _berteriak dengan keras.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu  
><strong>

Kepulan asap langsung menyelubungi Karin dan setelah menghilang muncullah satu Bunshin miliknya. Ia langsung merasa gembira akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah Bunshin. Di percobaan selanjurnya Karin berhasil membuat 2 Bunshin lalu 5 Bunshin dan terakhir 10 Bunshin.

Karin langsung menghilangkan Bunshinnya dan mengambil gulunagn yang tergelatak di tanah. Ia lalu berlari ke tempat Naruto tertidur dan membangunkannya. Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya sedang digoyang-goyang oleh seseorang langsung membuka mata dan mungusapnya.

"_Nii-chan_, aku sudah menguasainya. Coba lihat ini!" ucap Karin penuh semangat dan membuat _Handseal_.

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Kepulan asap putih langsung mengelilingi Naruto dan muncullah pulahan Bunshin milik Karin. Naruto yang melihat hasil latihan adiknya langsung tersenyum bangga karena Karin dapat menguasinya dalam tempo satu hari sedangkan Ia membutuhkan waktu tiga hari mengingat otak Naruto yang sedikit lemot.

Setelah Karin menghilangkan seluruh Bunshinnya, ia merasa sangat kelelah dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk, Naruto yang melihat kondisi Karin langsung melesat dan menangkap tubuh Karin dan menaikkan ke atas punggungnya. Karin menggerutu sejenak lalu menadahkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Sepertinya Karin sudah kelelahan dan hari juga mulai sore, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Training ground sambil menggendong Karin di punggungnya.

Sesampainya di apartemen milik mereka, Naruto langsung menidurkan Karin di tempat tidurnya setelah itu ia pergi membersihkan dirinya lalu menyiapakan makan malam. Setelah menyiapkan makan malam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamar Karin dan masuk untuk membangunkannya.

"Karin-_chan_ bangun, makan malam sudah siap." Karin yang masih terlihat kelehan berjalan gontai-gantai menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan hening hanya suara piring dan sendok yang terdengar. Karin merasa kelelahan tidak seperti kemarin yang banyak bertanya pada _Niichan_-nya. Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Naruto memberikan kamar yang sebelah kiri yang sedikit lebih luas pada adiknya sementara ia mengambil kamar yang sebelah kanan.

Keesokan harinya mereka kembali ke Training Ground 14 untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka. Hari ini Naruto berjanji pada Karin untuk mengajarinya _Ninjutsu_ sehingga membuat Karin menjadi bersemangat.

"Untuk belajar _Ninjutsu, _pertama kita harus mengetahui apa perubahan chakramu."

"Bagaimana caranya _Nii-chan_." Tanya Karin dengan antusias. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil yang membuat Karin menjadi penasaran.

"Alirkan chakramu pada kertas ini maka kau akan mengetahui jenis perubahan chakramu." Naruto memberikan satu kertas pada Karin.

"Jika basah itu artinya _Suiton, _jika terbelah _Fuuton_, hancur _Doton_, mengkerut _Raiton,_ dan terakhir jika hangus berarti _Katon_." Ucap Naruto dan kertas yang ia pegang langsung terbelah lalu basah kemudian hancur.

"Itu artinya Nii-chan mempunyai jenis perubahan _Suito, Doton _dan_ Fuuton_."

"Sebenarnya _Nii-chan_ mempunyai semuanya namun _Katon _dan_ Raiton _milikku belum muncul_." _Naruto sedikit sombong sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Karin kemudian mengalirakn chakranya pada kertas tersebut membuat kertasnya menjadi terbelah lalu hancur dan terakhir hangus terbakar.

"Jenis perubahan chakramu adalah _Fuuton, Doton _dan_ Katon. _Kalau begitu buatlah dua puluh Bunshin."

"Kenapa membuat Bunshin." Tanya Karin

"Itulah kenapa _Nii-chan_ menyuruhmu berlatih _Kagebunshin_. Itu karena Bunshin yang kita buat pengalamannya bisa kita ketahui setalah Bunshin tersebut menghilang." Karin mengangguk paham lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Muncullah dua puluh Bunshin Karin sementara Naruto mengeluarkan tiga gulungan dari _Fuinjutsu_-nya lalu memberikannya pada Karin.

"_Nii-chan_ ingin kau membagi menjadi empat kelompok bunshinmu. Satu kelompok mempelajari satu _Ninjutsu_ masing-masing perubahan chakramu dan sisanya berlatih kontrol chakra." Perintah Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus berlatih kontrol chakra lagi _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Itu agar membuat kontrol chakramu menjadi sempurna sehingga bisa menciptakan air dari udara, kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Karin.

"Aku juga ingin sedikit berlatih untuk menyempurnakan _Ninjutsu_ milikku."

Hari demi hari mereka terus berlatih tanpa diketahui oleh seorang pun kecuali mereka berdua. Kakashi juga tidak mengetahuinya karena tugasnya untuk mengawasi Karin telah digantikan oleh Naruto atas kemauan Naruto sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Kontrol chakra Karin mulai sempurna. _Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu _miliknya juga sudah berkemban pesat. Ia juga telah menguasai bebera _Ninjutsu _perubahan chakra miliknya. Dan sama halnya denga Karin, Naruto juga telah berkembang pesat hingga levelnya sekarang setara dengan low _Jounin_ sementara Karin setara dengan low _Chunin_.

Karin juga kini telah belajar di akademi semenjak dua tahun lalu dan ini adalah tahun terakhirnya. (AN: Author tidak tahu mengenai sistem Akademi). Sementara Naruto menolak masuk akademi karena mengira masuk akademi hanya untuk belajar. Ia tidak mengetahui untuk menjadi ninja ia harus masuk ke akademi. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Sandaime-Hokage di dalam ruangannya.

"Naruto, apa kau ingin menjadi Ninja?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Iya aku ingin menjadi Ninja yang hebat agar dapat melindungi orang yang kusayangi serta untuk menciptakan kedamaian di dunia ini." Ucap Naruto membuat Hiruzen menjadi tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi kenapa sewaktu aku ingin memasukkanmu ke akademi kau menolaknya?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto membuatnya sedikit bengong.

"Memangnya untuk menjadi ninja harus masuk akademu dulu, _Jiji._" Tanya Naruto sadar dari bengong yang membuat Hiruzen sweatdrop.

"Itu adalah sistem di Konoha ini, jadi jika kau ingin menjadi ninja kau harus masuk akademi dulu." Ucap Hiruzen setelah sadar dari Sweatdropnya.

"Baiklah, besok kau akan kuantar ke Akademi walaupun sudah terlambat tapi aku yakin kau pasti lulus." Kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum dibalas juga senyuman oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu di akademi tampak para murid sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka, ada yang tidur, makan, berteriak tidak jelas dan beberapa Fansgirl yang menatap seorang bocah berambut panta ayam yang dari tadi cuman menggerutu karena diteriaki oleh fansgirlnya.

Tiba-tiba setelah Karin masuk suasana langsung menjadi sunyi bagaikan ada monster yang masuk dalam ruangan. Karin yang melihat ekspresi teman sekelasnya hanya tertunduk sedih. Namun kesedihannya langsung memudar ketika seseorang menyapanya.

"_Ohayo, _Karin-_chan_" Memang ada beberapa siswa yang telah menjadi teman Karin dan menerima keadaan Karin.

Setelah Karin duduk di tempat duduknya seorang guru dengan luka Horizontal di hidungnya masuk dan langsung memberi pembelajaran kepada siswa.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu pulang bagi siswa akademi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar dari akademi. Tampak anak berambut pirang Jabrik sedang menunggu kepulangan adiknya sambil bersandar di tembol dan tak lama kemudian anak perempuan bersurai merah sepunggung berlari ke arahnya.

Tubuh Karin kini terlihat lebih ideal serasi dengan pakaian yang ia pakai karena Naruto selalu menyarangkan agar memakan makanan yang bergizi tetapi sesekali tetap memakan ramen. Membuat para anak perempuan iri dan benci melihatnya kecuali para teman-teman akrabnya.

"_Nii-chan_." Ucap Karin sembari menghampiri _Niichan_-nya.

"Mau makan ramen." Naruto mengelus surai merah indah milik adiknya yang mengangguk ingin makan ramen.

Mereka kini tengah menunggu pesanan mereka. Tampak Ayame sedang membersihkan meja yang sedikit kotor sambil menatap kakak beradik yang telah menjadi pelanggan setianya.

"Bagaimana akademinya hari ini Karin-_chan_." Ayame sambil menatap Karin

"Seperti hari biasa, Ayame-_neesan_." Jawab Karin dengan nada sedikit sedih yang membuat Naruto langsung memukul meja di depannya

"Apa mereka mengejekmu lagi." Ucap Naruto geram karena Karin sering bercerita menganai hari-harinya di akademi selama dua tahun.

"Tidak apa-apa _Nii-chan_, aku sudah terbiasa." Ucap Karin mulai sedikit tersenyum.

"Itu baru Karin, adikku yang kukenal." Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Karin

"YOSH, Pesanan kalian sudah datang." Teriak Paman Teuchi dari dapur sambil membawa dua mangkok ramen jumbo.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto dan Karin bersamaan lalu menyantap Ramen di depannya.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa keributan terjadi di kelas akademi walaupun Iruka sudah berada di depan kelas mereka menghiraukannya.

"DIAM ANAK-ANAK." Teriak Iruka langsung membuat seluruh kelas menjadi diam.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, kau boleh masuk?" Kode Iruka

Naruto yang mengenakan baju polos putih dengn jaket hitam strip putih di lengan dan rosleting yang dibiarkan terbuka sementara untuk bagian bawah ia memakai celana pendek hitam berlambang Uzumaki di lutut kanan mengenakan alas kaki standar ninja. Rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan agar menampilkan kesan keren. Masuk ke dalam ruangan dan sontak membuat seluruh perempuan berteriak.

"KWEEEREENN...SEKALI." Kecuali Karin yang berteriak dalam hati, "_Nii-chan_."

"Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Iruka menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-_ttebayo_"

"_Uzumaki_." Batin seluruh siswa kecuali Karin dan Shikamaru yang tertidur serta Shino yang menghitung serangga.

"Hal yang aku sukai cari tau sendiri dan yang tidak kusukai sama, Hobiku kalian tidak perlu tau dan cita-cita sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Seluruh siswa Sweatdrop kecuali yang tiga ditambah Sasuke.

"_Itu sama saja hanya mengenalkan nama_." Gumam siswa yang sweatdrop

"Naruto kau duduk dibelakang Karin dan Karin tolong-" Ucapan Iruka langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah tau orangnya _Sensei_."

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya tiba-tiba anak dengan anjing di kepalanya menadahkan tangannya di depan Naruto.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yang sedang makan kripik itu Akimichi Chouji sementara Nanas yang sedang tidur itu Nara Shikamaru." Ucap Kiba memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Naruto.

"Hubunganmu dengan Karin apa?" Tanya Kiba karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu karena Naruto jarang sekali masuk ke desa kecuali ada keperluan.

"Saudara Kandung." Jawab Naruto.

"_Ia Aniki-nya Karin." _Gumam si Pantat Ayam.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya di belakang Karin dan setelah Naruto duduk Iruka melanjutkan pembelajaran. Setelah jam istirahat berbunyi beberapa siswa keluar ruangan dan terlihat Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji tampak membicarakan sesuatu.

"Naruto, kau mau ikut ke atap." Tawar Kiba.

"Kalian duluan saja, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Karin." Jawab Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar sementara Naruto dan Karin menyusul mereke di belakang. Namun ketika berada di depan pintu Naruto langsung mendengar suara dari seorang murid yang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Apa anak baru itu tidak tahu kalau ia berjalan dengan seorang _Monster_." Ucap siswa tersebut kepada temannya.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung berubah namun Karin yang melihat ekspresi wajah _Niichan_-nya langsung memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat agar Naruto tidak marah dan bertindak, tetapi Naruto sudah semakin marah dan langsung melepaskan tangan Karin.

"Aku tidak suka bila ada yang mengejekmu, itulah gunanya aku masuk ke akademi." Setelah berkata demikian Naruto langsung melesat ke anak tersebut dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju anak tersebut.

"Sekali lagi kau menghina adikku, akan kupastikan wajahmu tidak akan berbentuk lagi." Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh yang membuat siswa itu dan temannya merinding ketakutan.

"_cepat sekali gerakan anak itu, aku tidak melihatnya melewatiku_." Batin Sasuke karena terkejut melihat Naruto tidak melewatinya dan langsung berada di tempat siswa tersebut.

Sementara Karin terlihat sangat khawatir. Naruto lalu melepaskan kerah baju siswa tersebut dan berjalan menuju Karin yang masih terlihat khawatir. Naruto yang melihat wajah khawatir Karin langsung memeluknya (bukan kekasih tapi kakak).

"Tenang saja aku akan terus melindungimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Karin lalu melepaskan pelukan antara Saudara. Lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara siswa yang berada di dalam kelas masih gemetaran keculi si pantat ayam.

Naruto kini berada di atas atap sambil tiduran menatap awan bersama teman barunya Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Karin memilih pergi bersama teman-teman yang telah menerimanya.

"Ano...Aku tidak mengira jika Karin memiliki seorang kakak." Ucap Kiba membuka pembicaraan sementara Shikamaru sudah melakukan hobinya yaitu tidur dan Chuji masih sibuk dengan kripiknya

"Apa kalian tidak menganggap Karin sebagai.._Monster_." Tanya Naruto mengucapkan kata monster dengan sedikit sedih dan pelan

"Apa maksudmu menyebut adikmu sendiri sebagai monster."

"Itu karena semua penduduk menganggap Karin sebagai _monster_ dan itu membuatku menjadi sedih dan marah." Kata Naruto membuat Kiba sedikit terkejut dan membuat Shikamaru yang tiduran bangun dan Chuoji menghentikan acara makan kripiknya.

"Kami tidak pernah memanggil Karin dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Shikamaru yang baru bangun.

"Karin itu cukup baik terhadap seluruh siswa tetapi sebaliknya aku sering melihat siswa lain menantap Karin dengan wajah takut dan benci." Shikamaru menambahkan perkataannya

"Tenang saja, kau kan kakak Karin jadi kami juga akan menjadikannya sahabat." Ucap Kiba. Keren baru pertama bertemu langsung jadi sahabat. Sementara Naruto mengukir senyum di wajahnya lalu kembali menatap awan diikuti oleh yang lain.

.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen mengenakan Jubah dan Topi Hokage miliknya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha, ia tampak menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Tak berselang lama seorang _Anbu_ bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan kira-kira berumur 12 tahun dengan berambut merah panjang sepunggung dan mengenakan baju seperti waktu pertama masuk akademi di canon. Anak perempuan tersebut tampak sedikit ketakutan.

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan pada _Anbu_ tersebut dan langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Hiruzen lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan anak perempuan tersebut a.k.a Kushina.

"Jangan takut." Ucap Hiruzen sambil mengelus rambut merah Kushina sementara sang empunya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina." Ucap Kushina

"Kalau aku Hiruzen Sarutobi, kau bisa memanggilku _Jiji_." Kata Hiruzen kemudian berdiri dan berjalan sembil menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini, Desa Konoha." Ucao Hiruzen sembari berjalan menuju ke akademi.

"Kita akan ke akademi, aku kau masuk akademi agar mempunyai teman." Hiruzen tersenyum ke arah Kushina.

Hiruzen dan Kushina kini telah tiba di akademi tepatnya di ruang para _Sensei_ pengajar.

"Ada apa Hokage-_sama_." Tanya Iruka lalu menoleh pada Kushina, "Siapa anak ini?" Tanya Iruka.

"Dia Kushina, dia akan menjadi siswa barumu." Ucap Hiruzen sementara Iruka tersenyum ke arah Kushina.

"Dan nanti setelah pelajaran selesai, suruh Naruto dan Karin mengantar Kushina ke kantorku." Iruka mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kita menuju ke ruang akademi yang suasana sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Naruto sudah mulai terpengaruh Shikamaru mereka sedang tertidur di bangku Naruto, beberapa anak sedang berbicara pada temannya. Kiba sedang mengelus-ngelus Akamaru, Chuoji sibuk dengan kripiknya. Dan para fansgirls tetap meneriaki si pantat ayam.

Tak lama kemudian Iruka masuk ke ruangan sambil ditemani Kushina. Para siswa langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur bersama Naruto.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan siswa baru lagi, perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Iruka sambil menoleh ke arah Kushina.

"Uzumaki Kushina-_dattebane_." Teriak Kushina lalu menunduk dan menutup mulutnya. Beberapa siswa langsung tertawa melihat Kushina.

"_Uzumaki_." Gumam Karin.

"Lihat warna rambutnya." Ucap Seorang siswa berbalik ke temannya sambil menunjuk Kushina

"Warna rambutnya mirip dengan-" Salah seorang siswa menoleh ke arah Naruto dan ketika melihat Naruto tertidur ia melanjukan kata-katanya. "Si Monster."

Kiba langsung menoleh ke arah Karin sedang tertunduk sedih, "_Jika Naruto tidak tidur anak itu pasti dapat masalah_." Gumam Kiba.

Kushina memegang rambutnya lalu menoleh arah Karin. Beberapa siswa terus mengejek rambut Kushina membuatnya langsung tertunduk malu. (AN : Karin disini dinamakan anak Monster dan Kushina nantinya tomat busuk).

"Rambutnya sangat aneh."

"Rambutnya benar-benar mirip dengan si anak monster." Teriak seorang siswa, mereka berani memanggil Karin karena Naruto sedang tertidur. Sementara Kiba semakin menggeram dalam hati karena adik sahabat dihina.

"Sudah-sudah kalian semua diam." Lerai Iruka dan membuat seluruh siswa kembali diam. "Nah!Kushina duduk di dekat Karin dan Karin tolong acungkan tangannmu."

Setelah Karin mengacungkan tangan Kushina berjalan menuju Karin. Setalah duduk Karin langsung mengajak Kushina untuk berkenalan.

"Aku Karin dan _Duren _yang sedang tidur dibelakang adalah Naruto. Kami berdua adalah Uzumaki sama sepertimu." Ucap Karin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kushina.

"Tapi kenapa mereka memanggilmu, maaf, _anak monster_." Ucap Kushina dengan sedikit mengecilkan kata 'monster'.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan." Karin tersenyum ke Kushina begitupula sebaliknya.

Kita kembali ke Iruka. Perempatan langsung muncul di kepala Iruka melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung berteriak. "NARUTO!, SHIKAMARU!."

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengar teriakan Iruka langsung bangun sambil menguap. Naruto langsung terkejut melihat didepannya ada dua Karin. Seolah masih tidak percaya Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan tetap ia melihat ada dua Karin.

"Karin siapa dia." Karin langsung berbalik ke Naruto. "Ia adalah Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto sedikit terkejut. Sementara Kushina masih sibuk dengan memegangi rambutnya.

"Naruto, Karin. Setelah pelajaran selesai kalian dipanggi Hokage-_sama_ untuk mengantar Kushina ke ruangannya."

Setelah itu pelajaran langsung dimulai seperti biasa. Setelah pelajaran selesai Trio Uzumaki berjalan keluar akademi untuk menuju ke kantor Hokage. Naruto lebih memilih jalan yang sepi agar menghindari hinaan dari penduduk untuk Karin. Dan dalam perjalan itu pula Naruto terus memperhatikan Kushina.

"_Rambutnya mirip dengan Karin dan sangat indah_." Gumam Naruto. Sementara Karin yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto langsung mengenggol Naruto.

"_Nii-chan _kenapa terus memandangi Kushina-_niichan_."

Kushina yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh ke Karin dan Naruto. Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah Kushina ketika Naruto memandanginya. Ia langsung merasakan kehangatan ketika Naruto memandanginya.

"Oh iya, _Nii-chan _belum berkenalan dengan Kushina-_Neechan_."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto sambil menadahkan tangannya ke Kushina.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Kushina menjabat tangan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba di Kantor Hokage. Hiruzen sedang membaca buku laknat karangan muridnya, wajah mesumnya tampak memerhatikan dengan seksama isi buku tersebut. Hiruzen yang mendengar Naruto mengetuk pintu langsung memasukkan buku laknatnya ke dalam laci meja.

"Ada apa, _Jiji." _Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kushina?"

"Iya kami sudah bertemu, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Begini, Aku ingin Kushina tinggal bersama kalian, Bagaimana?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada Naruto dan Karin.

"Ak-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata pertama untuk kalimatnya, Karin langsung menyelanya. "Kami mau!"

Kushina yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara. "Ano...Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kushina-_Neechan_ kan Uzumaki, jadi tidak apa-apa. Benarkan _Nii-chan_." Ucap Karin sambil menatap Naruto dengan _Puppy ey_e-nya.

"Baiklah, karna kau yang meminta Karin." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum bahagia. Karena ia memang bermaksud untuk mengajak Kushina tinggal bersamanya tetapi ia malu-malu kucing.

"Aku akan menambahkan biaya hidup kalian." Ucap Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Beberapa Review.<strong>

**R : **Ada typo yang membuatku tertawa habis saat membacanya yaitu kata "tersebut" kamu ganti menjadi "tersenut", fwaahahaha, kaya penyakit linu itu, sedut senut. . . .baik-baik kamu berhasil membuatku enjoy dalam mencari inspirasi. . . .ingatlah walaupun mainstream, jika kamu bisa mengakali sebuah ceritamu itu akan membuat suka pembaca. . .ada flame tak membangun di reviewmu? Maka jawablah kata dan sifat 'CUEK'. . .sip  
><strong>B : <strong>Terimah kasih Senpai...

**R : **Apa ini mini harem?  
><strong>B : <strong>Entahlah, nanti Author pikirin.

**R : **untuk syaran saya sebelum mengupdate fict ada baiknya ada baca kembali dulu fict yg anda buat agar mengurangi kesalahan yg anda buat.**  
><strong>apa kushina bukan ibu naruto n karin?lalu kenapa tadi hokage ke 3 bilang naruto anak minato n kushina?  
>lebih banyak interaksi antara karin n naruto.<br>terus kenapa expersi karin mendengar dia punya biasa ajh ya pas pertama kali mendengar kalau dia punya kakak?  
>semoga fict anda tidak berhenti ditengah jalan ya another.<strong>B: <strong>Terima kasih buat sarannya. Nah kalau perkataan Hokage ke 3 disitu Author kelupaan tapi sudah diperbaiki. Dan untuk ekpresi Karin, maklum saja Author kurang pandai dalam hal itu.

**R : **Karin pair Naruto juga kan...**  
>B : <strong>Mana mungkin pair kan saudara.

**R : **keren gan tapi lebih seru klok nnti ada lawan yg seimbang dengan naruto,  
>Lanjutkan, ditunggu ya<br>**B : **Tenang saja nanti ada lawan yang seimbang.

**R** :Keren and lanjut ..  
>Sebaik-nya penampilan Kushina di bedakan dgn yg di Canon ..<br>Bgm kekuatan Kushina ?  
><strong>B : <strong>Penampilan Kushina tetap seperti di canon.

**#Mohon bila ada Review yang tidak dibalas**

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ? - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 3 : BORN OF TIM UZUMAKI ::.. **

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan mereka dengan Sandamei-Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi selesai mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka. Setelah keluar dari gedung Hokage. Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dan setelah dirasa aman dari penduduk yang akan menatap Karin dengan tatapan benci dan takut mereka akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan gedung Hokage.<p>

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di apartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Naruto tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil merogoh saku celananya. Setelah menemukan kunci apartemen miliknya ia memasukkannya ke lubang pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Tadaima." Ucap mereka bertiga dan sudah pasti tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Sementara Karin dan Kushina tampak duduk sambil berbincang-bingcang di sofa.

Makan siang sudah siap dan mereka kini sedang menyantap makan siang di depan mereka. Walaupun perempuan Karin tidak pernah memasak. Naruto memakluminya apalagi ia seorang Kakak walaupun cuman beda 20 menit. Suara sedok dan piring menjadi lagu pengiring waktu makan siang mereka.

Setelah makan siang. Karin dan Kushina bersantai di balkon apatermen. Mereka memperhatikan langit sambil tersenyum.

"Ne..Kushina_-Neechan_, bagaimana Kushina-_Neechan_ bisa sampai ke konoha." Tanya Karin sambil menatap antusias Kushina.

"Begini..."

**FLASHBACK**

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang sepunggung dengan manik _Violet _a.k.a Kushina, mengenakan baju seperti di Canon sewaktu datang ke Konoha. Berjalan sendirian di dalam hutan. Langkah kecilnya tampak sangat lelah. Ia sudah berjalan sejauh 10 Kilometer dari desa terdekat. Perutnya juga sudah mulai demo meminta makanan.

**KUSHINA POV**

"Aku sudah sangat kelelahan dan perutku juga sudah mulai meminta untuk diisi." Ucapku sambil kupegang perutku yang dari tadi minta diisi. Kemarin saja aku cuman makan beberapa buah apel yang kudapat di hutan.

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara pertarungan dari arah kanan. Aku langsung bersembunyi ketika mendengar suara pertarungan. Tiba-tiba seorang ninja yang menggunkan topeng anjing jatuh dari atas pohon tepat di depanku.

"Siapa dia, apa harus aku tolong." Ucapku. Naluriku langsung bertindak untuk meolong orang tersebut. Aku menariknya masuk ke dalam semak-semak tempat aku bersembunyi.

"Orang ini tidak sadarkan diri." Ucapku. Hari mulai gelap aku memutuskan untuk menjaga orang ini sampai ia sadar.

**KUSHINA POV END**

Keesokan paginya _Anbu_ bertopeng anjing a.k.a Inu/Kakashi sadar. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Kushina tertidur disampingnya. Kakashi mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sewaktu ia berhasil lolos dari pertempuran ia langsung ambruk dan terjatuh.

"Apa gadis ini yang menyelamatkanku." Ucap Kakashi lalu membangunkan Kushina.

"_Nii-san_ sudah sadar." Tanya Kushina setelah bangun dan mengusap kedua matanya.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucap Kakashi kemudian membuka mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, "Namaku Hatake Kakashi."

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku Uzumaki Kushina."

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah Uzumaki, rambut merahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker yang sampai saat ini belum dibuka.

"Dimana orang tuamu dan dimana kamu tinggal, Kushina-_chan_." Kushina tertunduk sedih membuat Kakashi menjadi penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau dimana orang tuaku dan-" Kushina meneteskan air mata disela perkataannya. "dan aku tidak mempunya tempat tinggal...Hiks..hikss." Air mata terus menetes dari manik _Violet_ Kushina.

"Maaf telah menanyakan hal itu." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku ke Konoha." Kushina langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melaporkan ini pada Hokage-_sama_." Ucap Kakashi kemudian membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu  
><strong>

Seekor anjing kecil langsung muncul di depan Kakashi mengenakan _Hittae-Atte _di kepalanya.

"Tolong bawa laporan ini ke Hokage-_sama_ dan katakan bahwa aku akan datang bersama seorang anak Uzumaki." Ucap Kakashi dan dengan cepat anjing bernama Pakku tersebut langsung berlari.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Maaf telah menanyakan hal ini padamu." Ucap Karin dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku sudah mempunya keluarga, yaitu kalian." Sambung Kushina.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Kushina menambahkan embel-embeli _kun_ dinama Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_ bilang Ia tidak mau diganggu bermeditasi di atap." Jawab Karin.

"Bermeditasi?" Tanya Kushina dengan tanda tanya muncul di kepalanya,

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa _Nii-chan_ sering melakukan meditasi." Ucap Karin sambil memegang jidatnya sambil berpikir untuk apa Naruto bermeditasi memangnya dia biksu.

Sementara itu di atas atap Naruto tampak duduk bersila sambil menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke Mindscapenya.

"Oee! Bola bulu tukang tidur bangun." Naruto duduk di atas kepala Kurama yang sedang tertidur menepuk-nemuk kepalanya.

Perlahan pupil merah dengan iris verikal mulai terbuka, mulut Kurama penuh gigi-gigi tajam penuh liur terbuka (menguap). Kurama mengankat tangannya di dekat Naruto lalu mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh di dekat kepalanya menggukan jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bola bulu sialan." Perempatan muncul di kening Naruto yang tersungkur di permukaan air.

"**Itu karena kau membangunkan tidurku.**" Kurama merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sembilan ekornya mulai melambai-lambai, "**Mau apa kau duren**?" Tanya Kurama kemudian.

"Kapan kau mau melatihku menggunkan _Rinnegan_ _Jiji_." Kata Naruto lalu melompat ke atas kepala Kurama.

"**Begini saja, kalau kau bisa menjadi rookie of the year saat ujian kelulusan Genin aku akan melatihmu menggukan Doujutsu itu."**

"Itu sih masalah gampang." Ucap Naruto sambil senyum lima jari.

"**Terus kapan kau ingin mempertemukan Karin dengan Kurama Yang ditubuhnya?" **

"Aku akan memikirkan itu." Jawab Naruto

"**Kalau begitu cepatlah keluar aku ingin kembali tidur." **

Kurama memposisikan dirinya seperti semula dan kembali tidur. Naruto hanya bisa menggurutu tidak jelas melihat tingkah partner-nya ini lalu keluat dari Mindscape-nya.

Setelah kembali dari Mindscape-nya Naruto membuka matanya lalu bardiri dan melompat turun dari atap apartemenya menuju ke balkon dimana Karin dan Kushina masih mengobrol disana.

"Ternyata kalian masih disini." Sapa Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana meditasinya, Naruto-_kun_." Tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kita ke Training Ground saja untuk berlatih." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit yang masih menunjukan siang hari, "Mumpun hari masih siang." Sambung Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

"Kushina-_Neechan_ mau ikut juga, _Nii-chan _bisa melatih Kushina-_Neechan_." Karin menatap Kushina yang masih bingung. "Apa tidak masalah, aku kan baru sehari bersama kalian." Lanjut Kushina.

"Kan Karin sudah bilang kalau kita sekarang adalah keluarga. Jadi itu bukan masalah, benarkan _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin sambil menatap Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto kemudian menggandeng tangan kedua calon _Kunoichi_ berambut merah yang membuat salah satunya menjadi Blushing dan rona merah muncul dipipinya dan menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

Suasana tenang di Training Ground yang tadi sepi tiba-tiba berubah ketika sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan tampak Trio Uzumaku yang berada di tengan adalah anak laki-laki Jabrik Kuning sementar di kanan dan kirinya dua anak perempuan cantik bersurai merah indah yang malambai-lambai ditiup angin.

"Untuk Karin latihannya seperti biasa." Karin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah semangat dan setelah itu Naruto menatap Kushina yang masih blushing karena tangannya dipegang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Kushina langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan lembut, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kushina-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah berlatih kontrol chakra dan sudah kukuasai." Jawab Kushina membuat Naruto ber'oh'ria

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kau akan berlatih _Kagebunshin_." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari _Fuinjutsu _di tangan kirinya.

"Ambil gulungan ini setelah itu baca dan pelajari apa yang tertulis di dalam." Naruto memberikan gulungan jutsu _Kagebunshin_ kepada Kushina.

Mareka pun memulai latihan dan tak terasa hari mulai gelap dan Kushina sudah menguasai _Kagebushin._ Setelah latihan mereka langsung pulang ke apartemen menggunakan _Shunshin_ Naruto. Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto yang pertama membersihkan diri lalu Karin dan terakhir Kushina.

Sehabis mandi Kushina menggunkan Yukata ungu selutut dengan corak bunga. Rambut merah indah miliknya dibiarkan tergerai menampilkan kesan cantik. Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam langsung kagum melihatnya.

"_Cantik_."

Itulah yang ada dibenak Naruto menatap Kushina yang membuat orang yang ditatap langsung merona hebat. Karin yang melihat Naruto langsung berdehem dan membuat Naruto berhenti menatap Kushina.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi diikuti Karin yang duduk di samping Naruto sementara Kushina berada di depan Naruto.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan dan mulai menyantap makan malam.

Malam semakin larut setelah mereka menyantap makan malam Karin langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan '_Oyasumi'_ kepada Naruto dan Kushina. Bingung, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kushina. Di apartemen ini kamarnya hanya dua, sementara mereka bertiga.

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu, Kushina-_chan_." Ucap Naruto membuat Kushina berhenti bingung.

Naruto lalu mengantar Karin menuju ke kamar yang satunya dan terlihat Naruto dan Kushina sedang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kalau aku tidur disini, dimana Naruto-_kun _tidur?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur di sofa." Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Lagipula kau dan Karin itu perempuan cantik, tidak baik jika kalian tidak tidur di dalam kamar." Kushina langsung merona setelah Naruto perhatian sekali padanya.

"_Oyasumi, _Kushina-_chan_." Ucap Naruto berjalan keluar kamar, "_Oyasuminasai, _Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Kushina setelah Naruto sampai di depan pintu dan menutupnya.

Keesokan paginya. Matahari bersinar cerah beranjak dari peraduannya membuat seluruh penduduk desa merasakan kehangatan di pagi hari seperti sekarang. Naruto yang tidur di sofa pagi hari ini posisinya bisa dibilang gila. Kepala bergelantungan di pinggir sofa sementara kakinya mengarah ke atas. Membuat Karin dan Kushina yang melihat hal menjadi tertawa terpinkal-pinkal.

"Hoamm...ini masih pagi kalian ribut sekali." Naruto bangun dari tidurnya mendengar tawa dari Karin dan Kushina.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_, bangun kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Mereka berdua sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Kalian duluan saja, jika mau sarapan ada ramen cup di lemari." Ucap Naruto lalu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

"Baiklah, terserah _Nii-chan_." Ucap Karin mewakili.

Akhirnya mereka menyeduh ramen cup yang ada di dalam lemari dan setelah itu berangkat ke akademi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur di sofa. Tiga puluh menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melakukan ritual mandinya lalu menggunka _Shunshin_ untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Sementara itu di ruang kelas. Perempatan muncul di kening Iruka menunggu Naruto yang sudah terlambat dua puluh menit yang lalu. Naruto lalu menggunakan _Shunshin _dan langsung tiba di depan kelas, untung tidak ada orang yang melihat jadi Naruto langsung masuk kelas.

"Coba katakan mengapa kau terlambat." Tanya Iruka

"Tadi aku bertemu seorang nenek yang butuh bantuan karena aku orang baik jadi aku membantunya, setelah seperempat perjalanan aku melihat seekor kucing hitam karena takut sial aku mengambil jalan memutar dan tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

Seluruh siswa dibuat sweatdrop oleh Naruto.

"_Alasan macam apa itu_." Batin Iruka pulih dari sweatdrop.

Sepulangnya dari akademi Trio Uzumaki melanjutkan latihan mereka di Training Ground tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Hari ini Karin memfokuskan latihannya di _Taijutsu_. Sementara Naruto tampak sedang menjelaskan apa itu perubahan chakra dan dan menyuruh Kushina untuk melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukan Karin yaitu mengetahui apa perubahan chakra milik Kushina.

"Aku aku mempunyai perubahan chakra _Doton, Katon _dan_ Suiton_." Ucap Kushina setelah mengalirkan chakra miliknya pada kertas yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan gulungan empat gulungan dari _Fuinjutsu _di tangannya lalu memberikan 3 dari 4 gulungan tersebut. "Ini adalah gulungan _Doton, Katon _dan_ Suiton_. Sementara yang aku pegang adalah gulungan jutsu _Mukoton_." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengankat tangannya sementara Kushina mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah Training Groud dan memulia latihan _Ninjutsu_.

.

.

.

**FIVE MONTH LATER**

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga mereka tak sadar ujian kelulusan Genin sudah di depan mata. _Ninjutsu _dan _Taijutsu _Kushina mulai berkembang demikian pula dengan Karin. Sementara Naruto sudah sempurna menggunkan _Mokuton _dan beberapa _Fuinjutsu_.

Kini wajah Karin sedikit berbeda karena perlahan tiga garis lahir di kedua pipinya mulai menghilang. Hingga membuat wajahnya tampak semakin cantik. (Lihat Karin sewaktu flashback pertemuannya dengan Sasuke pertama kalinya)

Hari ini mereka tengah berada di ruang akademi menunggu Iruka, _Sensei _ dan Shikamaru melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka yaitu tidur. Beberapa Fansgirl Naruto tamapak memperhatikannya namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan melajutkan tidurnya bersama Shikamaru. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya Iruka masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Anak-anak diam!" Pinta Iruka pada siswanya tetapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

"ANAK-ANAK DIAM!" Teriak Iruka sambil menggebrak meja dan seluruh siswa langsung diam kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru karena mereka bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut, Cih Mendokusai." Ucap Mereka bersamaan.

"Hari ini _Sensei _mampunyai berita bagus." Seluruh siswa langsung menjadiu serius.

"Apa itu _Sensei_?" Tanya Beberapa murid.

"Besok kita akan melakukan tes kelulusan _Genin_, jadi kuharap kalian bersiap-siap." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Baik _Sensei._" Teriak seluruh siswa kecuali Sasuke yang mengeriangai serta Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tenang-tenang saja.

Langit senja menghiasi desa Konoha. Trio Uzumaki tampak sedang bersantai di balikon apartemen mereka. Setelah jam pelajaran akademi selesai mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berlatih hari ini mengingat besok adalah ujian kelulusan genin.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua sedikit memperlihatkan kemampuan kalian." Ucap Naruto

"Bukannya _Nii-chan _menyuruh kita untuk merahasiakan kemapuan kita." Kata Karin serta Kushina yang mengangguk mengiyakan

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita menunjukan sedikit kemampuan kita." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut metah kedua orang yang disayanginya. Naruto masih menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Kushina.

"Dan satu lagi, aku berjanji setelah ujian _Genin_ aku akan mengajari kalian satu _Kekkei Genkei_." Ucap Naruto membuat Karin dan Kushina menjadi senang.

"Benarkah _Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun._" Kata mereka berdua dan Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu kembali mengelus rambut keduanya sambil tersenyum.

Senja berganti malam. Setelah membersihkan diri dan menyantap makan malam Karin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara Naruto dan Kushina masih sibuk membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Kushina kini berjalan menuju ke kamarnya setelah mencuci piring tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto.

"Kushina-_chan,_ tunggu!" Ucap Naruto berjalan menghampiri Kushina.

"Ada ap-" Ucapan Kushina langsung terhenti ketika Naruto mengecup singkat keningnya yang sontak membuat Kushina merona.

"_Oyasumi, _Kushina-_chan_." Tanpa menjawab Naruto, Kushina langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap bingung Kushina padahal ia cuman mencium keningnya.

"_Kehidupanku semakin sempurna ketika kehadiran Kushina-chan._" Gumam Naruto.

Sementara Kushina yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya wajah cantik miliknya masih belum berhenti merona merah. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mencium keningnya dan perlahan hatinya mulai di penuhi Naruto membuatnya semakin merona.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-_kun_ mencium keningku, tetapi aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika ia mencium keningku." Gumam Kushina masih dengan wajah merona. Lalu perlahan manik violet Kushina tertutup membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Pagi hari pun tiba. Trio Uzumaki bangun dari mimpi indah mereka masing-masing lalu melakukan ritual pagi seperti biasa. Setelah mandi Naruto mengenakan baju lengan pendek hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki pada di belakang sedangkan untuk celana ia mengenakan celana pendek putih (mirip celana yang sering digunakan Sasuke) serta alas kaki standar ninja.

Sedangkan Karin dan Kushina mengenakan baju yang mereka pakai di canon. Karin mengenakan baju yang ia gunakan saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke sementara Kushina sewaktu pertama masuk ke akademi.

Suasana di ruang akademi tampak hening. Beberapa murid tampak memasang wajah gugup. Namun ada beberapa murid yang hanya memasang wajah santai. Selang beberapa lama Iruka akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas lalu memerintahkan seluruh murid untuk ke lapangan tempat Ujian _Genin_ dilaksanakan.

"Nah! Anak-anak Ujian _Genin _kali ini adalah melempar 10 Kunai. Mempraktekkan Henge, Kawarimi , membuat Bunshin dan yang terakhir adalah mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu _yang kalian kuasai." Jelas Iruka pada murid-muridnya dan dibalas anggunkan.

Tempat Ujian _Genin_ ada beberapa _Jounin_ dan _Chunin _yang akan menonton. Serta para juri untuk menentukan siapa Rookie of The Year.

"Kita mulai saja. Yang pertama Uzumaki Kushina, tolong maju kedepan."

"Berjuanglah Kushina-_chan_." Ucap Naruto membuat rona merah muncul sejenak di pipi Kushina.

"Kushina-_Neechan._" Ucap Karin memberi jempol pada Kushina.

Kushina lalu meju ke depan dan berhasil melempar 10 Kunai tepat sasaran, melakukan _Henge, Kawarimi_ dan membuat empat Bunshin serta mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu_.

**Katon : Gouryuka no Jutsu**

Kita Skip saja sampai ke Sasuke. Fansgirls Sasuke langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika Sasuke melangkah menuju ke tempat praktek.

"KYAA...SASUKE-KUN"

"SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke berhasil melempar 9 Kunai berhasil mengenai sasaran dan satunya melenceng sedikit ke samping, melakukan _Henge, Kawarimi _, membuat tiga Bunshin dan mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu_

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
><strong>

"Selanjutnya Uzumaki Karin."

Wajah beberapa murid langsung berubah menjadi tatapan benci dan jijik bahkan beberapa _Jounin _dan_ Chunin _menatap Karin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh monster sepertimu." Ucap Seorang siswa membuat Karin langsung menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu benar-benar marah. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Ketika Naruto ingin beranjak menuju siswa tersebut tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh Kushina dengan tatapan khawatir. Naruto lalu menghela nafas berat.

Sementara Karin yang sudah tiba di tempat ujian _Genin_. Memulai dengan baik dengan 9 Kunai berhasil kena sasaran, berhasil melakukan _Henge, Kawarimi _ dan membuat tiga bunshin. Dan mengeluarkan _Ninjutsu_.

**Katon : Hibashira no Jutsu**

Beberapa _Jounin _sempat terkejut melihat Karin berhasil menyarangkan shuriken 9 Kunai pada sasaran dan setidaknya itu bisa dianggap hampir sempurna.

"Cih! Itu sudah pasti, karena dia adalah anak monster."

"Itu benar, pasti ia menggunkan kekuatan monster terkutuk itu."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan _Chunin _tersebut kembali marah dan sekali lagi tangannya digenggam eret oleh Kushina. Namun Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya ketika melihat Karin tertunduk sambil meneteskan air mata.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melepaskan genggaman Kushina dan melesat menuju salah satu _Chunin _tersebut, sebuah ledakan kecil langsung tercipta kawah kecil di dekat lokasi ujian Genin dan membuat semua orang menjadi terkejut.

"Apa itu!" Ucap Seorang siswa.

Perlahan debu dan asap yang beterbangan menghilang dan menampakkan Naruto yang tengah berada di atas tubuh seorang _Chunin_ dengan lengan di taruh di leher _Chunin _tersebut. Semua orang langsung terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"_Aku tidak melihat pergerakan Naruto_." Batin Iruka masih terkejut.

"_Seberapa cepat sebenarnya si Dobe itu._" Batin Sasuke sambil menatap sinis apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU HINA ADIKKU. AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU MENDERITA LEBIH DARI INI WALAUPUN KAU SEORANG CHUNIN!"

Teriak Naruto dengan nada sangat marah serta tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi merinding. Sementara _Chunin _yang diserang Naruto hanya bisa ketakutan ketika melihat mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu.

"Na-Naruto lepaskan orang itu." Kata Iruka dengan sedikit takut. "_Segitu marahkah Naruto ketika mendengar adiknya diperlakukan layaknya monster._" Batin Iruka dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur di keningnya.

Naruto lalu menonaktifkan _Rinnegan _miliknya. "Kau jangan katakan pada orang-orang tentang mataku." Ucap Naruto sementara orang hanya mengangguk ketakutan. Lalu Naruto beranjak dari atas tubuh _Chunin _tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah Naruto selanjutnya adalah giliranmu." Ucap Iruka dan beberapa fansgirl Naruto yang tadinya ingin menyorakinya mengurungkan niat mereka.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat ujian yang ternyata Karin masih tertunduk bersedih di tempat itu. Naruto lalu memeluk Karin dan mengelus-ngelus rambut merah milik Karin. Susana kembali menjadi tenang setelah Naruto memeluk adiknya.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, aku akan terus melindungimu."

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan Karin beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengahmpiri Kushina yang langsung memeluknya.

Back to Naruto, Ia kini sedang memedang 10 Kunai lalu mengalirkan chakra angin miliknya lalu melemparkannya secara serentak dan semuanya tepat sasaran hingga menembus sasaran lemparan tersebut. Sekali lagi semua orang yang berada disana dibuat tercengang oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu melakukan _Henge, Kawarimi _danmembuat lima bunshin. Terkahir ia membuat _Handseal _ dengan cepat.

**Mokuton : Mokusatshu Shibari**

Sebuah pohon langsung muncul di depan Naruto dan untuk ketiga kalinya semua orang yang berada disana tercengang. Pasalnya satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunkan _Mokuton _adalah Shodaime-Hokage. (AN : Disini Yamato tidak memiliki Mokuton).

"_Mokuton_!, bukannya itu Jutsu milik Shodaime Hokage." Ucap salah satu _Jounin_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ada Ninja yang bisa menggunaka _Mokuton _selain Shodaime Hokage." Sambung salah satu _Jounin_

"_Sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau Dobe!_" batin Sasuke.

"_Apa selama ini mereka bertiga menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka terutama Naruto yang selalu bertingkah bodoh_." Batin Iruka masih tercengang.

"Baiklah Naruto adalah yang terakhir dan ujian _Genin_ aku nyatakan selesai." Ucap Iruka setealh pulih dari tercengan.

Seluruh murid akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang kelas diikuti oleh Iruka. Dan sesampainya di ruang kelas Iruka memberitakan sedikit informasi kepada murid-muridnya.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian semua lulus." Ucap Iruka dan sontak seluruh murid langsung bersorak gembira.

"Hey aku lulus."

"Orang tuaku pasti bangga."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu kemudian menghampiri Karin dan Kushina yang duduk didepannya. Ia lalu memeluk kedua orang yang disayanginya dan mengelus rambut merah keduanya. Naruto kemudian mencium kening Karin dan setelah itu mengecup singkat pipi Kushina yang langsung membuatnya merah padam.

"Anak-anak besok kita akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi Rookie of the year dan pembagian tim."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Iruka seluruh murid langsung keluar dari kelas lalu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Trio Uzumaki kini sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku untuk merayakan suksesnya ujian _Genin _yang mereka menikmati ramen akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Tak terasa malam pun tiba. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah sampai ke apartemen hingga malam hari tiba.

"Hari ini kita akan merayakan kelulusan kita dengan memakan ramen edisi spesial yang aku simpan." Ucap Naruto yang langsung disambut gembira oleh Karin dan Kushina.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan ramen miliknya dan mengambil tiga ramen cup edisi spesial lalu menyeduh ke tiga ramen cup tersebut. Mereka bertiga kini sedang bersanti di balkon apartemen sambil menatap bintang setelah menikmati makan malam. Naruto dan Kushina duduk di kursi panjang yang muat untuk mereka berdua sementara Karin bediri di pinggir balkon sambil menatap bintang.

"Kuharap besok kita menjadi satu tim." Ucap Karin berbalik menatap Naruto dan Kushina.

"Itu semua terserah dengan _Jiji_." Jawab Naruto

"Walaupun nantinya kita tidak dalam satu tim, aku tetap akan melindungi kalian."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin masuk ke kamar, aku sudah..Hoamm...Mengantuk." Ucap Karin sambli menguap.

"_Oyasumi, Nii-chan, _Kushina-_Niichan_." Ucap Karin lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina. "_Oyasumi_." Jawab mereka berdua.

Angin malam mulai berhembus. Membuat dua insan yang sedang bersantai di balkon apartemen mereka mulai diserang kantuk. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya mereka memutuskan masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya di ruang kelas akademi. Suasana tampak hening mengingat hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim dan siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie Of The Year. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya seorang dengan luka horizontal memasuki ruang kelas sambil membawa sebuah kertas. Naruto mengenakan baju lengan pendek warna hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki di bagian punggung. sedangkan Karin dan Kushina mengenakan Baju _Genin_ sperti di Canon.

"Baik anak-anak, aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY adalah-" Iruka menggantung kalimatnya membuat seluruh siswa menjadi penasaran.

"_Pasti aku_." Gumam Sasuke

"_Pasti Sasuke-kun yang menang_." Batin beberapa Fansgirl Sasuke.

"Peringkat pertama Uzumaki Naruto, kedua Uzumaki Kushina ,ketiga adalah Uzumaki Karin."

Seluruh siswa langsung terkejut dengan hasil ROTY yang dikatakan oleh Iruka. Sasuke dikalahkan oleh Trio Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin aku dikalahkan oleh Dobe itu dan kedua orang berambut aneh itu yang salah satunya adalah mons..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke terkejut karena Naruto telah berjongkok di atas meja miliknya sambil memegang kerah baju Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Dobe! Aku ini seorang Uchiha." Pinta Sasuke sambil membanggakan Clan Uchiha walaupun sudah dibantai oleh Kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau boleh-boleh saja menghinaku, tetapi jika menghina kedua orang yang sayangi, tempat _Hitae-atte _milikmu itu akan lenyap walaupun kau seorang Uchiha." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Killing Intens yang sangat kuat membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi ketakutan.

Keringat dingin kembali mengucur di kening Iruka sementara Sasuke terlihat ketakutan melihat tatapan membunuh Naruto.

"Sudah Naruto lepaskan Sasuke, dan kau Sasuke menghina orang itu bukan tindakan yang baik." Ucap Iruka sedikit ketakutan

Mendengar perkataan Iruka, Naruto lalu melepaskan kerah baju milik Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Karin dan Kushina yang tampak sangat khawatir. Naruto kemudian mengelus-ngelus rambur keduanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan membirkan orang lain menghina kalian." Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Selanjutnya." Iruka sedikit menghela nafas setelah Killing Intens Naruto menghilang.

"Untuk pembagian tim akan aku katakan.."

Tim 1 sampai 6 kita skip saja

"Tim 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Sarutobi Rei (OC). _Jounin_ pembinbing Hatake Kakahsi." Sakura langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Tim 8. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuga Hinata. _Jounin _pembinbing Yuhi Kurenai."

"Kita lewati Tim 9 Karena mereka masih aktif."

"Tim 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino. _Jounin _pembinbing Saruto Asuma." Ino langsung menggerutu tidak jelas karena satu tim dengan dua orang pemalas.

"Dan terakhir Tim 11. Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaku Kushina."

"Sensei, kenapa tim 11 tidak ada pembinbingnya." Tanya Sakura dan Ino

"Itu karena mereka lemah." Uajr Sasuke kesal. Trio Uzumaki hanya diam saja.

"Itu adalah keputusan Hokage-_sama_."

"1 Jam lagi pembinbing kalian akan menjemput kalian jadi kuharap kalian tidak meninggalkan kelas. Dan tim 11 kalian tunggu saja informasi selanjutnya dari Hokage-_sama_." Trio Uzumaki mengangguk paham.

2 Jam berlalu seluruh tim kecuali tim 7 dan 11 telah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sakura mulai tampak mondar-mandir kayak minibus menunggu kedatang Kakashi yang tukang terlambat. Sementara yang lainnya cuman duduk di tempat mereka.

"**Hoi! Naruto, apa kau merasakan kebencian pada bocah itu." **Ucap Kurama di Mindscape Naruto.

"_Apa kepada Uchiha Itachi yang membantai seluruh klannya_." Kata Naruto di pikirannya.

"**Ini adalah langkah awal dari tugas yang diberi oleh **_**Jiji.**_** Kau harus menyelematkan bocah itu jurang kebencian dan dendam**."

"_aku akan bicara padanya_." Ucap Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto kini berada di samping Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mengetahui orang yang memukulnya tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu." Tanya Naruto.

"Hn...Bukan urusanmu."

"Kakakmu pasti memiliki alasan tertentu yang membuat ia membantai seluruh klannya dan yang jelas alasan tersebut logis. Dan kau tidak menyadarinya mengapa ia membunuh seluruh anggota klan kecuali dirimu." Kata Naruto.

"Hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Yang jelas ia membantai seluruh Uchiha hanya untuk mengetes kemampuannya."

"Terus kau mempercayai hal itu." Kata Naruto langsung membuat Sasuke terhentak.

"Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Aku sarankan agar kau mencari kebenaran mengenai apa alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar akhirnya sedikit berubah mengingat Naruto akan membantunya untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa kakaknya membantai seluruh Klan.

"Aku akan melakukan saranmu itu." Sasuke tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada Naruto.

"Dan maaf aku tadi menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh." Ucap Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan Trademark "Hn."

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan tak berselang lama muncul kepulan asap dan mucul seseorang berambut merak melawan gravitasi menggunkan masker muncul di kelas.

"_Sensei_ terlambat." Kata Rei dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tim 7 dan 11 temui aku diatap." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang dikuti kepulan asap

"_Kakashi-Nii tidak berubah sama sekali_." Batin Karin.

Kedua tim langsung menuju ke atap Akademi dan sesampainya disana terlihat Kakashi sedang duduk di pinggiran sambil membaca buku andalannya. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Tim 7 dan 11 tiba disana dan langsung duduk di depan Kakashi.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kita mulai saja dengan perkenalan." Ucap Kakashi lalu menutup buk laknatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau _Sensei _yang memprakteknya." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku Hatake Kakashi, yang aku sukai kalian tidak usah tau begitupula yang tidak kusukai, hoby kalian belum cukup umutu untuk mengetahuinya sementar untuk cita-cita aku kita lihat saja nanti." Jelas Kakashi membuat semuanya Sweatdrop berjamaah.

"_Dia hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja_." Batin Rei dan Sakura

"Kakashi-_Nii _ tidak berubagh." Ucap Karin membuat semuanya terkejut bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Kakashi sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Pertama kau." Kakashi menunjuk Rei

"Namaku Sarutobi Rei, hal yang sukai adalah desa Konoha dan yang tidak kusakai ramen. Hobiku berlatih dan membaca buku dan cita-citaku aku ingin menjadi Ninja Konoha yang hebat."

"Selanjutnya, kau Pinky."

"Aku Haruno Sakura, yang kusuka (melirik ke Sasuke) dan yang tidak suka (melirik ke Karin) dan Ino Pig. Cita-citaku (melirik ke Sasuke)."

"_Dasar Fansgirl level dewa_." Batin Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Kau Pantat ayam." Tunjuk Kakashi setelah sweatdrop

"Uchiha Sasuke, banyak hal yang tidak kusukai dan tujuanku mencari tahu kebenaran tentang 'dia'." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum ke Naruto.

"_Ia sedikit berubah, apa karena Naruto._" Batin Kakashi lalu menunjuk Kushina

"Kau Tomat." Wajah Kushina sedikit cemberut.

"Uzumaku Kushina, yang kusukai adalah berlatih dengan Naruto-_kun_ serata ramen dan yang tidak kusukai orang yang menghinaku, tujuanku menjadi kunoichi pertama yang menjadi Hokage dan hidup dengan orang yang kusayangi." Kushina tersenyum ke Naruto dan Karin

"Selanjutnya, Karin-_chan_."

"Nama Uzumaki Karin, yang kusukai sama dengan Kushina-_neechan_ begitu juga dengan yang tidak kusukai, tujuanku ingin terus bersama orang yang kusayangi." Karin tersenyum ke Naruto dan Kushina.

"Terakhir kau _Duren_."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku suka berlatih dan ramen, yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menaruh kebencian, hobiku menciptakan jutsu baru dan tujuanku melindungi orang yang kusayangi serta membuat dunia menjadi damai."

"_Menarik juga_."

"Yosh besok pagi kita kan melakukan uji kelayakan menjadi _Genin_ dan kusarankan agar tidak sarapan. Dan aku jamin kalian akan memuntahkannya." Ucap Kakashi membuat semuanya kecuali Naruto merinding.

"YOSH aku tunggu kalian besok di Training Ground 10 Jam 7 pagi." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<br>Sarutobi Rei merupakan Genin yang berasal dari Klan Sarutobi tetapi Ia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sandaime Hokage. Pemanmpilan Rei memilik Rambut coklat jabrik. dan memiliki kulit tan eksotis mirip Naruto. Ia mengenakan baju yang mirip Obito gunakan sewaktu Genin tanpa lambang Klan Uchiha.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan beberapa Review :<strong>

** : **akan terjawab di Chapter ini

** : **Itu bisa dipikirkan

**|RIP| : **Kekuatan Naruto akan bertambah secara bertahap**  
><strong>

**Ndah D. Amay : **Tenang saja garis lahir Karin perlahan akan hilang sendiri (mungkin pengaruh kosmetik) dan nama ibu NaruKarin adalah Ayuki di Chapter 1 itu Author membuat sedikit kesalahan.

**Vin'Diesel D'.Newgates : **Sankyuu Senpai

**Mohon maaf yang Reviewnya kagak dibalas.**

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 4 : SURVIVAL TRAINING ::.. **

* * *

><p>Sang Mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya pada desa Konoha. Kicauan burung menjadi musik merdu di pagi hari. Hari ini merupakan hari bagi tim 7 dan tim 11 untuk melewati <em>Survival Training<em> yang akan diberikan oleh Kakashi. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagi Trio Uzumaki untuk menunjukan hasil latihan mereka.

Di apartemen Trio Uzumaki tampak Karin dan Kushina telah bersiap menuju ke Training Ground 10. Karin mengenakan Baju biru tanpa lengan dan lambang Uzumaki di tengah, sementara untuk bagian bawah Ia mengenakan rok selutut yang bagian samping terlihat seperti robek agar memudahkan pergerakannya dan alas kaki standar Ninja. Sementara untuk Kushina ia mengenakan pakaian seperti di Canon saat _Genin_.

Sementara Naruto masih belum bersiap-siap karena masih keasikan tidur di sofa.

"Naruto-_Niichan_ bangun, kita bisa terlambat." Karin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Hoam...Apa kau mengerti sifat Kakashi-_Nii, _kan?" Ucap Naruto memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk sambil menguap.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ia itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja tidak tepat waktu." Naruto sejenak mengucek kedua matanya.

"Benar juga." Karin menepuk telapak tangannya, "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Pergilah ke Ichiraku untuk sarapan." Ucap Naruto merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan uang beberapa Ryo dan memberikannya pada Karin.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Naruto-_Niichan_." Ucap Karin lalu beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Kushina dan keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 09.00 tampak tim 7 sedang menunggu tim 11 dan Kakashi. Sakura mulai menggurutu gaje sambil marah-marah. Sementara Sasuke bersandar di batang kayu dengan gaya coolnya. Rei hanya duduk diam sambil memandang langit.

Tak berselang lama kemudian Karin dan Kushina tiba disana membawa beberapa makanan untuk diberikan kepada tim 7.

"Pagi Sasuke, Sakura, Rei." Sapa Karin sementara Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Cih! Jangan sok akrab, Karin." Sakura sedikit sewot.

"Pagi, dimana si Dobe." Tanya Sasuke setelah menjawab sapaan dari Karin.

"_Cih! Kenapa Sasuke-kun menjawab salam dari Karin sedangkan tadi Sasuke-kun tidak menjawab_." Batin Sakura sedikit marah dan cemburu.

"Naruto-_kun_ masih tidur." Jawab Kushina.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali." Ucap Rei yang menyadari kedatangan Karin Kushina.

"Aku sudah kenal dengan Kakashi-_Nii_, jadi aku tahu ia pasti akan datang terlambat." Ucap Karin membuat tim 7 sedikit terkejut mengenai kedekatannya dengan Kakashi. Kakashi memang sudah dekat dengan Karin mengingat ia adalah orang yang selalu mengawasinya.

"Kalian pasti belum sarapan, ini aku membelikan kalian sedikit makanan." Karin menyodorkan kepada tim 7 makanan yang bawa.

"Oee! Karin, kau kemarin tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi-_sensei_." Ujar Sakura sedikit meremhkan Karin dan Kushina.

"Tapi Kakashi-_Sensei _melarang kita untuk sarapan." Ujar Rei.

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi jika kalian tidak sarapan kalian akan cepat kelelahan, ini ambillah." Karin menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa kepada Sasuke dan Rei yang berada di depannya sementara Sakura yang masih berdiri sedikit sewot.

Sasuke berpikir mengenai Karin yang katakan langsung mengambil makanan yang diberikan kepadanya setelah mengetahui ucapan Karin sedikit ada benarnya. Begitupula dengan Rei yang sedikit malu untuk mengambil.

"Ehh. Sasuke-kun jangan." Ujar Sakura mencoba melarang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ambil pikir langsung memakannya saja sama halnya dengan Rei.

"Sakura-_san _tidak mau." Kata Kushina melihat Sakura yang hanya berdiri di dekat mereka, "Hmpt, aku tidak mau." Sakura memiringkan bibirnya lalu menoleh ke samping.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya tiba di sana mengenakan baju putih dengan lambang pusaran air di tengahnya dan jaket yang rosletingnya dibuat terbuka, dan mengenakan celan standar ninja begipula alas kakinya. _Hitae-atte _miliknya di taruh pada kening dan rambut kuning jabriknya dibiarkan acak-acakan.

"_Ohayo minna_." Sapa Naruto dan yang lain membalasnya dengan senyum. Kecuali Sakura yang masih sewot.

"_Naruto-kun terlihat tampan hari ini_." Batin Kushina yang tak sadar wajahnya tengah merona menatap Naruto

Tak lama setelah Naruto tiba sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan seorang berambut silver melawan gravitasi memakai masker yang dari pertama kemunculan hinggan canon tamat belum juga terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat-"

"-Karena kau menolong nenek dan bertemu dengan kucing hitam setelah itu tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Kakashi langsung Sweatdrop setelah perkataanya langsung dipotong oleh Naruto

"_Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu itu_." Gumam Kakashi sementara yang lain ikut Sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai ujiannya dan peraturannya adalah.." Kakashi memotong perkataannya membuat semuanya sedikit ketakutan minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mengambil lonceng ini dariku dan batas waktunya sampai tengah hari. Dan barang siapa yang gagal aku akan mengembalikannya ke akademi." Jelas Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan lima lonceng membuat semuanya merinding ketakutan.

"Tapi _Sensei, _kenapa loncengnya cuman lima." Tanya Sakura sementara yang lain mengangguk.

"Aku kan sudah bilang barang siapa yang tidak mendapat lonceng akan kukembalikan ke Akademi itu berarti salah sati dari kalian akan kembali ke akademi." Semuanya langsung memasang wajah ketakutan minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian kuperbolehkan menggunakan Kunai dan Shuriken bahkan jika kalian mengusai sebuah _Ninjutsu_ kalian boleh menggunkannya. Atau bisa dibilang kalian seolah-olah ingin membunuhku." Tambah Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju batang pohon dan menaruh sebuah jam di atasnya. "Baiklah aku akan menyetel hingga tengah hari." Setelah menyetel Kakashi lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah. "Ujian...DIMULAI."

Tim 7 langsung berpencar ke segelah arah sementara Tim 11 menghilang bersama-sama. Sementara Kakashi masih dia ditempatnya.

"Sasuke, Rei dan Sakura bisa menekan chakranya hingga level ini, namun tiga lainnya aku tidak dapat mendeteksinya." Gumam Kakashi.

.

Di tempat Naruto. Kini ia sedang menyusun rencana bersama Karin dan Kushina untuk mengambil lonceng tersebut dari Kakash. Naruto memasang _Kekkai _kecil yang muat untuk mereka bertiga agar Kakashi tidak mendeteksi mereka

.

Kembali ke Kakashi yang sedang mengawasi Sakura karena ia memutuskan untuk membereskan yang terlemah dahulu. Kakashi lalu membuat _Handseal _untuk memberikan Sakura sebuah _Genjutsu_. Sakura kini berdiri dan dikelilingi pusaran daun yang membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Setelah merasa baikan ia lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Sa..Ku...Ra." Rintih Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu."

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju suara yang ia dengar dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sasuke yang berjalan sambik merintih kesakitan, tubuh Sasuke penuh dengan luka dan kunai yang menamcap di tubuhnya.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura langsung berteriak dan pingsan setelah melihat Sasuke terluka. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas sambil memegang kepalanya.

"_Dasar Fansgirl level dewa_." Batin Kakashi

"Selanjutnya Sasuke dan Rei." Gumam Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

Kita Skip saja. Adagen Sasuke mirip di Canon sementara Rei adegannya mirip Naruto di Canon.

.

"Selanjuutnya mereka bertiga." Gumam Kakashi yang berada di tengah lapangan latihan.

"Mencari kami, Kakashi-_Sensei_." Kata Naruto bersama Karin dan Kushina yang berada di belakang Kakashi.

"Dari mana saja kalian." Ucap Kakashi berbalik ke mereka.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi, Naruto memberi kode pada Karin dan Kushina dan mereka mengangguk paham.

Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadari Naruto akan menyerang langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Naruto melompat ke atas Kakashi dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk menendangan ke bagian samping kepala Kakashi.

TAKK

"_Kuat sekali tendangan Naruto_." Batin menahan tendangan Naruto menggunkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya sambil mengayunkan kaki kirinya, tetapi dengan refleksnya cepat, Kakashi melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tendangan Naruto.

"_Taijutsu_ milikmu lumayan juga, Naruto." Ucao Kakashi lalu mengangkat _Hitae-atte _miliknya dan sebuah Sharingan tiga tomoe terlihat, "Aku akan serius Naruto." Sambung Kakashi.

"Itu yang aku tunggu, Kakashi-_Sensei_." Ucap Naruto lalu melesat dengan cepat membuat tanah tempat ia berdiri sedikit retak. Kakashi sedikit terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto.

Naruto kini berada di depan Kakashi dan bersiap melakukan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya. Kakashi yang menyadari Naruto akan memukulnya langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sehingga pukulan Naruto berhasil ia tahan.

TAKK

Naruto mengeringai karena pukulannya berhasil ditahan Kakashi, sementara Kakashi hanya senyum di balik maskernya, "Kekuatan dan kecepatanmu sebanding dengan _Jounin, _Naruto."

"Itu kerana latihan kulakukan."

**FLASHBACK**

"Mari kita mulai latihannya Naruto." Ucap Hagoromo a.k.a _Rikudou Sennin_ lalu membuat sebuah Handseal

**KAIZEN : JŪRYOKU**

Seketika Naruto langsung merasa tubuhnya sangat berat dan susah untuk digerakkan sehingga membuat ia tersungkur di lantai tempai ia berlatih.

"Ke..napa...tu..buh..ku..sera..sa..ber...at.. ..li." kata Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga melawan Gravitasi yang ditambahkan oleh Hagoromo.

"Itu karena aku menambah gravitasi tempat ini sebanyak 150kg." Ucap Hagoromo.

"Gr..a...vi..ta..si." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri namun masih sedikit kesusahan.

"Aku menambahkan gravitasi agar kau bisa melatih kekuatan dan kecepatan miliknya sehingga selevel denganku. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu dan setiap hari gravitasi yang kukeluarkan semakin berat." Jelas Hagoromo dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai." Ucap Hagoromo sementara Naruto mengangguk pelan mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan gravitasi."

**FLASHBACK END**

"_Ini pasti yang dimaksud oleh Hagoromo-sensei._" Batin Naruto

Naruto lalu mengayunkan tangan kirinya secara horizontal untuk memukul bagian samping kepala Kakashi sekali lagi, namun Kakashi yang mempunyai Sharingan membaca gerakan Naruto dengan cara memegang tangan kanan Naruto menggunkan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menangkis pukulan Naruto.

TAKK

Naruto yang merasa sedikit kewalah langsung meneriaki Karin dan Kushina.

"KARIN, KUSHINA SEKARANG!" Teriak Naruto.

Karin dan Kushina mengangguk lalu keduanya langsung berlari menuju Naruto dan Kakashi. Karin melaju ke depan menuju arah Naruto dan Kakashi sementara Kushina melompat ke atas mereka. Melihat pergerakan Karin dan Kushina, Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi bersiap-siap karena mengatahui bahwa mereka akan melakukan serangan.

"Rencana A dimulai." Ucap Naruto lalu memegang _Fuinjutsu _di tangan kirinya dan 3 buah kunai langsung ia pegang.

"Apa! Naruto bisa menggunkan _Fuinjutsu _penyimpanan pada tangan kanannya." Ucap Kakashi sedikit terkeju melihat Naruto mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari tangan kirinya, "_Pantas saja tadi aku perhatikan ada yang aneh pada Naruto karena ia tidak membawa tas ninja_." Batin Kakashi.

Naruto langsung melempar ketiga kunai yang ia pegang. Kakashi tidak tinggal diam langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai lalu menangkis ketiga kunai tersebut.

TRANK...TRAANK...TRAANK

Naruto yang merasa pengalihannya berhasil langsung memberi perintah pada Karin dan Kushina. Sementara Kakashi langsung memperhatikan keduanya. Setelah diberi perintah oleh Naruto dengan cepat Karin membuat _Handseal_.

**Doton : Chidokaku**

Tanah di sekitar Kakashi berdiri langsung menyusup turun ke bawa. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencoba untuk melompat keluar namun pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang membuat _Handseal _ dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di tanah serta Kushina yang bersiap membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Mokuton : Moku Shouheki**

Beberapa kayu langsung keluar dari tanah dan menutupi bagian atas lubang tersebut dan menyisahkan sebuah lubang untuk Kushina melancarkan serangannya yang telah selesai membua _Handseal_ dan bersiap menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

**Katon : Karyu Endan  
><strong>

BLAARR

Kushina menyemburkan api yang cukup besar menuju ke lubang kecil yang disisahkan Naruto. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu cuman tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Kushina mendarat dengan sempurna di dekat lubang tersebut lalu Naruto dan Karin menghampirinya.

Setelah merasa api semburan api yang dilancarkan Kushina padam, Naruto melepaskan _Mokuton_ yang menutupi lubang tersebut dan berjalan menuju kesana. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat lubang yang seluruh bagiannya sudah hangus karena tidak melihat Kakashi di lubang tersebut melainkan sebuah batang kayu yang hangus terbakar.

"Cih! Rencana kita gagal." Kesal Naruto melihat salah satu rencananya gagal. Kushina yang melihat Naruto langsung menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_, kita jalankan Rencana B." Karin dan Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arah Kushina lalu mengangguk.

Sementara Kakashi yang berada di salah satu dahan pohon tak jauh dari tempat itu hanya menghela nafas karena berhasil selamat dari serangan Trio Uzumaki menggunkan _Kawarimi._

"Yare..Yare..Kerja sama tim mereka benar-benar hebat dan juga mereka sangat berbakat bisa mengusai jutsu yang bisa dikatakan jutsu rank-B." Gumam Kakashi.

"Apa mereka benar-benar serius ingin membunuhku." Tambah Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu melompat turun dari dahan pohon lalu berjalan menuju tempat Trio Uzumaki.

"Aku akui kerja sama kalian yang tadi benar-benar mengagumkan." Ujar Kakashi yang membuat Trio Uzumaki berbalik ke arahnya.

"Tetapi..." Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya Karin dan Kushina langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi.

"Rencana B." Gumam Naruto.

Kakashi langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung setelah melihat Karin dan Kushina melesat ke arahnya. "_Kali ini Naruto yang berada di belakang, apa rencana mereka selanjutnya_." Batin Kakashi.

Karin melesat ke arah samping kanan Kakashi sementara Kushina ke samping kiri Kakashi. Karin melancarkan serangan pertama dengan melakukan tacking di kaki Kakashi dan dengan cepat Kakashi langsung melompat ke udara, namun itulah yang diinginkan oleh Karin membuat ia menyeringai. Kakashi yang melihat cengiran Karin langsung menyadari bahwa Kushina kini berada di samping bersiap menusuk Kakashi dengan kunai yang ia pegang.

TRAANK

Kakashi menangkis kunai milik Kushina menggunkan kunai yang dengan kunai yang ia keluarkan dengan cepat. Namun serangan Karin dan Kushina belum selesai sampai disitu. Karin memberi kode pada Kushina lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
><strong>

Kushina yang diberi kode oleh Karin langsung melompat menjauh dan bersamaan dengan itu bola api yang dikeluarkan Karin siap mengenai Kakashi yang masih berada di udara dan dengan cepat Kakashi juga membuat _Handseal_ dengan cepat.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

BLAARR

Kedua bola api beradu dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat pertarungan sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal. _Sementara Kakashi sudah mendarat sempurna berada jauh dari Karin dan Kushina.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Naruto menciptakan Naga air dari ketiadaan dan bersipa menerjang Kakashi yang kini terbelalak melihat Naruto menciptakan air dari udara. Namun Kakashi segera membuat _Handsea_ dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya pada tanah.

**Doton : Doryuuheki  
><strong>

Dinding penahan yang terbuat dari tanah langsung menghadang serangan Naruto. Melihat pandangan Kakashi yang terhalang Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_ dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

**Mokuton : Mokusatshu Shibari  
><strong>

Akar-akar mulai tumbuh di sekitar Kakashi membuat ia terkejut setengah mati dan mencoba untuk melompat, namun _Mokuton _Naruto berhasil menangkap kaki kanan Kakashi lalu akar-akar yang lain mulai mengikat Kakashi hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"_Minato-sensei, anda memiliki dua anak yang berbakat_." Batin Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Naruto lalu berjalan diikuti Karin dan Kushina mengahampiri Kakashi yang terikat di _Mokuton_ Naruto.

"Yare..Yare, aku tak menyangka kerja sama kalian luar biasa hebat." Ucap Kakashi sementara Trio Uzumaki yang mendengar pujian Kakashi tersenyum bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menyusun kedua rencana itu." Tanya Kakashi, "Karin-_chan_." Jawab Naruto dan Kushina bersamaan. Lalu Naruto mengambil ke lima longceng yang menggantung di pinggang Kakashi dengan mudahnya karena tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan satu bunshin. "Kalian bertiga tolong yang lainnya." Ketiganya mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menuju ke lokasi tim 7.

"Naruto aku ingin bertanya padamu." Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap Kakashi, "Apa itu Kakashi_-sensei_."

"Coba jelaskan darimana kalian bertiga bisa menggunkan _Ninjutsu _tersebut terutam _Mokuton _milikmu."

"Asal Kakashi-_sensei _tahu, rata-rata clan Uzumaki memiliki tiga perubahan chakra dan itu membuat kami berpotensi membangkitkan _Kekkei Genkei_." Kakashi langsung terperangah mendengar klan Uzumaki memiliki tiga perubahan chakra.

"Untuk _Mokuton _milikkku, aku dilatih oleh _Sensei_. Sebelum aku ke Konoha. Dan setelah aku kenoha aku mulai melatih Karin serta Kushina setelah kedatangannya ke konoha." Kakashi semakin terkejut mendengar Naruto yang telah melatih Karin dan Kushina.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa _Sensei_-mu itu Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya ke orang lain mengenai nama _Sensei-_ku. Karena ini merupakan perintahnya dan aku tidak ingin menolak permintaan _Sensei_-ku." Ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan _Mokuton _yang mengikat Kakashi.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke yang masih tertimbun ia hanya memasang wajah sebal. Dan tak lama kemudian Karin menghampirinya lalu tersenyum singkat pada Sasuke yang sontak membuatnya merona tipis.

"Kenapa kau kau kemari." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan semburan tipisnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menolongmu. Lagipula Kakashi-_sensei _ sudah kalah." Kata Karin yang membuat Sasuke langsung terkejut. Karin lalu menarik keluar Sasuke.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan menuju tempat Kakashi.

.

Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di dekat tiba batang kayu Training Ground tempat mereka. Sasuke, Sakura dan Rei tampak memasang wajah khawatir karena tidak berhasil mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi sementara Trio Uzumaki hanya duduk tenang. Kakashi yang berdiri tepat di depan mereka tampak menjelaskan apa yang mereka tadi lakukan.

"Aku kecewa pada kalian, Tim 7." Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak.

"Pertama Sakura, kau hanya memetingkan Sasuke dan hasilnya kau dengan mudah diperdaya oleh _Genjutsu_." Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Sakura langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Kedua Rei, kau selalu bertindak gegabah untuk mengambil lonceng milikku sehingga kau dengan mudahnya terkena jebakan yang kubuat." Kini giliran Rei yang tertunduk.

"Sementara Sasuke hanya memetingkan diri sendiri tanpa menyusun rencana pada rekan setimmu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tim 11." Kakashi menatap kagum pada Trio Uzumaki.

"Jadi dengan paksa aku-" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kakashi langsung terkejut ketika Naruto berdiri dan melempar lonceng yang ia dapatkan ke teman-temannya, "Ini untuk kalian."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe." Kata Sasuke heran melihat Naruto memberikan loncengnya pada tim 7 serta Karin dan Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Kini giliran Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Teman-" Naruto menggantung kalimat membuat tim 7 dan Kakashi tersentak.

"-Bagiku, di dunia ini orang yang melupakan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah." Sambungan Kata Naruto langsung membuat Kakashi mengingar perkataan Obito lalu tersenyum ke arah Tim 7.

"Aku tau ujian ini dilakukan untuk menguji kerja sama tim dan kemampuan bertarung." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku nyatakan kalian semua-" Kakashi menjeda kalimat dan menghela nafas singkat membuat semuanya menjadi penasaran sekaligus takut minus Naruto.

"LULUS!" Lanjut Kakashi membuat Tim 7 sedikit bingung. Itu karena mengapa mereka bisa lulus mengingat kerja sama tim mereka bisa dibilang buruk.

"Kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ meluluskan kami." Tanya Rei masih bingung dengan keputusan Kakashi yang meluluskannya.

"Secara teknis kalian aku anggap gagal, tetapi Naruto memberikan kalian lonceng jadi aku anggap kalian itu lulus." Kata Kakashi dan seketika Rei dan Sakura melompat kegirangan karena lulus.

"Aku harap kalian Tim 7 kedepannya kerja sama kalian semakin meningkat." Kata Kakashi menjutkan kalimatnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh tim 7

"Besok kita Tim 7 akan berkumpul disini untuk melaksanakan misi pertama dan untuk kalian tim 11 atau cukup Naruto saja ditunggu Hokage-_sama _di ruangannya." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

"Oe! Teme, tangkap." Ujar Naruto sambil melempar gulungan yang baru ia keluarkan dari _Fuinjutsu_ di tangan kirinya.

"Apa ini Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menangkap gulungan tersebut dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku pernah bilang ingin membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu jadi aku meminjamkan gulungan yang di dalamnya terdapat _Ninjutsu Katon_ dari Rank-E sampai Rank-B." Kata Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit juga." Ujar Karin mewakili tim 11 lalu berjalan meninggalkan tim 7.

.

Kini seluruh _Jounin_ pembimbing tengan berada di rungan Hokage sementara Naruto disuruh menunggu di luar ruangan. Mereka berkumpul untuk melaporkan hasil ujian kelulusan yang mereka lakukan pada murid bimbingan mereka.

"Tim 8 Lulus." Kata Kurenai

"Tim 10 Lulus." Kata Asuma

"Tim 9 Lulus lagi." Kata Gai sambil mengacungkan jempol dan menyeriangai.

"Tim 7 Lulus." Ucap Kakashi dan sontak semuanya langsung terkejut mengingat Kakashi belum pernah meluluskan _Genin_.

"Bagaiman dengan Tim 11 Kakash?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Kakashi.

"Mereka lulus dengan sempurna aku bahkan menggunkan _Sharingan_ untuk menghadapi mereka." Hiruzen hanya tersenyum sementara yang lain hanya membelalakan mata karena Kakashi sampai menggunkan Sharingan walaupun hanya melawan tiga _Genin_.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggunkan _Sharingan_ Kakashi?" Tanya Asuma.

"Kerja sama mereka sangat sempurna ditambah lagi kemampuan dan pemikirab Naruto yang sudah setara _Jounin_ sementara Karin dan Kushina setara dengan _Chunin_." Sekali lagi semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Kalau begitu panggil Naruto kesini." Ucap Hiruzen dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan memanggil Naruto.

Tak berselang lama Kakashi diikuti Naruto masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

"Ada apa _Jiji_ memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Begini karena di tim kamu tidak memiliki pembimbing, jadi aku merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi _Jounin _dan pembimbing mereka, Bagaimana?" Jelas Hiruzen.

"Tidak usah _Jiji,_ walaupun tim 11 tidak memilik _Jounin _pembimbing aku bisa melindungi mereka." Ucap Naruto mantap sementara yang lain kagum melihat kemantapan Naruto.

"Dan terima kasih telah merekomendasikanku menjadi _Jounin_ tetapi lebih baik aku mengikuti sistem saja yaitu dimulai dari _Genin, Chunin _lalu_ Jounin._" Tambah Naruto

"Baiklah terserah padamu saja, Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen dan Naruto mengangguk paham sementara yang lainnya masih tidak percaya Naruto sudah selevel _Jounin_.

"Baik. Kalau begitu karena semuanya sudah melapor, kalian semua boleh pergi." Kata Hiruzen.

"Baik Hokage-_sama_." Jawab Semuanya lalu menghilang menggunkan _Shunshin_ kecuali Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Hiruzen melihat Naruto karena belum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Begini, aku ingn meminta misi." Ucap Naruto to the point.

"Misi? Jangan bercanda Naruto. Kau baru saja lulus menjadi _Genin_." Jawab Hiruzen sedikit terkejut karena Naruto sudah meminta misi.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Jiji _sudah mengetahui kemampuanku jadi kenapa _Jiji _masih ragu?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba serius.

"Baiklah..." Hiruzen menghela nafas sejenak, "Misi apa yang kau minta, aku tidak akan memberikanmu jika kau meminta misi Rank-A keatas." Sambung Hiruzen.

"Aku cuman meminta misi yang dekat dengan Kirigakure."

"Kirigakure, memangnya kau mau apa di Kiri?" Tanya Hiruzen untuk mengetahui maksud dari Naruto meminta misi ke Kirigakure.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ke Kirigakure tetapi aku ingin pergi ke reruntuhan desa Uzuhiogakure." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti." Hiruzen lalu mencari gulungan misi di laci miliknya. "Ini dia. Lima hari lagi ada misi untuk mengirim paket menuju ke desa kecil dekat Kirigakure." Naruto langsung mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Hiruzen.

"Terima kasih _Jiji_." Ucap Naruto sementara Hiruzen hanya tersenyum.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku ingin _Jiji_ tidak memberikan misi keluar desa kepada Karin dan Kushina selama aku pergi kecuali misi itu sangat penting." Jelas Naruto kembali sementara Hiruzen mengangguk paham mengenai kecemasan Naruto kepada Karin dan Kushina selama ia pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _Jiji._" Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap dan Hiruzen yang melihat Naruto menggunkan _Shunshin _hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Minato, Ayuki_. _Kalian pasti bangga mempunyai anak seperti Naruto dan juga Karin_." Batin Hiruzen tersenyum bangga.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan beberapa Review :<strong>

**R : **apa rinnegan naruto ada efek sampingnya?  
><strong>B :<strong>Rinnegan Naruto tidak akan memilik efek samping setelah dilatih oleh Kurama.

**R : **numpang tanya gan di team naruto siapa jounin pembimbing'nya.? apakah kakash  
><strong>B : <strong>untuk Jounin pembimbing akan dijelaskan di chapter ini.

** R : **Yah s guru nya kok sama  
><strong>B : <strong>Itu akan terjawab di chapter ini

**R : **Sebaik-nya Tokoh Utamanya cuma Trio Uzumaki Sasuke gk usah banyak ambil bagian biar seru ..  
><strong>B : <strong>Tokoh utamanya memang Trio Uzumaki tetapi Sasuke tetap akan memiliki ambil bagian juga walaupun sedikit.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 5 : KURAMA YANG ::.. **

* * *

><p>Setelah Naruto meninggalkan ruang Hokage. Naruto menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk mengisi perutnya setelah melakukan <em>Survival Training<em>. Sesudah ke Ichiraku Naruto langsung kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

"Tadaima..." Sapa Naruto setelah masuk ke apartemennya.

"Okaeri, Naruto-_kun_/Naruto-_Niichan_." Karin dan Kushina bersaman menjawab Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah makan siang." Tanya Naruto menghampiri Karin dan Kushina yang sedang duduk di sofa. Karin dan Kushina hanya menggeleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu.." Naruto mengambil uang beberapa Ryo dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Kushina, "Ambil ini dan carilah makanan untuk kalian dan jangan lupa membeli beberapa bahan makanan." Sambung Naruto sementara Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Dan setelah itu langsung pulang karena ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu Naruto-_kun_." Tanya Kushina.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Naruto sementara Karin dan Kushina hanya mendengus sebal lalu beranjak keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa dan memejamkan matanya untuk masuk ke dalam Mindscape miliknya.

.

**Naruto Mindscape**

"Oe! Kurama." Sapa Naruto yang berada di atas kepala Kurama.

"**Ada apa **_**Duren**_**?" **Tanya Kurama.

"Aku kesini untuk menagih janjimu untuk melatih _Doujutsu Rinnegan _yang diberikan Hagoromo-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto to the point.

"**Baiklah aku akan menepati janjiku.**" Ucap Kurama lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila sementara Naruto langsung melompat turun.

"**Kita langsung mulai saja, cepat aktifkan **_**Rinnegan**_** milikmu, Naruto." **Kata Kurama.

Mendengar perkataan Kurama, Naruto langsung menutup mata lalu mengalirkan chakra ke matanya. Pola riak air berwarna ungu langsung terlihat ketika Naruto membuka matanya. Dan tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung memulai latihan.

**.**

.

**Two Hours Later**

"Hosh..hosh...Ternyata latihan menggunkan _Rinnegan _ini memakan banyak chakra." Kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan setelah berlatih.

Tampak kandang Kurama yang tadinya terlihat baik-baik saja kini berantakan penuh reruntuhan. Sementara Kurama hanya mendengus tidak jelas karena tempatnya di buat berantakan oleh Naruto.

"**Cih! Gara-gara melatihmu tempatku jadi seperti kapal pecah." **Gerutu Kurama.

"Kau tidak usah marah, lagipula tempatmu akan bagus kembali." Ucap Naruto.

"**Perlihat padaku sekali lagi hasil latihanmu, Naruto.**" Ucap Kurama.

Mendengar perkataan Kurama. Naruto lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya dan berteriak.

**Shinra Tensei  
><strong>

Reruntuhan di sekitar Naruto langsung beterbangan setelah Naruto melancarkan tehniknya. Kurama yang melihat itu hanya mengeringau rubah sekaligus bangga karena _Rikudō Sennin tidak salah memilih Naruto menjadi muridnya serta menjadi __Jinchuriki__-nya._

"**Aku sudah melatihmu dasar dari jutsu-jutsu dari ****Rinnegan ****miliknya, selanjutnya kau saja yang menyempurnakannya**." Ucap Kurama.

"Cih! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau aku ganggu jika sedang tidur." Kata Naruto sebal mengingat Kurama hobinya hanya tidur dan tidur terus.

"**Satu lagi Naruto, kapan kau mempertemukan Karin dengan Kurama Yang di tubuhnya.**" Tanya Kurama.

"Mungkin sebelum aku ke Uzuhiogakure." Jawab Naruto, "Sudah dulu sepertinya Karin dan Kushina sudah tiba." Ucap Naruto lalu berkonsntrasi untuk keluar dari Mindscapenya. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia lupa menonaktifkan Rinnegan miliknya. Sementara Kurama kembali melakukan hobinya yaitu tidur.

.

**Real World**

Tanpa menyucapkan salam Karin dan Kushina langsung masuk ke apartemen membawa barang belanjaan yang disuruh Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat mata Naruto yang bukan manik Sapphire yang indah melainkan pola riak air berwanrna ungu.

"_Nii-chan_..A-ada apa dengan matamu?" Tanya Karin sedikit ketakutan melihat Rinnegan Naruto.

"_Gawat, kenapa kau sampai lupa menonaktifkan Rinneganku. Untung di sekitar sini tidak Anbu_." Batin Naruto ketika Karin dan Kushina melihat matanya.

"Mata apa itu Naruto-kun." Tanya Kushina penasaran dan sedikit terkejut.

Naruto lalu memberi kode untuk tidak ribut dan memanggil mereka untuk mendekat. Setelah Karin dan Kushin berada di dekatnya Naruto menonaktifkan Rinnegan miliknya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi janji jangan memberitahu ke orang lain mengenai hal ini." Kata Naruto sementara Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Itu tadi adalah _Rinnegan_, salah satu _Doujutsu_ terkuat di dunia. Aku diberikan oleh _Sensei_-ku agar aku bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi serta dunia ini dari kebencian." Jelas Naruto. Karin dan Kushina hanya membelalakan mata ketika mendengar penjelasn Naruto.

"Jadi begitu rupanya, kukira tadi Naruto-_kun_ terkena sesuatu..Huuff." ucap Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh iya, tadi _Nii-chan_ bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang Nii-chan ingin katakan." Kini giliran Karin yang bertanya.

"Begini, lima hari lagi aku akan mendapatkan misi solo jadi-" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Karin langsung memotong perkataana Naruto, "_Nii-chan_ diberikan misi pertama dan kami tidak diajak." Potong Karin sedikit cemberut.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku dulu Karin-_chan_." Kata Naruto sedikit kesal perkaatnnya langsung dipotong.

"Begini. Ini misi ini hanya mengantarkan paket dan bukan itu tujuanku mengambil misi ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Tujuan?" Tanya Karin dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Tujuanku adalah desa Uzuhiogakure, desa Klan kita." Jawab Naruto yang sontak membuat Karin dan Kushina terkejut mengenai tujuan Naruto.

"Aku cuman ingin kesana untuk memeriksa sesuatu." Sambung Naruto kembali. Dan akhirnya keduanya pun mengangguk paham dan mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Tenang saja kalian tidak akan diberi misi jika aku tidak ada kecuali sangat mendesak." Ucap Naruto berdiri dan mengacak-ngacak rambut merah keduanya.

_._

_._

_._

**SKIP TIME TWO DAYS LATER**

Terlihat Trio Uzumaki sedang bersantai di dalam apartemen mereka setelah menikmati makan siang. Hari ini mereka tidak melakukan latihan dan memilih untuk bersantai. Merekea hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang mereka anggap lucu seperti Kakashi yang tidak pernah lepas dari buku laknatnya yaitu Icha-icha Paradise.

"Ne..Naruto-_kun_, Karin-_chan_ aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu." Kata Kushina setelah selesai membicaran hal-hal yang mereka anggap lucu.

"Apa kau ingin aku temani, Kushina-_neechan_." Tanya Karin

"Tidak perlu lagi pula aku hanya sebentar." Jawab Kushina lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

"Oh iya Karin, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu." Karin langsung menatap wajah Naruto dengan serius.

"Apa itu _Nii-chan_." Tanya Karin serius dan penasaran.

"Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Kyuubi." Jawab Naruto sementara Karin langsung terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Bukannya Kyuubi sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu_ Nii-chan_." Ucap Karin.

"Kau salah Karin, Kyuubi adalah mahluk immortal, ia tidak bisa mati dan sekarang Kyubi berada atau tepatnya tersegel di dalam tubuh kita berdua." Naruto mulai menjelaskan menganai Yondaime Hokage yang membagi dua chakra Kyuubi lalu menyegelnya dalam tubuh mereka. Sementara Karin yang mendengar perkataan tersebut menggangguk mengerti walaupun sedikit.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja, pertama tutup matamu lalu berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu. Aku akan membantumu." Naruto lalu mengepalkan tinju di depan Karin dan memberi kode agar melakukan hal yang sama.

**.**

**KARIN MINDSCAPE**

Karin kini berada di sebuah tempat mirip pembuangan air yang minim penerangan hanya beberapa lilin yang berada di dinding tempat tersebut.

"**Akhirnya kau datang juga gaki.**" Ucap Kurama Yang entah darimana membuat Karin menjadi ketakutan.

"Si-siapa itu dan tunggukan dirimu." Kata Karin sedikit ketakutan.

"**Ikuti suaraku dan kau akan menemukanku.**" Ucap Kurama Yang dan Karin langsung mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mengikuti suara yang didengarnya kini Karin terkejut karena di depannya sebuah kandang berukuran raksasa dan tepat di tengah-tengah pintunya terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan Fuin.

"**Akhirnya **_**Jinchuriku**_** datang menemuiku****.**" Tampaj sebuah pupil berwarna meraha dengan garis vertikal muncul hingga nampaklah seekor rubah raksasa berbulu orange gelap dan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"A-Apa kau Kyuubi." Ujar Karin sedikit ketakutan. Naruto yang mengetahui dari luar Mindscape Karin langsung merapatkan kepalannya.

"Jadi seperti ini penampilan Kurama yang setengahnya." Sapa Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Karin.

"Nii-chan." Karin terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. **"Siapa kau Gaki dan mau apa kau kesini.**" Tanya Kurama Yang yang tiba-tiba melihat Naruto muncul di dalam Mindscape Karin.

"Ternyata sifat Kurama yang satunya berbeda ya, Kurama." Jawab Naruto dan tiba-tiba Kurama Yin muncul di belakang Naruto.

"**Yoo! Apa kabar setengah dari diriku.**" Sapa Kurama Yin di belakang Naruto.

"**Cih! Ternyata kau sudah bersahabat dengan Gaki ini.**" Ucap Kurama Yang kesal karena setengah tubuhnya sudah bersahabat dengan Jinchuuriki-nya.

"**Jaga mulutmu setengah diriku.**" Ucap Kurama Yin kesal mendengar perkataan tubuhnya yang lain sementara Naruto dan Karin hanya bengong melihat perdebatan keduanya.

"**Aku sudah tau maksudmu datang kesini. Kau ingin agar aku juga bersahabat dengan **_**Jinchuriki**_**-ku.**" Ucap Kurama Yang marah karena sudah mengetahui maksud dari ketiganya. "**Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya**." Sambung Kurama Yang sambil memberi kode pada Kurama Yin untuk berpura-pura karena ingin mengerjai Karin.

Kurama Yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa ini adalah permintaan Rikudō Sennin semenjak Naruto pertama memeluk Karin karena hal itu membuat kedua Kurama langsung bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran mereka tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Cih! Tidak cara lain selain melawannya Kurama." Ucap Naruto lalu mengambil posisi bertarung dan memberi kode pada Karin yang sudah mengangguk paham setelah Naruto menjelaskannya tadi.

"Ayo Karin-_chan_." Perintah Naruto pada Karin dan langsung berlari menuju ke kandang Kurama Yang.

"**Hentikan kalian berdua**." Teriak Kurama Yang sontak Naruto dan Karin langsung berhenti lalu memasang wajah penasaran.

"**Mendekatlah kesini Karin-chan**." Perintah Kurama Yang pada Karin yang sontak membuat Naruto dan Karin terkejut.

Karin lalu berjalan menuju kandang Kurama Yang penuh waspada jaga-jaga jika Kurama Yang menyerangnya. Dan benar dugaannya Kurama Yang langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke Karin. Karin yang menyadari hal itu hanya pasra karena menghindar pun tidak dapat karena jaraknya sudah semakin dekat.

"Karin-chan." Teriak Naruto penuh ketakutan melihat adiknya kini dalam bahaya.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat Kurama Yang mengelus-ngules rambut marah Karin dengan jarinya bukannya menyerangnya begitu juga dengan Karin yang sedikit terkejut.

"**Hahahah...Mana tega aku menyakiti **_**Jinchuriki**_**-ku yang cantik ini.**" Ucap Kurama Yang masih mengelus rambut Karin sementara sang empunya kini tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Kurama Yang.

"**Sebernaya aku sudah diberitahu oleh bagian tubuhku yang setengah bahwa kami diperintahkan oleh ****Jiji**** untuk merawat keduanya.**" Ucap Kurama Yang lalu menaikkan Karin ke telapak tangannya sementara Naruto langsung menatap Kurama Yin seolah mengatan 'coba-jelaskan-apa-maksudnya-ini.'

"**HAHAHAHAHA...Ternyata ekspresimu sangat lucu ketika ketakutan Naruto...HAHAHAHAHA**." Kurama Yin tertawa Gaje sambil guling-guling sementara Naruto sudah terlihat sangat kesal karena dikerjai oleh Duo Kurama.

"**Ini semua adalah rencana dia.**" Kurama Yang menunjuk Kurama Yin.

"**Sebaiknya Karin-****chan**** segera membuka ****Fuin****-nya agar kita bisa berkomunisasi memalui pikiran.**" Jelas Kuram Yang smentara Karin mengangguk paham.

"Tapi bagaimana cara membukanya?" Tanya Karin. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut lalu menghampiri Karin yang berada di atas tangan Kurama Yang.

Naruto lalu menyuruh Kurama Yang untuk mendekatkan mereka ke kertas yang lumayan besar bertuliskan 'Fuin'. Sesampainya di depan kertas tersebut Naruto lalu memegang ujung sebelah sementara Karin ujung sebelah kiri. Dalam sekali tarikan kertas tersebut langsung terlepas dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena tiba-tiba mereka berada di suatu tempat atau tepatnya sebuah dimensi (tempat pertemuan Naruto dan Kushina di canon).

"Tak kusangka kalian membuka _Fuin_ yang kupasang pada kandang Kurama Yang secepat ini, Naruto. Karin." Ucap satu dari dua orang yang berada di depan Naruto dan Karin.

Sontak Karin langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia berada di suatu tempat bersama Naruto dan di depannya terdapat dua orang yang belum ia kenal. Orang yang pertama adalah pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan jambang menutupi telunganya mengenakan pakaian standar Jounin dan jubah berwarna puth dengan motif api di bagian bawag dan ke dua ujung lengannya. Dan satunya lagi wanita cantik berambut merah seperti dirinya namun panjangnya sebahu mengenakan baju di dominasi warnah merah tanpa lengan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia bertemu dengan dua orang sangat ingin di temuinya. Ia sudah mengetahui orang tuanya karena di beritahu oleh Rikudō Sennin sebelum berpisah.

"Siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian mengetahu namaku dan Nii-chan." Tanya Karin pada dua orang di depanya sementara Naruto masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Benar juga, nah Karin bisa kau tebak siapa kami?" Tanya Ayuki dan tersenyum jahil ke Naruto lalu ke Karin.

"Jangan-jangan...kalian wujud sebenarnya dari Kyu..Hmptt." Naruto langsung menutup mulut Karin menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kau belum memberitahu Karin, Naruto. Dasar kau itu." Ucap Ayuki tersenyum.

"Kalian benar-benar tumbuh menjadi cantik dan tampan, Naruto. Karin." Kini Minato yang berbicara sontak membuat Karin sedikit bertanya-tanya apa maksud kalimat yang diucapkan Minato.

"Maaf Karin, Naruto. selama ini kami tidak bisa memberi kasih sayang pada kalian." Kata Ayuki sementara Minato mengangguk mengiyakan.

Cairan bening kini mengalur dari manik _Violet Karin_. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akhirnya bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Karin langsung memeluk Minato dan Ayuki lalu diikuti oleh Naruto. Minato dan Ayuki lalu menyamakan tingginya pada kedua anaknya.

"Sungguh aku sangat ingin bertemu..hiikss...hiikss..._Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_." Ucap Karin sambil menangis bahagia dalam pelukan. Begitupula Naruto yang kini cairan bening mulai menetes dari manik Sapphire miliknya.

"Dan aku...Hiiks...hiiks...tidak menyangka bahwa_ Tou-san_ ku adalah...hiiks...hiks...Yondaime Hokage, orang yang selama ini aku idolakan dan sedikit aku 'benci'." Sambung Karin mengucap kata 'benci' dengan nada kecil karena telah menyegel Kyubi ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Maafkan_ Tou-san _Karin, Naruto. Karena telah menyegel Kyubi pada kalian sehingga membuat kalian menderita. Tou-san tidak akan sedih jika kalian tidak memaafkanku." Kata Minato sedikit sedih dan mengusap rambut kedua anaknya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berempat berpelukan. Minato dan Ayuki masing-masing membelai rambut kedua anaknya. Mereka berempat lalu meleskan pelukan mereka lalu duduk bersama.

"Kenapa Nii-chan tidak memberitahu Karin jika sudah mengetahui siapa _Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-san._" Karin menatap sebal pada Naruto setelah menangis bahagia sementara Minato dan Ayuki tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah meminta." Jawab Naruto yang sontak langsung mendapat jidatakan dari Karin dan Ayuki.

BUGH...PLETAK

"_I-Itte,_ apa yang _Kaa-san_ dan Karin-_chan_ lakukan." Kata Naruto sambil memegang dua benjolan di kepalanya.

"Lagian aku tidak tahan untuk memukulmu. Ditambah lagi kau tidak memberitahukan mengenai kami kepada adikmu." Ucap Ayuki dengan nadah marah sementara Karin masih memandang Naruto dengan wajah sebal.

"Sudah-sudah Ayuki, sebaiknya kita menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Karin." Ucap Minato akhirnya bersuara setelah hanya melihat kelakuan anggota keluarganya.

"Yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Karin kini beralih menatap Minato ayahnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kejadian di malam penyegelan Kyubi pada tubuh kalian." Jawab Ayuki sementara Minato mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Setelah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian, _Tou-san _tidak akan sedih jika kalian tidak memaafkan _Tou-san_." Ucap Minato sementara Ayuki kini yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

Akhirnya Minato dan Ayuki mulai menceritakan kejadian di mana Kyubi menyerang Konoha.

Pertama ketika kelahiran mereka berdua, Naruto yang di lahirkan pertama lalu diambil oleh asisten Biwako istri Hiruzen dan dibawa ke tempat aman lalu kelahiran Karin dan di situ awal dari malapetaka dimana Pria Bertopeng langsung menyerang Ayuki, Minato, Biwako dan Karin setelah melumpuhkan _Anbu_ penjaga.

Kejadin selajutnya mirip adegan Naruto di Canon namun di perankan oleh Karin, karena Naruto sudah diamankan oleh asisten Biwako. Minato akhirnya tersadar bahwa target utama dari pria bertopeng adalah Ayuki sang _Jinchuriki _dari _Kyubi No Yoko_. Setelah menyelamatkan Karin dan Biwako.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah proses pelepasan Kyubi dari tubuh Ayuki (mirip di Canon) hingga mengamuknya Kyubi di desa dan pertarungan Minato dan Pria bertopeng. Dan seterusnya hingga adegan pada **Prologue **di Chapter 1.

Karin langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya diikuti oleh Naruto. Perasaannya kini bercampur menjadi satu mulai dari sedih, senang hinnga bangga setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Minato dan Ayuki. Minato dan Ayuki membalas pelukan dari kedua anaknya. Sementara Naruto juga meneteskan air mata walaupun sudah mendengarkan cerita mengenai orang tuanya dari _Rikudō Sennin__. _Namun kali ini berbeda karena ia mendengarnya langsung dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku memasang Fuin pada _Hakke Fuin _yang terpasang pada Kyubi Yang di Karin sehingga ketika ia membukanya kami akan datang untuk membantunya dan maaf Naruto aku tidak sempat memasang Fuin pada dirimu." Ucap Minato.

Karin langsung menghapus air mata di pipinya secara halus dan tersenyum ke orang tuanya begitupula Naruto walaupun sedikit sedih karena Minato tidak melalukan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan _Tou-san_ mengenai hal itu." Ucap Naruto karena telah mengetahui hal tersebut dari _Rikudō Sennin__._

"Aku juga telah memaafkan _Tou-san_ setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya." Kata Karin.

Minato dan Ayuki yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua anaknya begitupula dengan Naruto dan Karin yang mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Karin dan Naruto lalu berdiri bersamaan sambil menepuk dada mereka.

"Sudah aku putuskan, tujuanku kini sudah bertambah satu yaitu menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat yang malampaui _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_." Ucap Karin dengan lantang.

"Dan aku akan menjadi Ninja yang akan membawa kedamaian di dunia ini." Ucap Naruto dengan lantang pula.

"Kunoichi hebat dan kedamaian dunia. Impian kalian adalah kelanjutan dari impianku dan Minato." Ucap Ayuki sambil tersenyum bahagia dan meneteskan air mata menatap kedua anaknya. Sementara Minato mengangguk bahagia tak lupa juga meneteskan air mata.

"Dan kami tidak akan membiarkan impian itu musnah!" kata Naruto dan Karin dengan semangat. Lalu melakukan tos ala Bijuu.

"Naruto. Karin." Ucap Minato dan Ayuki bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Dan tanpa mereka sadari kini tangan mereka mulai terurai menjadi cahaya.

"Sepertinya. waktunya untuk kembali ke tempat kami yang sebenarnya." Ucap Minato menatap kedua tangannya yang mulai bercahaya.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah ingin pergi." Karin yang tadinya semangat langsung tertunduk sedih.

Ayuki dan Minato langsung berdiri dan memeluk kedua anaknya. "Terima...". "Tunggu dulu aku mempunyai cara." Kalimat Ayuki langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Minato bingung pada perkataan Naruto.

Tidak menjawab perkataan Minato. Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal_ yang sedikit rumit lalu membalas pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa menyebut nama Jutsunya. Tubuh Minato dan Ayuki tiba-tiba menjadi utuh kembali lalu perlahan mulai terhisap ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang sontak membuat Minato dan Ayuki terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto dan Jutsu apa yang kau keluarkan?" Tanya Minato dan Ayuki mengangguk.

"Aku lupa apa nama jutsu-nya dan Jutsu itu berfungsi untuk menyegel chakra ke dalam tubuhku sehingga jika aku dan Karin ingin bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku tinggal menarik keluar chakra itu." Jelas Naruto yang membuat Minato dan Ayuki terbelalak kaget mendengat penjelasan Naruto.

"Ja-jadi itu artinya kau masih bisa bertemu dengan _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san_." Timpal Karin dengan wajah senang dan bahagia.

"Tetapi lama-kelamaan chakra kami akan habis di dalam tubuhmu Naruto." Ucap Ayuki pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menyuruh Kurama agar memodifikasi chakranya menjadi chakra _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san _sehingga tidak akan habis." Umpat Narutp sementara Minato dan Ayuki tersenyum bangga melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"Ini adalah hasil latihanku selama bersama Sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga namun tidak menyebutkan nama sensei-nya. Minato dan Ayuki hanya tersenyum kembali.

"Kami bangga pada kalian berdua." Ucap Minato dan Ayuki lalu terhisap habis masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu mereka akhirnya kembali ke Mindscape mereka bersama Kurama.

.

**KURAMA MINDSCAPE**

Kedua Kurama langsung tersenyum ketika Naruto dan Karin menampakkan wajah bahagia.

"**Wah...Wah...Sepertinya sesuatu yang besar sudah terjadi**." Ucap Kurama Yin

"Itu benar. Kami bertemu _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_." Jawab Karin dengan wajah bahagia begitupal Naruto yang hanya mengukir senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

"**Coba kutebak. Mereka pasti menceritakan mengenai hari kelahiran kalian**." Kini Kurama Yang yang berbicara yang masih di dalam kandangnya.

"Kau tau yang harus kau lakukan Kurama." Kata Naruto pada Kurama Yin yang mengangguk paham.

"**Karin sebaiknya cepat buka **_**Fuin**_**-nya agar link kita semakin kuat**." Umpat Kurama Yang dan Karin mengangguk paham namun sedikit bingung bagaimana cara membuka segelnya.

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Karin kebingungan.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan chakra ke kelima jarinya dan sebuah tulisan dan simbol aneh langsung muncul dari telapak tangan hingga lengannya.

"Karin-_chan_ angkat sedikit baju di perutmu." Ucap Naruto sementara pikiran yang tidak-tidak langsung mencul di benak Karin dan langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

Bletak!

"Apa yang _Nii-chan_ katakan. Aku ingin adikmu." Urat nadi bermunculan di kening Karin.

"_Ittaii...Baka __Imoutou. _Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Naruto sedikit marah sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan satunya.

"Terus kenapa _Nii-chan _menyuruhku membuka baju di bagian perutku."

"Itu karena _Fuinjutsu_ ada di perutmu." Jawab Naruto dan akhirnya Karin mengangguk paham.

Karin lalu menaikkan baju di bagian perutnya dan terlihat kulit putih tanpa bekas luka apapun dan perlahan _Fuin_ mulai muncul hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang dibentuk oleh 5 titik yang saling berhubungan (Bayangin _Fuin_ pada perut Naruto di canon).

Naruto lalu menyentuh kelima titik tersebut dengan jari yang telah dialiri chakra di masing-masing ujungnya. Sebelum memutarnya Naruto memberitahukan kepada Karin bahwa ini akan sedikit sakit dan Karin mengangguk paham. Naruto mulai memutar jarinya dan bersamaan dengan itu Karin langsung merasakan sedikit sakit.

Lingkaran hitam pada _Fuin _Karin mulai berputar dan sama halnya dengan lingkaran di pertengahan gerbang pada Kurama Yang juga berputar hingga akhirnya terbuka.

"_**Yo..Karin**_.**" **Karin langsung terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara Kurama Yang di dalam pikirannya.

"Eh! Kenapa aku mendengar suara Kurama di dalam pikiranku." Ucap karin kepada yang lain dengan wajah kebigungan.

"**Itu kerana Link kalian sudah terhubungan. Dan kini kalian bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran kalian tanpa perlu masuk ke Mindscape kalian**." Ucap Kurama Yin sementara Kurama Yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"**Selajutnya adalah menyesuaikan chakra milikku dengan chakra milikmu Karin-**_**chan**_**, itu agar tubuhmu tidak kelebihan chakra milikmu.**" Ucap Kurama Yang pada Karin lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai kami akan segera kembali." Ucap Naruto dan Karin mengangguk.

"**Itu yang dari tadi aku tunggu agar aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku di dalam tubuhmu**." Timpal Kurama Yin.

"Cih! Dasar rubah tukang tidur." Ejek Naruto dan perempatan langsung mucul di kepalanya.

.

**KURAMA MINDSCAPE END**

Wajah senang langsung terpancar dari Naruto dan Karin. Itu karena telah berhasil mempertemukan ia dan Kurama Yang dan ditambah lagi dengan pertemuan mereka dengan Minato dan Ayuki. Namun tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata hari mulai senja.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan beberapa Review :<strong>

**R : **Ko tim 11 bareng ma tim 7? .Kapan Naru nembak Kushinya!. apa misi pertamanya tim 7 bareng jg ma tim 11?  
><strong>B : <strong>Tim 11 hanya diuji bersama tim 7 karena belum mendapat _Jounin_ pembimbing sementara untuk misi pertama Author akan pikirin. Dan untuk acara Nembak Kushina mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.

**R : **Apa tim 11 akan punya sensei cem jiraiya N apa pair karin sasuke  
><strong>B : <strong>Mungkin Ya mungkin tidak untuk keduanya.

**R : **Kenapa Naru pengin ke Uzushiogakure?mo nyari gulungan or katana?  
><strong>B : <strong>Itu akan terjawab di chapter depan.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X ?, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 6 : RESCUE AND STATEMENT FOR KUSHINA ::.. **

* * *

><p>Langit orange mulai menghiasi Des Konoha. Naruto dan Karin yang baru bertemu dengan dua orang yang mereka sangat rindukan dan ingin bertemu walaupun hanya sekali. Dua orang tersebut adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Ayuki, orang tua mereka.<p>

Namun baik Naruto ataupun Karin melupakan seseorang yaitu Kushina. Mereka berdua belum menyadarinya karena masih teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Minato dan Ayuki.

"Aku tidak menyangka _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _bercerita hingga sore." Ucap Karin dengan wajah bahagia.

"Aku akan segera menyiaplan makan malam dan sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu Karin-_chan_." Karin mengangguk paham lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan ritual mandi sementara Naruto kini berada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam dan ia belum sadar bahwa Kushina belum juga tiba.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Kushina. Ia sedang berjalan di jalan Konoha. Ia telah selesai membeli beberapa Kunai dan Shuriken. Perjalanan pulangnya sedikit terganggu karena bertemu dengan Hokage ke-3 dan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

Setelah berbincng-bincang dengan Hokage ke-3 ia langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena hari mulai gelap dan penduduk mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Tak kusangka Hokage-_Jiji_ bercerita sampai selam itu." Gumam Kushina sambil berjalan menuju ke apartemennya.

Kini ia telah hampir sampai di depan apartemennya dan alangkah terkejutnya Kushina karena tiba-tiba 7 _Anbu_ mengenakan topeng polos dengan tulisan _Root_ pada masing-masing topeng mereka.

"Siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian." Tanya Kushina pada salah satu _Anbu Root _tersebut.

"Kau tidak usah mengetahui siapa kami dan yang terpenting kau harus ikut bersama kami." Jawab salah satu _Anbu Root_ dan sepertinya ia adalah pemimpin.

"Danzou-_sama_ menginginkan _Kekkei Genkai_ pada tubuhmu yang belum bisa kau kuasai." Tambah salah satu _Anbu Root_.

"_Apa! Jadi aku mempunyai Kekkei Genkei dan siapa itu Danzou_." Batin Kushina dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengeluarkan Kunai.

"Jadi kau ingin kami menggunakan cara kasar." Ucap sang pemimpin _Anbu _yang melihat Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai, "Baiklah sesuai keinginanmu." Sambung pemimpin _Anbu_.

"Lakukan dengan cara halus agar orang-orang tidak curiga." Pemimpin _Anbu _memberi kode pada anggotanya.

Dua _Anbu _langsung menghilang dan salah satunya muncul di belakang Kushina sambil mengayunkan _Tanto _miliknya secara vertikal. Namun Kushina berhasil menghindar dengan cara menunduk

Sriink!

Beberapa helai rambut Kushina terpotong _Tanto_ milik _Anbu _tersebut. Namun belum sempat memperbaiki posisinya tiba-tiba _Anbu_ yang lain muncul di samping Kushina dan langsung memukul tengkuk Kushina.

Bukk!

Kushina langsung tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri setelah tengkuknya di pukul oleh _Anbu_ tadi. Dengan cepat _Anbu _yang lain langsung mengikat kedua tangan Kushina yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan mengankat tubuh Kushina.

"Misi selesai, mari kita bawah anak ini ke Danzou-_sama_." Ucap Sang Pemimpin pasukan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain dan menghilang via _Shunshin_ bersama dengan Kushina.

.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu. Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam tiba-tiba langsung merasakan hal yang ganjil.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto langsung berhenti sejenak dan Ia langsung memegang dada kirinya. Rasa khawatir langsung menghinggapi tubuhnya.

"_Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal seperti ini_." Batin Naruto dan seketika ia langsung tersadar lalu mengedarkan padangannya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku baru sadar jika Kushina-_chan _belum juga kembali." Gumam Naruto dan langsung menaruh makanan yang ia bawa ke meja makan.

"Karin-_chan_, jaga apartemen untuk sementara aku akan segera kembali." Teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari keluar apartemennya. Karin hanya berteriak 'oke' pada Naruto.

.

Naruto berlari secepatnya dan berhenti tepat di tempat kejadian Kushina diculik. Matanya langsung tertuju pada beberapa helai rambut berwarnah merah di atas tanah dan mengambilnya.

"Ini rambut Kushina-_chan_. Apa yang terjadi disini." Pikiran Naruto langsung melayang memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi disini setelah melihat ada sedikit tanda pertarungan.

"_Kurama! Cepat bertukar aku ingin kau melacak chakra milik Kushina-chan_." Naruto langsung menghubungi Kurama lewat pikirannya.

"_**Apa yang terjadi Naruto**_**." **Jawab Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"_Lakukan saja, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk pada Kushina-chan_." Kata Naruto di dalam pikirannya.

"_**Baiklah kalau begitu**_**.**" Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto dan Kurama langsung bertukar. Manik _Sapphire_ Naruto kini berganti menjadi berwarna merah dengan pupil garis vertikal dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya menebal.

Kurama langsung berkonsentrasi mencari chakra milik Kushina. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"_**Gawat Naruto, gadis yang kau cintai chakranya sangat lemah dan di sekitarnya ada tujuh chakra milik Anbu di bawah perintah Danzou.**_" Kata Kurama dan seketika Naruto langsung bertukar kembali dan matanya kini terlihat sangat marah.

"_Sial! Dimana posisi mereka_." Tanya Naruto pada Kurama lewat pikiran.

"_**Mereka berada di hutan arah jam 12 sekitar 10 kilometer.**_" Jelas Kurama pada Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melesat menuju arah yang ditunjukan oleh Kurama. Ia hanya menggunakan baju kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana pendek hitam serta alas kaki standar shinobi bahkan ia tidak mengenakan _Hitae-atte_ miliknya.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto sudah menyusul _Anbu Root _yang membawa Kushina. Mereka hanya berjalan santai dikarenakan mereka berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang akan mengikuti mereka. Sementara tangan Kushina tampak terikat oleh sebuah tali dan dipegang oleh salah satu _Anbu._

Namun perkiraan mereka salah karena Naruto kini berada di atas dahan pohon sekitar 55,45 meter dari mereka. Naruto menatap tajam ketujuh _Anbu Root _tersebut ketika melihat Kushina. Naruto menekan chakra hingga tidak dapat dideteksi oleh mereka.

Naruto lalu melompat turun dan mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuinjutsu_ di tangan kirinya. Ia langsung melesat ke _Anbu Root_ yang berada di paling belakang dan..

Jleeb!

Naruto menusuk _Anbu_ tersebut dari belakang menggunakan kunai hingga ujung kunai tersebut terlihat di dada kiri _Anbu _yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Ke-6 _Anbu Root_ tersebut langsung berbalik ketika mendengar suara kunai Naruto menembus dada temannya. Mereka langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat teman mereka sudah tidak bernyawa denga darah segar mengalir dari luka tusukan Naruto.

"Siapa yang membunuh dia." Ucap salah satu Anbu. Ia tidak melihat Naruto karena terhalang tubuh teman mereka.

Tubuh _Anbu Root _yang sudah tidak bernyawa akhirnya ambruk ke tanah setelah Naruto melepaskannya. Manik _Sapphire_ langsung menatap tajam keenam _Anbu _tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anggotaku, bocah tengik." Ucap _Anbu Root _geram.

"Kau akan merakan akibatnya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
><strong>

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang mengarah menuju Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal diam langsung melompat ke samping kiri dengan cepat untuk menghindari bola api tersebut. Namun Naruto seketika terkejut ketika melihat dua _Anbu _langsung mengarahkan _Tanto_ milik mereke ke arah Naruto.

Sreek! Sreek! Pooft!

Tubuh Naruto seketika berubah menjadi sebatang kayu yang ketika dua _Tanto_ menggores badannya. Kedua _Anbu _tersebut menggeram kesal karena serangan gagal

Mata pemimpin _Anbu _tersebut langsung terbelalak ketika Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal _berada di belakang dua anggotanya. Naruto bersiap menghembuskan sesuatu dari mulutnya dan berteriak.

**FUUTON : SINKUHA**

Naruto menghembuskan angin yang sangat tipis sambil menggerakkan kepala sedikit ke kiri sehingga menimbulkan efek pisau angin. Kedua _Anbu_ tersebut hanya bisa pasrah melihat pisau angin menuju ke arah mereka dan...

Jraash! Jraash!

Pisau angin Naruto menembus tubuh kedua _Anbu _itu lalu perut mereka langsung mengeluarkan darah segar dan ambruk ke tanah.

"Tiga tumban sisa empat lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap empat _Anbu _yang tersisah.

"Cih! Bocah brengsek. Kalian bertiga serang dia." Perintah pemimpin _Anbu._

"Bagaimana dengan anak ini." Tanya _Anbu _yang memegang tali Kushina.

"Lepaskan saja. Setelah mengalahkan bocah itu kita akan mengambilnya kembali." Kata pemimpin sambil menunjuk Naruto. Dan ketiga anggotanya mengangguk.

_Anbu_ yang memegang tali Kushina langsung berlari menuju Naruto diikuti dua lainnya. Sementara Kushina yang talinya sudah terlepas lanjut berjalan dengan lemas tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Ketiga _Anbu _kini berlari sejajar dan membuat _Handseal _secara bersamaan dan mengucapkan nama Jutsunya.

**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu  
><strong>

Tiga Naga Api mengarah ke Naruto dan dengan cepat Ia langsung membuat _Handseal _dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan tanah.

**Doton : Doryujoheki  
><strong>

Dinding tanah berukuran besar langsung mencul di depan Naruto dan alhasil ketiga Naga Api tersebut tertahan oleh dinding tanah Naruto.

Blaaar!

Kepulan debu dan asap langsung tercipta ketika keepat Jutsu tersebut beradu. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto langsung melompat ke udara dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Daikodan no Jutsu  
><strong>

Mata keempat _Anbu _tersebut langsung terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto membuat tiga misil Hiu yang terbuat dari air yang tercipta dari udara dan langsung mengarah ke ketiga _Anbu _tersebut.

Jraash! Braak!

Ketiga _Anbu _tersebut langsung terpental dan menabrak pepohonan di belakang mereka hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Pemimpin _Anbu_ tersbut kini semakin geram melihat seluruh anggotanya sudah di kalahkan oleh Naruto.

"Bocah sialan! Berani-beraninya kau." Teriak _Anbu _tersebut lalu mencabut _Tanto_ di punggunya dan berlari menuju Naruto yang kini sidah mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

Naruto yang melihat _Anbu _tersevut berlari ke arahnya tidak tinggal diam lalu mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuinjutsu_ di lengan kirinya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

_Anbu_ tersebut langsung mengayunkan _Tanto _miliknya secara vertikal ke kepala Naruto. Naruto melihat hal itu langsung menangkisnya dengan memposisikan kunai miliknya secara mendatar.

Traank!

Melihat serangan pertamanya ditangkis. _Anbu _tersebut langsung mengarahkan tendangan menuju ke perut Naruto.

Takk!

Naruto menahan tendangan itu dengan menangkapnya menggunkan tangan kiri dan memutar kaki tersebut sehingga badan _Anbu _tersebut ikut berputar. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempat langsung menghamtam kepala _Anbu_ tersbut hingga terpental ke udara menggunkan lututnya. Sehingga membuat _Anbu _tersebut mengeluarkan darag segar dari mulutnya.

Naruto melanjutkan serangannya dengan melompat ke atas _Anbu _tersebut dan menendang punggung dengan gaya salto.

Duagh! Braak!

Tanah tempat _Anbu _tersebut mendarat dengan keras langsung retak. Naruto mendarat di samping _Anbu _yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut langsung merapatkan _Handseal _ lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya di tanah sambil memperhatin tubuh _Anbu _lainnya.

**Doton : Doryu Taiga  
><strong>

Tanah di bawah tubuh ketujuh _Anbu _tersebut langsung berubah menjadi lumpur dan menghisap mereka hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Huuuh...akhirnya selesai juga." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu berteriak, "KUSHINA-_CHAN_!"

Naruto langsung berlari menuju Kushina yang sedang berjalan lemas dengan tangan masih terikat. Kushina yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung berhenti dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang berlari mengahmpirinya.

Beberapa helai rambut Kushina langsung terlepas dan mengahalangi satu matanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto. Karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri Kushina langsung ambruk dan dengan kecepat kilat Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Kushina.

Greb!

"Kau sekarang sudah aman." Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah Kushina yang tampak lemas.

Naruto langsung memperbaiki posisinya lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Kushina. Semburat tipis langsung terlihat pada wajah Kushina ketika wajah tampan Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memindah salah satu tangannya ke bawah kaki Kushina lalu menggendong Kushina ala _Bridal Style_.

"Tu-Tunggu-" Kushina langsung berhenti berbicara dan terkejut ketika Naruto menggendongnya dan melompat dari dahan ke dahan pohon lainnya.

.

Dan jauh dari tempat pertarungan dua sosok yang dari tadi memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan. Sosok pertama mengenakan jubah hitam dan topeng berbentuk spiral dengan satu lubang dan sosok lainnya tampak menyatu dengan dahan pohon berbentuk tanaman _Venus Flytrap_.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Ia bocah yang hebat." Ucap Sang Spiral

"Aku jadi tertarik dengan bocah itu." Kata Sang _Venus Flytrap_.

"Ia akan sangat berguna jika bergabung dengan Organisasi." Kata Sang Spiral

"Jadi kau berencana merekrut bocah itu." Ucap si Tanaman dengan nada bosan.

"Benar. Jadi aku menugaskanmu untuk terus mengawasi Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Sang Spiral lalu terhisap oleh lubang pada topengnya. Sementara si Tanaman menghilang dengan cara menyatu dengan batang pohon di sampingnya.

.

Kita kembali ke Naruto yang sedang menggendong Kushina ala _Bridal Style_ sambil melompati dahan demi dahan. Rambut merah Kushina melambai-lambai ditiup angin begipula rambut Jabrik kuning Naruto.

"_Bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa mengetahui jika aku diculik_." Batin Kushina sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

Seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kushina. Naruto merogoh saku celananya dengan hati-hati agar Kushina tidak terjatuh dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai rambut merah Kushina.

"I-Itu.." Kushina menatap beberapa helai rambut miliknya di pegang Naruto

"Aku menemukan rambut merah nan indah milikmu di dekat apartemen dan hal itu membuatku menjadi khawatir akan keadaanmu." Kata Naruto lalu tersenyum ke wajah Kushina.

Semburat tipis kembali muncul di pipi Kushina dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "Apa menurutmu rambut merahku ini indah."

"Tentu saja. Rambut merahmu sangat mirip dengan Karin-_chan_ dan _Kaa-san _yang indah. Jadi-"

"Jadi?" Tanya Kushina setelah Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya.

Naruto lalu berhenti di atas puncak pohon yang agak tinggi. Lalu menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi..Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu serta Karin-_chan_...Itu karena aku mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ke Kushina.

"Naruto-_kun_ mencintaiku?" Tanya Kushina untuk memastikan.

"Iya. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Naruto, "Jadi apa kau ingin menjadi 'kekasihku'." Kini Naruto yang bertanya pada Kushina.

Kushina langsung memeluk dengan erat Naruto yang sedang menggendongnya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto.

"Aku juga sangat mencitaimu, Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Kushina serta mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Hal inimembuat hati Naruto menjadi sangat bahagia.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Ia kemudian menarik kepala Naruto hingga wajah keduanya berjarak beberapa kilometer eh salah sentimeter.

Naruto juga mengangkat kepala Kushina hingga bibir keduanya langsung bertemu.

Cup!

Tidak ada paksaan ataupun nafsu dalam ciuman mereka melainkan ciuman yang menandakan rasa cinta dari keduanya. Latar bulan purnama semakin memperindah ciuman keduanya hingga mereka melepaskannya karena kebutuhan udara.

"Mari kita kembali. Kushina-_Hime_." Kushina mengangguk paham lalu kembali memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

Untuk menghemat waktu. Naruto langsung menggunkan _Shunshin_ menuju ke apartemennya.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah tiba di kamar Kushina. Naruto bisa mendengar Kushina kini tertidur dengan pulas karena kelelahan. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menurunkan Kushina dengan pelan ke tempat tidurnya.

Naruto tersenyum ke Kushina dan mengecup kening Kushina dengan lembut lalu menutupi tubuh Kushina dengan selimut.

Naruto enggan meninggalkan Kushina karena takut _Anbu _lainnya akan mendatangi mereka langsung mengambil kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Kushina. Ia lalu duduk sambil menemani Kushina tertidur hingga dewi mimpi pun menjemput Naruto.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Sang mentari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Kicauan burung menandai hari baru di desa Konoha dimulai. Dengan pelan kelopak mata Kushina terbuka hingga menampakkan manik _Violet_ miliknya. Hal yang pertama dilihat Kushina adalah kepala Naruto yang berada di sampingnya sementara tubunya duduk pada kursi kecil di samping ranjang.

"_Ternyata Naruto-kun tertidur disini setelah menidurkanku_." Batin Kushina sambil mencoba duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah posisinya dirasa sudah baik. Kushina membelai lembut surai kuning Jabrik Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Merasa ada yang membelai lembut rambutnya Naruto perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mencoba mengankat kepalanya.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah Kushina yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membelai rambutnya.

"_Ohayou, Hime-chan_." Sapa Naruto.

"_Ohayou,_ Naruto-_kun._" Balas Kushina lalu menghentikan membelai rambut Naruto.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan." Tanya Naruto dan Kushina mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Sambung Naruto.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Karin yang pertama bangun sedang membantu Naruto menyajikan sarapan, ia mengenakan _Kimono_ putih polos hingga lututnya. Rambut merahnya di biarkn tergerai bebas. Tak berselang lama Kushina keluar dari kamarnya. Pagi ini ia mengenakan _Kimono _panjang hampir mencapai tumitnya tanpa lengan sehingga lengan putih mulus dan sama halnya dengan Karin rambur merah Kushina dibiarkan tergerai bebas sehingga menampilkan kesan cantik dari mereka berdua.

Untuk menghemat waktu mereka bertiga langsung duduk dan menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Naruto. Kushina duduk di samping Naruto sementara Karin berada di depan keduanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sewaktu malam." Tanya Karin lalu menatap keduanya dengan seringai jahir, "Jangan-jangan _Nii-chan _dan Kushina-_Neechan _melakukan..."

"Semelam aku diculik oleh _Anbu_." Potong Kushina langsung.

"APA!" Karin langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"Dan Naruto-_kun _yang menyelamatkanku." Sambung Kushina sambil tersenyum ke Naruto.

"Oh iya Kushina-_chan_. Apa kau tahu alasan Danzou-_teme _itu ingin menculikmu." Tanya Naruto setelah menelan makanannya.

"_Anbu _yang menculikku mengatakan bahwa orang bernama Danzou itu menginginkan _Kekkei Genkei _di dalam diriku." Jawab Kushina.

"_Kekkei Genkei_!" Terkejut Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengenai _Kekkei Genkei _yang aku miliki." Jelas Kushina.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mencari tahu jika aku Uzuhiogakure nanti." Timpal Naruto.

"Benarkah naruto-_kun_." Ucap Kushina dan Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kalau begotu terima kasih." Sambung Kushina.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan acara Sarapan mereka tanpa memberitahu Karin mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Kushina.

.

.

.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<br>**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau dan wordx cuma 2k  
><strong>

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Beberapa Review.<strong>

**R : **kalena telalu cepet jadi gak bisa bayangin dech gimana jalan critanya  
><strong>B : <strong>Author akan mengusahakan agar tidak terlalu cepat

**R : **Apa Naruto punya senjata Khusus ? Semacam Gunbai atau Katana ..  
><strong>B : <strong>Akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya.

**R : **Koreksi sedikit author-san  
>Outotou ( adik laki laki)<br>Imoutou ( adik perempuan )  
><strong>B : <strong>Sankyuu Senpai

**R : **kapan narukarin bisa mode bijuu?  
><strong>B : <strong>Masih lama...

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 7 : NEW POWER FROM UZUHIOGAKURE ::.. **

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME THREE DAYS LATER<strong>

Kini Naruto sedang berada di ruang Hokage untuk bersiap mengambil misi Rank-C ke desa dekat Kirigakure. Naruto mengenakan baju merah polos dan memakai jaket putih tanpa lengan dengan gambar Pusaran air berada di bagian punggung namun tertutup karena jaket tersebut memiliki tudung. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celan hitam pendek dan alas kaki standar Ninja. _Hitae-atte_ miliknya di ikat pada lengan kanan baju merahnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap Naruto." Kata Hiruzen dan Naruto mengangguk

"Misi solo pertamamu adalah Rank-C yaitu mengantar paket menuju ke desa dekat Kirigakure." Hiruzen meletakkan sebuah gulungan penyimpanan di atas mejanya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil gulungan tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto." Kata Hiruzen

"Baik _Jiji_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto berada di gerbang utama Konoha ditemani oleh Karin dan Kushina.

"Hati-hati ya, _Nii-chan_." Kata Karin.

"Aku akan kembali paling lambat tujuh hari lagi. _Jaa Nee_ Karin-_chan_. Kushina-_chan_." Ucap Naruto lalu menaikkan tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi rambut pirangnya dan membuat lambang Uzumaki yang berada di punggung-nya terlihat.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Karin dan Kushina. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Karin lalu memberikat ciuman singkat pada bibir Kushina. Wajah Kushina langsung memerah begitupula Karin yang melihat adegan singkat itu.

Setelah itu naruto pun memulai misinya dan berlari hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi. Wajah Kushina masih belum berhenti memancarkan semburat merah.

"Apa Kushina-_neechan_ tidak marah dicium oleh _Nii-chan_ seperti barusan." Tanya Karin penuh selidik

"Tidak kok. Bagaimana mungkin aku marah jika orang yang kucintai menciumku." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum disertai semburat tipis di pipinya.

"Cintai? Hee! Jangan-jangan _Nii-chan_ dan Kushina-_Niichan_ sedang.."

"Pacaran." Potong Kushina dan sontak Karin langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"Heee! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Karin sambil terkejut.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan di apartemen." Kata Kushina lalu berjalan menuju apartemen mereka bersama Karin.

_._

**SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto hampir tiba di desa tujuan misinya. Naruto memperlambat lajunya dan berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon untuk beristirahat sejenak. Belum sempat mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa dari dalam _Fuinjutsu_ miliknya tiba-tiba 10 _Missing-nin_ langsung muncul di dahan pohon di depannya.

"Oe! Bocah serahkan semua barang bawaanmu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya ketua dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau." Ucap Naruto datar

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati!" kata sang ketua lalu membuat sebuah_ Handseal._ Diikuti beberapa dari anggotanya.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
><strong>

**Fuuton : Daitoppa  
><strong>

Bola api yang dikeluarkan sang ketua langsung membesar setelah badai angin yang ditambahkan oleh anggotanya langsung melesat menuju ke arah Naruto. Dan dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal._

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki  
><strong>

Kayu mulai bermunculan dari pohon tempat Naruto berdiri dan perlahan membentuk kubah pelindung.

Blaar!

Bola api yang berukuran besar langsung berbenturan dengan kubah pelindung Naruto. Pohon dan kubah pelindung Naruto pun mulai hangus terbakar hingga membuat Naruto membuka bagian belakang kubah miliknya dan melompat keluar.

Naruto yang masih di udara langsung terkejut ketika satu _Missing-nin _bersiap melancarkan tendangan kaki kiri. Naruto tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat _Handseal._

**Fuuton : Shinkuha  
><strong>

Naruto menghembuskan angin dari mulutnya sehingga membuat dirinya terdorong naik dan menghindari tendangan _Missing-nin_. Naruto lalu mempertipis hembusan angin miliknya dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

Sraash!

Tubuh sang _Missing-nin_ langsung terkena hembusan angin tipis Naruto dan membuat tubuh _Missing-nin_ tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar.

Naruto yang masih melayang kembali membuat _Handseal__._

**Fuuton : Shinkugyoku no Jutsu**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di sekitar Naruto dan melesat menuju sembilan _Missing_-_nin_ tersebut.

Jleeb! Jleeb!

Empat pedang angin Naruto berhasil mengenai empat _Missing-nin_ tersebut dan lima lainnya berhasil menghindarinya.

Setelah mendarat Naruto langsung melesat menuju lima _Missing-nin _yang tersisa dan mengeluarkan tiga Shuriken dari _Fuinjutsu _di tangan kirinya. Naruto lalu melempar tiga Shuriken tersebut sambil berlari dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu  
><strong>

Tiga Shuriken yang dilempar Naruto langsung menjadi ratusan. Tiga _Missing-nin _langsung membuat _Handseal _dan menghentakkan tangan mereka ke tanah.

**Doton : Doryuheki  
><strong>

Tiga buah dinding tanah langsung melindungi ketiganya dari Shuriken Naruto dan dua sisanya hanya bisa pasrah karena belum sempat membuat _Handseal_ dan alhasil tubuh keduanya langsung terkena beberapa Shuriken Naruto.

"Tinggal tiga lagi." Ucap Naruto lalu menggunkan _Shunshin_ dan muncul di belakang ketua _Missing-nin _tersebut.

"_Sejak kapan ia berada di belakangku_." Batin sang ketua setelah menyadari Naruto sudah berada di belakangku.

Melihat ketua mereka dalam bahaya. Dua _Missing-Nin _yang tersisa langsung melesat menuju Naruto dan mengeluarkan katana milik mereka begitupula sang ketua yang segera mencabut katana miliknya dan mengayunkan secara horizontal ke kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tiga pedang yang mengarah kepadanya sekaligus langsung menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Manik _Sapphire_ kini berganti menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bergumam pelan.

**Shinra Tensei  
><strong>

Tiga pedang yang sudah berjarak beberapa 20,31 sentimeter dari Naruto langsung terhempas bersama dengan tiga orang yang mangayunkan pedang tersebut hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Huuft...menggunkan Shinra Tensei masih menguras banyak chakraku." Rinnegan Naruto kembali ke manik Sapphire miliknya.

"Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan misiku agar mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menjelajahi Uzuhiogakure." Ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah pengantar paket ke desa tujuan misinya. Naruto meminta kepada sang kepala desa tersebut untuk menunjukan letak reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure. Dengan senang hati sang kepala desa memberitahukan kepada Naruto karena telah mengantarkan paket penting ke desa miliknya.

Setelah mengetahui lokasi reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure. Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi perutnya di kedai ramen di desa tersebut.

Kini Naruto berada di atas sebuah bukit sambil menatap reruntuhan desa Uzuhiogakure. Kata pertama yang diucapkan Naruto adalah 'Parah'.

Setelah Naruto merasa cukup untuk menatap reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi reruntuhan tersebut.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di tengah-tengah reruntuhan. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada bangunan yang utuh semuanya hampir rata dengan tanah. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan. Mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada suatu bangunan besar yang hampir rubuh. Menurut prediksi Naruto bangunan tersebut adalah gedung pemimpin desa.

"Apa sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam." Gumam Naruto.

Rasa keingintahuan Naruto akhirnya muncul dan berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah podok kecil dekat dengan reruntuhan Uzuhiogakure. Tampak seorang kakek berambut merah panjang serta jenggok putih yang juga panjang mengenakan Kimono merah sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku bertuliskan Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Seseorang telah melewati _Kekkai_ yang kupasang di sekitar gedung Uzukage." Kakek tersebut langsung menutup buku miliknya setelah menyadari ada yang melewati _Kekkai_ miliknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakek tersebut keluar dari pondok miliknya dan berjalan menuju gedung Uzukage.

.

Kembali ke Naruto. Kini ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan tersebut masih terlihat utuh dikarenakan ruangan tersebut berada di bawah tanah.

Setelah beberapa lama memandangi ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya. Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan benar saja kini ada seorang Kakek tua yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memasang tatapan tajam.

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu dengan lancang memasuki gedung ini dan bagaimana kau bisa melewati _Kekkai_ milikku." Tanya Kakek tersebut secara bertubi-tubi masih dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku Naruto. Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat-lihat reruntuhan disini dan _Kekkei_ apa yang _Jiji_ maksud." Jawab Naruto tetapi lupa atau tidak ingin menyebut marganya. Lalu membuku tudung jaketnya.

"Aku memasang _Kekkai_ mengelilingi gedung ini."

"Aku tidak melihat ada _Kekkai_ yang mengelilingi gedung ini." Kata Naruto.

"Itu adalah _Kekkai_ spesial Klan Uzumaki. Hanya orang yang memasang yang dapat melihatnya. Dan seharusnya kau sudah mati ketika melewati _Kekkai_ itu, karena kau bukan seorang Uzumaki." Jelas sang Kakek.

"Oh aku lupa. Saya akan mengulangi namaku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto kembali menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau bohong, kenapa warna rambutnya kuning cerah. Seharusnya jika kau seorang Uzumaki warna rambutmu pasti merah cerah." Kata sang Kakek belum yakin.

"Itu karena rambutku mengikuti warna rambut _Tou-san_ namun aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Uzumaki serta seorang lagi bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Meraka meiliki warna rambut mirip dengan _Jiji _dan juga _Kaa-san_." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa kau seorang Uzumaki walaupun sudah melewati _Kekkai_ milikku dan ngomong-ngomong siapa nama Kaa-sanmu?" Tanya sang Kakek.

"Nama _Kaa-san_ adalah Uzumaki Ayuki." Sang Kakek langsung shock setelah mendengar nama Ayuki dan berlari memeluk Naruto.

"Eh! Kenapa _Jiji_ memelukku?" Bingung Naruto ketika sang kakek memeluknya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika aku memiliki seorang cucu." Jawab sang Kakek dan sontak membuat Naruto langsung terkejut mendengar kata cucu.

"Cucu? Memangnya _Jiji_ ini siapa dan kenapa _Jiji_ memanggilku cucu?" Jawab Naruto lalu memberi pertanyaam dam masih terkejut. Sang Kakek lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku Uzumaki Arashi. _Tou-san_ Ayuki dan Sandaime-Uzukage." Jawab Arashi.

"Uzukage! _Tou-san_ dari _Kaa-san_. Itu artinya anda adalah _Jiji_-ku." Ucap Naruto semakin terkejut.

"Dimana Ayuki-_chan_ sekarang aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya setelah aku mengirimnya ke Konoha agar selamat dari pembantaian."

Naruto langsung tertunduk lesuh hingga rambutnya menutupi matanya. mengingat ibunya telah meninggal. Arashi yang melihat Naruto langsung memeluknya kembali.

"_Jiji_ mengerti kau tak usah membicarakannya." Kata Arashi mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Tetapi aku bangga karena _Kaa-san_ mati karena melindungi dan Karin-_chan_..." Naruto menceritakan kisah kematian Ayuki. Arashi langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar cerita Naruto

"Jadi seperti ceritanya." Ucap Arashi dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Yosh...Karena kau sudah berada disini aku akan melatihmu, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Arashi dan sontak Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi _Jiji_ aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, bisa-bisa Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ menjadi khawatir." Kata Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku mempunyai cara." Ucap Arashi lalu membuat _Handseal_ dan setelah itu memegang Naruto.

**Jikkukan Hōrī **

Seketika Naruto dan Arashi langsung berpindah dimensi. Kini mereka berada di padang rumput tak berujung dan sontak Naruto langsung terkejut.

"Dimana ini _Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ini adalah dimensi ciptaanku. Disini aku adalah dewa jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku. Aku akan mengubah tempo waktunya menjadi satu tahun disini sama dengan satu hari di dunia." Jelas Arashi membuat Naruto menjadi terkagum-kagum.

"Tapi sebelum aku melatih. Aku ingin sedikit melihat kemampuanmu karena kulihat kau seorang _Shinobi_." Kata Arashi dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

"He! Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku." Naruto menyeriangai dan langsung melesat ke arah Arashi.

Naruto langsung menyerang Arashi dengan _Taijutsu_ tingkat tinggi. Namun Arashi dengan mudah menahan dan menghindari serangan Naruto. Merasa serangannya tidak berhasil Naruto melompat kebelakang dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Seekor Naga air yang tercipta dari udara muncul di belakang Naruto dan sontak Arashi langsung terkejut melihat Naruto menciptakan air dari udara. Dengan perintah Naruto naga tersebut langsung melesat menuju Arashi yang kini sedang merapatkan _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu  
><strong>

Arashi menyemburkan api dan berubah bentuk menjadi Naga api. Kedua naga tersebut langsung berbenturan dan "BLAAARR" Kepulan asap tebal langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Melihat pandangan Naruto terganggu akibat asap tebal, Arashi langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Shinkugyoku no Jutsu  
><strong>

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di sekitar Arashi dan pedang angin tersebut langsung melesat menuju Naruto. Mengetahui ada sesuatu yang mendekat Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal _dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di padang rumput tersebut.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki  
><strong>

Akar-akar langsung bermuncul dari tanah dan membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung di sekitar Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Puluhan pedang angin tersebut tertancap di kubah milik Naruto. Naruto kembali merapatkan _Handseal_.

**Mokuton : Jokai Kuotan  
><strong>

Tanah di depan kubah Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar dan puluhan pohon langsung tercipta dan mengarah Arashi. Arashi belum mengtahui apa yang mengenainya karena kepulan asap masih menyelimuti lokasi bertarung mereka. Ia langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa  
><strong>

Hembusan angin yang cukup besar langsung menghilangkan kepulan asap tersbut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Arashi ketika melihat apa yang mengarah ke dirinya. Dengan cepat puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pohon mengarah ke dirinya.

"_Ini Mokuton. Jutsu milik Senju Hasirama-sama. Bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun mengusai Jutsu ini_." Batin Arashi. Dengan cepat ia langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gouka Messitshu  
><strong>

Arashi menyemburkan api berintensitas sangat besat sehingga laju dari pohon Naruto berhasil tertahan. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya pohon Naruto berhenti dan tersisa hanya sebuah hutan kecil di depan Naruto dan Arashi.

Naruto menghilngkan kubah kayu miliknya dan melompat ke atas pohon yang paling tinggi. Mata Naruto kini berganti menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu. Arashi langsung terkejut melihat _Rinnegan _milik Naruto.

"_Itu Rinnegan, Doujutsu terkuat yang pernah ada yang konon hanya dimiliki __Rikudō Sennin.__" _batin Arashi sambil memperhatikan _Rinnegan_ milik Naruto. "Aku akan menanyakan bagaimana ia mendapat _Doujutsu_ itu."

_"Saatnya mencoba Jutsu lain dari __Rinnegan __ini." _Gumam Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke Arashi.

**Bansho Tenin  
><strong>

Seketika tubuh Arashi langsung tertarik ke Naruto. Namun ia masih sempat membuat _Handseal_ lalu bergumam pelan.

**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu  
><strong>

Dalam keadaan tertarik Arashi menyemburkan bola api dari dalam mulutnya. Seketika Naruto menghentikan tarikannya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

**Gakidō**

Sebuah benda bulat berwarna biru sedikit transparan langsung menyerap bola api milik Arashi. Terkejut Arashi ketika melihat bola api miliknya dihisap oleh Naruto.

"_Apa ia menghisap bola api milikku." _Batin Arashi.

"Jadi seperti ini kemampuan dari _Rinnegan_." Teriak Arashi dan Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Namun aku belum serius Naruto, bersiaplah." Arashi berteriak kembali.

.

**SKIP TIME**

"Hozss...hozss...hozss." Naruto ngos-ngosan ketika ia sudah kehabisan chakra namun _Rinnegan _miliknya masih aktif.

"_Apa maksudnya ini, chakra Arashi-Jiji masih belum habis setengahnya._"

"Ini adalah kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki olehku." Jawab Arashi karena mengetahui pikiran Naruto.

"_Bagaimana bisa Arashi-Jiji mengetahui pikiranku_." Batin Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Itu juga adalah kemampuan jutsu ini, Naruto." Jawab Arashi kembali dan kini Naruto sudah dilanda shock berat. Pantas dari tadi serangannya tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Sudah cukup Naruto. Aku sudah melihat seluruh kemampuanmu dan aku sangat kagum mengingat kau masih muda dan kemampuanmu sudah setara _Kage_." Kata Arashi dan Naruto pun menonaktifkan _Rinnegan _miliknya

Arashi berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sudah bergaya _Rukuk_ sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Coba jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau sekuat itu Naruto." Tanya Arashi dan Naruto memperbaiki posisinya lalu mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa sekuat sekarang.

"Jadi _Rinnegan _milikmu diberikan langsung oleh _Rikudō Sennin_ dan dilatih olehnya selama empat tahun." Arashi kini dilanda shock berat mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kira istirahat dulu." Ucap Arashi lalu menciptakan sebuah pondol di dalam dimensinya.

.

Keesokan harinya Arashi menjelaskan kekuatan yang ia pakai kemarin ketika sparring dengan Naruto.

_"__**Uzujutsu Ougī : Hōrīaizu**_**. **Itu adalah Jutsu rahasia milik klan kita Naruto." Ucap Arashi.

"Keistimewaan jutsu itu adalah..." Arashi menggantung kalimatnya.

"Pertama adalah chakra milik sang pengguna tidak akan pernah habis dikarenakan chakra di dalam tubuhnya akan selalu bertambah walaupun sudah menggunakannya sebanyak mungkin."

"Jadi itu artinya _Jiji_ mempunyai chakra yang tidak terbatas." Shock Naruto mendengar penjelasan pertama.

"Kedua adalah kau bisa membaca pikiran serta berkomunikasi dengan sesorang lewat pikiran. Sebenarnya kemampuan itu sedikit menganggu tapi juga sangat menguntungkan saat bertarung." Naruto kembali Shock.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah kau akan memiliki Dimensimu sendiri seperti tempat kita sekarang yang notabene adalah dimensi milikku." Kemampuan terakhir tersebut pun membuat Naruto semakin shock serta kagum.

"Ada beberpa justu atau kemampuan yang belum Kakek ketahui." Tambah Arashi

"Maukah Arashi-_Jiji_ mengajarkan Jutsu itu...Kumohon." Naruto memohon agar diajari jutsu tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memohon untuk diajarkan.

"Sudah pasti aku akan mengajarimu dan kuharap kau bisa menemukan jutsu dan kemampuan lainnya." Ucap Arashi

"Benarkah Arashi-_Jiji_, eh salah Arashi-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pelatihannya dan pertama-tama kakek harus menanamkan jutsu itu kepadamu." Ucap Arashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar dengan motif lambang Klan Uzumaki.

Arashi lalu membuka gulungan tersebut lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk meneteskan darah miliknya pada bagian tengah gulungan tersbut dimana ada sebuah lingkaran dan disekitar lingkaran tersebut terdapat banyak sekali simbol dan tulisan aneh yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengkuti perintah Arashi lalu menggigit ibu jarinya lalu meneteskan beberapa tetes darah di lingkaran tersebut.

"Persiapan sudah dilakukan." Ucap Arashi setelah menyelesaikan _Handseal _yang cukup rumit.

**Uzujutsu Ougī : Hōrīaizu**

Arashi meletakkan kedua tangannya pada lingkaran di dekat lingkaran tempat darah Naruto dan seketika sebuah cahaya orange langsung muncul lalu memasuki tubuh Naruto.

"_Bagaimana naruto-kun, apa jutsunya berhasil_." Batin Arashi pada Naruto.

"_Jutsu berhasil Arashi-sensei. Jutsu ini sangat keren-ttbayou." _ Batin Naruto dan Arashi tersenyum

"Yosh...Mari kita mulai latihannya Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Arashi.

"Ha'i, Arashi-_sensei_." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah lima tahun berlatih di dimensi Arashi atau lima hari di dunia. Akhirnya Naruto menguasi _**Hōrīauzu **_miliknya. Naruto sudah menciptakan dimensinya sendiri. Kemampuan membaca pikiran miliknya juga sudah sempurna. Kini ia sedang berusaha untuk menciptakan _Genjutsu_ dari kemapuan _**Hōrīauzu **_miliknya.

Selama lima tahun itu juga Naruto berhasil memasteri _Fuuton_, _Suiton _dan_ Mokuton_. _Doton _miliknya juga hampir dimasteri. _Katon _dan_ Raiton _masih dalam tahap menguasai. _Taijutsu _dan _Kenjutsu_ miliknya tidak terjadi peningkatan singnifikan. Sementara untuk _Fuinjutsu _ia diajari beberapa _Fuinjutsu_ Uzumaki dan untuk _Genjutsu_ bisa dibilang masih sangat rendah.

Kini Naruto dan Arashi sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke dunia.

"Terima kasih untuk semua Arashi-_Jiji_." Kata Naruto. Naruto memanggil _sensei _apabila mereka sedang berlatih.

"Kuharap kau menggunkan kekuatanmu di jalan yang benar Naruto-_kun_." Kata Arashi dan Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Dan sebelum kau kembali ke Konoha. Aku mempunyai dua permintaan sebenarnya permintaan yang kedua tidak dilakukan juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Arashi.

"Apa permintaan Arashi-_Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Yang pertama adalah Kakek sangat menginginkan agar kau dapat membangkitkan klan kita kembali dan sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai orang yang tepat untuk membantumu." Ucap Arashi tersenyum mesum karena Naruto pernah menceritakan tentang Kushina.

"Aku akan berusaha disamping tujuanku untuk mendamaikan dunia." Ucap Naruto mantap dan Arashi tersenyum bangga mendengar Naruto.

"Dan yang kedua?" Tanya Naruto dan mendengar hal itu Arashi langsung memasang wajah mesum hingga membuat Naruto _Sweatdrop_.

"_Perasaanku tidak enak_." Batin Naruto dan tidak sadar bahwa Arashi dapat mengetahui pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perasaan tidak enak." Kata Arashi.

"Uh! Sial aku lupa kalau aku dan Arashi-_Jiji _ bisa membaca pikiran." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku minta padamu jika mengunjungi kakek di lain waktu tolong beliin kakek edisi ke-2 dan edisi seterusnya buku ini." Arashi memperlihatkan buku Icha-Icha Paradise edisi ke-1 pada Naruto.

"_Sudah kuduga ia juga mesum, aku bisa melihat dari ekspresinya tadi_." Batin Naruto dan lagi-lagi tidak sadar.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau kakek itu mesum." Bentak Arashi.

"Sial aku lupa lagi." Naruto kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa Arashi-_Jiji_ tidak membuatnya di dimensi Arashi-_Jiji_." Tanya Naruto.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu mengenai hal ini. Kita tidak bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang belum kita lihat di dimensi milik kita Naruto." Ucap Arashi dan Naruto ber'oh'ria.

"Baiklah Arashi-_Jiji_. Aku akan membawakannya." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Oh iya hampir lupa! Kakek punya tiga hadiah buat Naruto." Kata Arashi lalu mengeluarkan tiga dua gulungan berbeda ukuran.

"Yang pertama adalah ini."

Gulungan yang kecil langsung menghilang dari tangan Arashi dan digantikan sebuah jubah putih dengan motif api biru di bagian bawah dan ujung kedua lengannya. Dan di punggung terdapat kanji bertuliskan "YONDAIME-UZUKAGE" serta lambang klan Uzumaki berada di atas kanji tersebut.

"Kakek mengankatmu sebagai Yondaime Uzukage yang baru untuk menggantikanku. Walaupun di desa ini tidak ada lagi penduduk. Dan hal ini sangat berkaitan dengan tugas kamu yang pertama." Jelas Arashi sementara Naruto hanya bengong.

"Maaf Arashi_-Jiji_, bukannya aku menolak tetapi aku masih _Genin_ dari Konoha. Jika aku menerimanya otomatis aku harus berhenti menjadi _Genini_ Konoha." Ucap Naruto setelah bengong.

"Kau tidak perlu berhenti menjadi _Genin _Konoha. Dan kau boleh menyembunyikan statusmu sebagai Uzukage kepada orang lain dan suatu saat gelarmu sebagai Uzukage akan berguna." Kata Arashi dan akhirnya Naruto menerima tugas sebagai Uzukage.

Naruto lalu mengambil jubah tersebut lalu menaruhnya dalam _Fuinjutsu _di tangan kirinya.

"Selanjutnya adalah hadiah kedua." Kata Arashi

Gulungan kedua yang berukuran sedang langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam setinggi Arashi yaitu 185cm dan sedikit lebar dan di ujungnya terdapat lambang Uzumaki. (Bayangin pedang Mihawk di One Piece tetapi di ujung gagangnya terdapar lambang klan Uzumaki). Dan menamcap di depan mereka.

"Ini adalah _Kokutō Yoru _atau _Black Night Sword_. Ini adalah pedang terkuat dan tertajam yang pernah di buat oleh Uzuhiogakure." Kata Arashi sementara Naruto menatap bingung pedang tersebut.

"Tapi Arashi-_jiji_, aku lihat pedang itu terlihat tumpul." Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan pedang tersebut.

"Itulah adalah keistimewaan _Kokutō Yoru_. Jika orang yang menggunakan _Kokutō Yoru _bukan seorang Uzumaki maka pedang ini menjadi tumpul dan sebaliknya jika seorang Uzumaki yang menggunkannya maka _Kokutō Yoru_ ini dapat memotong apa pun." Jelas Arashi dan Naruto kembali mengangguk paham.

"_Kokutō Yoru_ sebenarnya masih mempunyai rahasia yang bahkan kakek saja tidak dapat menemukan rahasia tersebut. Aku berharap kau dapat membuka rahasia tersebut."

Naruto yang baru bertinggi 160cm tidak ambil pusing langsung memasukkan ke dalam _Fuinjutsu_ miliknya dan jika tingginys sudah setara dengan pedang itu maka ia akan menaruhnya di punggung.

"Dan untuk hadiah terakhir..." Arashi menggigit jempolnya lalu menempelkan darah miliknya pada tangan yang satunya dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose Ougī : Hajiri Senshi **

Di belakang Arashi langsung tercipta sebuat lubang hitam berukuran besar dan perlahan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sanga besar.

Dan akhirnya tampaklah sesosok samurai setinggi 30 meter. Ia mengenaka topeng beerbentuk tengkorak dengan dua bekas sayatan di kedua lubang mata topengnya serta seragam samurai lengkap berwarna merah dengan lambang pusaran air di punggungnya. Dua pedang panjang tampak tergantung di kedua pinggulnya.

"**Ada Arashi-sama memanggilku**." Ucap Sang Samurai

"Hajiri-_san_. Aku ingin kau menjadi Kuchiyose anak ini." Kata Arashi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang terkagum-kagum melihat kuchiyose di depannya.

"**Siapa bocah itu dan yang jelas aku tidak akan mau**." Kata Hajiri dengan nada berat.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ia cucuku dan juga seorang Yondaime-Uzukage."

"**Benarkah ia seorang Uzumaki. Kenapa warna rambutnya beda dengan Uzumaki pada umumnya.**"

"Itu karena ia mengikuti warna rambut ayahnya. Dan yang jelas kau harus menjadi Kuchiyosenya kerena ia satu-satunya harapan kita agar Klan Uzumaki bangkit kembali." Jelas Arashi.

"**Baiklah karena ini demi Uzumaki. Bocah itu akan menjadi masterku sekarang.**" Kata Hajiri dan kini suara sudah tidak terdengar berat lagi. "**Dan damulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Naruto-sama**."

"Kau tak usah seformal itu padaku cukup Naruto saja." Ucap Naruto santai

"**Baiklah. Naruto-**"

"Benar kan jadi enak didengarnya."

"**-Sama.**" Sambung Hajiri.

"Terserah padamu." Sungut Naruto.

"**Namaku Hajiri Senshi. Aku adalah Prajurit Suci penjaga Klan Uzumaki**."

"Oke salam kenal Hajira-_san_." Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arah Hajiri.

"**Baiklah Naruto-sama. Tanda tangani kontrak ini dan secara resmi aku akan menjadi Kuchiyosemu.**" Hajiri menjatuhkan sebiah gulungan besar ke depan Naruto.

"Tapi Arashi-_Jiji_. Aku sudah mempunyai Kuchiyose. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Arashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto lalu menandatangi kontrak Kuchiyose Hajiri lalu menggulung kembali dan memberikannya pada Hajiri.

"**Baik Naruto-sama. Kau bisa mengembalikanku sekarang.**" Kata Hajiri.

"Bukannya Kuchiyose bisa menghilang sendiri jika terluka, sudah ingin kembali ataupun waktu Kuchiyosenya habis." Jelas Naruto.

"**Itu karena aku adalah Kuchiyose spesial. Aku hanya boleh kembali jika Naruto-sama atau Arashi-sama yang meminta. Nah sekarang kembalikan aku dan jika perlu bantuan langsung panggil saja.**" Ucap Hajiri dan Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mengembalikan Hajiri.

Pooft!

"Naruto-_kun_. Hajiri-_san_ itu sangat kuat. Tehnik dua pedangnya sangat hebat ditambah lagi ia bisa menggunakan lima elemen dasar." Jelas Arashi pada Naruto.

"Benarkah Hajira-_san _sekuat itu." Tanya Naruto dan Arashi mengangguk mengiyakan

"Ano...Arashi-_Jiji_. Apa aku boleh meminjam beberapa gulungan jutsu klan Uzumaki." Kata Naruto.

"Seluruh gulunagn jutsu Uzumaki pun boleh kau pinjam. Asalkan jangan diberikan atau dipinjamkan pada orang lain." Ucap Arashi dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

Arashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang.

"Di gulungan penyimpanan ini terdapat seluruh salinan gulungan yang asli. dan juga sejarah dari klan kita." Ucap Arashi.

Arashi memberikan gulungan tersebut pada Naruto dan kemudian Naruto menyimpannya pada _Fuinjutsu_ di tangan kirinya."

Lalu Arashi mengembalika mereka ke dunia lebih tepatnya di pondok miliknya. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar pondok dan menaikkan tudung jaketnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Arashi-_Jiji_..._Jaa Nee_." Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati dan jangan lupa permintaan _Jiji_." Balas Teriak Arashi dan Naruto mengankat tangannya.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong># Berikut Profil Singkat Naruto.<strong>

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : 13 Tahun

Rank : High Chunin (Reality : Kage-SS)

Afilasi : Genin Konoha dan Yondaime Uzukage (Disembunyikan).

Perubahan Chakra : Fuuton, Doton, Suiton, Katon dan Raiton

Kekkei Genkai : Mokuton (Yang lain akan menyusul)

Kuchiyose : Kurama dan Hajiri Senshi

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 7 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasab beberapa Review.<strong>

**R : **Seperti sesi tanya jawab, alangkah baiknya diletakkan di akhir cerita. .itu saranku. .  
><strong>B : <strong>Sankyu sarannya senpai.

**R : **ko Ayukinya bisa keluar bareng ma Minato,kalo di canon kan sendiri2?  
><strong>B : <strong>Itu karena Minato menyegel chakra miliknya dan Ayuki bersama di dalam tubuh Karin.

**R : **sukak pair naruhina kasik dong disini jadi nikah 2 dong atau 3 seklaian sama karin hehehehe  
><strong>B : <strong>Author akan pikirin hal tersebut.

**R : **Lanjut author san kalau bisa alur nya jangan terlalu cepat. Saya mau nanya author san disini lengkarnasi ashura dan indra nya siapa  
><strong>B : <strong>Nanti kita lihat saja...

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 8 : NAMI NO KUNI (PART I) ::.. **

* * *

><p>Setelah meninggalkan Uzuhiogakure. Naruto kini berada di hutan wilayah masih memakai pakaian yang sama yaitu baju merah polos dan memakai jaket putih tanpa lengan dengan gambar Pusaran air berada di bagian punggung dan ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celan hitam pendek dan alas kaki standar Ninja. <em>Hitae-atte<em> miliknya di ikat pada lengan kanan baju merahnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan itu karena kemampuan sensor miliknya telah berkembang dan jarak dari sensor miliknya adalah 200 meter.

"_**Oe! Naruto aku mau memberitahukanmu sesuatu jadi masuklah ke Mindscape milikmu.**_" Kurama tiba-tiba berbicara di pikiran Naruto.

"_Memangnya ada apa dan kenapa tidak memberitahukanku langsung_." Balas Naruto pada Kurama.

"_**Jangan banyak ngomong. Sudah masuk saja**_**." **Gerutu Kurama di Pikiran Naruto.

"_Baiklah Kurama._" Batin Naruto. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu pohon dan duduk sambil berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke dalam Mindscape miliknya.

.

**NARUTO MINDSCAPE**

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Kurama?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang tiduran di atas kepala Kurama.

"**Aku mau kau mengirimku ke dimensi milikmu.**" Jawab Kurama.

"Memangnya kau mau apa di dimensi milikku." Tanya Naruto kembali.

"**Aku mau tidur di dimensi milikmu, aku bosan terus-terusan di tempat ini.**" Jawab Kurama sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sekiratarnya.

"Memangnya itu bisa Kurama kalau bisa bagaimana caranya." Tanya Naruto.

"**Kau tinggal mengeluarkan bunshin di dimensi milikmu dan aku akan berpindah ke bunshinmu lalu merubahnya menjadi wujudnya menjadi diriku.**" Jelas Kurama dan Naruto ber'oh'ria.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Setelah kembali dari Midscape miliknya Naruto lalu berdiri dan membuat sebuah _Handseal._

**Jikkukan Hōrī **

Di depan Naruto langsung muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang dikelilingi simbol-simbol _Fuin_. Dan seketika Naruto terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

.

**NARUTO DIMENSION**

Naruto kini berada di dimensi miliknya yang hanya didominasi warnah putih sejauh mata memandang.

"Ternyata dimensi milikku masih kosong. Baiklah aku akan merubahnya." Gumam Naruto lalu mengingat pemandangan yang ia lalui selama misinya. Dan ketika Naruto sudah selesai ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Seketika dimensi Naruto yang tadinya didominasi warnah putih kini berubah menjadi sebuah padang rumput luas yang dikelilingi pegunungan. Di bagian barat terdapat sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat sementara di utara terdapat sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

"Selanjutnya adalah memasang gravitasi dan perbedaan waktunya. Sebaiknya kau samakan saja waktunya dengan dengan dunia nyata." Gumam Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_

**Jikkukan Hōrī : Jizoku Hōshutsu**

"Perbedaan waktunya sedah selesai tinggal gravitasinya dan aku juga akan menyamakan dengan dunia nyata." Gumam Naruto kembali lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī : Kaizen Jūryoku **

"Sudah selesai. Untung Arashi-_Jiji_ mengajarkan semua tentang dimensi ini." Gumam Naruto sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Arashi.

"_**Kenapa lama sekali Naruto**_." Teriak Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"_Sabar sedikit dong, aku sedang memodifikasinya_." Bentak Naruto pada Kurama di pikirannya. Lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Kagebunhsin no jutsu**

Pooft!

Bunshin Naruto langsung muncul dan manik _Sapphire_ langsung berubah menjadi ke warna kemerahan dan garis vertikal khas mata Kurama. Dan seketika bunshin tersebut langsung meledak menjadi kepulan asap yang cukup besar.

"**Wah...hebat sekali kau Naruto merubah dimensi milikmu menjadi seindah ini**." Ucap Kurama setelah kepulan asap putih tadi mengilang.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa merusak dimensi milikku, Kurama." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Kurama yang sudah dalam posisi tidur.

"Oh iya Kurama. Apa kita masih bisa bertelapati walaupun kau berada di dimensi milikku?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Tentu bisa Baka Gaki. Itu karena link kita sudah sempurna**." Jawab Kurama lalu menutup kedu matanya.

"Cih dasar bola bulu tukang tidur." Ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari dimensi miliknya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Konoha.

.

.

**KONOHAGAKURE**

Tepatnya di Apartemen Trio Uzumaki tampak Kushina sedang menyiapkan makan siang sementara Karin sedang dudu diam di sofa atau lebih tepatnya sedang bercanda gurau bersama Kurama Yang di pikirannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Canda Karin dan Kurama langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Setelah terbuka tampak seorang dengan rambut pantat ayam sedang memegang sebuah gulungan.

"Yo! Karin-_chan_ apa Naruto ada? Sudah lima hari aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Sasuke dan tanpa sadar memberikan _Suffix –chan_ pada Karin.

"Itu karena _Nii-chan_ sedang melakukan misi solo. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Sasuke mencari _Nii-chan_." Jawab Karin diikuti pertanyaan

"_Dobe melakukan misi solo._" Batin Sasuke terkejut namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku cuman ingin mengembalikan gulungan yang dipinjamkannya." Jawab Sasuke lalu memberikan gulungan yang ia pegang ke Karin.

Karin menerima gulungan tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong ninjanya lalu mengeluarkan gulungan yang lain.

"Apa ini Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Sasuke heran ketika Karin memberikan gulungan yang lain.

"_Nii-chan_ menyuruhku untuk memberikan gulungan itu pada Sasuke ketika mengembalikan gulungan yang sebelumnya." Jawab Karin dan Sasuke ber'oh'ria.

"Memangnya ini gulungan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini gulungan Ninjutsu Katon dari Rank-A sampai Rank-S."Jawab Karin.

"_Dobe benar-benar serius untuk membantuku_." Batin Sasuke lalu mengambil gulungan di tangan Karin. "Kalau begitu terima kasih Karin-_chan_." Sambung Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Trio Uzumaki.

.

**SKIP TIME **

Keesokan harinya. Bertempat di ruangan Hokage Tim 7 sedang berada di hadapan Sandaime Hokage. Hiri ini mereka akan menerima misi baru.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Tim 7.

"Apa ada misi baru Hokage-_sama_?" Jawab Kakashi diikuti pertanyaan.

"Kuharap misi kali ini bukan misi Rank-D." Ujar Rei diikuti anggukan oleh kedua rekannya.

"Hahaha...Kau benar hari ini aku akan memberikan kalian misi Rank-..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Karin langsung masuk ke ruangan Hokage diikuti Kushina.

"Karin-_chan_ sudah kubilang jika ingin masuk ruanganku ketuklah dulu." Kata Hiruzen sambil menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan salah satu cucu angkatnya. Sementara Tim 7 minus Sasuke _sweatdrop_

"Hee..Maaf _Jiji_ lain kali aku akan mengetok." Kata Karin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ternyata Tim 7 juga ada disini." Sapa Kushina. Dan Tim 7 menyapa balik setelah pulih dari _sweatdrop._

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Ano...Begini _Jiji_ apa ada misi yang boleh kami lakukan. Aku dan Kushina-neechan bosan." Jawab Karin.

"Maaf Karin-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_. Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto-_kun_ untuk tidak memberikan kalian misi." Kata Hiruzen lalu menghisap pipa tembakaunya

"Aku tahu_ Jiji_. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada _Nii-chan_. Kumohon _Jiji_." Karin memohon pada Hiruzen dengn Puppy eyes.

"Huu! Baiklah. Tapi jika Naruto-_kun_ memarahi aku akan menyalahkan kalian." Ucap Hiruzen sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Maaf Hokage-_sama_, memangnya Naruto kemana?" Tanya Kakashi dengan hormat.

"Ia sedang menjalankan miso solo ke desa dekat Kirigakure." Jawab Hiruzen sontak membuat Tim 7 minus Sasuke terkejut.

"Na-Naruto menjalan misi solo." Kata Kakashi dan Hiruzen mengangguk.

"Kita kembali ke misi kalian." Hiruzen menggantung kalimat sambil menghisap pipa tembakaunya kembali. "Karena permintaan misi sudah habis. Jadi aku menugaskan Tim 7 dan Tim 11 tanpa Naruto." Sambung Hiruzen

Semuanya mengangguk paham kecuali Sakura karena Karin dan Kushina akan melaksanakan misi bersama kesempatannya untuk berduaan dengn Sasuke hilang.

"Baiklah misi kalian adalah mengantar seorang pembuat jembatan menuju ke Nami no Kuni. Dan sepertinya dia sudah tiba." Ucap Hiruzen setelah mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Anda boleh masuk Tazuna-_san_." Kata Hiruzen.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil Tazuna langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Pakaiannya sama seperti di canon.

"Tazuna-_san_ mereka adalah tim yang akan mengawal anda." Kata Hiruzen menatap Tim 7 dan Tim 11.

"Apa anda bercanda Hokage-_sama_. Mereka hanya anak-anak." Ejek Tazuna setelah memperhatin tim yang akan mengawalnya.

"Hey _Oji-san_! Jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya." Bela Karin dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuggu kalian di gerbang dua puluh menit lagi." Ucap Tazuna.

"Baiklah kalian semua pulang dan bersiapkan perlengkapan kalian. Kita akan berkumpul di gerbang dua puluh menit lagi." Kata Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Tim 7 minus Kakashi dan Tim 11 minus Naruto serta Tazuna sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Sakura yang mengetahui Kakashi belum tiba hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Tak berselang lama kemudian muncullah Kakashi menggunkan _Shunshin_

"Maaf semuanya aku tadi tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Sapa Kakashi dan semua minus Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak berubah." Kata Karin setelah pulih dari _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun memulai misinya. Mereka hanya berjalan santai namun penuh kewaspadaan dengan cara membentuk formasi diamond. Kakashi dan Rei di depan Tazuna. Karin dan Kushina berada di belakang. Sasuke di kiri dan Sakura di kanan.

.

Mereka telah menjauh dari wilayah Konoha mash dengan berjalan dengan santai namun tetap waspada. Karin yang sudah berlatih menjadi ninja sensor tiba-tiba merasakan ada dua chakra yang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah genangan air langsung menghampiri Kakashi yang berada di depan.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ akhir-akhir ini cuaca panas sekali ya?" Kode Karin

"Wah Karin-_chan_ ternyata kau menyadarinya." Balas Kakashi.

"Itu karena _Nii-chan _melarihku sensor." Kata Karin dan Kakashi ber'oh'ria.

Dua genangan air tersebut langsung membesar dan memuncul dua orang yang memegang katana dan dengan cepat menyabetkan katana miliknya secara horizontal. Kepala Kakashi langsung berpisah dengan tubuhnya sementara Karin melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Aaahhh...Kakashi-_sensei_." Teriak Sakura ketakutan lalu menutup wajahya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rei, Kushina, Karin-_chan_. Lindungi client dan Sakura." Perintah Sasuke dan dengan cepat ketiganya langsung melingkar melindungi Tazuna.

Melihat targetnya di lindungi salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut langsung merapatkan _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suigandan**

Puluhan bola air langsung dimuntahkan olehnya dan langsung melesat menuju Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu**

Sasuke mengeluarkan puluhan burung api dari mulutnya dan melesat menuju bola air tersebut.

Blaar! Blaar!

Ledakan-ledakan kecil langsung tercipta ketika bola api dan burung api keduanya beradu. Kedua orang tersebut langsung melesat menuju Sasuke sambil memegang katana mereka masing-masing. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan bersiap melawan keduanya.

Orang pertama langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan mengayunkan katana miliknya secara vertikal ke kepala Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkis dengan kunai miliknya.

Traank!

Sasuke yang sudah mengktif Sharingan dua tomoenya langsung terkejut ketika rekan orang tersebut telah berada di sampingnya. Karin yang melihat hal tersbut langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan berlari ke orang tersebut.

"Karin-_chan_. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kushina pada Karin yang sudah berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantu Sasuke." Jawab Karin.

Katana orang kedua yang menyerang Sasake kini berjarak beberapa senti lagi menebas lehernya.

Traank!

Karin langsung mengayunkan dari bawah ke atas kunia miliknya sehingga katana orang tersebut langsung terlempar ke udara. Melihat serangan mereka gagal, kedua orang tersebut langsung melompat mundur. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung melempar kunai miliknya dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan bola api berukuran sedang ke dua orang tersebut.

Blaar!

Kedua orang tersebut terkena bola api Sasuke. Menyedari serangannya berhasil Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalian bedua. AWAS!" Teriak semua kecuali Sakura.

Sasuke dan Karin langsung terkejut ketika berbalik ke samping kanan mereka. Kedua orang tersebut kini sedang bersiap melempar masing 6 kunai. Sasuke melihat ke arah api miliknya yang sudah padam.

"_Cih! Kawarimi_." Kesal Sasuke setelah melihat dua batang kayu yang sudah gosong.

Kedua orang tersebut melempar kunai mereka. 12 kunai kini mengarah ke Sasuke dan Karin. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai dari kantongnya.

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Sasuke berhasil menangkis 6 kunai yang mengarah padanya sedangkan Karin menangkis 5 Kunai. Karin langsung memegang lengan kanan miliknya yang terluka akibat satu kunai yang tidak ditangkisnya.

"Karin-_chan_!" Teriak Sasuke dan Kushina bersamaan.

Kedua orang tersebut kini bersiap melakukan _Handseal_. Namun mereka langsung kaget ketika Kakashi sudah berada di belakang mereka.

Dugh! Dugh!

Kepala kedua orang tersebut langsung terjepit bawah di ketiak Kakashi. Keduanya langsung melihat ke arah jasad Kakashi. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika bukan Kakashi yang dilihatnya namun sebuah batang pohon yang terbelah dua.

Kraak! Kraak!

Suara leher yang patah langsung terdengar ketika Kakashi mengeratkan jepitannya. Kedua orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi langsung ambruk ketika Kakashi melepaskan jepitannya.

"Sakura-_san_ kau boleh membuka membuka matamu." Ucap Kushina pada Sakura yang sedang menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Kakashi lalu menghampiri Karin yang sedang terluka di lengan kanannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Karin-_chan_." Tanya Kakashi.

"Ini hanya luka kecil Kakashi-_sensei_." Jawab Karin sambil menekan lukanya.

"_Cih! Seandainya aku lebih kuat aku bisa melindungi Karin-chan adik Dobe dan untuk membawa pulang Nii-san_." Batin Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tinjunya dengan kuat sambil menatap Karin.

Tazuna, Kushina, Rei dan Sakura lalu menghampiri ketiganya.

"Karin-_chan_ apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina dan Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf Karin-_chan_. Aku tidak melindungimu dari kunai tadi." Kata Sasuke dan langsung membuat rekan setimnya terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar sang Uchiha bungsu meminta maaf.

"_Dia benar-benar berubah. Apa ini karena Naruto_." Batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"_Apa Sasuke-kun meminta maaf pada Karin sialan itu_." Inner Sakura yang sudah meledak-ledak.

"Ano Sasuke-_kun_ tadi aku juga ketakutan." Ucao Sakura berharap Sasuke memperdulikannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memasang wajah sabal.

Kushina lalu mengeluarkan perlengkapan medis dari tas perlengkapannya lalu mengobati luka Karin. Sementara Kushina mengobati luka Karin, Kakashi lalu menatap serius ke arah Tazuna.

"Tazuna-_san_ bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada Tazuna.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Sakura dan Rei bersamaan.

"Ini sebenarnya hanya misi Rank-C tetapi kedua ninja tadi merupakan _Missing-nin_ dari Kirigakure. Jadi bisa dibilang misi ini buka Rank-C melainkan Rank-A." Jelas Kakashi. Semuanya langsung menatap ke arah Tazuna bahkan Kushina yang sedang mengobati luka Karin berhenti sejenak.

"Baiklah.." Tazuna menghela nafas sejenak, "Sebenarnya di Kirigakure sedang berlangsung perang saudara dan aku tidak tahu apa penyababnya, itulah kenapa aku memilih memilih Konoha untuk meminta bantuan untuk membantu kami menyelesaikan jembatan yang kami buat." Sambung Tazuna.

"Tetapi kenapa anda meminta bantua Konoha bukannya Tazuna-_san _hanya membangun jembatan?" Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Itu karena di desaku sedang dilanda krisis. Dan orang yang menyebabkan itu adalah Gatou. Aku membangun jembatan ini agar bisa memulihkan desaku dari krisis tetapi anak buah Gatou selalu mengganggu para pekerja. Itulah sebabnya aku menyewa ninja seperti kalian." Jelas Tazuna dan yang lain mengangguk paham.

"Jika kalian sudah mengetahui semuanya apa kalian masih ingin melanjutkan misi ini." Kata Tazuna sedikit pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melanjutkan misi ini karena melenceng dari perkiraan. Aku akan mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu pada timku lalu mengambil keputusan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian. Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan misi ini?" Tanya Kakashi pada timnya.

"Aku akan melajutkannya. Kerana ini misi pertamaku." Jawab Karin dengan spontan yang sedang diobati lukanya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Kushina dan Rei

"Kalau kau Sasuke. Apa ingin melanjutkan." Tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ ikut maka aku juga akan ikut." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah karena kalian setuju maka kita lanjutkan misi ini." Jawab Kakashi.

"Terima Kasih." Tazuna membungkukkan badan.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Hokage-_sama_. Kita akan lanjutkan jika luka Karin-_chan_ sudah diobati." Kata Kakashi dan lainnya mengangguk paham.

Setelah luka Karin sudah selesai diobati mereka akhirnya melanjutkan misi.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Tim 7 dan 11 serta Tazuna sudah berada di wilayah desa Nami No Kuni tepatnya di dekat sebuah danau kecil. Perjalan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah pedang besar langsung terbang ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat Kakashi langsung mengambil kunai dan menangkis pedang tersebut dan alhasil pedang tersebut terlempar hingga menancap di sebuah pohon.

"Wah Wah! Ternyata _Missing-nin_ tidak berguna itu dikalahkan oleh kalian." Ucap seseorang yang melompat ke atas pedang tersebut. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam spike dengan _Hitae-atte_ Kirigakure terpasang miring di kepalnya. Ia tidak mengenakan baju sementara celana yang ia gunakan adalah celana panjang putih dengan garis-garis (Kalau tidak salah).

"Oh! Ternyata kau Hatake Kakashi si Copy Ninja." Ucap Pria tersebut a.k.a Zabuza.

"Momochi Zabuza. Salah seorang dari 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure." Jawab Kakashi

"Kalian semua lindungi Tazuna-_san_." Teriak Kakashi pada timnya lalu mengangkat _Hitae-atte _miliknya.

"_Itu! Sharingan. Bagaimana ia bisa memilikinya padahal ia bukan Uchiha_." Batin Sasuke setelah melihat Sharingan milik Kakashi. Karena sewaktu _Survival Training _Kakashi tidak mengaktifkannya saat melawan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membunuh kakek tua itu. Karena itu adalah misiku." Kata Zabuza lalu membuat _Handseal_.

"Tidak akan semudah itu." Kata Kakashi yang juga sedang membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Dari danau tersebut langsung keluar seekor Naga air dan langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi yang juga sudah menyemburkn seekor naga api dari mulutnya.

Blaar!

Kedua naga tersebut saling bertemu sehingga menciptakan kabut yang cukup tebal. (Author Skip saja sampai Kakashi terjebak penjara air milik Zabuza karena kurang ingat bagaimana oertarungannya).

.

"Karin-_chan_, Sasuke kita harus membantu Kakashi-_sensei _keluar dari penjara air itu. Sementara Rei dan Sakura lindungi Tazuna-_san_." Ucap Kushina dan lainnya mengangguk paham.

Sasuke Kushina dan Karin langsung berlari ke arah Zabusz. Kakashi yang melihat itu di dalam penjara air klon Zabuza tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Kushina-_Neechan_. Sasuke kita harus bekerja sama." Kata Karin dan dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain.

.

.

Kita menuju ke Naruto. Karena lelah berjalan Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dimensi miliknya, kini sedang tertidur di atas kepala Kurama yang juga sedang tertidur.

Ketika sedang keasikan tertidur. Tiba-tiab Kurama mendapat pesan dari Kurama yang berada di tubuh Karin.

"**Oe! Naruto bangun Kurama di tubuh adikmu baru saja menghubungiku."** Naruto yang mendengar Kurama langsung terbangun.

"Memangnya dia bisa menghubungimu walaupun beda dimensi." Ucap Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidur.

"**Kau itu masih bodoh saja Naruto. Tentu saja bisa karena aku dan diriku di tibuh adikmu sudah bertemu jadi hal itu bisa terjadi.**" Jawab Kurama sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Memangnya apa yang Kurama lain katakan." Tanya Naruto.

"**Ia mengatakan bahwa adikmu sedang menjalankan misi ke Nami no Kuni dan ia sedang bertarung dengan seorang pengguna pedang yang kuat**." Jawab Kurama.

"APA! Aku kan sudah bilang kepada _Jiji_ untuk tidak memberikan misi pada mereka berdua." Kata Naruto dengan marah dan juga khawatir.

"**Nanti saja menjelaskannya, kau harus cepat jika tidak mereka berdua akan terluka bahkan mati**."

Jantung Naruto langsung terasa di tusuk ratusan kunai beracun mendengar kata mati. Sektika ia langsung melompat turun dari kepala Kurama.

"**Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto. Kau harus cepat tetapi jarak Nami no Kuni dari lokasi di dunia nyata sangat jauh**." Ucap Kurama.

"itu benar juga. Baiklah aku akan memindahkan gerbang keluarnya." Ucap Naruto.

"**Baka, kau akan pingsan setelah 10 menit keluar dari dimensimu. Kakekmu sudah memberitahumu akan hal itu kan?" **Tanya Kurama pada Naruto.

"Itu satu-satu cara. Aku akan melakukan hal itu kalau tidak mereka berdua akan terluka bahkan mati." Ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan _Kokutō Yoru _dari _Fuinjutsunya_.

"Kurama bisa kau kirimkan lokasi mereka di pikiranku." Kata Naruto dan Kurama mengangguk paham. Ia lalu berkonsentrsi dan langsung mengirim lokasi Tim 7 dan 11.

"Sekalian aku akan mengetes kemampuan pedang ini." Ucap Naruto menancapkan _Kokutō Yoru _di sampingnya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī**** : Kirikae Deguchi**

Di depan Naruto langsung muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang dikelilingi simbol-simbol _Fuin._ Naruto mencabut _Kokutō Yoru_ dan melompat masuk ke lubang tersebut.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan beberapa menit sebelum Naruto muncul.

"Sasuke, Kushina-_chan_ kita serang dia secara bersamaan. Menggunakan _Katon._" Kata Karin pada keduanya.

"Baik/Hn." Jawab keduanya.

Ketiga lalu membuat _Handseal _secara bersamaan lalu berteriak.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Tiga bola api berukuran sedang dikeluarkan oleh mereka dan bersatu menjadi bola api berukuran besar. Zabuza yang melihar hal itu langsung membuat_ Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suijinjoheki**

Zabuza memuntahkan air berskala besar dari mulutnya dan membentuk dinding air raksasa. Kedua justu berskala besar tersebut langsung bertabrakan dan menciptakan kepulan asap tebal. Namun inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Zabuza karena ia mempunyai gelar _Silent Killer_.

"_Kuharap kalian mengerti cara bertarung Zabuza_." Batin Kakashi yang masih dalan penjara air Zabusz.

Melihat kepulan asap yang cukup besar. Sasuke dan Kushina maju beberapa langkah dan mengeluarkan kunai. Sementara Karin berkonsentrasi melacak chakra Zabuza mengingat ia mempunyai sensor.

**Kirigakure No Jutsu**

Teriak Zabuza di dalam kepulan asap tersebur sehingga asap tersebut kini bercampur dengan kabut ciptaan Zabuza.

"_Kalau begini Sharinganku jadi tidak berguna karena kabut ini terbuat dari chakra._" Bartin Sasuke kesal.

"Karin-_chan_ kami mengandalkanmu." Ucao Kushina berbalik menatap Karin yang masih terlihat kareba berada tidak jauh darinya.

Karin mengangguk pelan lalu mulai berkonsentrasi melacak chakra milik Zabuza.

"Samping kiri." Teriak Karin dan keduanya langsung menuju samping kiri Karin.

Dan benar saja. Tiba-tiba Zabuza langsung muncul dan mengayunkan _Kubikribocho_ miliknya secara horizontal.

Traank!

Susake dan Kushina berhasil menangkis ayunan pedang Zabuza. Setelah menyerang Zabuza kembali menghilang dan Karin kembali berkonsntrasi.

"Di belakangku." Ucap Karin dan keduanya menuju kebelakang Karin.

Traank!

"_Apa yang terjadi di dalam kabut itu_." Batin semuanya yang berada di luar kabut tersebut.

Ayunan pedang Zabusz kembali ditangkis. Suara pedang dan kunai beradu terus berlangsung hingga kabut Zabuza perlahan menghilang. Setelah beberapa menit Karin yang sudah sangat kelelahan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Karin-_chan_." Teriak Sasuke dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Huuf..Aku...hufft...sudah mencapai...huufft...batasku." Ucap Karin dengan nafas yang memburu.

"_Ini kesempatan terakhirku kabutnya mulai menghilang tetapi bicah sensor itu sudah mencapai batasnya_." Batin Zabuza mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan Kushina.

Zabuza langsung melesat menuju Sasuke dan Kushina yang fokusnya teralih pada Karin yang tersungkur. Zabuza kini berada tepat di belakang Sasuke dan Kushina sambil menngayunkan pedang _Kubikribocho_ miliknya secara horizontal dengan kuat.

"Sasuke. Kushina-_Neechan _dibelakang kalian!" Terika Karin yang melihat Zabuza kini berada di belakng mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Kushina langsung berbalik sambil mengarahkan kunai milik mereka untuk menangkis _Kubikribocho _Zabuza.

Traank! Buagh!

Sasuke dan Kushina terhempas kebelakang akibat kuatnya ayunan _Kubikribocho _Zabuza. Kabut akhirnya menghilang. Semuanya kini terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Sasuke dan Kushina tergelatak karena terhempas. Karin sedang duduk kelelahan dan di depannya Zabuza berdiri sambil bersiap menebas Karin.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir!" Ucap Zabuza sambil bersiap mangayunkan _Kubikribocho_.

"Karin-_chan_/Karin!" Teriak semuanya melihat Karin kini duduk tidak berdaya di depan Zabuza yang sudah bersiap mangayunkan _Kubikribocho._

"_Maafkan aku Nii-chan. Seharusnya aku tidak meminta misi pada Jiji_." Batin Karin

"_Naruko-kun maaf! Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui Karin-chan untuk meminta misi_." Pikir Kushina dengan wajah bersalah serta takut akan kematian orang yang sudah dianggap adik.

"_Sensei, Maaf! Aku gagal menjaga salah satu anak Sensei._"

"_Dobe! Seharusnya aku menjaga Karin-chan sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena telah meminjamkan gulungan jutsu milikmu serta menyadarkanku_."

Zabuza pun mengayunkan _Kubikribocho _miliknya ke Karin dan bersamaan dengan hal itu sebuah lubang hitam yang dikelilingi kanji-kanji _Fuin_ muncul di atas mereka. Semua yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Apa itu!" Kaget semuanya.

Dari lubang tersebut Naruto langsung keluar sambil memegang _Kokutō Yoru_. Zabuza masih belum menyadari kedatangan Naruto dari lubang dimensi milik Naruto. _Kubikiribocho_ kini berjarak beberapa senti dari Karin. Naruto melompat turun sambil mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_.

Traank!

_Kokutō Yoru _langsung memotong _Kubikiribocho_ Zabuza. Seperempat _Kubikiribocho_ terpotong menyisahkan gagang serta sisa potongan _Kubikiribocho_ masih di pegang Zabuza yang melompat kebelakang.

Tap! Jleeb!

Bersamaan saat Naruto mendarat membelakangi Zabuza. Seperempat _Kubikiribocho _tertancap di dekat Naruto. Semua orang disana belum mengetahui Naruto karena kepalanya hampir ditutupi sempurna oleh tudung jaketnya. Naruto lalu berbalik menghadap Zabuza.

"Tunggu dulu! Jaket itu sepertinya aku mengenalinya." Kata Kushina setelah memperhatikan jaket yang dikenakan Naruto.

"_Apa yang tadi itu Jikkukan Ninjutsu dan siapa anak kecil dengan pedang besar iitu_." Batin Kakashi masih didalam penjara air klon Zabuza.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau menyelamatkan Karin-_chan_?" Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto yang belum diketahuinya.

Karin yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke mengenai 'menyelamatkan' langsung mendongak ke atas. Alangkah terkejutnya Karin ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh amarah yang sedikit ditutupi tudung jaketnya.

"_Ni-" _Belum sempat berkata-kata kesadaran Karin pun menghilang dan dengan sigap Naruto menancapkan _Kokutō Yoru _di tanah dan segera menangkap tubuh Karin.

Greb!

"_Teme_ cepat kesini dan ambil Karin-_chan_. Aku hanya mempunya waktu sepuluh menit." Teriak Naruto masih memegang tubuh Karin. Semunya langsung terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Naruto/Naruto-_kun_/Dobe." Teriak semuanya bersamaan walaupun teriakan Kakashi tidak terdengar.

Mendengar perintah Naruto. Sasuke langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menggendong Karin ala _Bridal Style_. Dan bergerak menjauh.

"Cih! Bocah sialan beraninya kau memotong _Kubikiribocho _milikku." Kesal Zabuza sambil memperhatikan pedangnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke _Kokutō Yoru _dan mencabutnya dari tanah tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan Zabuza. Tangan kanan Naruto kini memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat menuju Zabuza.

"Bersiaplah sialan!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengalirkan chakra miliknya ke _Kokutō Yoru. _Aura hitam keunguan langsung keluar dari _Kokutō Yoru_ membuat semua orang yang berada di sana gemetar.

"_Aura pedangnya tiba-tiba berubah. Auranya sangat kuat_." Batin Zabuza menamcapkan pedang _Kubikiribocho _yang sudah terpotong ke tanah lalu membuat _Handseal._

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga air langsung keluar dari danau dan melesat menuju Naruto. Naga air Zabuza kini berada di depan Naruto. Ia hanya menebaskan _Kokutō Yoru _menyilang.

Zuing! Zuing!

Naga air Zabuza langsung terpotong empat bagian. Empat bagian tersebut berpencar melewati Naruto. Zabuza dan Kakashi terkejur melihat naga air tersebut terpotong secara halus dan melewati Naruto.

"_Ia memotong air dengan sangat halus_." Batin Kakashi.

"_Halus sekali potongannya. Aku akan mengambil pedang bocah itu sebagai pengganti Kubikiribocho_." Batin Zabuza sambil tersenyum evil di balik perban yang menutupi mulutnya.

Naruto sudah tidak memperdulikan apa mereka pikirkan tentang _Kokutō Yoru_ mengingat waktunya kini tersisah delapan menit.

"_Delapan menit lagi_." Batin Naruto. Ia lalu berhenti dan menancapkan _Kokutō Yoru_ di tanah lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Mokuton : Mokurin**

Dari dalam tanah di depan Naruto langsung keluar naga kayu yang melesat menuju ke Zabuza. Naruto lalu mencabut _Kokutō Yoru _dan melompat ke atas naga kayu miliknya. Zabuza tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suijinheki**

Zabuza memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya membentuk sebuah dinding air pelindung. Naruto yang melihat dinding air Zabuza langsung melompat kedepan sambil mengalirkan chakra ke _Kokutō Yoru_ lalu menebas seacara hirozontal dinding air Zabuza.

Zuing!

Dinding air Zabuza terpotong menjadi dua bagian lalu hancur. Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_ sederhana dan udara dibawa kaki Naruto langsung tercipta gelembung air kecil. Ia lalu menggunkan gelembung air tersebut sebagai batu loncatan dan melompat ke samping. Bersamaan dengan itu Naga kayu Naruto langsung menerkam Zabuza.

"Arrggghhhh!" Teriak Zabuza yang berada di gigitan naga kayu Naruto.

Bunshin Zabuza yang memegang penjara air milik Kakashi langsung mencair begitupula penjara air yang mengurung Kakashi.

Tap!

"Huaahhh...Hahhh...Haaahh." Kakashi mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah mendarat di tanah. "Arigatou! Naruto." Sambung Kakashi setelah nasanya sudah normal.

"Nanti saja berterima kasihnya. Waktuku tinggal lima menit lagi." Teriak Naruto mendarat dengan mulus.

"Ini belum selesai sialan!" Teriak Naruto dan menancapkan _Kokutō Yoru_ dan membuat lalu bergumam pelan.

"KAI!"

Seketika Naga kayu yang menggigit Zabuza menghilang dan dengan cepat Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Zabuza. Naruto langsung menendang perut Zabuza denga kaki kanan yang dialiri chakra.

Dugh! Braak! Braak! Braak!

Zabuza terpental ke arah pepohonan. Beberapa pohon hancur ketika Zabuza mengenai pohon tersebut. Manik _Sapphire_ Naruto sudah berganti menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu menandakan bahwa ia telah mengaktifkan _Rinnegannya._ Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah _Kokutō Yoru_

**Bansho Tenin**

_Kokutō Yoru_ yang tertancap langsung tertarik ke tangan Naruto. Semua orang minus Karin dan Zabuza terbelalak kaget kerena tiba-tiba pedang Naruto tertarik ke arahnya.

"_Sebenarnya sekuat apa kau Naruto/Dobe_." Batin Kakashi dan Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Zabuza.

Tak!

Setelah menangkap _Kokutō Yoru_. Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Zabuza yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Beberapa _senbon_ langsung tertancap di tubuh Zabuza dan sontak Naruto mengehentikan pergerakannya. Seorang _hunter-nin_ yang mengenakan topeng langsung muncul dan mengambil tubuh Zabuza.

"Cukup sampai disini. Ia adalah buruanku jadi serahkan sisanya padaku." Ucap sang _Hunter-nin_ lalu menghilang dan muncul di dekat pedang Zabuza dan mengambil dan kembali menghilang.

Pandangan Naruto akhirnya mulai kabur dan perlahan kesadarannya pun menghilang. "_Sepuluh menitnya sudah habis_." Batin Naruto dan akhirnya ambruk di tanah sementara _Kokutō Yoru _tergeletak di sampingnya.

Kakashi yang sudah lumayan pulih kemudian berjalan menuju ke Naruto yang sudah pingsan.

"Ternyata Naruto hanya pingsan." Gumam Kakashi sambil menghela nafas

Alangkah terkejutnya Kakashi ketika melihat aliran chakra di dalam tubuh Naruto dengan _Sharingan_ yang belum ia tutup.

"_Apa! Chakra di tubuh Naruto tidak berkurang sama sekali_." Batin Kakashi terkejut melihat chakra di dalam tubuh Naruto. (AN : Chakra Kurama Yin di tubuh Naruto ia sembunyikan jauh di dalam tubuhnya agar tidak ada orang yang mendeteksinya. Kecuali Hiruzen yang mengetahuinya).

"Aku akan menanyakan hali ini pada Naruto dan juga pedang miliknya ini." Gumam Kakashi setelah mengambil _Kokutō Yoru_. Dan sekali lagi Kakashi dibuat terkejut.

"Kenapa pedang ini sangat tumpul padahal tadi Naruto bisa memotong pedang Zabuza." Gumam Kakashi sambil menggesek-gesakkan tanganya pada bagian _Kokutō Yoru _yang dirasa tajam.

Kakashi lalu menaikkan Naruto ke punggungnya dan _Kokutō Yoru_ ia peganng di tangan kirinya dan berjalan menuju ke timnya.

Sesampainya di tim yang dipimpinnya tampak semuanya sudah berkumpul di dekat sebuah batang pohon yang ditempati Karin bersandar yang juga pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat Kakashi datang sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya." Jawab Kakashi dan Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. "Bagaimana dengan Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Kakashi

"Dia juga pingsan karena kelelahan." Jawab Kushina.

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempatku saja untuk merawat keduanya." Ujar Tazuna dan dijawab Anggukan oleh yang lain.

Sasuke lalu mengakat tubuh Karin sontak membuat Sakuran dan Rei terkejut. Ini kedua kalinya Sasuke peduli pada Karin.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sementara yang ditanya tidak merespon dan melanjutkan mengangkat tubuh Karin.

"Bantu aku menaikkan Karin-_chan_ ke punggungku." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kushina langsung melakukan yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali pada bocah monster itu? Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada keras.

Sasuke dan Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Sakura langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sasuke dan Kushina bersamaan dan Sakura langsung tertunduk ketakutan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Karin-_chan_ jadi jangan asal mengatainya." Sambung Kushina.

"Yare...Yare jangan bertengkar. Lagipula yang dikatakan Kushina itu benar Sakura." Timpal Kakashi dan Sakura hanya tertunduk.

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita segera ketempatku." Tazuna mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Itu benar ayo pergi." Jawab Kakashi dan mereka pun berangkat ke rumah Tazuna.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 8 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan beberapa Review.<br>**

**R : **apa pair naruto hanya kushina saja? klo bisa masukin hinata juga dong.  
><strong>B : <strong>disini pair Naruto cuman Kushina dan author tidak berencana membuat Naruto Harem.

**R : **apa naruto gak berencana buat 6 pein gitu?  
><strong>B : <strong>Tidak walaupun nantinya Naruto bisa mengusai kekuatan 6 pain (tapi masih lama).

**R : **Pairnya Single NaruKushi aja ..  
>Kalau yg lain misal SakuraHinata udah Maenstream dan kebanyakan ..  
><strong>B : <strong>Pairnya memang hanya NaruKushi.

**R : ** masukin Karin juga please...  
><strong>B : <strong>Jika maksud senpai masukin Karin ke pair Naruto. mungkin tidak bisa karena Author ingin Karin juga memiliki Pair dan itu masih rahasia.

**R **: untuk mengembalikan klan uzumaki, naruto harus mendirikan harem. semua kunoichi di konoha jadiin haremnya naruto tor.  
><strong>B : <strong>Author tidak berencana membuat harem. Dan untuk membangkitkan Uzumaki, Naruto mempunyai cara yang lain dan itu masih Rahasia.

**B : **Kenapa naruto tidak langsung jadi jonnin saja udch basi naruto ikut ujian chunnin fict kayak itu banyak senpai. kan kemaren naruto di tawarani sandaimen jadi jonnin pembimbing terimna napa senpai lebih bagus jadi ada cewek lagi di tim naruto bisa haku atau hinata pindah .  
><strong>R : <strong>Alasan Naruto menolak menjadi Jounin kan sudah ada di chapter _**Survival Training**__. _Dan untuk tambahan di tim 11 tidak ada.

**R : **Suka NaruKushi sama SasuKarin..  
><strong>B <strong>: NaruKushi sudah pasti tetapi untuk Pair Karin itu masih rahasia.

**R : **Lanjut sob, kemampuan baru naruto kalau di serang bisa nembus ga sob seperti obito, kan naruto punya dimensi sendiri?  
><strong>B : <strong>Kemampuan Naruto tidak sama dengan Obito walaupun sama-sama mempunyai dimensi tersendiri. Itu karena prinsip dimensi Naruto dan Obito berbeda.

**R : **Thor bukanya untuk menguasai mokuton harus memasteri doton dan suiton dulu tapi kok disini naruto hanya memasteri suiton dan menurut sya seharusnya naruto menguasai hyoton dulu karena sudah memasteri futon dan suiton..  
><strong>B <strong>: Itu karena Naruto lebih fokus pada Mokuton dibangding Doton. Dan Doton Naruto kan sudah dijelaskan bahwa hampir dimasteri. Sementara untuk Hyoton, Naruto akan baru mempelajarinya di chapter selanjutnya walaupun Fuuton dan Suiton sudah dimasteri.

**R : **tentang pair, jangan bingung hanya karena permintaan di review, pilihlah sesukamu gak usah gamang, karena pemikiran semua reader itu sendiri-sendiri.  
><strong>B : <strong>Arigatou Senpai.

**R : **buat pair tambahin lagi tayuya thor!  
><strong>B : <strong>Kalau untuk menjadi pair tambahan Naruto tidak bisa karena disini pair Naruto Cuma Kushina saja. Tetapi Author akan usahain Tayuya akan muncul dan memiliki pair tersendiri.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 9 : NAMI NO KUNI (PART II) ::.. **

* * *

><p>Tim 7 dan 11 serta Tazuna memutuskan untuk pergi ke kediaman Tazuna setelah pertarungan mereka melawan Zabuza. Dan saat ini mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kediaman Tazuna.<p>

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Siapa?" Terdengar suara perempuan dari balik pintu.

"Ini aku." Jawab Tazuna

Mendengar suara yang dikenal seseorang yang berada di balik pintu langsung membuka pintu dan tampak seorang wanita berkulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang.

"Syukurlah _Tou-san _sudah sampai." Ucap sang wanita tersebut.

"Itu berkat mereka. Para ninja Konoha." Tazuna menatap tim 7 dan 11 lalu menghela nafas ketika menatap Naruto dan Karin yang berada di punggung Kakashi dan Sasuke. "Walaupun dua dari mereka pingsan." Sambung Tazuna.

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa mereka ke kamar. Ikuti aku!" Kata anak dari Tazuna a.k.a Tsunami.

Tsunami lalu berjalan diikuti Kakashi yang menggendong Naruto. Sasuke yang menggendong Karin serta Kushina. Sementara yang lainnya mengikuti Tazuna ke ruang makan.

Sasampainya di sebuah kamar yang terdapat dua tempat tidur. Kakashi menidurkan Naruto di tempat tidur yang lumayan besar sementara Sasuke menidurkan Karin tempat tidur yang berukuran sama di sampung tempat tidur Naruto.

"Sabaiknya kita ke ruang makan saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan." Kakashi dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau ikut Kushina?" Tanya Kakashi dan Kushina menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin menjaga Naruto-_kun_ dan Karin-_chan_." Jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah. Tapi beritahu Naruto jika ia sudah sadar bahwa aku membawa pedangnya." Kata Kakashi lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Tsunami dan Sasuke.

.

Hari mulai menjelang sore. Kini Kushina sedang duduk diantara tempat tidur Naruto dan Karin. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Karin dan Naruto. Terlebih lagi Naruto yang pingsan tanpa sebab.

Kushina yang dari tadi menunduk tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara derakan tubuh Karin. Kelopak mata Karin mulai terbuka pelan dan Kushina langsung menghampiri Karin.

"Kau sudah sadar Karin-_chan_." Kushina melemparkan pertanyaan retoris. Karin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berusaha duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kushina-_Neechan_? Dan dimana aku?" Tanya Karin.

"Kau pingsan setelah Naruto -_kun _menyelamatkanmu dan sekarang kita berada di rumah Tazuna-_san_." Jawab Kushina. Karin langsung terkejut ketika menatap Kushina atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang sedang berbaring.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin dengan nada kecil.

"Ia hanya pingsan setelah bertarung dengan orang yang menyerang kita." Jawab Kushina dan Karin langsung tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba menunduk.

"_Nii-chan_ mungkin akan marah pada kita mengenai ini." Kata Karin pelan dan masih menunduk.

"Tenang saja biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina dan Karin langsung mengankat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke Kushina.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya Karin kembali.

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Kushina.

"Kau tau Karin-_chan_. Sewaktu kau pingsan Sasuke yang menggendongmu ke sini dan selama perjalanan ia terus menatap wajahmu dengan khawatir. Dan itu membuatku heran mengingat kata orang-orang Sasuke itu sangat jarang berbicara bahkan khawatir pada seseorang." Tutur Kushina lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Uchiha itu menyukaimu." Sambung Kushina dan sontak semburat merah tipis langsung muncul di pipi Karin.

"_Sasuke-kun sangat mengkhawatirkanku bahkan menyukaiku_." Batin Karin membuat semburat merah di pipinya semakin tampak dan bahkan menambahkan _suffix –kun_ pada nama Sasuke.

"Itu mungkin hanya firasatmu saja Kushina-_Neechan_." Elak Karin lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tak usah memanggil dengan 'Kushina-_Neechan_'cukup namaku saja." Kata Kushina.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau _Nee-chan_. Karena tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi _Imoutou_- _Nee-chan_." Goda Karin sehingga membuat wajah Kushina memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku Karin-_chan_. Sebaiknya Karin-_chan_ ke ruang makan dulu pasti kau lapar." Kata Kushina.

"Heh! Jangan-jangan _Nee-chan_ mau melakukan 'itu' setelah _Nii-chan_ sadar." Goda Karin kembali.

"Jangan bodoh Karin-_chan_ mana mungkin aku melakukan itu dengan Naruto-_kun_. Kami kan masih pacaran-_ttebane_." Elak Kushina sambil membuang pandangan.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Karin lalu berjalan keluar.

.

Tim 7, Tazuna dan Tsunami kini sedang berada di sebuah ruangan sedang berbincang-bincang. Namun terhenti sejenak ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Kreek!

Karin masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan disambung senyuman oleh yang lain minus Sakura. Ia mengenakan baju kaos pink dengan gambar pusaran air di punggungnya serta celana hitam selurut. Rambut merahnya tampak terurai dan mata kanannya tertutup poni karena ia tidak menggunakan _Hitae-atte_.

"Kau sudah sadar Karin-_chan_." Sapa Kakashi dan Sasuke bersamaan dan Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti lapar. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian bertiga." Ucap Tsunami. "Oh iya hampir lupa. Kenalkan aku Tsunami anak dari Tazuna." Sambung Tsunami.

"Salam kenal Tsunami-_san_. Aku Uzumaki Karin." Balas Karin. "Nanti saja. Aku akan menunggu _Nii-chan _dan _Nee-chan_." Tambah Karin.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Tsunami sambil tersenyum.

Karin lalu berjalan menghampiri semuanya dan duduk di dekat Kakashi.

"Karin-_chan _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu." Tanya Kakashi dan Karin mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah melihat Naruto menggunkan pedang itu." Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk _Kokutō Yoru _yang bersandari di dinding.

"Tidak. Memangnya itu pedang _Nii-chan_. Seingatku _Nii-chan_ tidak mempunyai pedang." Jawab Karin.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ memangnya pedang Naruto itu kenapa." Tanya Rei.

"Menurutku pedang itu sangat aneh." Semuanya langsung memasang wajah heran. "Aneh?" Tanya Rei.

"Apa kalian tadi melihat Naruto memotong pedang Zabuza dengan satu tebasan. Tetapi ketika aku memegang pedang itu entah kenapa pedang itu menjadi sangat tumpul." Jelas Kakashi dan semuanya langsung terkejut.

"_Sebaiknya aku tanyakan langsung pada Naruto ketika ia sadar begitu juga dengan cara ia tadi muncul dari lubang misterius tadi_." Batin Kakashi

.

Malam harinya mereka semua menyantap makan malam di ruang makan. Sementara itu di kamar. Perlahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya . hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah langit-langit kayu kamarnya.

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk namun merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kushina sedang tertidur dan kepalanya berada di atas tangan kanannya.

Naruto lalu membelai rambut merah Kushina dengan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum. Kushina yang merasa ada yang membelai rambutnya langsung bangun.

"_Gomen_! Kushi -_chan_ aku membangunkanmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa Naruto-_kun_. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sudah mendingan. _Gomen_ sudah membuatmu khawatir dan dimana Karin-_chan _dan bagaimana keadaanya." Jawab Naruto lalu bertanya pada Kushina.

"Kau itu. Sebaiknya khawatirkan dulu keadaanmu." Kata Kushina sambil memegang kepalanya. "Karin-_chan_ sudah sadar dari tadi sore." Tambah Kushina lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah seharusnya aku khawatir pada kalian berdua." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran dan membelai rambut merah Kushina kembali.

"_Kuharap Naruto-kun tidak marah kepadaku dan Karin-chan_." Pikir Kushina sedikit menunduk. Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang karena kemampuan _Hōrīauzu_ hanya tersenyum mengetahui pemikiran Kushina.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan marah." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Kushina langsung mengankat kepalanya menghadap Naruto, "Lagipula kalian tidak terluka." Tambah Naruto.

Kushina sedikit merona karena melihat senyuman Naruto, "_Naruto-kun terlihat tampan jika tersenyum_." Batin Kushina.

"Hehehe! Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang makin lebar.

"He! Apa maksudmu aku tidak memberikan pujian padamu." Elak Kushina.

"Aku ini punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang jadi kau tak usah mengelak." Jelas Naruto. Kushina yang mendengar langsung terkejut.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ bisa membaca pikiran." Tanya Kushina

"Iya. Kalau tidak percaya coba pikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Naruto dan Kushina mengangguk.

"_Sepulang misi aku akan meminta Naruto-kun mentraktirku ramen_." Sembuarat tipis muncul di pipi Kushina. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kushina.

"Oi Oi! Persediaan uangku sedang menipis." Kata Naruto ketus dan Kushina langsung percaya.

"Jangan beritahu ini kepada siapa pun. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya pada kau dan Karin-_chan_." Kata Naruto dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu." Kata Kushina lalu berdiri. Naruto mangagguk dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

.

Di ruang makan kini semua sedang menikmati makan malam yang disiapkan Tsunami. Tak berselang lama Naruto dan Kushina tiba disana.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto/_Nii-chan_." Sapa Karin dan Kakashi.

"Yo _Dobe_. Bagaimana keadaanmu." Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah mendingan _Teme_." Jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian kesini. Kalian pasti lapar karena setengah hari tidak makan." Kata Tsunami. Kedua pun bergabung dalam acara makan malam.

.

Setelah menyantap makan malam Tim 7 dan 11 sedang berbincang-bincang di meja makan yang sudah kosong. Tsunami tampak mencuci piring dan Tazuna sedang menggambar sesautu di kertas (?).

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tau dimana _Kokutō Yoru_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu _Kokutō Yoru_?" Bukannya menjawab semuanya malah balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Pedang hitam milikku." Jawab Naruto.

"Ternyata nama pedangmu _Kokutō Yoru_. Tunggu disini aku akan mengambilnya." Ucap Kakashi lalu keluar ruangan dan beberapa saat kemudian ia datang membawa _Kokutō Yoru_. Dan duduk kembali

"Kenapa pedang ini tumpul Naruto. Bukannya tadi pedang ini memotong pedang milik Zabuza." Tanya Kakashi sambil memperhatikan _Kokutō Yoru_ yang masih dipegangnya.

"Coba Kakashi-_sensei_ lihat ujung gagangnya." Kata Naruto dan semuanya langsung menatap ujung gagang _Kokutō Yoru_.

"Ini kan lambang klan Uzumaki." Kata Kakashi dan Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Itu adalah pedang milik Uzuhiogakure. Aku menemukan pedang itu disana." Kata Naruto bohong.

"_Kokutō Yoru_ adalah pedang spesial. Jika orang yang memakainya tidak memiliki darah Uzumaki maka pedang itu menjadi tumpul sebaliknya jika orang yang menggunkannnya adalah seorang Uzumaki maka..."

"Pedang ini akan menjadi sangat tajam." Potong Kakashi.

"Itu benar." Timpal Naruto.

"Terus sewaktu kau muncul jutsu apa yang kaupakai." Tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Itu adalah _Jikkukan Jutsu_ dan kenapa aku pingsan itu karena efek dari jutsu tadi." Jawab Naruto.

Semua menjadi tercengan karena Naruto bisa menggunakan _Jikukkuan Jutsu_. Begitupula dengan kekuatan spesial dari _Kokutō Yoru._

"Kakashi-_sensei_. Menurutku _Hunter-nin_ tadi sedikit mencurigakan." Kata Naruto.

"Ternyata kau menyadarinya juga Naruto." Tanya Kakakshi .

"Aku menyadarinya sebelum pingsan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ano..Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto. Apa maksudmu dengan mencurigakan." Tanya Sakura akhirnya bertanya karena bingung dengan pembicaraan Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya cara kerja _Hunter-nin_ adalah jika mereka sudah mengalahkan buruan mereka. _Hunter-nin_ hanya mengambil kepala buruannya sebagai tanda bukti dan badannya akan dibakar habis atau dibuang." Jelas Kakashi. Sakura dan Karin yang mendengar hal itu hampir muntah.

"Itu artinya Zabuza masih hidup." Kata Kushina dan Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Tetapi dilihat dari luka yang dialaminya. Mungkin satu minggu lagi ia akan muncul. Jadi besok aku akan memberikan latihan ringan pada tim 7." Tambah Kakashi.

"Kenapa Cuma Tim 7? Kakashi-_sensei_." Tanya Rei.

"Itu karena Naruto yang akan melatih mereka." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ini pedangmu Naruto." Kakashi memberikan _Kokutō Yoru _pada Naruto.

"_Dobe_. Dimana kau menaruh pedang itu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung menlihat ukuran _Kokutō Yoru_ yang sedikit lebih panjang dari Naruto.

Setelah mengambil _Kokutō Yoru_. Naruto lalu menyentuh lengan kirinya dan sebuah _Fuin _langsung muncul dan seketika _Kokutō Yoru_ terhisap masuk kedalam _Fuin_ tersebut. Tim 7 minus Kakashi pun langsung terbebelak melihat _Kokutō Yoru _terhisap.

"Bisa aku lihat _Fuin_ di lenganmu Naruto." Kata Kakashi sedikit bingung dengan gambar _Fuin_ di lengan kiri Naruto. Naruto lalu memperlihatkannya pada Kakashi.

"Kenapa gambar _Fuin_ sedikit berbeda dengan _Fuin _pada umumnya." Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku sedikit memodifikasinya lalu menulis ulang formula _Fuin_-nya." Jawab Naruto dan Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"_Yare..Yare. Bisa dibilang Naruto sudah setara dengan Elite Jounin_." Batin Kakashi. Naruto yang mengetahui pikiran Kakashi hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Hebat juga kau Naruto. bisa menulis ulang _Fuinjutsu_. Bisa aku minta formulanya." Puji Kakashi diiringi permintaan

"Heehe. _Fuinjutsu_ memang spesialis Uzumaki. dan mohon maaf karena alu belum menulisnya di gulungan." Kata Naruto cengar-cengir GaJe.

"Lebih kalian beristirahat. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam." Ucap Kakashi dan semuanya mengangguk.

.

Keesokan harinya. Tim 7 berlatih memanjat pohon seperti canon (Rei menggantikan Naruto). Sementara Tim 11 berlatih agak jauh dari tim 7. Itu karena Naruto berniat berlatih di dimensi miliknya.

"_Ne _Naruto-_kun_ kenapa kita tidak berlatih di dekat yang lain?" Tanya Kushina.

"Itu karena kita akan berlatih di dimensi buatanku." Jawab Naruto. Kushina dan Karin langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_ punya dimensi tersendiri." Kata Karin terkejut.

"Kushina-_chan_ apa kemarin kau melihat bagaimana caraku muncul." Kushina mengangguk paham. "itu adalah gerbang keluar dimensi milikku." Sambung Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī**

Di depan mereka bertiga langsung muncul lubang hitam yang dikelilingi simbol-simbol _Fuin_. Naruto lalu memegang tangan Kushina dan Karin.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Naruto dan seketika mereka langsung terhisap

.

**NARUTO DIMENSION**

Sebuah lubang hitam langsung muncul di tengah-tengah padang rumput di dimensi Naruto. Setelah Naruto, Karin dan Kushina keluar dari lubang hitam itu.

"Wah indah sekali." Karin dan Kushina terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan dimensi Naruto. Namun Kushina langsung terkejut ketika melihat Kurama sedang tertidur tidak jauh dari mereka.

"A-Apa itu." Kata Kushina ketakutan melihat seekor rubah berekor sembilan tengah tertidur.

"Tenang saja Kushina-_chan_. Dia Kurama._ Bijuu_ ekor sembilan dan ia adalah temanku." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Kushina dengan mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Karin-_chan_ aku ingin kau membuat bunshin dan suruh Kurama untuk pindah ke bunshin milikmu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya." Perintah Naruto dan dengan cepat Karin membuat satu bunshin.

Seketika Bunshin Karin langsung berubah menjadi Kyuubi namun bulu yang sedikit gelap.

"**Apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto?**" Tanya Kurama Yang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi Karin sedikit chakra milikmu ketika ia kelelahan." Tanya Naruto serius.

"**Sudah kuduga itu yang kau katakan. Penjelasan adalah aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan sedikit namun aku takut ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya dan malah sebaliknya ia akan tambah terluka walaupun aku bisa menyembuhkannya.**" Jelas Kurama Yang dan Naruto pun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Karin-_chan_ hari ini kau akan berlatih bersama Kurama." Naruto menatap Karin yang hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi _Nii-chan_. Latihan ini pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama." Kata Karin.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurus hal itu." Ucap Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī : Jizoku hōshutsu**

"Apa yang _Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun _lakukan." Tanya Kushina dan Karin bingung karena Naruto membuat _Handseal _namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku mengubah perbedaan waktunya menjadi satu hari di dimensi milikku sama dengan satu jam di dunia." Jelas Naruto. Karin dan Kushina ber'oh''ria sambli kagum.

"Wah. _Nii-chan _hebat sekali." Kagum Karin.

"Di dimensi ini bisa dibilang aku adalah dewa." Ucap Naruto lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika tiga mangkok ramen muncul di depannya.

"Tapi pertama-tama aku mau makan dulu. Aku sangat lapar." Kata Naruto lalu duduk dan mulai memakan ramen di depannya. Kushina dan Karin sekali kagum melihat Naruto memciptakan ramen hanya dengan menjettikan jarinya.

"_Wah! Nii-chan benar-benar hebat_." Batin Karin.

"Tewwrimuraa kwuasih pwujiannya." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan ramen. Karin sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Karin-_chan_ sebaiknya jangan mengatakan sesuatu di dalam hati jika Naruto-_kun_ di dekatmu." Kata Kushina dan Karin menjadi heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Itu karena Naruto-_kun _bisa mengetahui pikiran kita." Jawab Kushina, "Benarkah itu?" Kushina mengangguk pelan.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ramen di dalam mulutnya lalu berkata, "Apa kalian ingin ramen ini aku habiskan." Kedua langsung duduk dan mengambil dua mangkuk ramen dan mulai memakannya.

"_Itadakamasu_." Ucap keduanya.

Di sela-sela acara makan ramen mereka Naruto menjelaskan semua tentang _ Hōrīauzu. _Karin dan Kushina yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto mengenai _Hōrīauzu_ hanya bisa membelalakan mata. Tak berselang lama kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai menyantap ramen yang disediakan Naruto.

"**Nah! Karin-**_**chan**_** apa kita bisa mulai latihannya.**" Kata Kurama Yang dan Karin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"**Sebaiknya kita latihan di hutan itu.**" Kata Kurama Yang sambil menunjuk hutan di bagian barat.

Kurama Yang lalu meletakkan tangannya dan Karin melompat naik. Setelah itu Kurama menurunkan Karin di atas kepalanya lalu berjalan ke hutan di bagian barat meninggal Naruto dan Kushina serta Kurama Yin yang tertidur pulas.

"Nah! Kushina-_chan_ aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan mencari tahu _Kekkei Genkai _milikmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Belum. Tetapi aku seseorang di Uzuhigakure memberikanku seluruh salinan gulungan klan kita." Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan miliknya.

"Ini adalah gulungan penyimpanan dan didalam seluruh gulungan dari klan kita." Ucap Naruto lalu membuka gulungan tersebut dan seketika puluhan gulungan langsung berserakan dimana-mana.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari." Ucap Naruto dan Kushina mengangguk.

Naruto dan Kushina mulai memeriksa satu persatu gulungan yang berserakan. Dan lama kemudian ia akhirnya menemukannya.

"_Kekkei Genkei. _Rantai chakra." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ucap Naruto lalu memberikan gulungan tersebut ke Kushina.

"Naruto-_kun _sendiri ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku ingin membuat rumah kecil tempat kita beristirahat serta menyimpan seluruh gulungan milikku." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku latihan Naru-_kun_." Kata Kushina berjalan menuju tempat yang dirasa bagus untuk membaca gulungan yang dipegangnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan sambil mencari lokasi yang tepat untuk membangun sebuah rumah. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan lokasi yang tepat. Naruto lalu menjetikkan seketia sebuah pondok kecil langsung keluar dari tanah.

Naruto lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam pondok tersebut. Bagian dalam pondok tersebut masih kosong. Naruto kembali menjetikkan jarinya dan ruangan pondok yang tadinya luas kini menjadi sempit karena di bagian belakang sudah terbagi menjadi lima ruangan. Ruangan paling kanan adalah kamar Naruto disampingnya adalah kamar Karin dan disebelahnya lagi adalah kamar Kushina. Sementara dua ruangan yang tersisa Naruto biarkan kosong.

Naruto lalu masuk ke ruangan kosong yang pertama dan mengeluarkan seluruh gulungan yang berada di _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan miliknya dan tak lupa juga ia membuka gulungan penyimpanan yang ia pereloh dari Uzuhiogakure.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan ruangan kosong tersbut langsung dipenuhi rak-rak. Naruto mulai menyusun gulungan miliknya di rak tersebut. Mulai dari gulungan jutsu, teori-teori, sejarah mengenai Shinobi dan yang terakhir adalah gulungan jutsu miliknya pribadi yaitu gulungan mengenai _Rinnegan_. Mengapa Naruto mempunyai gulungan mengenai _Rinnegan_ itu karena sewaktu Kurama melatihnya Naruto menulis semua yang dikatakan Kurama.

Setelah selesai Naruto keluar dan masuk ke ruangan kosong yang terakhir lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Ruangan tersebut kini penuh dengan perlengkapan Shinobi. Mulai dari dua kotak berukuran sedang yang berisi kunai dan shuriken. Lima buah katana biasa yang terpajang di dinding dan perlengkapan lainnya. Naruto juga telah selesai dengan ruangan kosong di depan lima kamar tersebut. Ia menjadikan ruangan tersebut menjadi dapur dengan perlengkapan masak yang lengkap serta kulkas yang berisi bahan makanan. Dan tak lupa pula Naruto membuat sebuah kamar mandi kecil di samping kiri dapur.

.

**SKIP TIMEE**

Senja pun tiba di dimensi Naruto (AN : Naruto juga menciptakan matahari dan bulan di dimensi miliknya dan fungsinya pun sama dengan di dunia nyata).

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menyelesaikan pondok miliknya dan tak berselang lama Karin, Kurama dan Kushina menghampirinya. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung bangun karena takut diomeli Karin dan Kushina karena tidak berlatih.

"_Ne_ Karin, Kushina! Bagaimana hasil latihannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Karin sudah bisa sampai tahap satu ekor dan hebatnya lagi penampilan Karin tidak berubah walaupun menggunakan chakraku**." Jawab Kurama Yang pada Naruto.

"Kalau begiu hebat dong!" Kata Naruto dan Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan satu rantai chakra dan itu pun belum aku kendalikan dengan sempurna." Ucap Kushina dan dari punggungnya langsung keluar sebuah rantai berwarna keemasan lalu ia memasukkannya kembali.

"Keren." Kagum Naruto dan Karin bersamaan. Kushina hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke pondok saja." Ucap Naruto dan keduanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Ne_ Kurama-_chan_ apa ingin kembali ke tubuhku?" Tanya Karin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

"**Aku juga ingin berada di sini karena tempat ini nyaman digunakan untuk tidur dan satu lagi jangan menambahkan embe-embel **_**chan**_** dinamaku**." Jawab Kurama Yang lalu memulai ritual tidurnya.

"Cih! Yang dan Yin sama-sama hobi tidur." Gerutu Naruto. Dan ketiganya pun masuk ke pondok.

"Sebaiknya kalian mandi dulu dan untuk pakaian aku sudah siapkan di kamar kalian masing-masing." Ucap Naruto pada Karin dan Kushina yang kini berada di dalam pondok.

"Kamar kalian sama dengan kamar di apartemen kita di Konoha begitu juga dengan pakaian kalian." Tambah Naruto.

Karin dan Kushina langsung memberikan _Deathglare_ pada Naruto karena mendengar perkataan yang tadi. Seketika keringat dinxgin langsung membasahi tubuh Naruto.

Bugh! Pletak!

Naruto langsung dihadiahi tendangan dan jitakan dari Karin dan Kushina.

"_Ittae..._ kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menyerangku?" Tanya Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan (?).

"Sama dengan di Konoha. Itu berarti kau sudah membuka lemari pakaian kami dan melihat isinya." Jawab Kushina dengan nada sedikit berat.

"DASAR MESUM!" Teriak keduanya.

Pletak! Pletak!

Kushina dan Karin kembali menjitak kepala Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto langsung menaikkan bendera putih sementara tangan kirinya mengelus tiga benjolan di kepalanya.

"_Gomennasai_...sebagai gantinya aku yang akan memasak makanan untuk malam ini." Kata Naruto lirih menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Memasak? Kenapa _Nii-chan_ tidak menciptakan makanan saja daripada repot." Kata Karin.

"Bisa-bisa jariku bisa hancur karena terus menjetikkannya ditambah lagi aku harus membayangkan terlebih dahulu sebelum menciptkan sesuatu nantinya aku bisa gila." Alasan Naruto dan keduanya pun _Sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"_Alasan macam apa itu_." Batin keduanya yang lupa bahwa Naruto bisa mengetahuinya.

"Heh! Itu kenyataan bukan alasan." Kata Naruto. Dan kedua pun langsung sadar.

"Aku lupa kalau sih mesum ini bisa membaca pikiran." Ucap Kushina dan Karin hanya mengangguk.

"Bisa tidak Kushi-_chan_ berhenti memanggilku mesum." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Semburat tipis muncul di pipi Kushina karena Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Cih! Jangan menggodaku Naru-_kun_." Balas Kushina cemberut.

"Hey! Jangan cemburut nanti cantiknya jadi hilang tau." Ucap Naruto dan seketika Kushina berhenti cemberut.

"Nah begitu lebih baik." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Sudah-sudah cepat bersihkan diri kalian aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam." Sambung Naruto.

.

Ketiganya kini menyantap makan malam setelah membersihkan diri mereka. Karin mengenakan kimono putih tanpa lengan dengan corak bunga sakura hingga lututnya sama halnya dengan Kushina namun warna kimononya biru laut. Sementara Naruto mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana hitam selutut.

Setelah menyantap makan malam. Mereka tengah bersantai di meja makan yang sudah bersih. Kushina sedikit menggeser kursinya sehingga dapat meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Karin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kushina dan juga wajah bahagia Naruto. Mereka sejenak membicarakan hasil latihan mereka.

"Oh iya! Kalau kalian ingin berlatih menggunakan senjata. Sebaiknya jangan menggunakan perlengkapan yang kalian bawa dari dunia luar." Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Itu agar perlengkapan kita menjadi awet dan tidak cepar tumpul. Dan kalian bisa mengambil perlengkapan di ruangan tersebut." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ruangan penyimpanan perlengkapan.

"Dan untuk gulungan aku menaruh semua gulungan di ruangan itu." Tambah Naruto lalu menunjuk penyimpanan gulungan. Karin mengangguk pelan begitu juga Kushina yang sedang bersandar di bahu Naruto.

"Tapi aku melarang kalian membaca gulungan pribadi milikku dan aku sudah menandai rak gulungan tersebut." Tambah Naruto lagi. Dan keduanya mengangguk paham. Setelah itu mereka pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Lima hari telah berlalu di dimensi milik Naruto. Kushina sudah bisa mengeluarkan tiga rantai chakra dari tubuhnya dan dapat ia kendalikan sementara Karin masih belum bisa mencapai leve dua ekor chakra Kurama dan untuk Naruto ia sudah menguasai beberapa Jutsu _Katon_.

Kini mereka bersiap untuk keluar dari dimensi Naruto. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama sebelum mereka masuk ke dimensi Naruto. Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal _ dan bergumam pelan.

**Jikkukan Hōrī**

Di depan mereka langsung muncul lubang hitam di kelilingi simbol-simbol _Fuin_ dan seketika mereka bertiga terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Pintu gerbang dimensi milik Naruto muncul di dalam hutan dan Trio Uzumaki keluar dari lubang tersebut

"Wah ternyata hari udah sore." Kata Karin sambil memperhatikan langit sore.

"Kalau begitu sebagaiknya kita pulang yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Naruto. Karin dan Kushina hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

Trio Uzumaki akhirnya pulang ke rumah Tazuna. Sesampainya disana mereka disambut hangat oleh Tsunami.

Malam harinya Tim 7 dan 11 sedang menikmati makan malam. Tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh anak kecil yang mendobrak pintu rumah.

"Kalian hanya akan mati jika melawan _Gatou_ seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang itu." Ucap anak kecil yang ternyata orang yang mendobrak pintu.

"Inari." Kata Tsunami sementara anak yang dipanggil a.k.a Inari tidak menyahut melainkan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan kelakuan Inari." Kata Tsunami dengan nada sedih.

"Ano..Tsunami-_san_ boleh aku bertanya. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu dan siapa yang ia maksud orang itu?" Tanya Sakura. Tazuna pun menghela nafasnya.

"Semua bermula ketika orang yang maksud Inari atau suamiku mati di tangan _Gatou_." Kata Tsunami lirih.

Tsunami pun menceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal ketika suaminya ditangkap oleh _Gatou_ lalu dieksekusi di depan umum dan berubahnya sikap Inari menjadi dingin.

"Sekali lagi mohon maafkan kelakuan Inari yang tadi." Kata Tsunami yang tak sadar telah menitihkan air mata.

Tim 7 dan 11 pun menjadi canggung setelah mendengar cerita Tsunami. Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tak usah dipikirkan lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan malamnya." Kata Tsunami sedikit tersenyum.

Semua pun melanjutkan acara makan malam di tengah keheningan dan tak terasa makan malam pun akhirnya selesai dan mereka semua pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka hanya berdiam diri di rumah Tazuna menunggu Tazuna menyelesaikan beberapa hal mengenai jembata yang ia bangun. Namun tidak bagi Naruto karena merasa bosan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin.

Naruto kini sedang berada di hutan. Ia sedang berbaring di atas jaketnya ia gunakan untuk menutup rambutnya hingga mata. Namun acara santainya tiba-tiba terganggu karena mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Naruto lalu membuka tudung jaketnya dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara langkah kaki. Seorang wanita cantik (sudah tau siapa orangnya) yang membawa keranjang menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Aku hanya bersantai sejenak." Jawab Naruto lalu duduk dan membuka tudung jaketnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya wanita tersebut ketika melihat Naruto. Orang yang membuat Zabuza terluka.

"_Dia! Anak yang mengalahkan Zabuza-sama_." Batin wanita tersbut.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melawanmu. Aku tau kau _Hunter-nin_ yang membawa Zabuza waktu itu dan sekarang kau mencari obat untuk merawatnya." Kata Naruto setelah mengetahui pikiran wanita.

"_Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa itu aku_." Batin wanita tersebut kini dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Sudah-sudah lupakan hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong nama _Nee-chan_ siapa? Aku Naruto." Tanya Naruto dan memperkenalkan namanya

"Aku Haku. Yuki Haku." Jawab Haku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Zabuza?" Tanya Naruto.

"Keadaannya mulai membaik." Jawab Haku lalu duduk di dekat Naruto.

"_Ne _Haku-_neechan_ bukannya di Kirigakure sedang terjadi perang saudara dan kalian adalah _Missing-nin_ dari desa itu. Kenapa kalian malah berada di desa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya perang saudara di Kirigakire adalah perang antara pasukan Rebelion melawan pasukan Yondaime-Mizukage. Perang ini terjadi karena Yagura atau Yondaime-Mizukage memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membunuh penggun _Kekkei Genkei _." Jelas Haku.

"Dan aku berada disini bersama Zabuza-_sama_ karena kami pasukan rebelion kekurangan dana. Itulah kenapa aku dan Zabuza-_sama _berniat mengumpulkan dana dari _Gatou_ dengan cara diberi misi untuk menghentikan pembangunan jembatan itu." Tambah Haku.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Ternyata niat kalian ternyata baik." Kata Naruto.

"Begini saja. Bawa aku ke tempat Zabuza. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Haku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau-"

"Aku akan membantu kalian para pasukan Rebelion untuk mengalah orang bernama Yagura itu." Potong Naruto hingga membuat Haku tersentak.

"Apa kau yakin. Kau itu masih _Genin_." Tanya Haku sedikit ragu.

"Aku yakin. Dan aku pastikan pasukan rebelion akan menang." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat Zabuza-_sama_." Haku pun berdiri diikuti Naruto dan berjalan menuju tempat Zabuza.

.

Kini Haku dan Naruto sudah berada di tempat Zabuza dirawat. Zabuza tampak terbaring di atas ranjang dan disamping _Kubikribocho_ terlihat sudah utuh kembali karena kemampuan pedang tersebut (Udah tau kan kemampuan _Kubikribocho_).

"Apa maksudmu Haku? Membawa anak ini ke sini." Kata Zabuza yang tadinya tidur tiba-tiba bangun karena mengetahui chakra Naruto yang mengalahkannya.

"Apa kau berniat-"

"Aku kesini untuk menawarkan bantuan pada kalian untuk membantu mengalah orang bernama Yagura tersebut." Potong Naruto dan seketika Zabuza langsung tersentak.

"Apa kau bercanda...Hahahahha...Kau itu masih _Genin_ mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan pasukan Yagura." Kata Zabuza diiringi tawa berat.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana kau kukalahkan. Dan itupun aku hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku." Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"_Wajah bocah ini menandakan bahwa ia sangat serius dan apa maksudnya hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya ketika melawanku_." Batin Zabuza sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah aku menerima bantuanmu dan kapan kita akan berangkat?" Jawab Zabuza lalu bertanya.

"Setelah misi-ku selesai dan aku akan menggunkan _Chi-Bunshin_ untuk menggantikanku kembali ke konoha." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan kesini jika sudah selesai dengan misiku." Jawab Naruto dan keduanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto pun akhirnya kembali ke rumah Tazuna. Namun di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Inari yang sedang menangis di pinggir sungai. Naruto lalu menghampirinya dan berbicara dengannya. (Pembicaraan kayak di canon agar tidaj panjang).

.

Sementara itu di markas pasukan Rebelion tampak seorang wanita berambut merah maroon panjang dan poninya menutupi salah satu matanya sedang berbicara dengan rekannya.

"Kalau keadaannya seperti ini kita bisa kalah." Ucap rekan wanita tersebut.

"Persediaan kita semakin menipis. Baik itu senjata maupun pasukan." Sambungnya.

"Satu-satu harapan kita adalah Zabuza." Ucap sang wanita.

"_Zabuza kuharap kau berhasil_." Batin sang wanita.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Satu minggu kemudian. Jembata yang dibuat Tazuna hampir selesai karena dibantu oleh tim 7 dan 11. Zabuza dan Haku tidak menyerang mereka karena sudah mempunyai perjanjian dengan Naruto.

Namun di tengah-tengah kegiatan tim 7 dan 11 serta Tazuna tiba-tiba terganggu karena kemunculan _Gatou_ beserta puluhan anak buahnya di ujung jembatan

"Tak kusangka Zabuza sialan itu menginkari janjinya." Kata seseorang bertubuh pendek yang berada di paling belakang.

"Kalian semua serang meraka!" Teriak _Gatou_ dan seketika anak buah _Gatou _langsung berlari menuju tim 7 dan 11.

Naruto lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju pasukan _Gatou_.

"_Nii-chan_ apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Karin namun Naruto tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

"Naruto apa kau gila! Lihat jumlah mereka." Teriak Sakura.

"_Dobe_ sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Kini Sasuke yang berteriak.

Kakashi, Kushina dan Tazuna hanya diam dan bingung dengan apa yang Naruto akan lakukan. Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan di hadapan pasukan _Gatou_ sambil memandang tajam ke arah mereka.

"Hoi bocah apa kau ingin mati!" Ucap salah seorang pasukan _Gatou_.

"_Aku akan mencoba jutsu Katon itu_." Batin Naruto kini matanya sudah berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungun menandakan bahwa _Rinnegan_ telah diaktifkan. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal _dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**

Naruto menghembuskan api berskala besar ke arah pasukan _Gatou_. Pasukan _Gatou_ hanya pasrah melihat semburan api besar Naruto yang mengarah ke mereka.

Blaaaarr!

Semburan api Naruto pun menghanguskan seluruh pasukan _Gatou _tanpa tersisah. Tim 7 dan 11 membelalakan mata mereka ketika melihat Naruto mengalahkan puluhan pasukan dalam hitungan detik.

"_It-itu bisa dibilang Katon Rank-S. Ternyata Naruto juga mempunyai Katon_." Batin Kakashi memandang shock jutsu yang dilancarkan Naruto.

"_Itu-kan Jutsu Katon yang belum aku kuasai_._ Ternyata Nii-chan/Naruto-kun sudah menguasainya._" Batin Karin dan Kushina.

"_Sugeee." _Batin Rei

"_Seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya Dobe._" Sasuke sedikit iri melihat kemampuan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan rekan-rekannya. Dan dengan cepat Naruto kembali membuat _Handseal_.

"_Masih ada lagi_." Batin semuanya.

**Suiton : Dai Bakususi Soha**

Naruto mengeluarkan air berskala besar ke kobaran api tersebut hingga padam agar tidak merusak jembata area jembata. Puluhan mayat yang hangus pun bergelintangan di jembatan. Sementar _Gatou _yang berada di belakang kini merinding hebat pasalkan seluruh anggotanya kini sudah di kalahkan.

Tak berselang lama segerombolan penduduk yang membawa peralatan kebun sebagai senjata yang dipimpin oleh Inari muncul di belakang _Gatou_.

"Itu dia _Gatou_ minna. Ayo kita tangkap dia dan arak keliling desa." Teriak Inari dan segerombolan penduduk tersebut langsung berlari ke _Gatou_ yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena ketakutan.

_Gatou_ pun akhirnya ditangkap oleh para warga lalu diarak keliling desa. Sementara Naruto menonaktifkan _Rinnegan_ miliknya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju rekan-rekannya.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat rekannya yang syok.

"Ada apa! Apa kau sadar barusan menggunakan _Katon _Rank-S dan membunuh puluhan pasukan dalam hitungan detik." Kata Kakashi pulih dari syok.

"Sebenarnya sekuat apa kau _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga telah pulih dari syok.

"Rikudou-sannin." Jawab Naruto enteng. Rekannya yang tadinya syok kini _Sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban enteng Naruto.

"_Rikudou-sennin_? bukannya Iruka-_sensei _pernah bilang kalau beliau adalah dewa Shinobi dab tak ada yang bisa menyamainya." Kata Sakura dan lainnya mengangguk minus Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah lupakan saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita." Kata Naruto.

"Lupakan saja! Kau baru membunuh puluhan orang dan bilang lupakan saja." Tambah Rei.

"_Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Sandaime-sama. Ia mungkin mempunyai penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Walaupun aku sudah mengetahuinya sedikit_." Batin Kakashi sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

Keesokan harinya tim 7 dan 11 telah bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha. Di depan rumah Tazuna tampak Tim 7 dan 11 yang sudah bersiap. Keluarga Tazuna juga berada di tempat itu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian terutama Naruto." Ucap Tazuna

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemakan jembatan itu dengan 'Great Naruto Bridge'." Sambung Tazuna.

"Hehehe...Nama yang bagus." Kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Berkat Naruto. _Gatou _tidak akan mengganggu kami." Kata Tazuna kembali.

"_Ne_ Naruto-_nii_ apa kau akan kesini lagi?" Tanya Inari semangat.

"Kalau ada waktu." Jawab Naruto.

"Yosh...Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Tazuna-_san_." Kata Kakashi.

"Tunggu Kakashi-_sensei_!" Kata Naruto membuat Kakashi sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil dulu." Jawab Naruto dengan Watados membuat semua _sweatdrop_.

"Kukira itu hal penting. Ya udah lakukan dengan cepat." Ujar Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan buku keramatnya.

"Dasar _Dobe_/Baka _Nii-chan_." Sungut Karin dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Naruto pun berjalan ke belakang rumah Tazuna. Sesampainya disana ia mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya lalu menggores telapak tangannya hingga beberapa tetes darih jatuh di tanah, Naruto lalu membuat Handseal.

**Chi Bunshin**

Perlahan darah di tanah mulai membesar dan menjadi Bunshin Naruto. Naruto lalu menyentuh bunshin tersebut dan mengalirkan chakranya.

"Kau tau apa tugasmu. Aku memberikan 50 persen chakraku untuk jaga-jaga." Kata Naruto pada Chi Bunshinnya. Naruto memberikan setengah chakra toh chakranya juga bisa kembali karena kemampuan _Hōrīauzu._

"Hai! Master." Kata sang Bunshin lalu kembali ke timnya. Dan memulai perjalan kembali ke Konoha bersama Tim 7 dan 11.

Sementara Naruto pun berangkat menuju ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Zabuza dan Haku. Butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ke tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Zabuza menyambut Naruto. Kini ia menggunakan pakaian khas Ninja Kirigakure dengan _Kubikiriboco_ ditaruh di punggungnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto datar dan keduanya mengangguk.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 9 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan beberapa Review :<strong>

**R : **Thor kenapa Karin gak ngegunain cakra kurama/mode kurama sekalaian padahal kan Karin sudah berteman dengan kurama  
><strong>B : <strong>Itu sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Huaaaa lanjut senpaiiii banyakin wordx dan lemonx jangan lupa hihihi  
><strong>B : <strong>Ini Author sudah lanjut. Untuk Wordnya author akan usahain sementara untuk Lemon, Author kurang padai buat tetapi author akan usahain.

**R : **apa nanti naruto juga bisa pake elemen kayak yoton, ranton, bakuton, & jinton?  
><strong>B : <strong>Iya bisa dan itu secara perlahan.

**R : **Bagus tapi nama jutsu nya harus di ingat harusnya klo naga kayu MOKUTON MOKURYUU NO JUTSU klo kga salah ,klo salah ya maaf #hehehe .ohya seharusnya bola air bukan bola api ,lanjut  
><strong>B : <strong>Nama Naga kayu itu Author lihat di Anime. Untuk bola api "hehehe" Gomen author kelupaan.

**R : **oh iya, baiklah untuk typo hampir gk ada,pemilihan bahasa juga bagus krn bahasanya gampang dimengerti.  
><strong>B : <strong>Arigatuo senpai.

**R : **Perasaan kochiose Naruto baru kurama doang,ko bilangnya Naru banyak?  
>perasaan Naru blom nembak Khusi dech,ko dah brani nyium Khusina ya,,,:D<br>**B : **Kuchiyose Naruto memang cuman Kurama. Dan Naruto mengatakan sudah punya bukan punya banyak. Dan untuk Naruto nembak Kushina ada di Chapter _**For Kushina**_**.**

**R : **hm... apakah di sini sampai PDS 4 author-san. dan sasuke akan di beritanda oleh orochimaru?  
><strong>B : <strong>Author usahain sampai PDS 4 dan untuk Sasuke diberi tanda itu masih Rahasia.

**R : **apa entar naruto juga bisa gedo rinne tensei?  
><strong>B : <strong>Iya Naruto bisa Gedou Rinne Tensei.

**R : **Thor,,ko Narunya pingsan sich,cakranya blom menipis,mang Kuramanya ga ngalirin chakra ya?  
><strong>B : <strong>Itu karena efek dari Perpindahan gerbang keluar dimensi Naruto. Kan udah Naruto jelasin ke Kurama.

**R : **thor naruto bisa hiraishin kga ?  
><strong>B : <strong>Bisa.

**R : **apakah . .naruto juga akan membantu pasukan mei terumi sa'at melawan yagura tor ?  
><strong>B : <strong>Itu sudah terjawab di Chapter ini dan jawabannya 'Iya'.

**R : **Mana lanjutanya ini  
><strong>B : <strong>Ini sudah dilanjut.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Belong To Kishimoto Sensei, Author hanya meminjamnya**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Kecepatan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**..:: THE CHRONICLE OF TRIO UZUMAKI ::..**

**..::: LOMPOBERANG-CHAN ::..**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 10 : HELPING REBELLION ARMY ::..  
>.<strong>

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Naruto, Zabuza dan Haku kini dalam perjalanan menuju ke markas pasukan Rebelion. Dahan demi dahan mereka lompati.<p>

"Zabuza kenapa pedang milikmu itu kembali semula. Bukannya seminggu yang lalu aku sudah memotongnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan _Kubikiribocho_ di punggung Zabuza.

"Itu adalah keistimewaan pedang ini. Pedang ini akan beregenerasi jika terkena darah." Jawab Zabusa. "Bagaiman dengan pedang hitam milikmu itu?" Kini Zabuza yang bertanya.

"Pedang itu cuman pedang biasa." Jawab Naruto simpel.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menggunakan Henge?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terserah padamu." Jawab Zabuza. Dengan itu Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

Seketika Naruto berubah menjadi pria berumur sekitar 20 tahun. wajahnya sedikit tampan dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah namun sedikit panjang dan memiliki poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya (Bayangin rambut Nagato tetapi warna kuning). Ia mengenakan kaos merah di tengahnya terdapat gambar pusaran air serta pelindung sikut berwarna hitam. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celana standar _Chunin_ begitupula dengan sepatunya.

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan mereka dan selang beberapa lama melompati dahan pohon akhirnya mereka tiba di markas pasukan Rebelion. Sesampainya disina mereka langsung disambut oleh para pasukan Rebelion.

"Selamat datang Zabuza-_san_."

"Mei-_sama _ menunggu anda di ruangannya." Kata salah satu pasukan Rebelion.

Zabuza, Haku dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tampak seorang perempuan dewasa berambut merah Maroon panjang dan salah satu matanya tertutup poni sedang duduk di kursi miliknya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Zabuza." Kata sang perempuan a.k.a Mei Terumi.

"Bagaimana perkebangannya?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Persediaan kita semakin minipis setelah kekalahan kemarin." Jawab Mei. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Mei.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan dana. Namun aku mendapatkan bala bantuan." Jawab Zabuza. Mei langsung memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri di samping Zabuza.

"Ehemm...Sepertinya bala bantuanmu sedikit, err...tampan." Kata Mei sambil melirik ke Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu." Kata Zabuza sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Naruto (Henge) pada Mei dengan nada datar.

"Huuh..Baiklah." Mei pun menghela nafas

"Besok pagi kita akan memulai serangan dan Zabuza perintahkan semua pasukan agar bersiap-siap." Perintah Mei dan Zabuza pun keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Kau pria ganteng-"

"Namaku Naruto." Potong Naruto.

"Naruto-_san _ sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap. Haku antar ia ke kamar yang kosong untuk beristirahat." Kata Mei dibalas anggukan oleh Haku.

"Beristirahatlah. Karena besok kau akan menghadapi perang saudara yang sudah berlangsung lama." Kata Mei.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa bolah aku tau berapa jumlah pasukan Rebelion dan juga pasukan orang yang bernama Yagura itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jumlah pasukanku adalah 2500 orang sementara pasukan Yagura sekitar 7000 ditambah lagi Yagura adalah _Jincurhiki_ _Sanbi_." Jawab Mei.

"7000 Eh! Ditambah Sanbi, ini akan menyenangkan." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Menyenangkan, apa kau gila ini adalah perang dan apa maksud dari seringaimu itu." Kata Mei sedikit syok mendengar perkataan Naruto dan juga melihat seringaiannya.

Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan Mei diikuti Haku lalu mereka menuju ke kamar yang diberikan Mei untuk Naruto. Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya dan melepaskan henge milikknya sementara Haku meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku ke dimensi milikku." Gumam Naruto yang sedang baring. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī**

Di depan Naruto langsung muncul gerbang dimensi miliknya dan ia pun terhisap masuk.

.

**NARUTO DIMENSION**

Gerbang dimensi Naruto muncul dan keluarlah bocah berambut kuning Jabrik. Ia langsung disambut oleh Kurama.

"**Naruto apa kau serius ingin membantu mereka**." Tanya Kurama.

Naruto lalu melompat ke atas kepala Kurama lalu berbaring. "Aku serius." Singkat Naruto.

"**Naruto sebaiknya kau samakan saja waktu dimensi milikmu dengan dunia.**" Kata Kurama.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Mungkin saja akan terjadi pergesekan waktu antara dimensi milikmu dan juga dunia. Hal itu dapat memperpendek umurmu walaupun kau seorang Uzumaki yang dikatakan memiliki umur yang panjang.**" Jelas Kurama. Naruto langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersilah.

"Yah! Padahal itu bagus karena mempersingkat latihanku! Baiklah aku akan merubah waktunya dan tak akan kurubah lagi." Kata Naruto lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jikkukan Hōrī : Jizoku Hōshutsu**

"Sebaiknya aku berlatih menggunakan _Yoru_." Kata Naruto lalu mengeluar _Yoru_ dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan melompat turun.

"Baiklah aku mencoba mengalirkan lebih banyak chakraku ke _Yoru_." Gumam Naruto lalu mengalirkan chakra miliknya. Seketika aura hitam langsung keluar dari _Kokutō Yoru_.

Naruto lalu mengarah tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon di dekat danau di dimensi miliknya. Ia kemudiian memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru _secara horizonta.

Zuuingg!

Gelombang hitam yang sangat tipis langsung melesat ke pohon tersebut ketika Naruto mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat gelombang tipis berwarna hitam tersebut pasalnya semakin jauh gelombang tipis tersebut semakin memanjang.

Sraakk!

Seketika pohon tersebut langsung terpotong secara halus bahkan batang pohon tersebut seakan tidak terkena apapun ketika gelombang _Kokutō Yoru_ melaluinya.

"Ternyata gelombang tersebut tidak memiliki efek apapun." Kata Naruto sedikit kecewa lalu menaruh _Kokutō Yoru _di punggungnya secara miring agar tidak menyentuh tanah.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat pohon tersebut mulai roboh setelah menaruh _Kokutō Yoru_ dipunggungnya.

Bruuuk!

Naruto lansung menyeringai melihat hasil karya dari _Kokutō Yoru_ yang terlihat sangat halus di potongan batang pohon tersebut.

"Hee! Ternyata begitu. Aku akan menamakannya _Shinigami Shōhin_ (Tebasan Dewa Kematian)." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto terus mengasah kemampuan baru _Kokutō Yoru_ di hutan dimensi milikknya hingga tak terasa hari mulai sore di dimensi Naruto begitupula di dunia. Naruto pun memuruskan untuk kembali ke dunia untuk beristirahat.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Diwaktu yang sama kini Tim 7 dan 11 (Chi Bunshin) telah tiba di konoha. Mereka memutuskan mempercepat perjalan pulang mereka menggunakan _Chakra Dash_. Sesampainya di Konoha mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing kecuali Kakashi yang pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka.

"Lapor Hokage-_sama_ misi telah selesai walaupun sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan." Lapor Kakashi dan Hiruzen hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Kakashi lalu menaruh laporan milikknya di meja Hokage.

"Dan Naruto juga sudah kembali bersama kami. Kalau saja Naruto tidak muncul tepat waktu mungkin adikknya sudah mati di tangan Zabuza." Tambah Kakashi. Membuat Hiruzen sedikit terkejut. Lalu membaca laporan misi Kakashi.

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa mengetahui kalau Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ sedang menjalankan misi. Bahkan muncul tepat waktu sebelum Zabuza menebas kepala Karin-_chan_." Kata Hiruzen ketika membaca laporan Kakashi.

"Itu juga yang membuatku bingung. Apa mereka mempunyai kontak batin yang kuat pasalkan mereka adalah kembar tapi beda." Kata Kakashi. Lalu mulai menceritakan pertarungan Naruto secara detail.

"Kuharap kau dan timmu bisa merahasiakan hal ini." Kata Hiruzen dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Hokage-_sama_." Kata Kakashi lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Kini Naruto (Henge) bersama dengan Pasukan Rebelion telah bersiap untuk memulai serangan. Naruto masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Sementara _Kokutō Yoru_ kini terpasang di punggung.

"Mata-mata kami mengatakan bahwa Yagura membagi 7000 pasukannya menjadi 2 masing-masing berjumlah 3000 dan 4000 pasukan." Jelas Mei yang di depannya ada Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, dan Ao.

"Apa hanya itu yang mereka dapatkan." Tanya Ao.

"Pasukan pertama berjarak 5 km dari sini sementara sisanya berjaga di dalam desa." Jelas Mei.

"Ada yang aneh disini. Entah kenapa mereka mengetahui bahwa kita akan menyerang dan Yagura membagi pasukannya menjadi dua." Kata Zabusa. Semuanya pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas kita harus menyusun strategi yang tepat." Kata Mei.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mengambil jalan memutar dan langsung menyerang pasukan yang berada di desa." Usul Ao.

"Menurutku itu strategi yang salah." Ucap Mei.

"Jika langsung menyerang pasukan yang berada di desa yang berjumlah 4000 bisa dipastikan pasukan yang berada di luar desa akan kembali ke desa dan hal itu akan berdampak buruk pada kita." Tambah Mei. Seketika semuanya langsung memikirkan sesuaru minus Naruto yang masih saja diam.

"Begini saja-" setelah berpikir Mei akhirnya menemukan strategi.

"Pertama kita akan menyerang pasukan di luar desa. Dan minimal jika kita menang pasukan kita tidak berkurang setengah. Dan setelah itu kita akan beristirahat lalu menyerang pasukan yang berada di desa." Sambung Mei.

"Sepertinya itu strategi yang bagus." Setelah dari tadi diam akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Siapa kau. Aku sedikit heran mengapa orang asing sepertimu bisa masuk ke pertemuan ini." Kata Ao.

"Dia Naruto. Bala bantuan yang didapat Zabuza." Kata Mei.

"Bala bantuan. Apa kau bercanda Zabuza? Bukannya misimu mencari dana untuk pasukan kita." Tanya Ao sedikit menginterupsi.

"Diam kau Ao. Orang ini bisa saja mengalahkanmu dalam sekejap." Timpal Zabuza dan Ao pun semakin geram.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan orang yang rambutnya menyilaukan mata dengan pedang hitam aneh dibelakangnya." Kata Ao menatap tajam Naruto sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita fokus ke penyerangan ini." Lerai Mei. Lalu berjalan mendekat ke Ao. "Dan kau diam." Bisik Mei pada Ao dengan wajah mengerikan hingga membuat Ao mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Ha'i Mei-_san_." Ucap Ao dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Mari kita mulai penyerangannya." Kata Mei setelah berjalan menjauh dari Ao.

Mereka berlima pun keluar dari ruangan. Sesampainya di luar 2500 Pasukan Rebelion sudah menunggu perintah dari Mei. Mei lalu berjalan ke depan dan memulai pidatonya. Keempat yang lain berdiri di belakang Mei.

Setelah mendengar pidato dari pemimpin mereka. Seluruh pasukan Rebelion akhirnya berangkat di pimpin oleh Mei serta empat orang di belakangnya yaitu Naruto, Zabuza, Ao dan Haku.

.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu ketika pasukan Rebelion meninggalkan markas mereka. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput yang lumayan luas di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah danau kecil. dan di depan mereka sudah menunggu 3000 pasukan Kirigakure yang didominasi oleh _Chunin_. Dan di depan pasukan tersebut terdapan seseorang yang memegang pedang yang cukup tipis mirip jarum.

"Cih! Aku tak menyangka Kushimaru yang memimpin pasukan di depan kita." Gerutu Ao yang berdiri di samping Mei.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ia adalah Kuriarare Kushimaru salah seorang dari 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure sepertiku." Jawab Zabuza. Mendengat penuturan itu Naruto menyeringai.

"Dia bagianku." Kata Naruto spontan lalu mengambil _Kokutō Yoru_ di punggungnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Baiklah tapi kuingatkan kau harus berhati-hati karena ia memegang pedang _Nuibari_ atau pedang pedang jarum yang di gagangnya terdapar kawat untuk mengikat lawan." Jelas Zabuza.

"Jadi dia seorang penjahit." Jawab Naruto. Keempat orang di dekatnya pun _sweatdrop_.

Sementara itu di pasukan Kirigakure. Kini telah bersiap-siap menyerang. Seluruh pasukan kini menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung. Kushimaru langsung berlari menuju pasukan Rebelion diikuti 2500 pasukan lainnya.

"Kalian semua selesaikan dengan cepat." Teriak Kushimaru sambil berlari. "HUAAA!" Teriak pasukan Kirigakure.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan lainnya.

"Tahan posisi kalian!" Teriak Mei pada pasukannya.

Seluruh pasukan Rebelion menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. Kini Kushimaru dan pasukannya berjarak 50 meter dari Naruto dan lainnya. Naruto lalu memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ dengan kedua tangannya dan mengalirkan chakra ke _Kokutō Yoru_. Seketika aura hitam langsung keluar dari _Kokutō Yoru_ membuat semua yang berada di dekat Naruto merasakannya hingga mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"_Pedang itu auranya sangat kuat_." Pikir Mei dan beberapa orang.

"_Ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sewaktu kami bertarung_." Pikir Zabuza

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat menuju Kushimaru dan pasukannya.

"Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Mei pada Naruto.

"Kita tak bisa tinggal diam saja." Ucap Zabuza diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain. Dengan cepat mereka menyusul Naruto diikuti 2500 pasukan rebelion.

Jarak Naruto dan pasukan Kushimaru kini sekitar 30 meter. Naruto lalu mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_ secara horizontal.

Zuiingg!

Gelombang tipis berwarna hitam langsung keluar dari _Kokutō Yoru _menuju ke Kushimaru dan pasukannya. Semua orang yang berada di sana menatap bingung gelombang hitam tersebut.

"_Apa itu_." Pikir Kushimaru dan dengan cepat melompat tinggi ke udara untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Gelombang hitam tersebut mulai melebar. Beberapa pasukan Kushimaru mengangkat kunai dan katana milik mereka untuk menangkis gelombang hitam tersebut.

Seluruh pasukan Kushimaru menjadi heran karena gelombang hitam tersebut hanya melewati mereka begitupula dengan Mei dan pasukan rebelion.

"_Cih! Aku cuman buang-buang tenaga melompati benda hitam itu_." Pikir Kushimaru yang masih berada di udara.

Setelah melewati sekitar 100 pasukan Kushimaru, gelombang hitam _Kokutō Yoru_ pun menghilang pasukan Kushimaru pun masih berlari menuju ke pasukan rebelion.

Naruto lalu mengembalikan _Kokutō Yoru_ ke punggungnya lalu bergumam pelan.

**Shinigami Shōhin**

Bruuk! Bruuk! Criing! Criing!

Seketika semuanya langsung membelakakan mata ketika melihat sekirar 100 pasukan Kushimaru langsung ambruk begitu saja dengan tubuh serta senjata yang sudah terpotong secara halus. Darah segar langsung berceceran kemana-mana. Pasukan Kushimaru dan juga Rebelion langsung berhenti di tempat mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi!" Syok Kushimaru ketika melihar dalam sekejap sekitar 100 pasukannya tiba-tiba tewas seketika.

"Jika dilihat, orang yang tewas tersebut adalah orang yang dilewati oleh gelombang dari Naruto-_san_." Ucap Mei.

"_Ia menumbangkan 100 ninja dalam satu serangan. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu_." Pikir beberapa pasukan Kushimaru dan seketika wajah mereka langsung menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kalian jangan diam saja serang mereka." Teriak Kushimaru yang kini mulai turun karena efek gravitasi.

"Kau!" Geram Kushimaru namun terkejut karena tidak melihat sosok Naruto.

"Mencariku." Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kushimaru menggunakan _Shunshin_ dan dengan cepat ia membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Kushimari langsung terhempas menuju ke pepohonan di dekat area pertarunagn karena terkena hembusan angin yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Aku serahkan disini pada kalian." Kata Naruto pada Mei dan Zabuza lalu menghilang menuju ke tempat Kushimaru menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Serang mereka. Komandan mereka sudah tidak ada." Teriak Mei dan dengan cepat berlari menuju pasukan Kushimaru diikuti yang lainnya.

"HUUAAA." Teriak semua yang berada di medan pertempuran.

Traank! Traank! Duugh! Braak!

Suara logam yang bertabrakan, pukulan serta dan lainnya langsung terdengar ketika kedua pasukan tersebut bertemu. Mei dan Zabuza langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu**

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Mei mengeluarkan semburan lava dari mulutnya sementara dari danau tiba-tiba keluar naga air yang dibuat oleh Zabuza. Beberapa pasukan Kushimaru tidak tinggal diam dan membuat _Handeal_.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Beberapa dinding tanah langsung menangkis serangan lava Mei.

Blaar!

Namun para pasukan Kushimaru tidak memperhatikan dari samping mereka yang sudah datang seekor naga air.

Bluur! Bluur!

Naga air Zabuza manyapu bersih beberapa pasukan Kushimaru. Setelah itu Zabuza mengambil _Kubikiribocho_ dari punggungnya dan melesar menuju ke pasuka Kushimaru yang tersesah diikuti Mei.

.

**NARUTO PLACE**

Braak! Braak Braak!

Kushimaru menghantam tiga pohon hingga akhirnya berhenti. Ia mencoba bangkit sambil memegang _Nuibari_. Setelah berdiri ia mengusap kasar darah di sekitar mulutnya dan selang beberapa saat Naruto tiba di depan Kushimaru menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Hebat juga kau, namun kau telah melakukan kesalah karena telah melawanku." Kata Kushimaru lalu melempar _Nuibari _menuju Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghindari ke arah samping untuk menghindari _Nuibari_. Namun itulah yang diharapkan Kushimaru karena telah mengikat kawat pada _Nuibari _lalu berlari ke arah samping lebih tepatnya seperti mengelilingi Naruto.

Jleeb!

"Kena kau!" Gumam Kushimaru setelah _Nuibari _tertancap di pohon belakang Naruto.

"Apa ini!" Kata Naruto setelah kawat Kushimaru menyentuh dirinya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya lalu menahan kawat Kushimaru. Kunai Naruto perlahan terpotong kawat Kushimaru karena ia sudah menarik kawat tersebut.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko Naruto melepaskan kunai tersebut lalu melompat ke udara sambil membuat _Handseal_ dan membali tu tubuhnya ke arah Kushimaru.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api besar langsung dihembuskan oleh Naruto dan melesat menuju ke Kushimaru. Kushimaru tidak tinggal diam langsung menarik kawat miliknya hingga tubuhnya tertarik menuju ke _Nuibari _yang tertancap di pohon.

Blaaar!

Bola api Naruto hanya mengenai area kosong yang di tempat Kushimaru yang tadi. Melihat ada kesempatan Kushimaru langsung melesat ke Naruto dan melompat ke depan Naruto sambil bersiap menusukkan _Nuibari _pada perut Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kunai dari _Fuin _di lengan kirinya.

Traank!

Naruto menangkis tusukan _Nuibari_ menggunka bagian lebar kunai miliknya sehingga percikan kecil muncuk ketika dua logam tersebut bertemu. Keduanya masih di udara dan Naruto menganyunkan kaki kirinya ke kepala Kushimaru tidak lupa menambahkan sedikit chakra agar tendengan lebih kuat.

Dugh!

Kushimaru menangkis tendangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang _Nuibari_. Naruto sedikit melakukan dorongan pada kaki kirinya sehingga membuat Kushimaru terhempas dan menghantam tanah.

Braak!

Debu langsung beterbangan setelah Kushimaru menghantam tanah. Perlahan debu mulai menghilanhg dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan tanah.

Tap! Tap!

Debu akhirnya menghilang dan sebuah kawah kecil tercipta. Di tengan kawah tersebut tampak Kushimaru yang sedang berlutut disamping _Nuibari_ yang menancap di tanah. Kushimaru lalu membuat _Handseal _dan setelah itu mengankat tangan kirinya.

**Kirigakure No Jutsu**

Perlahan area tersebut tertutupi oleh kabut dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda siaga dan tidak lupa pula berkonsentrasi untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kushimaru mengingat area yang tertutupi kabut masih dalam lingkup sensornya yaitu 200 meter.

"_Ia masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Apa yang ia lakukan_." Pikir Naruto karena Kushimaru belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ternyata di tempat Kushimaru ia mulai mengeluarkan kawat milikknya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun memulai rencananya. Pertama ia langsung melesat menuju Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengambil _Kokutō Yoru _dari punggungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Kushimaru muncul di depan Naruto sambil mengayunkan _Nuibari_ secara horintal.

Traank!

Naruto menangkis serangan _Nuibari_ dengan cara memposisikan _Kokutō Yoru_ di samping tubuhnya. Kushimaru kembali menghilang dalam kabut dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto menyadari hal tersebut langsung berbalik dan mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru _secara horintal ke arah kepala Kushimaru.

Traank!

Kushimaru menangkis _Kokutō Yoru_ kemudian menghilang kembali dan muncul di samping kiri Naruto sambil bersiap menusukkan _Nuibari_.

Kali ini Naruto hanya menghindari tusukan Kushimaru dengan cara melompat ke kiri. Namun Kushimaru masih mengikuti Naruto dan mengayun _Nuibari _secara acak.

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Satu persatu ayunan _Nuibari _berhasil Naruto tahan serta hindari. Naruto pun mulai geram melihat hal ini dan langsung melompat mundur dan menghilang di dalam kabut.

"_**Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Naruto**_." Tiba-tiba Kurama berbicara pada Naruto memalui pikiran.

"_Apa maksudmu Kurama_." Tanya Naruto pada Kurama di pikiran mereka.

"_**Gunakan Fuuton untuk menghilangkan kabut ini**_**." **Jawab Kurama dan hal itu pun membuat Naruto memukup jidatnya sendiri.

"_Cih! Kau benar. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya_." Pikir Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto pun memutus komunikasi mereka.

Namun belum sempat membuat _Handseal. _Kushimaru kini berada di depan Naruto sambil mengayunkan _Nuibari_. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengambil kunai dari _Fuin_ miliknya dan menahan serangan Kushimaru.

Traank!

Naruto kembali menahan ayunan _Nuibari_.

"Cih! Hebat juga kau, berhasil menahan seluruh seranganku." Kata Kushimaru.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu menarik kunainya kebelakang lalu mengankat lututnya bermaksud untuk menghantam wajah Kushimaru dengan lututnya, namun Kushimaru terlebih dahulu bersalto kebelakang sehingga lutut Naruto hanya mengenai udara.

Dengan cepat Naruto menurunkan lututnya dan membuat _Handseal._

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Di sekitar Naruto langsung tercipta hembusan angin dan hal itu membuat kabut area tersebut menghilang. Namun Naruto sedikit terkejut karena melihat ada dua Kushimaru. Pertama beberapa meter di depannya sambil memegang _Nuibari_ sementara yang satunya adalah Bunshin Kushimaru berada di kawah tempat Kushimaru tadi mendarat yang memegang sebuah kawah

"Ini sudah berakhir." Kata Kushimaru sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Bersamaan dengan itu Kushimaru menancapkan _Nuibari_ di tanah sementara Bunshinnya langsung menarik dengan kuat kawat yang di pegangnya.

**Chōtō Ninpō : Jigumo Nui**

Criing! Criing

Dari permukaan tanah langsung keluar banyak kawat yang saling bergesekan. Kedua kaki Naruto pun langsung tertahan oleh kawat tersebut. Merasa Naruto sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi Kushimaru pun mencabut _Nuibari_ dan melesat menuju Naruto.

"Cih! Aku terlalu fokus mendeteksi dirinya yang asli sehingga aku lupa mendeteksi area sekitar." Gumam Naruto. "Kalau begitu.." Naruto menutup kedua matanya.

"Haha! Ternyata kau sudah menyerah rupanya." Kata Kushimaru sedikit tertawa mengira Naruto sudah menyerah.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku sudah menyerah." Ucap Naruto dengan nada berat sambil membuka kedua matanya.

Kini mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu membuat Kushimaru sedikit bingung melihatnya.

"Matanya berubah! Dan aku belum pernah melihat mata itu." Gumam Kushimaru namun ia tetap melajutkan serangan menuju Naruto.

Kini jarak Kushimaru dan Naruto adalah 2 meter. Kushimaru pun langsung mengayunkan _Nuibari_ sementara Naruto hanya merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kushimaru lalu bergumam pelan

**Shinra Tensei**

Ciuung!

Sebuah gelombang kasat mata langsung menghempaskan Kushimaru sebelum _Nuibari_ mengenai Naruto begitu pula dengan kawat-kawat yang mengikat Naruto.

Braak!

Kushimaru menghantam dengan keras sebuah pohon. Kesakitan dan terkejut itulah yang dirasakan Kushimaru setelah menerima serangan Naruto.

"_Apa itu tadi, aku merasa tubuhku dihantam sesuatu yang kuat_." Pikir Kushimaru lalu berdiri.

Naruto pun menurunkan tangannya. "_Ternyata interval waktu masih 20 detik, Cih! Mendokusai_." Pikit Naruto sambil meniru _Trademark_ Shikamaru.

Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Sinkhu Rempa**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung tercipta di sekitar Naruto dan dengan cepat seluruh pedang angin tersebut melesar menuju Kushimaru. Kushimaru yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung memegang erat _Nuibari _.

Traank! Traank! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Kushimaru menangkis pedang angin yang mengarah kepadanya dengan _Nuibari_ sedangkan pedang angin yang tidak mengarah kepadanya menancap di pohon dan permukaan tanah. Naruto lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kushimaru dan bergumam pelan.

**Bansho Tenin**

Tubuh Kushimaru langsung tertarik ke arah telapak tangan Naruto.

"A-apa ini tubuhku tertarik olehnya." Kata Kushimaru yang sudah tertarik ke arah telapak tangan Kushimaru. Ia kemudian melempar _Nuibari _ke salah satu pohon.

Jleeb!

Bersaan dengan tertancamnya _Nuibari_, Kushimaru langsung tertahan karena ada kawat yang terhubung dengan _Nuibari_ dan ditangannya. Namun besarnya tarikan Naruto membuat tangan Kushimaru langsung teriris kawat yang di pegangnya. Dan alhasil ia pun menyerah dan melepaskan kawat yang dipegangnya.

Takk!

Tangan Naruto pun mencengkram leher Kushimaru lalu melempar tubuh Kushimaru ke udara. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri No Jutsu**

Sebuah angin pemotong langsung dikeluarkan Naruto dan mengarah ke Kushimaru yang terlempar ke udara. Kushimaru dengan cepat merubah posisi terlemparnya namun hal itu terlambat karena angin pemotong Naruto sudah di depan tubuhnya.

Jraash!

Bagian perut Kushimaru pun terkena angin pemotong Naruto membuat sebuah luka menganga tercipta di perutnya, darah segar langsung terciprat keluar. Kushimaru pun langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elit di tanah.

Bruuk! Jleeb!

Bersamaan dengan Kushimaru yang menghantam tanah _Nuibari_ pun tertancap di dekat tubuh Kushimaru. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu menghampiri Kushimaru yang sudah terbaring dengan luka menganga.

"Uhuk...Si..apa..kau...sebenarnya...uhukk...aku..be..lum..pernah..meli..uhukk..hatmu..di..Kiri?" Tanya Kushimaru diiringi muntah darah.

"Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat lalu mengambil _Nuibari_ yang tertancap di tanah lalu memasukkan di _Fuin_ pada lengan kiri Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

**Doton : Doryuu Taiga**

Kata Naruto lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya di tanah. Alhasil tubuh Kushimaru pun terhisap oleh lumpur dari jutsu Naruto.

"Fiuhh..." Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menonaktifkan _Rinnegan_ miliknya. "Sebaiknya aku membantu yang lainnya." Kata Naruto lalu melompat ke atas dahan pohon dan melesat menuju medan pertempuran.

.

**MEI AND DKK PLACE.**

Pertempuran antara Pasukan Rebelion melawan Pasukan Kirigakure kini mencapai puncaknya. Pasukan Kirigakure kini tersisah hampir setengahnya sementara Pasukan Rebelion masih banyak karena Mei memerintahkan pasukannya untuk saling melindungi agar bisa mengurangi jumlah korban dari pasukannya.

**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu**

Mei mengeluarkan lava dari mulutnya dan mengarahkannya ke pasukan Kirigakure di depannya. Semburan Lava pun mengenai beberapa pasukan Yagura.

"Arrrghhhh." Teriak pasukan Yagura yang terkena Lava.

Sementara itu di tempat Haku. Ia kini terkepung oleh puluhan pasukan Kirigakure. Ia tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Hyōuton : Makyo Hyouso**

Seketika puluhan cermin es langsung tercipta dan mengurung puluhan pasukan Kirigakure dan dengan cepat Haku langsung memasuki cermin es miliknya. Beberapa pasukan Kirigakure tidak tinggal diam dan langsung melempar Kunai ke arah cermin es Haku.

Traank! Traank!

Kunia tersebut hanya memantul dan tidak menimbulkan sedikit pun goresan di cermin Haku. Sementara itu di luar kubah cermin es milik Haku beberapa pasukan Kirigakure bersiap menyerang cermin es tersebut dengan membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suigandan**

Beberapa bola air dimuntahkan oleh beberapa pasukan Kirigakure dan langsung mengarah ke cermin es Haku. Zabuza yang berada tidak jauh dari sana langsung berlari menuju tempat tersebut sambil membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Sujinheki**

Sambill melompat Zabuza menyemburkan air berintensitas sedang dan langsung menutupi kumpulan cermin es Haku.

Bluur! Bluur!

Puluhan bola air tersebut langsung tertahan oleh dinding air Zabuza. Sebelum dinding air tersebut mencair Zabuza kembali membuat _Handseal._

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga air langsung tercipta dari dinding air yang mulai rusak milik Zabuza dan dengan cepat langsung mengempaskan seluruh pasukan Kirigakure yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

Kembali ke dalam kubah kumpulan cermain Haku yang masuk ke dalam cermin miliknya. Sekejam puluhan cermin tersebut langsung menampakkan wujud Haku sambil membuat _Handseal_

**Sensatsu Suishou **

"Uaahhhh." Teriak beberapa pasukan Kirigakure yang tersapu naga air Zabuza. Begitupal Pasukan Kirigakure yang berada di balik kubah cermin Haku yang terkena serangan jarum es milik Haku.

Tidak jauh dari tempat pertempuran. Naruto sedang berdiri di dahan pohon sambil memperhatikan jalannya pertempuran.

"Ternyata pasukan Yagura sudah kehilang separuh dari mereka." Gumam Naruto.

"_**Naruto jangan memaksakan dirimu.**_" Tiba-tiba Kurama berbicara pada Naruto melalui pikiran.

"_Apa maksudmu Kuram?_" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

"_**Walaupun chakramu sudah tidak terbatas, kau tetap bocah berumur 13 tahun, itu artinya fisikmu bisa dibilang masih lemah**_**.**" Jelas Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"_**Tetapi tenang saja, ketika kau sudah kelelahan aku akan memberikanmu sedikit chakraku agar kelelahanmu teratasi**_." Tambah Kurama. Dan Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"_Arigatou! Kurama_." Kata Naruto membuat Kurama yang berada di dimensi Naruto mendengus tidak jelas, "_**Sudah kubilang jangan berterima kasih padaku, itu membuatku risih**_**.**"

Naruto pun memutus kontak pikiran dengan Kurama. Setelah itu Naruto membuat _Handseal_ dan melompat tinggi ke atas medang pertempuran.

**Fuuton : Kamikaze**

Naruto mengeluarkan hembusan angin dan peelahan hembusan angin tersebut berputar dan menciptakan sebuah tornado berukuran sedang. Seketika angin tornado tersebut melululantakkan pasukan Kirigakure. Beberapa pasukan Rebelion yang berada dekat dengan tornado Naruto melesat menjauh.

Tidak jauh dari tornado tersebut Mei dan beberapa pasukan rebelion menatap kagum dan sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Siapa yang mengeluarkan _Fuuton_ itu." Tanya Mei pada pasukan rebelion.

"Kami juga tidak tau Me-_sama_." Jawab salah seorang pasukan Rebelion.

"Bagaimana dengan pasukan kita yang berada didekat _Fuuton_ tersebut?" Tanya Mei kembali.

"Mereka menyadari bahwa _Fuuton _tersebut berasa dari kita langsung menjauh dari sana." Jawab Pasukan rebelion. Dan Mei pun menghela nafas sejenak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto (Henge) muncul di dekat Mei dan sontak membuat beberapa pasukan Rebelion terkejut begitupula dengan Mei.

"Ternyata Naruto-_san_." Kata Mei setelah Naruto muncul menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini." Tanya Naruto.

"Bisa dibilang kita berhasil menekan mereka. Pasukan mereka mungkin tersisa setengah lagi sedangkan kita baru kehilangan sekitar 250 dan beberapa sudah kami rawat." Jawab Mei.

"Bagaiman denganmu Naruto-_san_?, kalau kau sudah berada disini berarti Kushimaru sudah kalah. Dan satu lagi apa kau yang mengeluarkan tehnik _Fuuton _yang itu?" Tanya Mei sambil menunjuk tornado Naruto yang masih mengobrak-abrik pasukan Yagura.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto menggunkan dua huruf kebanggaan Uchiha membuat beberapa orang disina _sweatdrop_.

"_Irit kata banget ni orang_." Pikir beberapa orang dan Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran kembali mengeluarkan kata. "Hn."

Beberapa menit kemudian tornado Naruto pun menghilang membuat pasukan Yagura kini tersisa sekitar 1000 pasukan lagi. Melihat hal tersebut Mei kembali bersiap untuk memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang sisa pasukan Kirigakure. Zabuza, Haku dan Ao pun sudah berada di dekat Mei dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Mei pada ketiganya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Mei-_san_." Jawab Haku dan kedua hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita menarik mereka lalu serang mereka dengan Jutsu jarak jauh." Usul Zabuza.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-_san_?" Tanya Mei.

"Hn. Aku setuju." Kata Naruto membuat semuanya kembali _sweatdrop_.

Dengan cepat Mei memerintah seluruh pasukannya untuk kembali membuat pasukan Kirigakure sedikit bingung.

"Apa akan mereka lakukan dan kenapa Kushimaru-_sama _belum kembali." Kata seorang pasukan Yagura.

"Aku mempunya firasat buruk." Kata beberapa dari mereka.

"Berapa sisa pasukan kita." Kata sang wakil dari Kushimaru. Author sebut saja Kasume.

"Sekitar 1000 Kasume-_san_." Jawab orang yang berada di belakang.

"Cih! Mereka benar-benar menekan kita. Pasukan mereka belum hilang setengahnya." Kata Kasume geram.

Kembali ke pasukan Rebelion. Kita mereka semua telah berkumpul di belakang Mei dan lainnya.

"Baiklah kita akan menyerang mereka sekali lagi." Kata Mei dan semuanya pun mengangguk.

"Kita akan menyerang mereka dengan jutsu jarak jauh." Tambah Mei dan seluruh pasukan rebelion pun bersiap. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mengeluarkan kunai serta senjata besar laiinya.

"Aku akan melakukan serangan pertama." Kata Naruto dengan cepat membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Dai Bakususi Soha**

Naruto memuntahkan air dalam skala besar dan juga menciptakan air di sekitar tubuhnya. Mei dan lainnya pun membelalakan mata ketika Naruto mengeluarkan air berskala besar serta menciptakan air dari udara. Dengan cepat sebuah gelombang air yang besar langsung mengarah ke pasukan Kirigakure.

Pasukan Kirigakure tidak tinggal diam. Puluhan dari mereka langsung melesat ke depan membuat _Handseal_ dan menghentakkan kedua tangan mereka ke tanah.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Puluhan dinding tanah langsung muncul di depan pasukan Kirigakaru dan juga gelombang air milik Naruto.

Bluur! Bluur!

Gelombang air Naruto pun tertahan oleh puluhan dinding tanah yang berlapis milik pasukan Kirigakure. Perlahan gelombang air Naruto mulai tenang membuat area tersebut terlihat seperti danau. Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Mei. Seolah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Mei langsung memberi perintah ke pasukan Rebelion.

"Kalian semua serang mereka! Naruto-_san _sudah menyiapkan air untuk kita." Kata Mei.

Mei dan Zabuza langsung berlari melesat menuju ke pasukan Kirigakure. Setelah sampai de depan dinding penghalang beberapa dari mereka langsung membuat _Handseal_ .

"Pertama hancurkan dinding tanah itu." Ucap Mei.

**Raiton : Kangenkiha**

Beberapa pasukan Rebelion mengeluarkan gelombang petir menuju ke dinding penghalang.

Braak! Braak!

Karena _Doton_ lemah terhadap _Raiton_. Alhasil dinding tanah tersebut pun hancur membuat seluruh pasukan Kirigakure menjadi terkejut. Mei dan beberapa pasukan Rebelion pun membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

**Suiton : Mizurappa**

Beberapa Naga air serta gelombang air kecil langsung mengarah ke pasukan Rebelion dan menyapu bersih sekitar 100 orang dari mereka. Namun beberapa dari mereka kembali membuat _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

**Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu **

Lima bola api berukuran sedang serta tiga naga api berukuran kecil langsung di keluarkan oleh beberapa pasukan Kirigakure yang mempunyai _Katon_. Dan hasilnya Naga air dan juga gelombang air milik pasukan Rebelion pun berhenti

Blaar! Blaar!

Kepulan asap langsung tercipta dan memenuhi area tempat para pasukan Kirigakure. Namun hal ini yang diinginkan oleh Mei, dengan cepat ia memerintah pasukannya untuk melempar seluruh senjata miliknya

"Sekarang saatnya! Lempar seluruh senjata kalian!" Teriak Mei dan semuanya pasukan rebelion pun mengangguk.

Ribuan kunai dan Shuriken pun beterbangan ke arah pasukan Kirigakure yang tidak dapat melihat akibat asap tebal tersebut.

"Uh! Sial." Gumam beberapa pasukan Kirigakure.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jraash! Jraash!

"Arrrgghh!"

"Arrrgghhh!"

Suara kunai serta Shuriken menancap pada sesuatu serta teriakan kesakitan langsung terdengar dari dalam kepulan asap. Seluruh pasukan rebelion pun memasang senyum pada wajah mereka.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto muncul menggunakan _Shunshi_ di dekat Mei. Mengetahui kedatangan Naruto, Mei langsung melempar senyum ke arah Naruto.

"Taktik yang bagus Naruto-_san_ dengan menyediakan air untuk kami." Kata Mei.

"Hn. " Naruto kembali mengeluarkan dua huruf konsonan andalan Uchiha. Membuar beberapa pasukan Rebelion _sweatdrop_.

"Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Memangnya kenapa aku hanya meniru cara berbicara temanku." Jawab Naruto Watados membuat beberapa pasukan rebelion pun terjungkal kebelangan dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Alasan macam apa itu_." Pikir beberapa dari mereka. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum.

"Mei-_san,_ masih ada sekitar 200 orang yang bertahan." Kata Ao yang menatap ke arah kepulan asap dengan _Byakugan_.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto pun menyeringai membuat Mei dan beberapa dari meraka yang melihat seringai Naruto merinding.

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya." Kata Naruto lalu melompat ke udara lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan satu Bunshin di dekatnya dan memberi perintah pada bunshin tersebut untuk mengeluarkan _Fuuton_. Masih di udara keduanya langsung membuat _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Naruto mengeluarkan semburan api berintensitas besar sementara Bunshinnya mengeluarkan hembusan angin yang cukup besar sehingga semburan api Naruto pun menjadi semakin kuat dan besar yang menyapu bersih seluruh area tersebut.

Blaaaaaarrrr!

"Arrrggggghhhh."

Ratusan teriakan memilikan pun terdengar dari dalam kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang. Beberapa saat kemudian kepulan asap tersebut mulai menghilang. Dan tampaklah area kosong yang sudah hangus terbakar dan beberapa titik api yang masih menyala.

Gleek!

Beberapa pasukan Rebelion pun syok dan membelalakan mata membuat mereka menelan ludah mereka setelah melihat Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu kombinasi _Katon _dan_ Fuuton _bertipe pemusnah. Bahkan diantara mereka bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin serta pucat pasi.

"Untung Ia berada di pihak kita. Kalau tidak kita sudah pasti tewas mengenaskan." Kata Seorang pasukan aliansi dan beberapa temannya mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit takut.

"_Jutsu yang keluarkan benar-benar menakutkan_." Batin Mei.

"Sebenarnya di mana kau menemukan pria ini Zabuza?" Tanya Mei dan Ao mengangguk pelan.

"Di Nami No Kuni." Jawab Zabuza datar.

"_Ternyata ia benar mengenai menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya ketika melawanku_." Pikir Zabuza sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin mengingat pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto dan Bunshinnya mendarat dengan sempurna di depan Mei dan lainnya.

Poofft!

Bunshin Naruto pun menghelang. Dan beberapa saat kemudain nafas Naruto terdengar memburu.

"Haah...Haahh...Aku sangat lelah." Kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Lelah?" Bingung Mei dan beberapa orang disana.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau lelah. Pertama kau melawan Kushimaru. Lalu mengeluar _Fuuton, Katon_ dan dua _Suiton_ tingkat tinggi." Kata Mei dan Zabuza pun mengangguk.

Ao lalu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan _Byakugan_yang masih aktif. Wajah Ao langsung terlihat Syok setelah melihat aliran chakra Naruto yang terlihat seperti terisi kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu Ao?" Tanya Mei yang melihat wajah syok Ao.

"C-Chakra Naruto-_san_ terisi kembali." Seketika semua orang langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Ao.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih jelas Ao?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Aku melihat chakra di dalam tubuh Naruto-_san_ perlahan terisi kembali seperti ada yang mengisinya kembali." Jawab Ao masih dalam keadaan syok.

Semua orang langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang sudah lelah. Ingat lelah bukan kehabisan chakra. Membuat Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Haah...haaah...Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau maksud kalian adalah menanyaiku mengenai chakra di dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak akan menjawa karena itu Rahasia." Kata Naruto dan semua orang yang menatapnya hanya menghela nafas.

"_Kurama aku butuh bantuanmu_." Naruto menghubungi Kurama di pikirannya.

"_**Aku mengerti**_**.**" Jawab Kurama dan dengan cepat memulai pekerjaannya yaitu memulihkan kondisi Naruto.

"Naruto-_san_ sebaiknya anda beristirahat dan yang lain cepat periksa keadaan disana." Kata Mei menunjuk ke arah lokasi bekas tempat pasukan Kirigakure.

"Ambil kembali senjata kalian dan juga senjata milik mereka untuk persiapan." Tambah Mei.

"Baik Mei-_sama_." Kata pasukan rebelion lalu berjalan menuju lokasi bekas pembantaian dan melucuti seluruh senjata mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan tampak seseorang sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi. Disamping orang tersebut sebuah tongkat bersandar di tembok. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian ninja Kirigakure pun muncul_._

"Ada apa?" Tanya orang yang duduk a.k.a Yondaime-Mizukage Yagura

"Lapor Mizukage-_sama_. Pasukan kita yang berada di luar desa telah dikalahkan oleh Pasukan Rebelion." Jawab sang ninja.

"APA!" Teriak Yagura terkejut lalu memukul meja di depannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana bisa? Kushimaru yang meminpin pasukan tersebut bagaimana mereka bisa kalah?" Yagura pun melempar pertanyaan sambil terkejut.

"Menurut Intel. Mereka mendapat bala bantuan." Jawab ninja di depan Yagura.

"Begitu rupanya. Ternyata mereka mendapat bala bantuan. Apa kau tahu berapa dan dari mana bala bantuan mereka?" Tanya Yagura kembali. Ninja tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah. Segera siapkan pasukan kita yang tersisah dan perintah beberapa _Anbu_ untuk mencari tahu siap bala bantuan mereka." Kata Yagura lalu kembali duduk dengan santai.

"Ha'i Mizukage-_sama_." Ninja tersebut langsung menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Sialan kau Mei!" Geram Yagura.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Malam hari pun tiba. Kini pasukan Rebelion tengah beristirahat di markas mereka. Pasukan rebelion hanya kehilangan sekitar 500 pasukan dan beberapa dari mereka sedang dirawat.

Di dalam kamar Naruto yang diberikan oleh Mei. Ia sedang beristirahat, ia melepas _Henge_ miliknya dan juga _Kokutō Yoru_ sudah ia masukkan kembali ke _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya.

"Ternyata Kurama benar, setelah perang ini aku akan melatih fisikku agar menutupi kelemahan fisikku." Gumam Naruto lalu berbaring di ranjang miliknya.

Beberapa menit kemuadian Naruto pun tertidur dengan pulas.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#NOTE<br>Dichapter ini Author sedikit membuat Naruto memamerkan kekuatannya dikarenakan Naruto ingin agar perang ini cepat usai. Jika ada yang merasa Naruto sedikit pamer tinggal di Review saja.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 9 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Review.<strong>

**R : **Itu sewaktu naruto masuk dimensi'a sendiri ko gak tambah tua yah?  
>Soal'a klo cuma d mindscape arti'a yg bertambah tua cuma jiwa . . .<br>Tapi kan ini yg masuk jiwa sama raga?  
><strong>B : <strong>Author lupa mengenai hal ini jadi berikut penjelasannya.  
>Itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan dimensi Naruto serta kemampuan dari jutsu <em>Jikkukan Hōrī : Jizoku hōshutsu<em>yang berarti Perubahan waktu dimensi. Dimana walaupun berpuluh-puluh tahun di dimensi miliknya umur serta tubuh NaruKushiKarin tidak berubah hanya kemampuan serta pengalaman yang bertambah. Bisa dibilang prinsipnya hampis sama dengan Mindscape.  
>Gomen jika penjelasan mengenai dimensi Naruto sedikit diluar akan pikiran. Dan terimah kasih telah mereview mengenai hal ini. Di chapter ini Author membuat Naruto menyamakan waktu dimensi miliknya dengan dunia.<p>

**R : **Thor bukannya dicanon naruto langsung bisa menggunakan mode biju padahal baru berteman dengan kurama-chan tapi kok disini karin belum bisa pdahal udah berteman dengan kurama agak lama?  
><strong>B : <strong>Karena disini Autohr Usahain agar Naruto dan Karin menguasai kekuatan Kurama secara bertahap hingga bisa menggunakan Biju Mode.

**R : **kayaknya namanya zabuza deh thor. maaf kalo salah hehe  
><strong>B : <strong>Maaf Author yang salah tapi udah Author perbaiki.

**R :** thor mau tanya apa in harem ma haku dll g?  
><strong>B : <strong>Gak disini kagak Harem.

**R : **next gan ditunggu lemonya ...  
><strong>B : <strong>Untuk lemonnya Author masih pikirin untuk dibuat atau tidak. Karen Author kurang mahir mengenai lemon.

**R : **jangan sampe discontinue ya tor.  
>soalnya banyak fic bagus tapi discontinue.<br>lanjut terus tor.  
><strong>B : <strong>Author akan berusaha agar tidak discontinue.

**R : **Lanjut thor.. Jarang2 dapat fict bagus sekarang,...  
><strong>B : <strong>Oke...

**R : **Chapter ini bnr2 mantap gan  
>Bdw ntar musuh terkuat naruto siapa gan? Kalau madara ane rasa naruto lebih kuat deh<br>Apa ntar mau bikin madaranya jadi tambah kuat lagi or mau langsung lawannya toneri otsutsuki  
><strong>B : <strong>Musuh Naruto tetap Madara dan Tobi tetapi akan ada sedikit tambahan dan itu masih rahasia. entah Madara atau Tobi yang tambah kuat atau lainnya.

**R : **hm... kurasa ini fic akan selesai akan lama dan disini naruto terlalu pamer contoh tadi ngeluarin katon rank-s apa ga bikin yg liatnya kaget apa? mending jurus naruto simpen & jgn pamer apalagi sok kuat  
><strong>B : <strong>Heheh Gomen karena membuat Naruto terkesan pamer. Itu karena Naruto ingin menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan efektif.

**R : **Sip, apa naruto punya sage mode sob?lanjut sob.  
><strong>B : <strong>Mengenai Sage Mode, Author masih pikirin.

**R : **SUGOIIII TAPI WORDX KURANG SENPAIII  
>kalau bisa sifat naruto dingin dan sadis dong tpi di depan karin dan khusina tidak gimana ? ea ea ea<br>**B : **Ini wordx sudah 5k. Untuk sifat Naruto dingin dan sadis bisa diusahain. Saran yang bagus!

**R : **kalau Karin suka-nya sama Sasuke apa bedanya dengan yang di Canon? cuma beda sifat aja hah.  
>ok lanjut aja lah.<br>**B : **Bukan Karin yang suka ama Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke yang rada-rada suka ama Karin.

**R : **maaf dlu thor bkn nya mw flame tpi pair nya sasu karin gk cocok mending sasu sma sakura az  
><strong>B : <strong>Ya tidak apa...Untuk Pair Karin Author belum siapkan begitupula Sasuke.

**R : **Thor,ko tumben updateny radan lama!  
>Oh ya thor,sanbi ntar di ambil sama Naruto apa sama Tobi?<br>Lanjut and update,,,;)  
><strong>B : <strong>Kemarin PC Author lagi masuk bengkel. Dan untuk Sanbi mungkin akan diambil Naruto.

**R : **Kapan update lagi thor?  
><strong>B : <strong>Nih Author udah lanjut.

**Yang Review untuk lanjut. **_**Insya Allah**_** Author lanjutin.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

**.**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**.**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG-CHAN ::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 11 : HELPING REBELLION ARMY (PART II) ::.. **

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui sela-sela ruangan milik Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya dikarena suara yang terdengar dari luar yaitu suara pasukan Rebelion yang sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk penyerangan mereka ke desa Kirigakure.<p>

Dengan gerakan yang agak malas, perlahan Naruto memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas ranjang milikknya. Sesekali ai mengucek pelan kedua matanya.

"Hoaam...hari ini mungkin lebih sulit dari kemarin." Gumam Naruto setelah menguap dengan lebarnya.

Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melakukan ritual mandi di kamar mandi di ruangannya. Setelah itu ia pun melakukan _Henge_ lalu melakukan olah raga ringan untuk persiapan.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Di padang rumput sekitar 1 km dari desa Kirigakure tampak 2000 lebih pasukan Rebelion yang dipimpin oleh Mei Terume tengah bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan. Terpampang jelas wajah semangat pada seluruh pasukan Rebelion dikarenakan kemanangan mereka pada pertempuran kemarin.

Di depan pasukan Rebelion tampak lima orang sedang berdiskusi yaitu Naruto (Henge), Mei, Zabuza, Haku dan Ao. Kali ini Naruto tidak mengeluarkan _Kokutō Yoru_. Ia menyimpannya kembali ke _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya.

"Kemana pedang hitam milikmu, Naruto-_san_?" Tanya Ao. Sekarang Ao mulai menghormati sosok Naruto yang membantu mereka.

"Aku menyimpannya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa jumlah pasukan kita?" Tanya Mei pada Zabuza dan Ao.

"Kira-kira sekitar 2000 lebih, kita kehilangn sekitar 300 lebih pasukan pada pertempuran kemarin dan sekitar 100 sisanya masih dalam perawatan karena luka berat." Jelas Ao.

"Kita harus bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ mengingat pertempuran kemarin kita tidak kehilangan banyak pasukan." Tambah Ao.

"Bagaimana dengan peralatan kita?" Tanya Mei kembali.

"Untuk peralatan kita mendapat banyak dari sisa pertempuran kemarin yang diambil dari pasukan Yagura." Jawab Zabuza. Mei hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kalaiu begitu segera perintahkan semua untuk bersiap-siap." Kata Mei. Ketiga pun mengangguk pelan minus Naruto.

.

Sementara itu di desa Kirigakure tepatnya di ruangan Mizukage, Yagura tengah bersiap untuk bertempur. Didepannya seorang _Anbu_ Kirigakure tengah berlutut. Di samping _Anbu _tersebut adalah dua _Jounin_ bawahan Yagura.

"Lapor Mizugake-_sama_, kami telah mendapat lokasi pasukan Rebelion dan juga info mengenai bala bantuan mereka." Kata sang _Anbu_ tersebut.

"Laporkan." Kata Yagura datar.

"Mereka berada di 1 km dari desa dan mengenai bala bantuan mereka ternyata hanya satu orang." Kata sang _Anbu_

"Satu orang! Apa kau bercanda!" Syok salah satu _Jounin_.

"Dari mana kau mendapat info mengenai hal ini?' Tanya _Jounin_yang satunya.

"Dari mata-mata kami yang menyamar menjadi pasukan mereka." Jawab _Anbu _tersebut.

"Sebutkan mengenai orang itu." Perintah Yagura masih dengan wajah datar.

"Orang itu mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut kuning panjang dan memilik poni yang menutupi mata kanannya, ia mengenakan baju merah serta pelindung sikut,dan juga celan hitam." Jelas _Anbu _tersebut.

"Melihat apa yang ia bisa perbuat, bisa dibilang orang itu setara dengan Mizukage-_sama_." Tambah _Anbu _tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang juga perintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk bersiap menyambut mereka." Perintah Yagura dengan nada tegas.

"Ha'i! Mizukage-_sama_." Kata ketiganya lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Pasukan Rebelion telah tiba di depan gerbang desa Kirigakure. Namun tidak disangka di atas gerbang Kirigakure telah menunggu 100 lebih pasukan Kirigakure. Dengan cepat ribuan kunia dan shuriken langsung beterbangan ke arah pasukan Rebelion. Tidak tinggal diam beberapa pasukan Rebelion yang berada di depan langsung membuat _Handseal _sambil berlari.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Swuush! Triink! Triink!

Akibat hembusan angin yang dikeluarkan beberapa pasukan Rebelion, ribuan kunai dan shuriken tersebut terhempas dan saling berbenturan. Zabuza pun langsung berlari secara vertikal di dinding menuju ke 100 pasukan Kirigakure yang berada di atas gerbang.

"Mereka bagianku!" Teriak Zabuza sambil berlari.

"Kami mengerti!" Teriak Mei. "Yang lainnya ikuti aku masuk ke desa dan lawan semua bawahan Yagura. Ingat jangan menyerang penduduk." Tambah Mei.

"Tenang saja Mei-_sama_ seluruh penduduk sudah berada di tempat aman. Hanya pasukan Yagura yang berada di di dalam desa aku sudah mengeceknya menggunakan _Byakugan_." Kata Ao.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai." Teriak Mei.

"Baik! Mei-_sama_." Teriak beberapa pasukan Rebelion.

Seluruh pasukan rebelion pun memasuki desa Kirigakure. Beberapa melewati gerbang ada juga yang melewati dinding. Sesampainya di delam pertempuran langsung terjadi. Ledakan terjadi disana-sini, suara saling pukul serta logam yang saling dihantamkan terdengar di hampir seluruh desa Kirigakure.

.

**NARUTO PLACE**

Naruto sedang berada di atas sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan di depannya sekitar 20 _Jounin_ Kirigakure tengah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Ternyata kita bertemu dengan bala bantuan pasukan Rebelion." Ucap salah satu dari pasukan Kirigakure.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan dia sekarang juga." Tambah salah seorang lagi.

20 _Jounin_ tersebut langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan melesat ke arah Naruto begitu pula dengan Naruto yang juga melesat menuju ke arah mereka. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari _Fuin_ miliknya dan melemparnya sekaligus ke arah 20 _Jounin _di depannya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Tiga kunai tersebut langsung berubah menjadi puluhan kunai. 20 _Jounin_ tersebut langsung melompat menghindar ke segalah arah. Naruto langsung mengincar _Jounin_ yang dekat dengan dirinya langsung melompat dan mengayunkan tendangan kaki kanan.

Takk!

Tendangan Naruto berhasil di tangkis dengan tangan kanan _Jounin_ yang diserang. Namun kuatnya tendangan Naruto membuat _Jounin _tersebut sedikit bergeser ke samping. Setelah berhenti bergeser, _Jounin _tersebut langsung mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ke arah wajah Naruto.

Takk!

Pukulan tersebuat dapat ditahan Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya. Konsentrasi Naruto langsung tertuju pada dua _Jounin_ lainnya yang menyerang dari kiri dan kanan Naruto. _Jounin _yang berada di sebelah kiri langsung melempar tiga kunai ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menurunkan kakinya lalu memegang erat tangan _Jounin_ yang berada di depannya.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Tiga kunai yang melesat ke arah Naruto langsung menancap di punggung _Jounin_ yang Naruto jadikan tameng. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melempar tubuh _Jounin_ yang sudah tidak bernyawa tadi ke arah pelempar Kunai.

Dugh! Braak!

_Jounin_ di sebelah kiri Naruto pun terhempas ke belakang karena terkena tubuh rekannya. Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah _Jounin_ yang berada di sebelah kanannya yang sudah menyelesaikan sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang langsung mengarah ke Naruto, dengan cepat ia melompat ke samping kiri untuk menghindari bola api tersebut. Namun ketika melompat dua _Jounin_ yang lainnya telah menunggu Naruto dan bersiap mengayungkan katana mereka secara horizontal.

"Kena kau!" Kata kedua _Jounin _tersebut. lalu mengayunkang katana mereka.

Zuing!

Katana keduanya hanya menebas udara karena Naruto berhasil berjongkok menghindarinya. Masih dalam keadaan jongkok Naruto membuat _Handseal _lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke lantai bangunan tersebut.

**Doton : Ganchuro No Jutsu**

Dua buah tanah yang tajam langsung keluar di dekat Naruto dan mengarah ke leher dua _Jounin_ di dekatnya.

Jraash! Jraash!

Leher kedua _Jounin_ tersebut langsung tertusuk tanah yang mirip dengan tombak yang dikeluarkan Naruto hingga tembus membuat darah segar langsung terciprat hingga keduanya tewas dengan cara mengenaskan. Naruto kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke depan yang sudah ada 10 _Jounin_ yang berkumpul dan membuat _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

**Fuuton : Daitoppa  
><strong>

Lima dari mereka langsung mengeluarkan bola api sementar sisa membuat sebuag hembusan yang membuat kelima bola api tersebut membesar di dan langsung mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat kembali membuat _Handseal _ yang masih dalam keadaan berjongkok.

**Suiton : Sujinheki**

Naruto mengemburkan air berskala sedang dari mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah dinding air.

Blaar! Blaar!

Kelima bola api dan naga api kecil tersebut langsung menghantam dinding air Naruto membuat kepulan asap tebal langsung menyelimuti Naruto. Di dalam kepulan asap ternyata Naruto sedang melacak keberadaan 16 _Jounin_ yang tersisah menggunakan sensornya.

"_Sepuluh di depanku masih belum bergerak, tiga di kiri dan tiga di kanan yang tengah bersiap menyerangku_." Pikir Naruto dan dengan cepat berdiri dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Sinkhu Renpa**

Enam belas pedang angin langsung muncul di sekitar Naruto. Ke-16 _Jounin_ tersebut tidak menyadari karena Naruto dan pedang angin miliknya tertutupi asap. Dengan perintah Naruto ke-16 pedang angin tersebut langsung mengarah ke masing-masing _Jounin_.

Ke-16 _Jounin_ tersebut hanya bisa membelalakan mata melihat sebuah pedang angin telah mengarah ke masing-masing dari mereka.

"Sial! Cepat sekali." Kata Beberapa dari mereka.

Jraash! Jraash! Jraash!

Ke-16 _Jounin _tersebut langsung tewas seketika terkena pedang angin Naruto. Lima diantaranya terkena di bagian kepala sehingga kepala mereka terbelah menjadi dua. Darah langsung berceceran dimana-mana. Kepulan asap di sekitar Naruto pun hilang dan tampaklah Naruto yang menyeringai akan hasil kerjanya.

"Sebaiknya aku langsung mencari orang yang bernama Yagura dan mengalahkannya." Gumam Naruto lalu mulai melompat ke bangunan yang lain untuk mencari keberadaan Yagura.

.

Ketika melompati bangunan demi bangunan. Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba tertuju pada Haku yang berada di tanah lapang yang cukup luas sedang di kepung puluhan _Jounin_ dan _Chunin_. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat itu.

"Hahaha...Ini dia salah seorang pengguna _Kekkei Genkei_, Yuki Haku." Ucap salah seorang _Jounin_ di depan Haku.

"Sial, chakraku mulai menipis." Gumam Haku sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia mulai memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari kepungan Pasukan Kirigakure.

"HAKU-_CHAN_, MENUNDUK!"

Haku seketika menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan tersebut begitupula dengan pasukan Kirigakure yang mengepung Haku. "Naruto-_kun_!" Kata Haku dengan cepat langsung melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Naruto dan langsung berjongkok.

Melihat Haku mulai berjonkok sambil berlari Naruto mulai membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri No Jutsu**

Sebuah angin pemotong yang cukup besar langsung mengarah ke pasukan Kirigakure secara horizontal. Puluhan _Jounin_ dan _Chunin_ tersebut hanya bisa pasrah mengingat jangkauan dari angin pemotong Naruto.

"Uh! Sial." Unpat beberapa dari mereka.

Jraash! Jraash! Jraash!

Seketika leher seluruh pasukan Kirigakure yang mengepung Haku yang terpotong ketika angin pemotong Naruto melalui mereka. Darah segar langsung berceceran dimana-mana. Untung saja Haku sudah berjongkok sehingga angin pemotong Naruto hanya berlalu di atas kepalanya.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Haku yang sedang berjongkok. Haku kemudian berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Pasukan yang tadi mengepungnya sekarang bergelatak tak bernyawa lagi dengan kepala berpisah dari badannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Haku-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Haku.

"_Arigatou_! Naruto-_kun_." Kata Haku hanya dibalas senyum tipis Naruto (Henge).

"Bagaimana bisa kau terkepung oleh puluhan pasukan Kiri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi aku sedang mencari Zabuza-_sama_ dan lainnya tetapi ketika aku tiba di tempat ini aku langsung dikepung oleh puluhan pasukan Kiri. Aku sempat bertarung dengan mereka tetapi chakra sudah menepis. Setelah itu kau pun datang." Jelas Haku.

"Kalau tidak salah Mei-_san _dan lainnya berada tidak jauh dari sini." Kata Naruto. Haku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Apa kau tau dimana orang bernama Yagura itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Haku menyipitkan matanya sejenak."Jangan-jangan kau ingin menghadapinya seorang diri." Tambah Haku.

"Iya aku ingin melawannya langsung. Coba ingat? Pasukan Kiri berjumlah dua kali lipat dari kita, jadi satu-satu cara untuk menang adalah dengan cara mengalahkan pemimpin mereka yaitu Yagura." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau benar juga Naruto-_kun_. Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu-" Haku menjeda kalimatnya sambil memperhatikan desa Kirigakure. "Yagura pasti berada di gedung Mizukage. Disana." Sambung Haku sambil menunjuk ke arah utara.

"Sebelum itu-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya dan mendekat ke arah Haku. Wajah Haku langsung memunculkan semburat tipis. Tetapi Haku langsung terkejut karena Naruto menyentuh pundaknya. "-Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit chakra." Sambung Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang menyentuh pundak Haku langsung mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan. Seketika Haku langsung terkejut karena ia merakan chakra miliknya langsung pulih 50 persen.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan menuju arah utara. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Jaa_!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto pun melompat ke atas salah satu bangunan lalu ke bangunan lain.

"_Arigatou_! Naruto-_kun_." Gumam Haku lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Mei Terumi. Ia tampak sedang menghadi sekitar 100 pasukan Kirigakure, namun ia tidak sendiri karena di belakangnya ada juga pasukan Rebelion yang berjumlah sama dengan pasukan Kirigakure. Selang beberapa lama Zabuza muncul menggunakan _Shunshin_.

"Zabuza!" Kata Mei. "Bagaimana dengan yang tadi." Tanya Mei.

"Aku sudah selesai di atas gerbang meskipun agak kesulitan." Jawab Zabuza lalu menaruh _Kubikiribocho_ di punggungnya. "Bagaimana situasinya sekarang?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Tetapi beberapa pasukan kita melapor bahwa telah mengalahkan sekitar 200 _Chunin_ dan beberapa _Jounin_ di bagian barat." Jawab Mei.

"Kehadiran Naruto benar-benar menaikkan semangat pasukan kita." Kata Zabuza sambil tersenyum.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI!" Teriak _Jounin_ Kirigakure dan dengan cepat langsung melesat diikuti sekitar 100 pasukan Kirigakure di belakangnya.

Seketika Mei dan Zabuza serta pasukan rebelion yang berada di belakang langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Ketika jarak pasukan Kirigakure di rasa sudah dekat, Mei langsung membuat _Handseal_ sedangkan Zabuza langsung mengambil _Kubikiribocho_ di punggungnya.

**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu**

Mei mengeluarkan semburan lava berintensitas sedang yang langsung mengarah ke pasukan Kirigakure. Beberapa pasukan Kirigakure berhenti dan membuat _Handseal_. Yang lain langsung berlari ke samping untuk menghindari semburan Lava.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Sekitar 10 dinding tanah langsung bermunculan menghalau semburan Lava milik Mei. Namun usaha untuk mengalau semburan Lava itu bisa dibilang percuma saja karena ke-10 dinding tanah tersebut meleleh akibat Lava milik Mei. Dan alhasil sekitar 20 pasukan Kirigakure pun tewas terpanggang oleh Lava.

Sementara itu Zabuza yang melesat menuju pasukan Kirigakure yang menghindari Lava, langsung mengayunkan _Kubikiribocho_ secara horizontal. Tiga orang pasukan Kirigakure langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan menahan ayunan _Kubikiribocho_.

Traank! Buaagh!

Ketiga pasukan Kirigakure yang menahan _Kubikiribocho _terpental ke belakang karena kuatnya ayunan _Kubikiribocho_ yang dilayangkan Zabuza. Setelah itu Zabuza langsung menyerang secara membabi buta ke tengah pasukan Kirigakure.

Melihat Mei dan Zabuza yang menyerang. Seluruh pasukan Rebelion yang tadinya berada di belakang Mei akhirnya maju dan menyerang pasukan Kirigakure.

Traank! Buaggh! Boom!

Suara senjata yang berbenturan, pukulan yang saling beradu serta ledakan-ledakan kecil pun terdengar jelas. Pertempuran pun tidak terelakkan lagi.

.

**NARUTO PLACE**

Naruto kini berada di atas gedung Mizukage setelah melalui beberapa hadangan dari pengawal Mizukage. Di hadapannya kini tampak Yagura menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah tidak ada kehidupan pada tatapan sang Yondaime-Mizukage.

"_Apa yang terjadi dengannya seolah tidak ada kehidupan pada tatapannya_." Pikir Naruto.

"Ternyata kau." Kata Yagura datar.

Dengan cepat Yagura langsung mengambil tongkatnya lalu mengayunkan secara horizontal.

"Apa yang ia lakukan." Gumam Naruto memperhatikan Yagura.

Dari ayunan tongkat seketika tercipta sebuah gelombang air berbentuk bulan sabit langsung yang sangat tajam mengarah ke Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Naruto menyemburkan sebuah bola api berukuran sedang dan langsung mengarah ke gelombang air Yagura.

Blaar!

Kepulan asap kecil langsung tercipta setelah dua jutsu tadi bertemu. Naruto seketika terkejut karena Yagura kini berada di hadapannya sambil mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke kepala Naruto.

"Ternyata begitu. _Suiton_ tadi hanya pengalihan." Kata Naruto sementara Yagura masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

Takk!

Naruto menangkap kaki kiri Yagura menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan melempar Yagura ke atas. Setelah melempar Yagura, ia menyusulnya dengan cara melompat.

"_Aku melakukan pertarungan di luar desa_. _Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau nantinya Sanbi mengamuk_." Pikir Naruto.

Yagura yang sedang terlempar langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya dan membentuk jarinya menyerupai pistol. Naruto sedikit menatap heran apa yang akan dilakukan Yagura.

**Suiton : Mizudeppo**

Dari ujung jari telunjuk Yagura tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat sebuah gumpala kecil yang terbuat dari air. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya sehingga gumpalan air tersebut hanya mengenai beberapa helai rambutnya. Perlahan gravitasi mulai berpengaruh pada keduanya. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang tampak Naruto dan bunshinnya saling mengaikatkan tangan. Dengan sekuat tenaga bunshin tersebut melempar tubuh Naruto ke arah Yagura dan langsung menghantam perut Yagura menggunkan telapak kakinya.

Pooft! Bugh!

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya bunshin Naruto. Yagura kembalu terpental ke atas setelah menerima tendangan Naruto. Belum sempat memperbaiki posisinya Yagura kembali mendapat pukulan dari Naruto yang menggunakan cara yang sama yaitu menggunkan bunshin untuk melempar tubuhnya.

Pooft!

Bunshin Naruto kembali menghilang. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika Yagura tangannya kembali membentuk pistol yang langsung di arahkan ke perutnya. Jarak antara Naruto dan Yagura sekitar 5 meter jadi bisa dibilang peluru air Yagura 100 persen dapat mengenai Naruto. Sebuah seringai langsung terukir di wajah Yagura.

**Suiton : Mizudeppo**

Peluru air Yagura pun melesat menuju ke perut Naruto.

Jraash! Pooft!

Peluru air tersebut langsung mengenai perut Naruto namun seketika tubuh Naruto langsung berubah mejadi batang kayu berlubang akibat peluru air Yagura.

"Cih! _Kawarimi_." Gumam Yagura dengan wajah kesal.

Perhatin Yagura langsung tertuju ke arah depan ketika Naruto sudah selesai membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

"Aaarggh!" Teriak Yagura terkena hembusan angin Naruto.

300 Meter di atas desa Kirigakure langsung tercipta hembusan angin yang cukup kuat dan langsung menghantam tubuh Yagura menuju ke hutan tidak jauh dari desa Kirigakure. Perhatian seluruh ninja yang sedang bertarung di desa langsung tertuju pada hembusan angin di atas mereka.

"Mizukage-_sama_!" Teriak pasukan Kirigakure.

"Naruto-_san_!" teriak Mei dan lainnya.

Melihat Yagura yang terhempas menuju hutan di dekat desa Kirigakure. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal_ satu tangan. Sektika Naruto langsung menghilang diikuit kepulan asap.

Duar!

Tubuh Yagura menghantam keras permukaan tanah yang cukup luas di dalam hutan di dekat desa Kirigakure. Menimbulkan ledakan kecil yang membuat debu beterbangan.

Pooft!

Kepulan asap putih muncul di dekat lokasi Yagura menghantam tanah. Setelah kepulan asap putih tersebut menghilang tampaklah Naruto dengan tatapan tertuju pada kepulan debu yang beterbangan. Perlahan debu mulai menghilang dan tampak kawah berdiameter 10 m tercipta dan di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut terdapat Yagura terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Fiuuh_! Sepertinya sudah-." Seketika Naruto membelakakan mata ketika tubuh Yagura mulai berubah menjadi air dan mencair.

"Sial! _Kawarimi_." Umpat Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba mendeteksi chakra seseorang dari arah belakang dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah dahan pohon. Di atas dahan pohon tersebut Yagura sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang menyurupai pistol mengarah kearahnya. Dengan tatapan kosong Yagura bergumam pelan.

**Suiton : Renzoku Mizudeppo**

Yagura pun menembakkan peluru air yang berurutan ke arah Naruto. Dengan lincah Naruto menghindari peluruh air yang pertama dengan melompat ke arah kiri lalu ke kanan untuk menghindari peluru air yang kedua. Selanjutnya Naruto melompat secara acak untuk menghindari puluhan peluru yang mengarah padanya.

"_Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa kelelahan_." Pikir Naruto masih menghindari peluru-peluru air yang mengarah kepadanya.

Di sela-sela menghindari puluhan peluru air Yagura. Naruto membuat _Handseal _dengan pelan agar tidak membuyarkan konsentrasinya untuk menghindari puluah peluru air. Akhirnya Naruto hampir menyelesaikan _Handseal _miliknya.

Namun satu buah peluru air langsung mengarah ke kepalanya. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menunduk lalu berjongkok dan menyelesaikan _Hanseal_ dan bergumam pelan.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Beberapa balok kayu langsung muncul di sekitar Naruto dan membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung. Peluru air yang dia arahkan ke Naruto pun terhalang oleh kubah kayu milik Naruto membuat Yagura mendecih tidak suka, semua peluru airnya pun tidak dapat mengenai Naruto.

Di dalam kubah miliknya diam-diam Naruto mengubah _Handseal _milikknya lalu memprediksi lokasi Yagura menggunakan sensor miliknya. Setelah mengetahui lokasi Yagura. Seketika sebuah akar langsung keluar dari dalam tanah di depan kubah milik kayu milik Naruto. Pohon tersebut langsung melesat menuju Yagura.

Dengan cepat Yagura langsung melompat turun dari dahan pohon tersebut untuk menghindari serangan akar milik Naruto.

Braak!

Pohon tempat Yagura tadi pun hancur terkena akar milik Naruto. Namun akar kayu Naruto tidak hancur melainkan berubah arah menuju Yagura yang masih melayang sekitar 3 meter dari permukaan tanah. Menyadari ia akan terkena akar kayu Naruto, Yagura dengan cepat membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suijinheki **

Yagura menyemburkan air berintensitas sedang ke tanah dan langsung membentuk sebuah dinding air.

Jraash!

Namun dinding air Yagura tidak dapat menahan akar kayu milik Naruto dikarenakan akar tersebut sangat runcing sehingga akar tersebut langsung menembus dinding air Yagura.

Tap! Braak!

Setelah mendarat Yagura bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindari tusukan akar Naruto membuat akar tersebut hanya tertancap di tanah, namun akar lain langsung tumbuh dari akar yang tertancap tersebut dan melesat menuju Yagura.

Tap! Braak!

Yagura melompat ke samping kiri untuk menghidari akar tambahan milik Naruto yang hanya kembali menancap di tanah. Yagura sedikit menatap ke arah kubah milik Naruto, namun ia menyipitkan matanya karena kubah Naruto kini menghilang.

"Cih! Pantas saja ia serangan akarnya sangat akurat, ternyata kubah miliknya sudah hilang." Umpat Yagura.

Naruto sedikit menggerakkan _Handseal_ sehingga dua buah akar kembali keluar dari akar yang tertancap di tanah. Dua akar tersebut langsung menyerang Yagura dari kedua sisi. Yagura tidak tinggal diam langsung mengambil tongkatnya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu**

Yagura menciptakan satu buah binshin air yang menghadap ke kanan sementara Yagura menghadap ke kiri. Keduanya langsung mengambil tongkat miliknya dan menggerakkan ujung tonkatnya secara melingkar. Sebuah gumpala air langsung tercipta dan membentuk sebuah cermin. Keduanya langsung memutar cermin tersebut ke arah akar kayu Naruto menggunakan tongkat mereka.

**Suiton : Mizukagami No Jutsu**

Sebuah akar kayu yang mirip dengan akar kayu milik Naruto langsung keluar dari cermin tersebut. Sehingga keempat akar kayu tersebut langsung bertabrakan.

Braak! Braak!

Keempat akar tersebut langsung hancur ketika bertabrakan. Potongan-potonagn akar kayu langsung berserakan di area tersebut. Melihat serangan terhenti, dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan _Handseal_-nya lalu melesat menuju Yagura dan juga bunshinnya.

Yagura hanya memerintahkan bunshin air miliknya untuk menghadang Naruto sementara Ia langsung melesat menjauh dari sana, lebih tepatnya menuju ke arah danau.

"Sial! Ia menggunkan bunshinnya untuk menghalangiku sementara ia melarikan diri." Kata Naruto geram.

Bunshin Yagura langsung mengarahkan sebuah _side kick _ke kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya menundukan kepala untuk menghindarinya lalu mengarahkan sebuah pukulan dari bawah menggunakan tangan kiri ke dagu Bunshin Yagura.

Buagh!

Bunshin Yagura terpental ke udara dan mendarat dengan baik di permukaan tanah. Naruto mengangkar sebelah alisnya bingung karena Bunshin Yagura tidak menghilang setelah terkena serangan.

"Aku adalah _Mizu-bunshin _yang spesial. Serangan seperti tadi tidak dapat menghilangkanku."  
>Kata Bunshin Yagura.<p>

"Begitukah." Kata Naruto datar lalu melesat kembali ke arah bunshin Yagura.

"Kalau begitu! Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini." Kata Naruto datar.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari _Fuin _di lengan kirinya dan mengayunkan secara horizontal ke leher Bunshin Yagura. Sang Bunshin hanya mundur selangkah untuk menghindarinya. Naruto pun memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat sambil mengayunkan tangan kirinya.

Buagh!

Pukulan Naruto mengenai telat wajah sebelah kanan Bunshin. Naruto membuka kepalan tinjunga dan menahan kepala bunshin sementara tangan kanannya memutar kunai yang dipegangnya sehingga mengarah ke leher bunshin.

Jraash! Bluup!

Seketika Bunshin Yagura langsung berubah menjadi air ketika Naruto menusukkan kunainya ke lehar sang bunshin.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari ke arah melarikan dirinya Yagura. Naruto menambahkan sedikit chakra ke alas sepatu ninjanya agar mempercepat pengejarannya.

.

Sementara itu di Desa Kirigakure peperangan semakin memanas. Kedua belah pihak telah kehilang setengah dari mereka. Di tempat Mei, mereka telah mengalahkan sekitar 100 pasukan Kirigakure namun mereka kehilang setengah dari mereka yang bertarung di sana. Mei dan Zabuza juga telah kelelahan.

Namun di depan mereka lagi-lagi muncul puluhan pasukan Kirigakure yang terdiri dari _Jounin_ dan _Chunin_ serta ada beberapa _Anbu_. Mei dan Zabuza hanya mendecih karena mereka telah lelah dan juga chakra mereka telah menipis.

"Sial! Chakraku sudah menipis namun pasukan Yagura kembali muncul." Kata Mei sedikit geram melihat puluhan pasukan Kirigakure di depannya.

"Begitupula denganku." Ucap Zabuza.

Ketika puluhan pasukan Kirigakure bersiap untuk menyerang tiba-tiba Haku melompat dari atas sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi di dekat tanah lapang tempat pertarungan. Dengan cepat Haku langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Sensatsu Suisho**

Ribuan _senbon _yang terbuat dari es langsung menghujani puluhan pasukan Kirigakure. Mereka tidak menyadari serangan dari Haku.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

"Aaaarrrghh." Teriakan dari pasukan Kirigakure membuat Mei dan Zabuza sedikit terkejut.

"Haku!" Teriak Mei dan Zabuza

Tap! Tap!

Setelah mendarat Haku langsung menghampiri Mei dan Zabuza yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Haku.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haku. Mei dan Zabuza hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau belum kehabisan chakra?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah kehabisan chakra. Pada saat itu aku sedang dikepung puluhan dari mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto-_kun_ datang menyelematkanku-" Wajah Haku sedikit merona membuat Mei dan Zabuza _sweatdrop_. "_Naruto...KUN_." Batin mereka berdua melihat rona tipis di wajah Haku.

"Lalu, Naruto-_kun_ memberikanku sedikit chakra. Setelah selesai ia langsung menuju ke gedung Mizukage untuk melawan Yagura." Tambah Haku.

"Iya kami tadi melihat mereka bertarung di udara." Kata Mei

"Mungkin mereka sedang bertarung di hutan dekat desa." Sambung Zabuza.

"Sebaiknya kita memulihkan chakra kita, lalu melanjutkan pertarungan atau mungkin pergi membantu Naruto-_san_." Kata Mei dan Zabuza hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Ano...Etto_, sebenarnya Naruto-_kun_ memintaku untuk mengatakan kepada kalian untuk menyerahkan Yagura padanya." Ucap Haku sedikit khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghajar si-Yagura-_teme_ itu." Kata Zabuza, Mei mengangguk setuju. "Namun keadaan disini lebih parah, jadi aku putuskan untuk menyerahkan si-_teme_ itu pada Naruto." Sambung Zabuza.

Beberapa saat kemuadi tiga _Inryo-nin_ menghampiri mereka lalu memulihkan tubuh serta chakra milik mereka. Di sela-sela pemulihan Mei sedikit bertanya kemana dan apa yang Ao lakukan. Haku hanya menjawab bahwa Ao dan 100 pasukan lainnya sedang menghadapii beberap pasukan Kiri di bagian barat desa. Membuat keduanya hanya ber'oh' khawatir.

.

.

**NARUTO PLACE**

Kini ia telah berada di atas danau dan di depannya tampak Yagura menatapnya masih dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya suara gemerisik air di danau yang terdengar. Di pikiran keduanya. Masing-masing sedang memikirkan sebuah cara agar dapat mengalahkan lawannya.

"Akan kupastikan danau ini menjadi kuburanmu." Kata Yagura datar begitupula Naruto yang memasang wajah datar.

"_Aku yakin ia hanya memiliki elemen Suiton, itu sebabnya ia mengarahkanku ke sini._" Pikir Naruto.

Dengan cepat keduanga langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Di depan keduanya langsung keluar naga air yang berukuran sama. Dengan cepat kedua naga air tersebut langsung melesat ke depan dan saling bertabrakan.

Blaar!

Kedua naga air tersebut hancur ketika bertabrakan sehingga percikan air langsung tercipta di tempat kedua naga air tersebut bertabrakan. Memanfaatkan percikan air tersebut ternyata Naruto kembali membuat _Handseal._

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

Naruto menyemburkan api lalu membentuk seekor naga. Naga api tersebut langsung melesat menerobos percikan air di depannya. Yagura sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba seekor naga yang terbuat dar api langsung melesat ke arahnya menerobos percikan air.

Setelah pulih dari keterjutannya Yagura membuat _Handseal_ sederhana. Setelah itu tubuh seperti terhisap masuk ke dalam danau. Naga api Naruto pun hanya terbang menjauh. Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena Yagura sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Naruto langsung mengedarkan padangannya ke segalah arah tidak lupa mendeteksi keberadaan Yagura menggunkan sensornya.

"_Kemana perginya_? _Ia sepeti tertelan bumi saja, keberadaan bahkan tidak dapat kudeteksi_." Pikir Naruto.

Di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan air keluar dari danau lalu gumpalan air tersebut langsung berubah menjadi seseorang tepatnya Yagura. Dengan cepat Naruto menyentuh _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya sehingga sebuah kunai langsung keluar dari _Fuin _tersebut. Naruto memutar kunai tersebut ke kanan setelah itu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat ke kanan sambil mengayunkan kunainya.

Jraash!

Bagian leher Yagura langsung tertebas kunai Naruto, namun bukannya darah yang keluarkan melainkan leher Yagura berubah menjadi air. Sedetik kemudian leher Yagura kembali semula.

Dengan cepat Yagura mengambil tongkat yang berada di punggungnya lalu mengayunkan dengan kuat tongkat miliknya ke arah Naruto.

Duagh! Jraaash!

Samping kiri kepala Naruto langsung terkena ayunan tongkat Yagura membuat ia terlempar ke samping lalu terseret beberapa meter di permukaan danau. Yagura mengembalikan tongkat ke tempat semula lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_

**Suiton : Mizurappa**

Sebuah gelombang air berukuran kecil langsung tercipta di permukaan danau dan menyapu bersih tubuh Naruto. Tubuh Naruto pun kembali terseret gelombang air tersebut.

"Aaarrrggh!" Teriak Naruto terseret ombak tersebut.

Pooft!

Seketika _Henge _milik Naruto pun terlepas tetapi Yagura belum melihatnya karena Naruto masih terseret gelombang miliknya. Perlahan gelombang air tersebut mulai mereda sekitar 20 meter dari Yagura. Seketika mata Yagura terbebelak ketika melihat Naruto yang kini telah kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik yang mengenakan baju merah polos yang tertutupi jaket putih tanpa lengan yang memiliki tudung serta lambang pusarab air berada di punggungnya. Ia mengenakan celana hitam pendek selutut dan juga sepatu _Ninja _standar. Sebuah _Hitae-atte_ berlambang Konoha terikat erat di lengan kanan baju merahnya.

Posisi Naruto kini seperti seorang _Anbu _yang sedang melapor. Seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya menjadi basah kuyup.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Yagura dengan tegas.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, _Genin_ dari desa Konohagakure," Jawab Naruto lalu berdiri.

"_Genin, Konoha_?" Bingung Yagura. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke _Hitae-atte_ yang terikat di lengan kanan baju Naruto.

Wajah kesal langsung terpanpang di wajah Yagura, mengingat seorang _Genin_ mampu membuatnya kewalahan bertarung. Gigi Yagura terlihat saling bergesekan. Berbeda dengan Naruto, kini wajahnya terlihat menatap tajam ke arah Yagura serte sebuah seringaian tipis yang terlihat di mulutnya.

"Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai." Kata Naruto dengan wajah datar namun penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi.

Wajah kesal Yagura langsung menghilang lalu ia membuat sebuah _Handseal_ yang sederhana kembali. Tubuhnya kembali terhisap masuk ke dalam danau. Seketika Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Dimana ia akan muncul?" Gumam Naruto sembari memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya.

Naruto seketika terbelalak kaget karena di sekelilingnya langsung muncul enam bunshin Yagura yang mengelilinginya. Dengan cepat ke-9 bunshin Yagura langsung membuat _Handseal _secara bersamaan.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Masing-masing bunshin Yagura langsung mengeluarkan naga berukuran sedang. Tujuh ekor naga ar langsung melesat menuju Naruto. Dengn ceapt Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suishōha**

Di sekitar Naruto tiba-tiba air menjadu bergemuruh dan perlahanmenciptakan sebuah pusaran air lama kelamaan pusaran air tersebut semakin meninggi hingga mencapai tinggi 10 meter dan melindungi Naruto.

Duash! Jraash!

Ke-6 naga air tersebut langsung tertahan hingga hancur oleh pusara air Naruto yang sedang berputar dengan kencangnya. Naruto kepalan _Handseal_-nya membuat pusaran air miliknya perlahan membesar dan akhirnya menyapu bersih seluruh bunshin Yagura yang mengelilinya.

Jraash!

Permukaan danau pun bergerak dngan cepat dan menciptakan arus air yang cukup besar setelah pusaran air Naruto menghilang. Naruto langsung meninkatkan kewaspadaannya karena ia kembali tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Yagura.

Sebuah gumpalan air muncul berjarak 10 meter di depan Naruto. Gumpalan air tersebut pun berubah menjadi Yagura. Dengan cepat Yagura melesat ke arah Naruto sambil memegang tongkat miliknya. Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam langsung mengeluarkan_Kokutō Yoru_ dari _Fuin._

Yagura mengayunkan tongkat miliknya secara vertikal dari atas ke bawar ke kapala Naruto. _Kokutō Yoru_ langsung di pegang dengan dua tangan oleh Naruto dan memposisikan _Kokutō Yoru_ secara mendatar di atas kepalanya.

Traank!

Tongkat Yagura berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto. (AN : Jika Naruto hanya memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ dan tidak mengaliri chakramaka _Kokutō Yoru _hanya menajam berbeda ketika Naruto yang mangalirkan chakranya, maka _Kokutō Yoru _menjadi sangat tajam).

Tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata tangan Yagura yang satunya terlihat menyerupai pistol. Yagura menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Melihat seringai milik Yagura, Naruto menurunkan pandangan dan seketika ia langsung terkehut.

"_Sial!_" Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah berakhir!" Kata Yagura datar.

Gerakan _Slow Motion_ pun terjadi ketika dari ujung jari telunjuk Yagura mengeluarkan tetesan air bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengarahkan lutut kirinya ke tangan Yagura.

**Suiton : Mizudeppo**

Tiing!

Dengan ketetapan waktu yang sempurna Naruto berhasil mengubah arah peluru air Yagura dengan cara menghamtakkan lutut kirinya ke tangan kanan Yagura. Peluru air Yagura pun hanya mengenai _Kokutō Yoru_ hingga membuat pedang hitam tersebut terlepas dari genggaman Naruto dan terpental di atas.

"Cih! Padahal segikit lagi." Umpat Yagura sambil mendecih tidak suka serangan miliknya gagal.

"Hee...!" Naruto pun menyeringai di gadapan Yagura yang kesal.

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas dan menangkap _Kokutō Yoru_ dengan sempurna. Ia lalu mengalirkan sedikit chakranya ke _Kokutō Yoru_ membuat aura hitam langsung keluar. Gravitasi mulai mempengaruhi Naruto di udara. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya. Naruto menebaskan _Kokutō Yoru_ secara vertikal ke Yagura yang berada 1 meter di bawahnya.

Zriiing! Jraash!

Yagura menanhan tebasan vertikal _Kokutō Yoru _dengan tongkatnya, namun mengingat Naruto mengalirkan sedikit chakranya. Hasilnya tongkat Yagura pun terpotong dengan halus lalu ujung _Kokutō Yoru_ berhasil menggores lengan kiri Yagura.

Yagura membuang potongan tongkat miliknya yang masih ia pegang lalu melompat mundur sekitar 5 meter dari Naruto. Yagura sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil memegang luka sayatan yang hampir tidak terlihat di lengan kirinya. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari sela-sela jari tangan Yagura yang menutup luka sayatannya.

Melihat Yagura yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Naruto langsung melesat menuju Yagura sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil memegang luka sayatan yang hampir tidak terlihat di lengan kirinya. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari sela-sela jari tangan Yagura yang menutup luka sayatannya.

Melihat Yagura yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Naruto langsung melesat menuju Yagura lalu melempar _Kokutō Yoru_ ke udara kemudian dengan cepat Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Sambil melesat ke arah Yagura, Naruto mengeluarkan dua bunshin. Satu bunshin muncul di atas Naruto dan langsung menangkap _Kokutō Yoru_ sementara Bunshin satunya melesat di samping Naruto.

Yagura menyipitkan matanya sambil memegang lukanya melihat Naruto serta dua bunshin mulai menyerangnya. Yagura pun menghiraukan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya lalu memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyambut serangan Naruto.

Serangan pertama di lakukan oleh bunshin yang melesat ke Yagura. Bunshin tersebut melakukan _Tackle_ ke kaki Yagura tetapi Yagura berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara melopat. Yagura pun membelakakkan matanya ketika Bunshin yang memegang _Kokutō Yoru_ berada di depanya sambil mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_ secar Horizontal. Dengan cepat Yagura mengeluarkan kunai.

Traank!

Yagura sedikit terpental ke belakang menahan ayunan _Kokutō Yoru_. Bunshin Naruto yang berada di permukaan danau langsung memegang kedua tangan Naruto lalu melemparnya ke arah Yagura. Sambil terbang menuju Yagura, Naruto mempersiapkan pukulan.

Siuuh! Buugh!

Naruto pun memukul perut Yagura menggunakan tangan Kirinya kemudian Naruto melakukan salto depan dan menghantam kembali perut Yagura menggunkan tumitnya.

Buagh! Bluurp!

Yagura terhempas ke permukaan danau lalu tenggelam. Bunshin Naruto melempar _Kokutō Yoru_ ke Naruto asli.

Taak! Pooft!

Naruto menangkap dengan mulus _Kokutō Yoru_ dan bersamaan dengan hal tersebut kedua bunshin Naruto menghilan diikuti kepulan asap. Naruto lalu memasukkan _Kokutō Yoru_ ke _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan setelah itu ia membuat _Handseal_.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan danau dan _Handseal _miliknya telah selesai.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor Naga air langsung keluar dari dalam danau sambil menggigit tubuh Yagura yang hanya mengerang kesakitan. Dengan perintah Naruto naga tersebut langsung melesat menuju ke arahnya. Setelah beberapa meter Naruto menghilangkan naga airnya lalu melompat ke arah Yagura sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga.

Buaaggh!

Yagura pun terpental sejauh 20 meter terkena pukulan bertenaga milik Naruto tepat di kepalanya. Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Yagura karena hal itu akan menyebabkan _Sanbi_ yang berada di tubuh Yagura mungkin akan ikut mati. Yagura akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri dan mengapung di permukaan danau.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Yagura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Ketika jarak Naruto dan Yagura sudah 10 meter tiba-tiba sebuah vortex muncul tepat di hadapan Naruto dan perlahan mengeluarkan seseorang berambut hitam spike. Wajahnya tertutupi sebuah topeng berbentuk spiral dengan satu buah lubang tepat di bagian mata. Orang tersebut mengenakan jubah hitam polos.

"Apa itu!" Naruto pun meninkatkan kewaspadaannya.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Note : Suiton : Mizudeppo artinya pistol air.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<br>****Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.  
>Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.<strong>**  
><strong>**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan****  
><strong>**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

**#Balasan Review.**

**R :** lanjuut. apa naruto udah nguasai semua kemampuan rinnegan?**  
>B : <strong>Mungkin saja. Authot masih pikirin.

**R : **untuk chap kali ini lumayan adegan perangnya tidak cepat & tidak lambat y walupun ngeluarin jurus rank tinggi sih... untuk pair karin mending yah jgn terlalu cepat langsung jadi kekasih karena bosen masa setiap orang yg suka langsung tembak ajagood luck.**  
>B : <strong>Arigatou untuk sarannya.

**R : **sasu harem aja thor xD**  
>B : <strong>Mungkin Harem, mungkin tidak.

**R : **siapa yg bakal nglawan duluan Yagura?Naruto atau Mei?  
>lanjut and update..._<strong><br>B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **mau naruto punya dimensi sendiri,apa ia juga bisa pindah dimensi misalnya ke dimensi dxd?  
><strong>B : <strong>Naruto tidak bisa berpindah dimensi lain keculi dimensi miliknya.

**R : **Aku Harap Author masih mau update nih Fanfict :) Di tunggu ya author xd  
><strong>B : <strong>Author sudah update dan berusaha agar tidak discontinue.

**R : **Ujian chuninnya kapan dimulai?  
><strong>B : <strong>Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi.

**R : **SUGOI...ceritanya bagus thor..Moga2 tepat lanjut y thor...Kalau bleh ngusul pair narutonya harem aja thor soalnya kan naruto mau bangkitin klan uzumaki tuh thor..heheh..D tnggu LEMONnya tho..wkwkwkwkk...Thanks thor GANBATTE..!  
><strong>B : <strong>Ini author udah lanjut...Untuk Naruto ia tidak akan Author jadiin Harem karena nanti ia akan mempunyai suatu cara untuk membangkitkan Uzumaki dan untuk lemon author masih pikirin apa bikin atau tidak...

**R : **Yoo..  
>Hai, perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Selama ini saya adalah silent reader dan di chapter 10 ini saya akan meriview sedikit.<br>Dari chapter 1-10 yg udh saya baca semua chapter bagus, alurnya juga pas (menurut saya), dan mungkin typo masih ada. Tapi dilihat dari chap 1-10 ada peningkatan pengurangan typo, dan lebih baik lagi dri chap ke chap. Mengenai naruto terkesan pamer menurut saya nggak. Itu seimbang dengan kekuatan yg author tentukan. Dan tentu, jdi tdk trlalu membosankan. Chap 10 ini bagus. Pokoknya terus menulis oke, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu memperbaiki tiap chap/chap.  
>Salam sukses.<br>Silent Reader.  
><strong>B : <strong>Hehehe..._Arigatou_ untu reviewnya...Untuk kedepannya Author akan memperbaiki chapter demi chapter...

**Dan yang Review untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

** ..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 11 : MASKED MAN AND SANBI ::.. **

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan boneka milikku." Kata orang tersebut datar. "Sepertinya Yagura sedikit meremehkanmu sehingga bisa kalah seperti ini." Tambahnya.<p>

"_Boneka! Jadi selama ini Yagura dimanipulasi dengan Genjutsu oleh orang ini. Pantas saja tatapannya begitu kosong_." Pikir Naruto. "_Jadi semuanya sudah jelas sekarang._" Tatapan Naruto lalu tertuju pada pria bertopeng di depannya.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak kalah datar.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto sang pria bertopeng malah menatap Yagura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di belakangnya. "_Sepertinya Yagura sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi_." Pikirnya. Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai pikiran orang di depannya.

"Hoi wajah spiral! Kalau seseorang bertanya maka harus dijawab." Kata Naruto sedikit menekanan di setiap katanya.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Namaku Tobi dan tujuanku kesini adalah untuk merekrutmu masuk ke dalam organisasiku." Kata Tobi datar.

"Organisasi? Apa tujuan dari organisasi milikmu?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tujuan dari organisasi milikku adalah menciptakan sebuah dunia dimana tidak ada lagi yang namanya peperangan. Sebuah dunia impian dimana semua orang adalah pemenang dan tidak ada lagi orang yang akan ditindas." Jelas Tobi.

"Atau singkatnya sebuah PERDAMAIAN!" Sambung Tobi memberikan penekanan pada kata perdamaian.

Di dimensi Naruto. Kurama langsung menggeram tidak suka setelah mendeteksi kedatangan Tobi. Orang yang telah mengendalikannya untuk menyerang konoha serta dalang dari kematian orang tua Naruto dan Karin.

"_**Naruto! Jangan dengarkan dia!**_" Teriak Kurama di pikiran Naruto.

"_Apa maksudmu Kurama, bukannya tujuannya sama dengan misi yang diberikan oleh Sensei_." Balas Naruto.

"_**Kubilang jangan dengarkan dia! Dia adalah dalang di balik penyeranganku ke konoha serta orang yang menyebabkan kematian Minato dan Ayuki, orang tua kalian**_." Kata Kurama.

"_Apa! Jadi orang ini adalah-_"

"_**Iya benar. Kuharap kau tidak menerima permintaannya**_**. **" Potong Kurama.

Tobi hanya memandar datar Naruto yang sedang melamun tepatnya berbicara dengan Kurama.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tobi menghentikan pembicaraan Naruto dan Kurama.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tobi. Naruto langsung melesat dan menyerang Tobi dengan pukulan tangan kiri, namun pukulan Naruto hanya melewati tubuh Tobi membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Apa!"

Setalah pukulan Naruto melewatinya, Tobi mengeraskan tubuhnya lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menendang punggung Naruto hingga terpental ke depan tetapi Naruto berhasil menyeimbang diri dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Jadi kau menolaknya yah! Padahal dengan bergabungnya dirimu mungkin akan mempercepat berhasilnya tujuanku." Kata Tobi datar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah rantai dari lengan tudungnya. (Rantai yang digunakan Obito sewaktu melawan Minato).

Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Tobi setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari _Fuin_ miliknya. Sementara Tobi merenggangkan rantai miliknya. Naruto menghunuskan kunai milikknya ke kepala Tobi. Namun kunai serta tangan milik Naruto kembali menembus Tobi.

Setelah seluruh badan Naruto meleawati Tobi. Tobi langsung mengeraskan tubuhnya dan berputar sambil mengayunkan rantai miliknya ke kepala Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengerem dirinya menggunkan kaki kanannya lalu memutar tubuhnya sembil mengayunkan kunia miliknya.

Melihat gerakan Naruto. Tobi pun kembali membuat dirinya tertembus alhasil kunai serta rantai milik keduanya hanya menembus kepala masing-masing. Melihat serangannya hanya menembus Tobi sebanyak tiga kali. Naruto pun melompat menjauh dari Tobi.

"_Sebenarnya jutsu apa yang dipakai orang ini. Semua seranganku hanya menembus tubuhnya_." Pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun tersentak ketika melihar ke dalam lubang topeng milik Tobi. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah _Sharingan_ di lubang tersebut.

"_Sharingan_!" Pikir Naruto terkejut.

"_**Tentu saja ia mempunyai Sharingan, Ia seorang Uchiha namun aku masih ragu bahwa namanya adalah Tobi. Itu pasti sebuah samaran**__._" Kata Kurama pada Naruto di pikiran lewat telepati mereka.

Naruto memutus kembali komunikasinya denga Kurama lalu memikirkan suatu cara untuk mengenai tubuhnya.

"_Jika aku serang pasti ia akan membuat dirinya tertembus dan ketika aku lengah ia mengeraskan tubuhnya. Aku harus memanfaatkan semua kesempatan walaupun sesedikit mungkin_." Pikir Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung melesat menuju Tobi sambil memegang kunainya mengarah ke luar. Setelah jarak keduanya mencapai 4 meter Naruto melempar kunai miliknya. Namun lagi-lagi kunai tersebut hanya menembus kepala Tobi.

"_Seperti dugaanku_." Pikir Naruto.

"_Apa yang ingin dia lakukan, apa mungkin menggunakan cara yang sama ketika Yondaime mengenaiku_." Pikir Tobi mengingat-ngingat pertarungannya dengan Minato.

"_Tapi kunai yang ia lempar hanya kunai biasa, dan mungkin juga ia belum menguasai Hiraishin_." Tambah Tobi pada pikirannya mengenai apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

Setelah berada di depan Tobi. Naruto melakukan _Side Kick_ menggunakan kaki kanannya ke bagian samping perut Tobi. Lagi-lagi tendangan Naruto menembus tubuh Tobi. Bersamaan dengan tendangan Naruto melewati tubuhnya Tobi mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"_Kalau menggunakan Shunshin, mungkin resiko terkena pukulan akan naik_." Pikir Naruto

Dengan gerakan _Slow Motion_. Kaki Naruto sudah melewati tubuh Tobi sementara tangan Tobi sudah berjarak beberapa senti lagi menyentuh kepala Naruto, Tobi pun mengeraskan tubuhnya.

"_Sepertinya Ia sudah mengeraskan tubuhnya_." Pikir Naruto melihat jarak tangan Tobi dan kepalanya kini sekitar 5 senti lagi.

"_Kena kau_!" Batin Tobi. Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran langsung menyeringai mengetahui pikiran Tobi.

"Apanya yang kena!" Kata Naruto

Dengan cepat langsung menangkap tangan Tobi menggunkan tanga kirinya dan langsung mendorong tangan Tobi ke arah kanan setelah itu Naruto langsung memegang kepala Tobi dengan tangan kirinya setelah mendorong tangan Tobi.

Tap! Zwuush!

Bersaman dengan itu kaki kiri Naruto sudah menyentuh permukaan danau dan langsung melompat sambil sedikit berputar dan mengarahkan lututnya kanannya ke kepala Tobi.

Duugh!

Lutut kanan Naruto pun mengenai bagian samping kepala Tobi. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan melayang kembali mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke kepala Tobi. Namun tubuh Tobi kini menjadi tertembus karena Naruto melepaskan pegangan tanga kirinya dari kepala Tobi. Alhasil tendangan Naruto pun menembus kepala Tobi dan dengan cepat Tobi langsung melompat mundur. (Tinggi badan Naruto setinggi dada Tobi).

Tap! Tap!

"Tak kusangka sudah dua kali aku dikalahkan menggunkan _kecepatan_. Pertama oleh _Kiroii Senko_ lalu setelah itu anaknya." Jawab Tobi sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena hantaman lutut Naruto.

Duaar!

Sebuah ledakan chakra langsung mengagetkan keduanya dan dengan cepat mereka berdua langsung menatap ke arah Yagura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto langsung menatap tajam ke arah Yagura sementara Tobi menyeringai di balik topengnya melihat tubuh Yagura kini diselimuti chakra merah dan perlahan chakra tersebut membesar.

"Sepertinya tubuh Yagura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan _Sanbi_." Kata Tobi lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Sepertinya ini waktunya bagiku untuk pergi dari sini." Tambah Tobi. Tubuhnya pun mulai terhisap oleh lubang topengnya.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan menyesal karena menolak tawaranku dan satu lagi yaitu aku akan mengambil _Kyubi_ dari tubuh adikmu untuk melaksanaka rencanaku." Bagian kaki Tobi mulai terhisap. (AN : Tobi hanya mengetahui bahwa Karin adalah _Jinchuriki Kyubi_. Ia tidak mendeteksi chakra _Kyubi Yin_ pada Naruto)

"Selagi aku masih hidup di dunia ini. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh adikku." Kata Naruto dengan nada berat menatap tajam ke arah Tobi.

Seluruh bagian tubuh Tobi terhisap oleh lubang topengnya dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuh _Sanbi_ pun keluar dari tubuh Yagura sambil melompat tengah danau meninggalkan Naruto dan Yagura. Tobi kembali muncul di dekat tubuh Yagura lalu kembali terhisap setelah mengambil tubuh Yagura

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan _Sanbi_. Uzumaki Naruto!" Kata Tobi lalu terhisap sepenuhnya bersama Yagura.

"**AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS...HAHAHAHA**." Teriak Sanbi diakhiri dengan tertawa keras yang terdengar dari tengah danau.

"Uuuh! Sial! Aku sudah kelelahan." Gumam Naruto. Pertama ia menghadapi seorang Kage lalu berhadapan dengan Tobi dalang dibalik insiden _Kyubi_ 13 tahun silam.

"_Kurama, kau tau yang harus kau lakukan_." Kata Naruto setelah membuka saluran telepati ke Kurama.

"_**Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**_" Tanya Kurama.

"_Aku akan mengeluarkan Hajiri-san untuk menahannya selagi kau mengatasi kelelahanku dan juga tolong lacak keberadaan orang tadi._" Jawab Naruto.

"_**Aku tidak mendeteksi lagi keberadaan orang tersebut di sekitar sini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sanbi**__?_" Tanya Kurama kembali.

"_Aku akan membujuknya agar tinggal di dimensiku dan mengajaknya berteman sama sepertimu_." Jawab Naruto.

"_**Hee! Ternyata Orang Tua itu tidak salah memilihmu.**_" Kata Kurama lalu memutus telepati mereka dan mulai mengalirkan chakranya untuk mengatasi kelelahan Naruto.

Setelah telepati terputus. Naruto langsung menggigit ujung jarinya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose ****No Jutsu ****: Hajiri Senshi**

Sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna hitam yang cukup besar dikelilingi kanji-kanji _Fuin_ muncul di permukaan danau tepat di atas tempat Naruto berdiri.

Perlahan sebuah kepala muncul di bawah Naruto membuat dirinya terangkat ke atas karena berdiri tepat di atas kepala tersebut. Lama-kelamaan muncullah sesosok _Samurai_ setinggi 30 meter mengenakan topeng khas samurai serta seragam samurai lengkap berwarna merah dengan lambang pusaran air di punggungnya. Dua pedang panjang tampak tergantung di pinggulnya.

"**Ada apa Naruto-**_**sama**_** memanggilku?" **Tanya Hajiri.

"Hajiran-_san_ tolong tahan _Sanbi _yang berada di sana selagi aku memulihkan staminaku." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk _Sanbi_ yang berada di tengah-tengah danau.

"**Mengalahkannya pun tidak masalah**." Kata Hajiri. Menyeringai di balik topengnya (?)

"Hajiri-_san _boleh mengalahkannya tetapi jangan sampai ia mati."

"**_Bijuu_ tidak akan mati. Mereka adalah mahluk **_**Immortal**_**." **Kata Hajiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah _Sanbi_.

"Benar juga aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Hajiri-_san_!" Kata Naruto di atas kepala Hajiri.

"**Baik Naruto-**_**sama**_**!**"

Hajiri pun mulai berlari di permukaan danau ke arah Sanbi. Sementara Sanbi yang menyadri Hajiri berlari ke arahnya langsung menembakkan sebuah bola air berukuran besar. Hajiri tidak tinggal diam langsung mencabut salah satu pedang milikknya yang berwarna silver serta hitam untuk gagangnya dan langsung mengayunkan ke arah bola air Sanbi secara vertikal.

Jraaaash

Bola air Sanbi pun terbelah dua membuat daerah di atas danau tercipta hujan buatan. Setelah itu Hajiri mengembalikan pedangnya ke sarung yang terpasang di pinggangnya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal._

**Katon : Rēzā Musatsu No Jutsu**

Hajiri mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Sanbi lalu keluar sebuah laser api berukuran sangat besar menuju ke Sanbi. Setelah mendekati Sanbi laser api tersebut tiba-tiba terbagi menjadi 6 bagian namun ukurannya masih sangat besar.

Sanbi langsung menggulung tubuhnya sehingga berbentuk sebuah bola lalu berdelinding dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi menuju ke enam laser api tersebut. Hajiri memerintahkan ke enam laser tersebut untuk menyerang satu titik yaitu Sanbi yang sedang bergelinding.

Blaaar! Sriiiiing!

Ke enam laser api Hajiri menghantam Sanbi yang sedang bergelinding menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar dan juga suara gesekan. Percikan-percilan api pun terpental ke seagalah arah. Awalnya _Sanbi_ bisa menahan laser api milik Hajiri. Namun perlahan Sanbi mulai terdorong kebelakang dan akhirnya terpental.

Duaar! Bluur!

Sanbi terpental ke tempatnya semula sehingga menciptakan sebuah ledakan air yang sangat besar lalu _Sanbi_ tenggelam ke dalam danau. Hajiri pun menghentikan laser api miliknya. Lalu mempehatikan daerah di sekitar danau untuk mencari keberadaan _Sanbi._

"**Sial aku lupa kalau _Sanbi_ merupaka **_**Bijuu**_** spelias air**." Gumam Hajiri.

Dengan cepat Hajiri membuat sebuag _Handseal_ lalu berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan danau. Seketika air di danau langsung bergemuruh. _Sanbi_ yang berada di dalam danau pun sedikit terkejut akan hal ini.

**Suiton : Kaitei Bakuhatsu**

Seketika beratus-ratus ton air langsung terangkat ke udara seperti sebuah ledakan yang terjadi di dalam danau. _Sanbi_ pun ikut terpental ke udara karena ia hanya berjarak 50 meter dari Hajiri.

"_Sugeeeee!_." Naruto pun terkagum melihat hebatnya jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Hajiri

Pasukan Kirigakure dan Rebelion pun mendengar bunyi ledakan dari arah danau yang berjarak 10 km dari desa. Seluruhnya pun menduga bahwa di danau sedang terjadi pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat dikarenakan ledakan tersebut.

Kembali ke danau. Setelah seluruh air yang terbang ke udara kembali turun bersama _Sanbi_. Setelah mendarat di danau_ Sanbi_ langsung melesat menuju ke Hajiri lalu menusukkan dua ekor ke Hajiri.

Taaaakk! Taaaak!

Hajiri menahan kedua ekor _Sanbi_ denga kedua tangannya. Area di sekitar mereka langsung berhembus angin yang cukup kuat serta permukaan danau yang tercipta sebuah arus air besar. Melihat hal tersebut _Sanbil_ mengayunkan ekor ketiganya ke tubuh Hajiri.

Duaagh! Bluuur!

Tubuh Hajiri beserta Naruto yang berada di atas kepalanya terpental ke samping dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan air yang cukup besar. Untung saja Naruto berpegang erat pada kepala Hajiri sehingga tidak membuatnya terlempar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hajiri-_san_?" Tanya Naruto di atas kepala Hajiri.

"**Aku tidak apa sebaliknya aku malah merasa sangat senang sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti sekarang apalagi lawanku seekor _Bijuu_**." Kata Hajiri sambil berusaha bangkit. Namun di sisi _Sanbi_ ternyata ia sedang menciptakan sebuah _Bijuudama_.

"Hajiri-_san_ pemulihanku sudah selesai. Melompatkan ke daratan terdekat aku akan menahan bola hitam itu." Kata Naruto.

"**Baik Naruto-**_**sama**_**!**"

Hajiri pun berlari ke sampung kiri dan tiba di daratan. Naruto memerintahkan Hajiri untuk berjongkok. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto membuat _Handseal_ sementara Sanbi pun menembakkan _Bijuudama _miliknya.

**Bijuudama**

**Mokuton : Mukojoheki**

Tanah di sekitar Hajiri langsung mengeluarkan puluhan akar dan membentuk sebuah kubah kayu yang cukup besar dan tebal. Hasilnya _Bijuudama _Sanbi pun tertahan dan terpental ke atas sehingga _Bijuudama _tersebut meledak di udara.

Boom!

"Sekarang Hajiri-_san _desak Sanbi ke daratan dan aku akan mengingakatnya." Kata Naruto dan dengan cepat Hajiri langsung melesat ke arah Sanbi yang berada di danau. _Sanbi_ tidak tinggal diam dan mulai memadatkan air di depan wajahnya.

**Suiton : Mizudama**

Dua bola air berukuran sangat besar menuju ke arah Hajiri. Dengsn lincah Hajiri menghindari serangan dan langsung melesat menuju ke

Duagh!

Hajiri memukul kepala Sanbi hingga terpental kebelakang namun Sanbi berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Setelah mendarat Sanbi kembali mengupulkan sejumlah chakra di depan wajahnya dan membentuk sebuah _Bijuudama_.

**Bijuudama**

_Bijuudama_ milik Sanbi langsung melesat ke arah Hajiri yang kini sedang membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke permukaan danau

**Suiton : Reiyādo Suijinjoheki**

Puluhan dinding air raksasa yang berlapis-lapis muncul di depan Hajiri.

Jraash! Jraash! Boom!

_Bijuudama_ milik Sanbi pun meledak dengan dashyat setelah menembus empat dinding air Hajiri. Efek dari ledakan _Bijuudama_ milik Sanbi pun membuat permukaan danau menjadi terguncang serta arus-arus air dan juga angin pun melanda area sekitar danau. Sekali lagi seluruh pasukan yang berada di desa pun terkejut dengan ledakan _Bijuudama_ milik Sanbi.

Setelah efek dari ledakan _Bijuudama _menghilang Hajiri langsung melesat menuju Sanbi sambil memegang kedua pedangnya miliknya. Pedang kedua Hajiri adalah sebuah _Katana_ berwarna emas dengan motif naga dan gagangnya berwarna merah gelap.

Zuiiing! Traank!

Ayunan pedang emas atau _Ryuugu_ milik Hajiri berhasil ditahan oleh ekor Sanbi. Hajiri lalu menarik _Ryuugu _lalu mengayunkan pedang yang satunya atau _Shiruugu_ secara vertikal. _Sanbi_ melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari _Shiruugu_.

Melihat Sanbi yang sudah dekat dengan daratan dengan cepat Hajiri mengembalikan kedua pedang ke sarungnya. Setelah mengembalikan pedangnya dengan cepat Hajiri membuat sebuah _Handseal_ lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan sebelah kanannya ke arah Sanbi.

**Katon : Rēzā Musatsu No Jutsu**

Sebuah laser api berukuran besar lalu berubah menjadi enam laser api yang langsung melesat menuju Sanbi yang sudah tidak sempat lagi melakukan sesuatu.

Boom! Duaar!

Ke-enam laser api Hajiri pun mengenai telat tubuh Sanbi sehingga membuat Sanbi terpental dan mendarat dengan kasar di daratan di dekat danau.

"Sekarang Hajiri-_san_! Bawa aku ke tempat _Sanbi_ lalu anda boleh menghilang." Kata Naruto.

"**Aku mengerti Naruto-**_**sama**_**!**"

Dengan cepat Hajiri langsung menuju ke tempat _Sanbi_ mendarat. Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung melompat turun dari kepala Hajiri.

Tap! Pooft!

Setelah Naruto mendarat Hajiri pun menghilang diikuti kepulan asap besar. Naruto lalu berjalan ke depan wajah Sanbi yang sudah tergeletak karena kelelahan serta sedikit terluka.

"**Apa maumu Bocah**?" Tanya Sanbi dengan nada berat.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara!" Jawab Naruto. Hal tersebut pun membuat Sanbi menjadi geram lalu memukul lokasi tempat Naruto berdiri menggunakan kakinya.

Duaar!

Naruto melompat ke kiri lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_ lalu bergumam pelan.

**Mokuton : Mokuryuu **

Seekor naga kayu berukuran besar keluar dari permukaan tanah di depan Naruto dan dengan cepat Naga tersebut langsung mengikat Sanbi dengan erat.

"**Sialan kau Bocah! Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu**?" Tanya Sanbi dengan nada berat masih dalam keadaan terikat oleh naga kayu Naruto sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak Ia pun berusaha melepaskan ikatan naga kayu milik Naruto.

"Kusarankan kau tidak bergerak karena kayu tersebut akan meyerap chakra milikmu ketika bergerak." Kata Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sanbi.

"**Hoi bocah sialan**! **Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu**." Tanya _Sanbi_ kembali.

"Kan sudah aku katakan, bahwa aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Jawab Naruto datar.

_Sanbi_ langsung menggerakkan ekor miliknya yang tidak terikat oleh Naga kayu Naruto, namun dengan cepat Naruto bertindak sigap sehingga ekor naga kayu miliknya langsung menghentikan ekor _Sanbi_.

"**Biar aku tebak**? **Pasti kau menginginkan kekuatanku**." Kata Sanbi. Naruto pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kekuatanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Semua manusia itu sama saja. Mereka hanya menginginkan kekuatan dari **_**Bijuu**_** sepertiku.**" Kata Sanbi monoton.

"_**Naruto keluarkan satu Bunshin aku akan berpindah ke Bunshinmu**_." Pinta Kurama pada Naruto melalui telepati. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan satu buah bunshin setelah melakukan _Handseal_.

"**Hahaha! Ternyata kau sudah dikalahkan oleh **_**Jinchuriki**_**-ku, SANBI**." Kata Bunshin Naruto yang tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Kurama.

"**Suara itu! Pantas bocah ini menjadi kuat ternyata kau disegel di tubuhnya Rubah sialan**." Kata Sanbi.

"**Kau salah. Bocah ini sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mengalahkanmu. Apa selama pertarungan kau mendeteksi chakraku**?" Tanya Kurama. Sanbi sejenak mengingat pertarungannya dengan Hajiri. Setelah selesai mengingat wajah Sanbi pun terlihat bingung yang bisa dilihat oleh Kurama. "**Kau benar**." Kata Sanbi.

"**Tetapi aku sedikit terkejut kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan bocah itu**." Kata Sanbi.

"**Apa kau mengingat apa yang Kakek tua itu katakan sebelum meninggalkan kita**?" Tanya Kurama. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sanbi.

"**Kalau tidak salah seperti ini katanya, 'Suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang akan membimbing kalian setelahku'. Dan seseorang tersebut adalah dia. Uzumaki Naruto**." Kata Kurama lalu menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri di samping yang hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"**Ia hanya bocah kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa bocah ini yang dimaksud Kakek**." Kata Sanbi masih belum mempercayai perkataan Kurama.

"**Itu karena Naruto dilatih langsung olehnya**." Jawab Kurama seketika Sanbi langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Pantas saja ia bisa mengalahkan Yagura. Ia mengetahui pertarungan Yagura dan Naruto karena Yagura adalah _Junchuriki_-nya.

"**APA!**" Sanbi pun terkejut. "**Pantas saja**." Sambung Sanbi pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"**Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan**?" Tanya Kurama.

"**Baiklah**-" Sanbi menatap ke arah Naruto. "**Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang bocah ini**.** Tapi pertama tolong lepaskan naga kayumu ini**. **Ia terus-terusan mengisap chakraku.**" Sambung Sanbi. Naruto pun menghilangkan naga kayu miliknya.

"Sekarang kau tidak mempunyai _Jinchuriki_ lagi karena jadi-"

"**Kau akan menyegelku ke dalam tubuhmu**." Sanbi langsung memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu tetapi aku akan memindahkanmu ke dimensi milikku agar tidak ada lagi manusia yang akan akan memanfaatkanmu." Kata Naruto sambil mengingat perkataan Tobi.

"Dan jika dugaanku benar orang bertopeng tadi mempunyai sebuah rencana yang sangat besar." Sambung Naruto.

"**Sebuah rencana**?" Tanya Kurama dan Sanbi bersamaan.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa suatu hari akan mengambil _Kyuubi_ dan ditambah lagi ia mengambil tubuh Yagura yang masih memiliki chakra milikmu pada tubuhnya. Jadi dugaanku adalah ia akan menggunkan seluruh _Bijuu_ untuk melaksanakan tujuannya." Jawab Naruto.

"**Hee! Tumben otakmu itu sedikit encer Naruto**." Sindir Kurama mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"_Urusei_! Dasar bola bulu." Balas Naruto sedikit geram mendengar sindiran Kurama.

"**Di dalam tubuh Yagura masih ada chakraku dan bagaimana kau bisa menduga orang yang kau lawan tadi mempunyai rencana**?" Tanya Sanbi.

"Entahlah, itu langsung terlintas di pikiranku." Jawab Naruto membuat Kurama dan Sanbi _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau mengenai chakra milikmu. Aku mendeteksinya menggunakan sensor milikku dan jumlah chakranya sebanyak 10 persen." Tambah Naruto. Kurama dan Sanbi pun ber'oh'ria.

"Baiklah aku akan segera memindahkanmu San-"

"**Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Namaku adalah Isobu**." Potong Isobu sementara Naruto membalas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah Isobu-_san_ aku akan segera memindahkanmu." Kata Naruto lalu membuat sebuha _Handseal_. "_Aku akan memperbesar gerbang masuknya_." Pikir Naruto mengingat yang dikirim adalah seekor _Bijuu_.

"**Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu**." Kata Kurama. Lalu bunshin Naruto yang dikendalikan Kurama langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung membuat _Handseal_ dan perlahan gerbang dimensi miliknya muncul dan semakin membesar dikarenakan yang akan memasuki adalah seekor _Bijuu_.

.

**NARUTO DIMENSION**

Gerbang dimensi Naruto yang lumayan besar tiba-tiba muncul. Dari lubang tersebut tiba-tiba Naruto dan Isobu keluar.

"Mulai sekarang anda dan Kurama akan tinggal di dimensi milikku." Kata Naruto.

"**Aku mengerti**. **Dimensi milikmu benar-benar hebat. Dimensi ini bahkan memiliki danau yang indah**." Kata Isobu.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Aku ingin menghentikan perang ini." Kata Naruto lalu bersiap melakukan _Handseal_.

"**Tunggu-**" Naruto berhenti ketika hampir menyelesaikan _Handseal_ miliknya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Isobu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto sementara Naruto menaikkan alisnya karena bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Isobu.

"**Ayo kita melakukan tos ala **_**Bijuu**_**.**" Kata Isobu dan Naruto pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Isobu lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke kaki Isobu dan melakukan tos ala _Bijuu_.

"**Sekarang kau bisa menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku serta berkomunikasi denganku melalui telepati walaupun kau bukan **_**Jinchuriki**_**-ku. Itu karena aku memberikan sedikit chakraku kepadamu sebagai tanda terima kasih dan pertemanan kita**." Kata Isobu sambil tersenyum (?) ke Naruto.

Kurama yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka pun tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang sekali lagi membuat _Bijuu_ berteman dengannya. "_**Kakek Tua itu benar-benar tidak salah memilihmu Naruto. Aku pun merasa senang setengah diriku disegel padamu**_**.**" Pikir Kurama. Naruto tidak menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Kurama karena ia sedang asik berbicara dengan Isobu.

"Kalau untuk teman aku bisa menerimanya, tetapi sudah aku katakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkan kekuatanmu, Isobu-_san_." Kata Naruto.

"_**Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan Rikudo-jiji**_**.**" Pikir Isobu belum sadar bahwa Naruto bisa membaca pikiran seseorang maupun _Bijuu_.

"Hehehe! Terima kasih pujiannya." Kata Naruto. Isobu pun memasang wajah bingung pasalkan ia hanya memuji Naruto di pikirannya.

"**Hoii! **_**Baka Kame, **_**kau sebaiknya jangan mengucapkan sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu jika berada di dekat Naruto karena ia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang bahkan **_**Bijuu**_** seperti kita.**" Kata Kurama ketika melihat wajah bingung Isobu (?).

"**Aku mengerti. Ternyata kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat Naruto**." Puji Isobu pada Naruto yang hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tetapi tidak apalah. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanmu jika diperlukan." Kata Naruto lalu kembali membuat _Handseal_.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian jangan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat merusak dimensi milikku." Tambah Naruto keduanya pun mengangguk.

Naruto pun keluar dari dimensinya. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Isobu langsung melesat ke dalam danau sementara Kurama memilih untuk melakukan hobinya yaitu tidur.

.

**REAL WORLD**

Gerbang dimensi milik Naruto muncul kembali di tempat tadi ia masuk. Setelah itu ia langsung melompat ke atas pohon lalu melompat ke pohon lainnya ke arah desa Kirigakure.

"_Jadi selama ini desa Kirigakure di adu domba oleh pria bertopeng tersebut mengendalikan Mizukage mereka_." Pikir Naruto lalu mempercepat gerakannya. "_Aku harus segera menghentikan pertempuran mereka._"

.

**Skip Time**

Hari mulai menjelang sore di dekat desa Kirigakure. Kedua belah pihak telah berada di sebuah padang yang cukup luas di dekat desa Kirigakure. Itu karena Mei memerintahkan pasukannya ke padang rumput tersebut berharap para pasukan Kirigakure mengikuti mereka dan seperti yang Mei duga pasukan Kirigakure mengikuti mereka. Mei melakukan hal ini untuk mencegah kerusakn yang lebih parah pada desa Kirigakure.

Pasukan Rebelion kini tersisa sekitar 1000 sementara Pasukan Kirigakure berjumlah kurang lebih 1700. Kedua belah pihak sudah kehilangan hampir setengah dari mereka. Ada yang terluka ringan dan juga berat bahkan ada ratusan lebih yang tewas.

"Kita berhasil memancing mereka tempat ini. Paling tidak kita bisa mencagah kerusakan yang lebih parah pada desa." Kata Mei dibalas anggunkan oleh Zabuza, Haku dan Ao.

"Aku khawatir pada Naruto-_kun_." Umpat Haku membuat Zabuza, Mei dan Ao kembali _sweatdrop_.

"_Lagi-lagi menambahkan suffix –kun_." Pikir Ao dan Mei. "_Apa Haku sadar bahwa Naruto itu lebih muda darinya_." Pikir Zabuza sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku memang khawatir pada Naruto-_san_, tetapi keadaan disini lebih mendesak." Kata Mei lalu menoleh ke arah pasukan Kirigakure yang sudah tiba di depan mereka.

Seluruh pasukan Rebelion pun memasang kuda-kuda bertarung setelah kedatangan pasukan Kirigakure. Mei menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudain berteriak.

"SEMUANYA INI ADALAH PERTEMPURAN AKHIR! KITA TAK BOLEH KALAH!"

Seketika teriakan dari Mei membuat pasukan Rebelion berteriak dengan kerasnya. Sambil mengumpulkan semangatnya. Di sisi Pasukan Kirigakure pun berteriak yang hampir sama dengan teriakan Mei dan Pasukan Rebelion.

"SERANG MEREKA!" Teriak Mei dan _Jounin_ Kirigakure yang berada di paling depan.

Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan kedua belah pihak pun berlari ke depan untuk melakukan pertarungan. Ketika jarang kedua belah sudah berjarak sekitar 50 meter tiba-tiab.

Zuiiing! Duaar!

Sebuah gelombang hitam tipis diikuti kepulan debu tebal langsung beterbangan setelah gelombang hitam itu berlalu menciptakan sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kepulan debu pekat. Sontak kedua belah pihak langsung berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya beberapa ninja dari kedua belah pihak.

"Gelombang itu! Naruto-_san_." Ucap Mei.

Kepulan debu pun mulai menghilang dan tampak sebuah garis melintang yang tidak terlalu besar di depan kedua belah pihak. Pasukan Kirigakure dan Rebelion pun menatap heran garis di depan mereka.

Kedua belah pihak lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah gelombang hitam tersebut. Mereka semua pun terbelalak kaget karena dari arah gelombang tersebut terlihat Naruto yang memegang _Kokutō Yoru _yang mengarah ke atas. Ternyata Naruto terlihat seperti telah mengayunkan _Kokutō Yoru_ secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas sehingga menciptakan gelombang hitam tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah garis melintang di depan kedua belah pihak.

"Kau!" Gerama beberapa pasukan Kirigakure.

"Naruto-_san_!" Teriak pasukan Rebelion.

Pasukan Kirigakure lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali ke pasuka Rebelion yang berjarak 50 meter dari mereka begitupula sebaliknya. Pasukan Kirigakure kembali bersiap melanjutkan serangan mereka yang tertunda karena ulah Naruto.

"Kehadiran bala bantuan mereka tidak akan merubah apa-apa." Kata _Jounin_ yang berada paling depan walaupun ia mengetahui jika Naruto berada di sini berarti pemimpin mereka, Yagura telah kalah.

"SERANG MERE-"

Teriakan _Jounin_ pun tiba-tiba berhenti karena merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat. Hingga membuatnya serta pasukan Kirigakure merasa lemas dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Begipula dengan pasukan Pasukan Rebelion.

Kraaak! Kraaak!

Suara retakan tanah pun terdengar dari arah Naruto. Kedua belah pihak pun kembali menoleh ke arah suara retakan tersebut.

Gleek!

Semua orang yang berada di sana pun menelan ludah mereka karena melihat tanah di sekitar Naruto menjadi retak akibat kuatnya tekanan chakra milik Naruto.

"Jika ada di antara kalian yang melewati garis tersebut-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sambil menatap tajam kedua belah pihak. "-**maka kalian tau sendiri akibatnya**." Sambung Naruto dengan nada berat.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk pasukan Rebelion." Tambah Naruto lalu sedikit menurunkan tekanan chakranya.

Pasukan Kirigakure pun terpaku mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Mereka pun mengurungkan niat mereka kalau tidak mereka akan mengetahui sendiri akibatnya. Beberapa dari mereka berpikir. Jika Mizukage mereka saja kalah bagaimana dengan mereka. Sementara Mei dan Zabuza menaikkan alis mereka sebelah.

"Apa maksudmu berlaku juga untuk kami? Naruto-_san_." Tanya Mei sedikit keras agar didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu berjalan dengan santai ke diantara kedua belah pihak dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Kata Naruto masih dengan tekanan chakra yang sama.

"Semuanya?" Tanya beberapa dari mereka dengan nada bingung.

"Penyebab dari perang ini." Jawab Naruto membuat Pasukan Rebelion sedikit geram.

"Bukankah kita sudah mengatahui bahwa penyebab dari perang ini adalah perbuatan Yagura." Kata Mei diikuti anggunkan oleh pasuka Rebelion.

Sementara pasukan Kirigakure menahan emosi mereka agar tidak kesal dan menyerang pasukan Rebelion karena perkataannya barusan. Mereka memilih diam kalau tidak nyawa mereka akan melayang karena melewati garis yang dibuat Naruto.

"Yahh! Ini memang perbuatan Yagura tapi sebenarnya bukan." Kata Naruto.

"Bukan perbuatan si-_teme _itu? Lalu siapa? Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung." Kata Zabuza.

"Jangan omonganmu Zabuza. Jangan menghina Mizukage kami." Teriak _Jounin_ yang berperan sebagai pemimpin dari pasukan Kirigakure.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _Jounin_ yang berteriak tadi. Ia langsung menatap _Jounin _tersebut dengan tajam membuat _Jounin_ tersebut menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya selama ini Mizukage kalian berada di bawah kendali seseorang sehingga membuatnya berbuat seperti ini. Atau lebih tepatnya ia terkena _Genjutsu_ oleh seseorang." Kata Naruto. Seketika semua orang yang berada di sana tersentak kaget.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya saja menatakan bahwa Mizukage-_sama_ dikendalikan. Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu." Ucap salah seorang pasukan Kirigakure yang lain ikut mengangguk.

"Jadi selama ini kalian tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Naruto datar sambil menatap sinis pasukan Kirigakure.

"Coba kalian pikir sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemimpin memberi perintah untuk menghabisi bawahannya sendiri apalagi yang dijadikan terget adalah pengguna _Kekkei Genkei_ yang merupakan ninja berkemampuan khusus di desa kalian." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Seketika wajah seluruh pasukan Kirigakure dan Rebelion pun berubah.

Seketika padang rumput tersebut langsung bergemuruh. Ada yang mengatakan setuju dengan perkataan Naruto adapula yang tidak setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kami yang menanyakan mengenai perkataanmu barusan pada Mizukage-_sama_ secara langsung." Kata _Jounin_ yang berada di dekat Naruto. "Dimana Mizukage-_sama_ berada?" Tanyanya kembali pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang." Jawab Naruto. "Mungkin sekarang Yagura sudah meninggal." Sambung Naruto sontak membuat seluruh pasukan Kirigakure syok.

"Meninggal jangan bercanda!"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya membuatnya pingsan namun _Sanbi_ yang berada di tubuhnya mengamuk dan keluar dari tubuh Yagura." Kata Naruto. "Kalian tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada _Jinchuriki_ ketika _Bijuu_ mereka keluar." Sambung Naruto menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kami mengerti." Kata sang _Jounin_ dengan nada pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan _Sanbi_?" Tanyanya kembali.

"_Sanbi_ tiba-tiba saja menghilang di tengah pertarungan." Kata Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Jadi ledakan besar yang tadi adalah ledakan dari pertarunganmu dan Sanbi." Kata Mei dan dibalas anggunkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau bertarung dengan _Sanbi_ dan tidak mendapat luka sedikitpun." Kata Ao yang memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Sebenarnya aku melawannya menggunakan _Kuchiyose_." Kata Naruto. Mei dan Ao pun ber'oh'ria.

"Lupakan dulu masalah _Sanbi_. Kita kembali ke permasalahan perang ini." Naruto kembali memasang wajah serius. "Apa kalian akan melanjutkan perang ini atau-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya lalu menatap pasukan Kirigakure.

"Bagaimana ini Kusuke-_san_?" Bisik seseorang pada _Jounin_ yang bernama Kusuke yang merupakan _Jounin _yang berada di depan pasukan Kirigakure.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menghentikan perang ini karena Mizukage-_sama_ ternyata dimanipulasi. Jika kita melanjutkannya mungkin kita semua akan dihabisi oleh orang di sana itu." Bisik Kusuke sambil menunjuk Naruto. Ia lalu memutar badannya dan menatap seluruh pasukan Kirigakure.

Seluruh pasukan Kirigakure yang melihat ekspresi wajah Kusuke langsung mengangguk paham. Kusuke lalu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dan juga pasukan Rebelion.

"Apa keputusan kalian?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Kusuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan menjatuhkan Katana yang ia pegang lalu diikuti oleh seluruh pasukan Kirigakure. Sebagian menjatuhkan kunai miliknya sebagian melepaskan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. Melihat kejadian di depannya Naruto pun tersenyum tipis. Lain lagi dengan Mei dan pasukan Rebelion, mereka hanya memasang senang akhirnya perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia selama ini.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan perang saudara di desa kita sudah berakhir." Kata Mei.

Pasukan Rebelion pun menurunkan senjata yang mereka pegang. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah pasukan Kirigakure.

"Kuharap kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu. Baik itu Kudeta ataupun semacamnya." Kata Naruto datar.

"Setelah mengetahui bahwa Mizukage-_sama_ hanya dimanipulasi. Kurasa ini akan menjadi perang saudara terakhir di desa Kirigakure." Kata Kusuke dengan mantap diikuti anggunkan oleh yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah pasukan Rebelion.

"Kami sependapat dengan mereka." Jawab Mei diikuti anggunkan oleh pasukannya.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut Naruto diikuti pasukan Kirigakure berjalan menuju pasukan Rebelion. Kedua belah pihak pun akhirnya berdamai ditandai dengan berjabak tangannya Mei dan Kusuke sebagai perwakilan dari pasukan Kirigakure.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Keesokan harinya setelah perang saudara selesai seluruh ninja di Kirigakure setuju untuk mengangkat Mei sebagai Mizukage untuk menggantikan Yagura. Para Tetua dari Kirigakure pun setuju mengenai hal ini.

Di dalam ruangan Mizukage. Enam orang sedang berada di dalamnya. Hari ini Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Ia belum melepaskan _Henge_ yang ia gunakan. Di depannya Mei sedang duduk di kursi Mizukage manatapnya.

"_Ne- _Apa Naruto-_kun_ sudah ingin pergi." Kata Mei. Kelima orang yang lain pun _sweatdrop_ mendengar Mei menambahkan _suffix –kun_ pada Naruto.

"_Apa-apaan itu. Menambahkan suffix –kun_." Batin Kelimanya. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar pemikiran keempatnya.

"Kami benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Naruto." Kata Zabuza diikuti anggunkan oleh Mei dan Ao.

"Kami akan dengan senang hati menerimamu apabila kau ingin menjadi ninja di desa kami." Kata Mei. "Melihat kau bukan seorang ninja dari desa lain karena aku tidak melihat _Hitae-atte_ apapun yang kau gunakan." Tambah Mei dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain minus Zabuza dan Haku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda Mizukage-_sama_." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Hoi Bocah! Sekali-kali ayo kita bertarung _Kenjutsu_ aku masih penasaran dengan pedang milikmu itu." Kata Zabuza. Mei dan lainnya pun menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Bocah!" Kata Mei dan keempat laiinnya

"Zabuza-_san_ apa maksud anda memanggil Naruto-_san_. Bocah." Kata Kusuke yang kini mulai menghormati Naruto.

"Zabuza jaga perkataanmu." Timpal Mei.

"Dan kau pahlawan Kirigakure yang tampan. Apa kau tidak ingin meninggalkan kenang-kenangan sebelum pergi." Mei memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya ke Naruto sambil tersenyum yang ada maksudnya (?).

"_Mou_, Mei-_sama_ jangan menggoda Naruto-_kun_." Kata Haku.

"Hee! Kau juga Haku." Zabuza pun memasang wajah sebal.

Zabuza lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu mengangguk pelan seoleh berkata –mungkin-ini-saatnya-. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu membuat _Handseal _sederhana.

"KAI!"

Seketika Naruto langsung di kelubungi kepulan asap. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang tampaklah bocah berumur sekitar 13 tahun yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik mengenakan baju kaos merah yang ditutupi jaket putih tanpa lengan di punggungnya terdapat gambar pusaran air serta celana hitam pendek dan sepatu ninja standar. _Hitae-atte _miliknya tirikat kuat di lengan kanannya.

"Aku masih 13 tahun-"

"DASAR MESUM!" Sambung Naruto bersamaan dengan Zabuza.

Mei, Ao dan Kusuke pun terbebelakan kaget. Ternyata selama membantu pasukan Rebelion ia ternyata menggunakan _Henge_.

"Ja-jadi kau masih _Genin_." Kata Ao semakin terkejut melihat Naruto.

"Benar. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto _Genin_ dari Konoha. Serta bagian dari klan yang pendahulu kalian pernah **musnahkan**." Kata Naruto datar dan menekankan kata di akhir.

"Konoha? Uzumaki? Lalu kenapa kau membantu kami?" Tanya Mei bertubi-tubi.

"Aku disini tidak dikirim oleh Hokage melainkan keinginanku sendiri dan kuharap kalian memberitahuku mengenai apa alasan pendahulu kalian memusnahkan klan serta desa leluhurku." Kata Naruto datar.

"Mohon maaf aku tidak mengetahui tentang apa alasan pendahulu kami mengapa menyerang desamu." Kata Mei dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"Huuft! Tidak apa." Kata Naruto setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Apa setelah mengetahui alasan mereka. Apa kau akan membalaskan dendam mereka?" Tanya Mei dengan sedikit pelan.

"Aku sempat memikirkan itu sejenak. Tetapi aku berubah pikiran karena jika aku melakukan hal tersebut maka misiku yang kujalankan akan semakin sulit." Mei pun menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya misi apa yang sedang kau jalankan?" Tanya Mei diikuti anggunkan oleh yang lain.

"Misinya adalah membawa perdamaian pada dunia ini." Kata Naruto lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto pun menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

Setelah kepergian Naruto. Kelima orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut pun tersenyum tipis.

"Umurnya bisa dibilanh masih muda tapi kemampuannya sudah setara dengan seorang _Kage_. Bagaimana jika ia besar nanti." Kata Mei diikuti anggunkan oleh yang lain.

"_Sial! Aku gagal lagi untuk menikah. Kukira Naruto-kun mau menikah denganku_." Inner Mei diselubungi aura negatif.

"Jangan bilang kau kecewa karena kembali gagal mendapatkan seorang pria." Ejek Zabuza melihat Mei diselubungi aura negatif.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Mei lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_. "**Yoton : Yoka-**"

Sebelum menyelesaikan jurusnya ternyata ruangan tersebut telah kosong karena semuanya telah pergi menggunakan _Shunshin_ mereka masing-masing. Mei pun membatalkan jutsu miliknya lalu menghela nafas berat.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Note:<strong>

**Katon : Rēzā Musatsu No Jutsu = **Laser Api

**Suiton : Reiyādo Suijinjoheki = **Dinding air raksasa berlapis

**Suiton : Kaitei Bakuhatsu = **Ledakan dasar laut

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Review.<strong>

**R : **lanjut thor kalau bisa lemon nya ada iyaaaa dan buat naruto jadi sadis thorrr**  
>B : <strong>*Huuft* Baikah Author akan buat Lemonnya. Dan Untuk Naruto jadi sadis bisa dipikirin.

**R : **Update ny berapa hari sekali thor ?  
>Ditunggu next chap<strong><br>B : **Paling cepat 2 hari paling lambat mungkin seminggu.

**R : **thor.. mengingat naruto mempunyai dimensi.a sendiri.. apah naruto bisa mempunyai kemampuan spesial sperti mangenkyu sharingan (apak benar tulisan.a seperti itu) uchiha obito.. yg bisa menyerupai hantu itu.?**  
>B : <strong>Naruto tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Obito karena prinsip dimensi mereka berbeda.

**R : **hmm... 1-pertanyaan disini Yagura seakan memiliki dikit jurus ninja, setahuku yg namanya sekelas kage mempunyai banyak jurus (kalau tidak salah)...untuk rinengan kurasa tidak usah di masukan karna memiliki jutsu mokuton jasa sudah sangat kuatGood Luck**  
>B : <strong>Bukannya tidak memiliki banyak jutsu melainkan Ia meremehkan Naruto. Di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan. Dan untuk _Rinnegan_ Naruto hanya menggunkan ketika terdesak.

**R : **Koreksi ..  
>Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu itu milik Uchiha jadi hanya Uchiha yg bisa memakainya kecuali di ajari oleh seorg Uchiha ..<br>Keren dan Lanjut ..**  
>B : <strong>Oke! Author akan mengingatnya.

**R : **senpai fic ini selesai'nya sampai berapa chap?...  
>p.s. lanjut senpai fic'nya kereeeeeen,,,...<strong><br>B : **Author juga tidak tahu.

**R : **Fic yang bagus, jrang nemu yng bagus kya gini..  
>Cuma ini terlalu sadis, klau bisa kesadisan'nya agk dikurangi.. Tapi Ơººơƙέ! Kok...<br>Lanjut ...**  
>B : <strong>Author disini bingung. Ada yang ingin Naruto jadi sadis ada juga yang tidak menginginkannya.

**R : **Kapan pemberontakan rebellionnya tamat thor?, lanjut thor**  
>B : <strong>Di chapter ini.

**R : **thor kapan naruto bisa hiraishin ? . Update dong thor**  
>B : <strong>Sebelum Chunin Exam.

**B : **mau tanya Thor-san,  
>kemampuan "membaca pikiran" punya Naru apa hanya bisa dipakai saat tidak bertarung saja? dan saat bertarung kemampuan tersebut gk bergungsigk aktif?  
>Dan pada saat Naru menggunakan kagebushin no jutsu, pedang Naru tidak ikut terduplikat ya?<br>Saran pair SasuHaku keren kayaknya,kan belum ada..  
>hehe...lanjut berkarya Thor.<strong><br>R : **Kemampuan membaca pikiran Naruto tidak bisa di nonaktifkan baik itu bertarung ataupun tidak cuman Naruto terlalu sibuk pada pertarungan sehingga ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang orang pikirkan.  
>Untuk Pedang Naruto. Ketika menggunakan Kagebunhsin pedangnya tidak ikut terduplikat. Semuanya sudah terlihat di chapter ini. Untuk pair Sasuke Author masih bingung.<p>

**B : **Kayanya blom selesai tuch pertarungannya ma Yagura?brarti ada part 3nya?  
>Biasanya ObitoTobi kluarnya kalo Yagura dah kalah,ko dah nongol duluan?  
>Lanjut and update,,,;)<strong><br>R : **Semuanya terjawab di chapter ini.

**Dan yang Review untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SEBELUMNYA AUTOHR MENYUCAPKAN  
>SELAMAT TAHUN BARU CINA BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN<strong>

**.**

**..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..**

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG-CHAN ::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note# Di chapter sebelumnya ada yang mereview mengenai mengapa Jikkukan Ido milik Obito bisa digunakan olehnya sesuka hatinya sementara Di canon Jikkukan Ido memiliki Interval waktu penggunaan selama 5 menit. Itu karena Author sedikit lupa mengenai kelemahan dari Jikkukan Ido.<br>Saran dan Kritik seperti inilah yang dibutuhkan oleh Author dari para Readers agar kedepannya Fic ini semakin baik. Jadi jangan ragu lagi untuk memberikan Review untuk Author.**

**.**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 13 : CHUNIN EXAM PREPARATION ::..**

* * *

><p>Sebuah Vortex tiba-tiba muncul di tengah hutan lebat. Perlahan vortex tersebut memunculkan seseorang yang mengenakan topeng spiral serta jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak berselang lama sesuatu berbentuk tanama <em>Venus Flytrap<em> tiba-tiba keluar dari batang pohon tempat pria bertopeng tersebut berdiri.

"Zetsu." Kata Tobi

"Bagaimana? apa bocah itu ingin bergabung?" Tanya Zetsu putih.

"Ia menolaknya." Jawab Tobi singkat.

"**Padahal bocah itu sangat kuat**." Tambag Zetsu hitam.

"Bocah itu akan menjadi ancaman bagi rencana kita. Bagaimana dengan organisasinya?" Tanya Tobi.

"Ia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh anggotanya yaitu-"

"**Konan sahabatnya, Hoshigaki Kisame yang berasal dari Kirigakure, Deidara dari Iwagakure, Hidan yang aku tidak tau dari mana ia berasal, Kakuzu dari Takigakure, Sasori dari Sunagakure, Uchiha Itachi dari Konohagakure sepertimu dan yang terakhir adalah aku**." Potong Zetsu hitam.

"Hei! Kenapa kau selalu memotong ucapanku Haaa!" Kata Zetsu putih.

"**Karena caramu berbicara sangat lambat**." Balas Zetsu hitam.

"Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian. Sebaiknya kalian menjalankan tugas kalian." Lerai Tobi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Zetsu putih.

"Untuk sementara aku akan sembunyi dulu sampai pada waktunya aku akan keluar." Jawab Tobi lalu terhisap ole lubang topeng miliknya lalu diikuti oleh Zetsu yang masuk ke dalam pohon.

.

**Skip Time**

Langit mulai berwarna jingga menandakan matahari mulai tenggelam. Naruto telah sampai di gerbang Konohagakure. Sesampainya disana ia langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan oleh Izumo.

"Hey! Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu kau sudah kembali bersama tim Kakashi?"

"Hehe! Itu adalah bunshin milikku. Sebenarnya aku masih ada urusan jadi aku membuat sebuah bunshin agar Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ tidak khawatir." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Izumo pun ber'oh'ria lalu kembali ke post miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Kata Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

.

Sebuah kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di training ground 14 tempat tim 11 selalu berlatih. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengirim pesan kepada _Chi Bunshin_ miliknya untuk ke tempatnya.

.

Di apartemen Trio Uzumaki lebih tepatnya di balkon Trio Uzumaki sedang mengobrol diiringi candaan-candaan ringan. Setelah beberapa saar _Chi Bunshin_ Naruto pun menerima pesan dari masternya.

"_Ano_ Karin-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_ aku permisi dulu." Kata sang Bunshin.

"Hee! Ada apa _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Ada yang mengejarku." Jawab Bunshin Naruto bohong sambil menunjuk bokong dan memasang wajah menahan sesuatu (?). Karin dan Kushina pun mengangguk paham.

"Jangan lama-lama Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina dan dibalas anggukan oleh bunshin Naruto.

Bunshin Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi apartemen miliknya. Sesampainya di dalam ia langsung melakukan _Shunshin _ke lokasi masternya.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di Training Ground 14 tepatnya di depan Naruto.

"Kau boleh menghilang." Perintah Naruto pada _Chi Bunshin_ di depannya yang dibalas oleh anggunkan.

_Chi Bunshin_ tersebut langsung berubah menjadi gumpalan darah lalu tercecer di permukaan tanah di depannya. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menutupi darah tersebut dengan tanah setelah menerima seluruh kenangan dari _Chi Bunshin_ miliknya.

"Huuft! Syukurlah tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Izumo-_san_." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto melakukan _Shunshin_ menuju ke kamar mandi apartemennya. Sesampainya disana tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengalami sesuatu yang _Chi Bunshin_ gunakan sebagai alasan. Dengan gerakan secapat _Hiraishin_ ia membuka seluruh bawahannya lalu duduk di atas kloset.

"Uuuggghhh." Desah Naruto dengan keras berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dapat di dengar oleh Karin dan Kushina yang sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Apa _Nii-chan _tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin setelah mendengar desahan Naruto di dalam WC.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto dengan nada cukup keras.

"Bunshin sialan!" Umpat Naruto malah menyalahkan sang Bunshin. Padahal salahnya sendiri selama berada di Kirigakure tidak pernah BAB.

.

Malam harinya Naruto tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama dengan Kushina sementara Karin menyiapkan meja makan. Setelah makan malam sudah siap Trio Uzumaki menyantapnya diiringi candaan dari Naruto yang sesekali mendapat jitakan dari Kushina karena keterlaluan bercanda.

Setelah selesai mereka bertiga membersihkan meja makan bersama.

"_Ne_, Kushina-_chan_, Karin-_chan_ bagaimana kalau kita keluar jalan-jalan sebentar." Ajak Naruto disela-sela membersihkan meja makan.

Kushina mengangguk pelan sementara Karin hanya menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia menolak.

"Aku sudah ngantuk. Lagipula kalau aku ikut mungkin aku hanya akan dijadikan obat nyamuk oleh kalian." Kata Karin dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Naruto pun merasa bingung dengan ucapan Karin lalu menoleh ke arah Kushina. Dan Kushina pun menatap Naruto seolah berkata –aku-sudah-memberitahukannya-, Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan." Goda Karin membuat Kushina tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Oyasumi, Nii-chan, Nee-chan_." Kata Karin lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya setelah meja makan telah bersih. Naruto dan Kushina pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina dibalas anggunkan oleh Naruto lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto juga berjalan menuju kamar pakaian miliknya yang terletak di ruang santai apartemennya

Tak berselang lama Kushina keluar kamar mengenakan Baju merah berlengan panjang dengan motif bunga di bagian bawah. Sementara untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celana hitam sampai di bawah lututunya dan alas kaki sederhana (Sandal jepit). Rambut merahnya tergerai bebas sehingga menampilkan kesan cantik dimata Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih polos serta sebuah Sweater yang di biarkan terbuka sehingga _T-shirt_ putihnya terlihat dan sebuah celana hitam pendek hingga lutunya serta alas kaki standar ninja. Rambut jabriknya pun dibiarkan acak-acakan.

"Ayo kita pergi." Naruto pun menggandeng tangan Kushina lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen mereka. Rona tipis muncul di wajah Kushina yang digandeng Naruto.

Setelah keluar apartemen. Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Namun Kushina sedikit bingung apa yang dilakukan Naruto karena setelah membuat _Handseal_ tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Apa yang Naru-_kun_ lalukakan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku hanya memasang _Kekkai _pendeteksi. Aku sedikit khawatir meninggal Karin-_chan_ sendirian mengingat orang bernama Danzou itu mengincar kita." Jawab Naruto. "_Ditambah lagi dengan orang bertopeng itu_." Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Ayo berangkat." Naruto kembali menggandeng tang Kushina.

.

Kini Naruto dan Kushina tengah duduk di bangku di sebuah taman di pusat desa Konoha. Taman tersebut dihiasi lampu-lampu sehingga membuat taman tersebut menjadi sedikit romantis.

"Kuharap kita dan Karin-_chan_ bisa terus bersama." Kata Kushina memecah kehengingan lalu menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Aku juga." Balas Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada Kushina.

Merasa udara sedikit dingin Naruto membuka _Sweater _miliknya lalu memakaikannya ke Kushina.

"Udara sedikit dingin." Kata Naruto.

"Walaupun dingin. Aku tetap merasa hangat jika berada di dekat Naru-_kun_." Kata Kushina dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto lalu menarik dengan pelan kepala Kushina dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Naruto, Kushina pun menutup matanya.

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap pun menghentika kegiatan mereka berdua. Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang tampak _Jounin_ yang berambut silver melawan gravitasi dan mengenakan masker.

"_Yare-Yare_ ternyata kalian lagi bermesraan disini..._Gomen..Gomen_." Kata Kakashi Watados.

"_Sialan kau Kakashi-sensei_." Geram Naruto dalam hati sementara Kushina hanya menundukan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat.

"Apa-apaan sih Kakashi-_sensei_ mengganggu kegiatanku saja. Lihat Kushi-_chan_ jadi malu." Sebal Naruto sementara Kakashi masih tersenyum Watados di balik maskernya.

"Yah-Yah! Gomen." Kata Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi sore Hokage-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian bertiga tetapi aku lupa karena-"

"Aku mengerti kau terlambat karena keasikan membaca bukumu yang itu kan." Potong Naruto sementara Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Besok saja aku bertemu _Jiji_." Tambah Naruto. Kakashi pun mengangguk paham sambil memasang wajah mesum level dewa.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja yang tadi. _Jaa Nee_." Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang menggunkan _Shunshin_.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Kushina yang tengah tertunduk malu. Ia lalu mengankat wajah Kushina lalu menyadarkannya ke pundaknya. Pikirannya untuk mencium Kushina pun hilang karena kelakuan Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Kushi-_chan_." Kata Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan Naru-_kun_ ingin melanjutkannya di apartemen." Kata Kushina sedikit khawatir karena Naruto ingin melakukan 'itu' di apartemen mereka.

"Hey! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan hal 'itu'. Aku tidak ingin merusak tubuh pendamping hidupku di masa depan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menghilang pikiran negatif Kushina serta memunculkan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

Naruto pun beranjak dari bangku taman lalu berjongkok di depan Kushina yang dibuat heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"bukannya sudah jelas. Ayo naik" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Naru-_kun_." Tolak Kushina.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo cepat naik." Kushina pun akhirnya mengerti lalu naik ke punggung Naruto.

"Kau pasti kecewa kan." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju apartemen mereka.

"Aku malah senang karena Kakashi-_sensei _ datang jadi kau tidak mencuimku dasar Hentai." Elak Kushina walaupun di pipinya masih memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kau menundukan kepalamu seperti tadi." Naruto menoleh ke wajah Kushina yang disandarkan di bahunya yang membuat yang ditatap semakin memerah wajahnya

"A-aku hanya malu, _Baka_!" Kushina pun menjitak kepala Naruto dengan kerasnya.

Bletaak!

"_Ittei_! Kushi-_chan_."

Perjalan pulang mereka pun dihiasi dengan percekcokan hingga tak sadar mereka telah tiba di apartemen mereke. Naruto pun langsung menurunkan Kushina dari gendongannya lalu mengecup pelan bibir mungil Kushina.

"_Oyasumi, Hime_."

"_Oyasume, Baka_." Balas Kushina langsung berlari ke kamarnya diiringi rona merah.

.

**Skip Time**

Keesokan harinya Trio Uzumaki sedang berada di ruangan Hokage. Hiruzen lalu mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas dan diletakkan di meja miliknya.

"Kertas apa itu _Jiji_?" Tanya Karin.

"Itu adalah formulir ujian _Chunin._ aku sendiri yang merekomendasikan kalian untuk mengikutinya." Kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum ke Trio Uzumaki.

"Ambil dan isi formulir tersebut lalu kembalikan paling lambat tiga hari lagi karena ujian _Chunin_ akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi." Tambah Hiruzen. Karin pun melangkah maju dan mengambil ketiga kertas tersebut lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto dan Kushina.

"_Arigatou Jiji_." Kata Karin dan Kushina bersamaan Naruto hanya memandangi kertas tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalian berdua boleh keluar sementara untuk Naruto aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Kata Hiruzen.

"_Oh Sial! Apa Jiji sudah mengetahui semuanya_." Pikir Naruto.

Karin dan Kushina lalu berjalan keluar ruangan sebelum keluar Karin sempat berkata pada Naruto.

"_Nii-chan _kami tunggu di apartemen." Naruto mengangguk paham lalu Karin menutup pintu ruangan Hokage meninggalkan Naruto dan Hiruzen serta _Anbu _ penjaganya.

"Kalian juga keluar." Perintah Hiruzen pada _Anbu_ yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

Hiruzen lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Naruto-_kun_." Naruto pun menghela nafasnya.

"Ini adalah surat dari Kirigakure dan aku sudah membacanya." Kata Hiruzen lalu melempar gulungan tersebut ke Naruto.

Naruto lalu membuka gulungan tersebut lalu mulai membacanya.

_Untuk : Hokage-sama_

_Kami Kirigakure sangat berterima kasih pada salah seorang Genin  
>anda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang telah membantu kami<br>mengakhiri perang saudara di desa kami._

_Mungkin dengan hal ini hubungan Konohagakure dan  
>Kirigakure dapat dipererat atau bisa dibilang bekerja<br>sama dalam bidang apopun. atau singkatnya  
>sebuah Aliansi.<br>_

_TTD : Godaime Mizukage : Mei Terumi_

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya." Kata Hiruzen

"Huuuft! Baiklah _Jiji _aku akan menjelaskannya." Kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya yang pulang bersama tim 7 adalah _Chi Bunshin_ milikku sementara aku pergi membantu Mei-_san_ dan juga pasukan Rebelion untuk mengalahkan pasukan Kirigakure." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku membantu mereka karena Zabuza salah seorang dari pasukan rebelion menceritakan mengenai perang saudara yang terjadi di desa mereka. _Jiji_ tau sendiri kan apa alasanku membantu mereka." Tambah Naruto.

"Karena misimu untuk mendamaikan dunia-kan." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan perang tersebut?" Tanya Hiruzen penuh selidik.

"_Jiji_ bisa melihatnya ketika Ujian _Chunin_. Dan Apa _Jiji_ akan menerima tawaran dari Mei-_san_." Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu _Jiji_." Kata Naruto menaruh gulungan dari Kirigakure lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan. Hiruzen menoleh ke arah jendela tepatnya patung pahatan Yondaime-Hokage bergumam pelan.

"Minato, Ayuki ini kedua kalinya putra kalian membuatku bangga. Kalian juga pasti berpikir demikian juga-kan." Hiruzen pun mengukir senyum tipis.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan Hiruzen. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung Hokage. Baru beberapa melangkah tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"HOI! NARUTO!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke arah sumber suara. "Iruka-_nii._" Kata Naruto.

Iruka pun menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa Iruka-_nii_?" Tanya Naruto membuat Iruka sedikit bingung dengan panggilan Naruto. "_Nii_?" Iruka menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa Iruka-_nii_ keberatan kupanggil demikian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebaliknya aku malah senang dipanggil seperti itu karena kau dan Karin-_chan_ sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Jawab Iruka tersenyum simpul.

"_Arigatou _Iruka-_nii_." Kata Naruto sambil membalas senyum Iruka. "Oh iya memang ada apa memanggilku Iruka-_nii_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau dan timmu sudah mengetahui bahwa Ujian Chunin sebentar lagi dilangsungkan." Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Karena Tim milikmu tidak memiliki _Jounin_ pembimbing aku yang akan merekomdasikan kalian. Bagaimana?"

"Ano...Iruka-_nii_ aku dan Timku sudah direkomdasikan oleh _Jiji_." Kata Naruto. Iruka pun ber'oh'ria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku untuk merayakan keikutsertaan kalian di Ujian Chunin tahun ini." Tawar Iruka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan Iruka yang kini dahinya dibasahi keringat dingin.

"_Oh Shit! Kenapa aku malah menawarkan ramen pada Naruto. Habislah uangku hari ini_." Pikir Iruka. Naruto yang mengetahui pemikiran Iruka pun menghela nafas ringan.

"Tenang saja hari ini aku sendiri yang akan bayar." Iruka pun menghela nafasnya. Hari ini tabungannya masih bisa selamat.

"Sekalian ajak Karin-_chan _dan pacarmu Naruto." Goda Iruka

"Hee! Iruka-_nii _juga mengetahuinya." Terkejut Naruto. Iruka pun mengangguk pelan sembil tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana rasa bibirnya Naruto?" Goda Iruka, Naruto pun membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kalau menggodaku terus. Aku akan berubah pikiran, Iruka-_nii _yang akan membayar ramenku serta Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_." Balas Naruto menatap Iruka dengan tatapan jahil.

"Huuuft! Baiklah." Iruka pun menghela nafas kembali.

"Ayo kita ke Ichiraku." Kata Naruto. Iruka pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke Ichiraku.

Sesampainya di Ichiraku mereka berdua tidak langsung masuk. Naruto melaukan _Shunshin_ ke apartemennya untuk menjemput Karin dan Kushina sementara Iruka menunggu mereka di depn Ichiraku. Selang beberapa menit Trio Uzumaki pun tiba. Karin dan Kushina mengenakan pakaian yang mereka gunakan kemarin.

Untuk Naruto ia mengenakan _T-shirt _putih berlambang pusaran di di bagian tengah. Celana orange selutut serta sepatu standar ninja.

"Ayo." Kata Iruka ketiga pun mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam Ichiraku.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Ayame yang melihat empat orang masuk ke kedai. "Ternyata kalian berempat. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame.

"Miso ramen." Jawab Karin.

"Aku sama dengan Karin-_chan_." Jawab Kushina.

"Sama dengan mereka." Jawab Iruka.

"Ramen Jumbo yang banyak Narutonya." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto langsung di duduk di kursi paling kanan. Kushina berada di samping Naruto lalu Karin dan yang berada di paling kiri adalah Iruka. Tak berselang lama pesanan mereka pun tiba. Ayame lalu meletakkan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Kata keempatnya serentak.

Naruto dengan cepat menyantap ramen pesanannya hingga membuat yang lain melongo. Naruto terlihat seperti seseorang yang belum makan ramen selama dua hari dan memang itu yang terjadi. Sesekali Iruka dan Kushina memberitahunya namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

"Naruto pelan-pelan, _Baka_. Kau bisa tersedak nantinya." Tegur Iruka.

"..."

Gleek!

Benar saja yang dikatakan Iruka. Kue ikan atau Naruto langsung tersangkut di tenggorokan Naruto. Ia dengan cepat memegang lehernya sementara tangan satunya mencoba mencari gelas yang berisi air.

"Aiiirrrr...cepat!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto pun menemukan sebuah gelas tidak jauh dari mangkok ramennya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas tersebut dan langsung meminum air yang berada di dalamnya. Namun sekali lagi Naruto harus menerima kesialan karena air yang berada di gelas tersebut terlalu panas sehingga membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah.

Bluur!

"PAAAANAAAASSSSS!"

Naruto langsung memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya lalu mengusap-ngusap lidahnya yang kepanasan. Tiga orang yang duduk di dekat Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Haaah!...Orang kesusahan malah di tertawai." Kata Naruto.

"Salah sendiri." Balas ketiganya.

"Nah! Lain kali kalau Naruto-_kun_ makan jangan tergesa-gesa." Kata Kushina. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan acara makan reman yang tertunda.

"_Ne_, Naruto-_kun_ apa yang akan kita lakukan sebelum Ujian _Chunin_?" Tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah, mungkin latihan." Jawab Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian keempatnya pun telah selesai menyantap ramen mereka masing-masing. Setelah membayar ramen mereka pun berjalan keluar kedai Ichiraku.

"Kalau kalian sedah selesai mengisi formulir Ujian _Chunin_ berikan saja padaku. Biar aku yang menyetornya ke Hokage-_sama_." Kata Iruka. Trio Uzumaki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Jaa_." Kata Iruka berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo!" Kata Naruto mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya diikuti Karin dan Kushina. "Sesampainya di apartemen kalian ganti baju dan kita mulai latihan untuk Ujian _Chunin_." Tambah Naruto kedua pun mengangguk paham.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka. Ketiganya langsung mengganti pakaian mereka. Naruto mengenakan baju jaring-jaring yang kebanyakan digunakan oleh ninja sebagai dalaman dan juga celana standar _Chunin_ berwarna hitam serta sepatu standar ninja.

Sementara Karin mengenakan baju hitam berlengan panjang serta sebuah jaket pendek yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan dibiarkan terbuka begitupula dengan lengannya yang hanya sebatas siku. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celan standar _Chunin_ biru tua sebatas tengah betisnya serta sepatu standar ninja. Untuk Kushina ia mengenakan baju yang sama seperti di canon sewaktu _genin_.

Setelah berganti baju mereka pun masuk ke dalam dimensi Naruto.

.

**Naruto Dimension**

Sesampainya di dimensi Naruto. Mereka disambu dengan pemandangan yang bisa dibilang aneh. Dimana Kurama dan Isobu sedang berdebat.

"**Hoii! **_**Baka Kame**_** sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu tidurku**." Kata Kurama.

"**Siapa yang mengganggu tidurmu dasar rubah pemalas**." Balas Isobu.

"**Lalu menyiramku dengan air danau bukan mengganggu namanya**?" Tanya Kurama sinis. Sambil menunjuk Isobu.

"**Sudah kubilang aku sedang melatih **_**Mizudama**_**-ku. Aku tidak sengaja lagian juga kenapa kau tidut di dekat danau**." Jawab Isobu.

"HOYY! BARU DUA HARI AKU TINGGAL. KALIAN SUDAH SEPERTI INI." Teriak Naruto. Kurama dan Isobu pun menghentikan perbedebatannya lalu menoleh ke arah teriakan.

"**Dia yang memulai**." Kata Kurama dan Isobu bersamaan.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_ apa itu?" Tanya Karin dan Kushina bersamaan sambil menunjuk Isobu.

"**Siapa mereka Naruto**?" Isobu pun bertanya sambil menatap Karin dan Kushina.

"Perkenalkan dia Karin-_chan_ adikku-" Menunjuk Karin. "Dan dia Kushina-_chan_-"

"**Pacarmu**." Tebak Isobu membuat Kushina sedikit merona walaupun sudah ia sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Dan kalian berdua perkenalkan dia Isobu-_san_. _Bijuu_ ekor tiga atau sering disebut _Sanbi_." Naruto menunjuk Isobu.

"Bagaimana Isobu-_san _bisa masuk ke dimensi _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Begini ceritanya..." Naruto pun menceritakan mulai dari mereka berpisah di Nami No Kuni hingga akhirnya membantu pasukan Rebelion. Naruto tidak mencerikan mengenai Tobi taku Karin menjadi ketakutan karena diincar oleh Tobi.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun_ yang bersama kami selama dua adalah _Chi Bunshin_." Rambut Kushina pun mulai melambai-lambai menandakan mode Habanero mulai aktif.

Bugh! Bugh! Duagh!

Dua pukulan serta sebuah tendangan pun dihadiah oleh Kushina untuk Naruto. Semuanya yang berada di sana pun tertawa melihat kejadian di depan mereka minus Naruto dan Kushina.

"**Ternyata di balik kehebatanmu bertarung ternyata kau bisa juga kalah oleh pacarmu**." Kata Isobu tekekeh pelan (?).

Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian yang terkena pukulan dan tendangan Kushina.

"Setidaknya beritahu kami jika kau ingin pergi dasa _Baka_." Umpat Kushina diikuti anggukan oleh Karin. "Aku dan Karin-_chan_ takut kehilanganmu." Tambahnya dengan nada pelan.

"Ya-Ya! Lain kali tidak akan kuulangi." Balas Naruto. "Ayo kita ke pondok dulu ada yang ingin kulakukan." Tambah Naruto kedua pun mengangguk pelan.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ke pondok meninggalkan Kurama dan Isobu yang melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Sesampainya di dalam pondok Naruto langsung mengeluarkan _Nuibari _yang ia ambil dari Kushimaru tiga hari yang lalu.

"Apa itu _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin menatap bingung _Nuibari _yang dipegang Naruto.

"Siapa diantara kalian berdua yang _Kenjutsu_-nya lumayan baik?" Bukannya menjawab Karin. Naruto malah balik bertanya ke keduanya. "Aku ingin memberikan kalian pedang ini." Tambah Naruto.

"Biar _Nee-chan_ yang memakainya. Aku kurang tertarik dengan _Kenjutsu_." Kata Karin.

"Kalau begitu Kushina-_chan_ ambil ini." Naruto memberikan _Nuibari _ke Kushina. "Pedang itu bernama _Nuibari_ salah dari tujuh pedang hebat dari Kirigakure. Aku mendapatkannya dari pemilik sebelumnya yang kukalahkan." Tambah Naruto.

Kushina mengayun-ayunkan _Nuibari_. "Wah! Pedang ini sangat ringan." Kata Kushina lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan lalu menyimpan _Nuibari_.

"Sebelum kita latihan aku ingin memanggil _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_." Kata Naruto. Sontak Karin pun mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto pun berkonsentrasi mencari chakra Minato dan Ayuki. Setelah menemukannya Naruto pun langsung menarik kedua chakra tersebut dan tampaklah Minato dan Ayuki.

"Waah! _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_!" Teriak Karin lalu menghamburkan pelukan ke keduanya.

"Ternyata jika dilihat secara jelas wajah pacar Naruto ternyata cantik juga." Kata Ayuki sambil menatap Kushina. Minato mengangguk setuju.

"_Arigatou! _Yondaime Hokage-_sama_. Ayuki-_sama_." Kata Kushina sambil tersipu malu.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Kau bolah memanggil kami sama seperti Naru dan Karin-_chan_. Lagian tidak lama lagi kau akan menikah dengan Naru." Kata Minato sedikit menggoda.

"Ha'i..._T-Tou-san...K-Kaa-san_." Ucap Kushina sedikit gagap karena belum pernah merasakan ataupun memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik. Benarkan Mina-_kun_." Kata Ayuki diikuti anggukan oleh Minato.

"Apa acara peluk-pelukan dan bicaranya udah selesai." Ujar Naruto yang dari tadi cuman memperhatikan keempatnya. Karin pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"..."

"Baiklah. Nah apa yang Naru ingin katakan?" Tanya Minato.

"Begini aku ingin _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ membantu latihan kami selama lima hari ini sebelum Ujian _Chunin_." Jawab Naruto.

"Untuk _Kaa-san_ aku ingin _Kaa-san_ membantu Kushi-_chan_ menguasai _Kekkei Genkai_ rantai chakra miliknya." Tambah Naruto. "Wah! Ternyata Kushina-_chan_ juga mempunyai _Kekkei Genkai _itu." Kata Ayuki semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihannya." Sambung Ayuki diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina. Mereka berdua pun keluar pondok meninggal tiga orang sisanya.

"Untuk Karin-_chan_ berlatih apa?" Tanya Naruto menatap ke arah Karin.

"Entahlah mungkin latihan seperi biasa yaitu menguasai chakra Kurama-_chan_." Jawab Karin. Naruto pun mengangguk pelan.

Karin lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto dan Minato. Sesampainya di luar Karin langsung membuat _Bunshin_ kemudian diambil alih oleh Kurama Yang. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke arah hutan untuk berlatih.

"_Ano..Tou-san_ kudengar _Tou-san _mempunyai dua jutsu andalan kalau tidak salah _Hiraishin _dan _Ra..Resa..._"

"_Rasengan_." Kata Minato. "Nah itu _Rasengan_." Timpal Naruto.

"Untuk _Hiraishin,_ _Tou-san _akan melatih Naru tapi untuk _Rasengan_ Naru bisa ke apartemen _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ dulu. Kau bisa bertanya pada Sandaime-_sama_ dimana letak apartemen itu." Kata Minato.

"_Tou-san_ menaruh seluruh gulungan jutsu _Tou-san _serta Ayuki di dalam lemari di kamar kami. Tapi apartemen itu dilindungi sebuah _Kekkai _yang hanya dibuka dengan cara meneterkan darah _Tou-san _dan Ayuki. Tentu saja darah kalian berdua juga bisa karena kalian anak kami." Tambah Minato dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Mari kita mulai latihan _Hiraishin_-nya." Kata Minato.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto tidak langsung melanjutkan latihan melainkan keluar dari dimensinya untuk memberikan formulir Ujian _Chunin_ ke Iruka. Setelah selesai Naruto langsung kembali ke Dimensinya untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

Setelah latihan selama lima hari Naruto akhirnya menguasai _Hiraishin _walaupun masih menggunankan Kunai bermata tiga milik _Tou-san_-nya dan ia juga sempat mempelajari salah satu variasi dari _Hiraishin _itu sendiri. Sementara Kushina sudah bisa mengeluarkan tiga rantai chakra dari dalam tubuhnya dan dapat dikendalikan dengan baik olehnya. Sementara Karin sudah menguasai kekuatan Kurama sampai batas tiga ekor.

Selama lima hari Naruto tidak menghilangkan kedua orang tuanya. Selama lima hari itu pula Trio Uzumaki merasakan yang namanya hidup dengan orang tua walaupun Naruto dan Minato sedikit menderita mengenai hal ini. Yah menderita, selama lima hari mereka tidur di ruang penyimpanan gulungan di pondok menggunakan Futon. Itu karena kamar Naruto digunakan oleh Ayuki.

Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di depan pondok. Mereka kini bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Tidak jauh dari mereka Kurama Yin dan Yang sedang berdeba kembali dengan Isobu. Isobu sudah diberitahu oleh Naruto mengenai Kurama yang terbagi dua membuat dirinya menjadi terdesak karena melawan Duo Kurama.

"Kalian bertiga benar-benar hebat." Puji Ayuki diikuti anggukan oleh Minato.

"Itu juga berkat _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_. Benarkan!" Kata Karin sambil menoleh ke Naruto dan Kushina yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Ano...Tou-san_ apa hanya lima kunai ini yang tersisa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang lima kunai bermata tiga. (Ingat benda yang diciptakan Naruto di dimensi miliknya tidak bisa dibawah ke dunia nyata).

"Tenang saja. Masih ada sekitar dua puluh lebih di apartemen milik _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_." Jawab Minato. "Kalau ingin membeli _Tou-san_ menaruh alamat tokonya di lemari bersama dengan gulungan jutsuku. Sementara Kunci apartemennya sendiri dipegang oleh Sandaime-_sama_." Tambahnya.

"Nah selamat berjuang di Ujian _Chunin_ dan kuharap kalian semua lulus." Kata Ayuki pada anak dan calon anaknya.

"Uuum!" Ketiga pun membalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat.

Setelah itu Minato dan Ayuki pun kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membuat _Handseal _ untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Sebelum masuk Trio Uzumaki sempat mendengar perdebatan antara Duo Kurama melawan Isobu.

"**Sudah kubilang jangan menganggu tidur kami! **_**Baka Kame**_**.**" Ucap Dou Kurama.

"**Salah sendiri kenapa tidur di dekat danau. Aku akan sudah memperingatkan. Uhh! Dasar Rubah pemalas."**Balas Isobu.

"**Mata satu**."

"**Bola bulu.**"

"**Amfibi**."

"**Purrball**."

Selama melancarkan ejekan Duo Kurama selalu bersamaan membuat Isobu semakin tersudut.

.

**Real World**

Lubang Dimensi Naruto pun muncul di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Mereka bertiga masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketiga masuk ke dalam dimensi Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil jaket putih yang ia gunakan sewaktu ke Kirigakure di dalam lemarinya lalu memakainya.

"Nah! Kalian tunggu saja disini aku ke apartemen _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san_." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"Ambil ini." Naruto memberikan dua kunai _Hiraishin _pada keduanya. "Kalau dalam masalah tinggal goyang-goyangkan kunai tersebut." Tambahnya.

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi ke kantor Hokage menggunakan _Shunshin_. Minato tidak memberitahukan kepada Naruto tentang tempat yang sudah ia tandai. Ia bilang ke Naruto sendiri agar menanam ulang tandanya karena Minato khawatir bisa-bisa Naruto terdampar di dimensi _Hiraishin_.

.

**Hokage Room**

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan Hiruzen yang sedang membaca buku laknat karangan muridnya. Mengetahui kedatangan Naruto dengan cepat Hiruzen menaruh buku tersebut ke lacinya.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hiruzen _To The Point_. Sambil berakting sedang menandatangi beberapa dokumen di depannya.

"_Ano_..._Jiji. _boleh aku minta kunci apartemen _Tou-san_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuambil." Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen pun mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalam lacinya.

"Ini." Naruto pun berjalan ke Hiruzen lalu mengambil kunci tersebut dan tidak lupa juga ia menanamkan _Fuin_ _Hiraishin_ di tangan Hiruzen tanpa diketahui.

"Setelah keluar dari gedung ini. Berjalan ke arah kanan hingga beberapa ratus meter hingga menemukan apartemen yang sederhana." Tambah Hiruzen. Naruto pun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar apartemen.

.

Setelah keluar gedung Hokage. Naruto pun mengikuti arahan Hiruzen. Tak berselang lama akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana Ia juga mendeteksi sebuah _Kekkai_ yang melindungi apartemen di depannya membuatnya yakin bahwa ini adalah apartemen milik kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat ke apartemen tersebut hingga menabrak sebuah _Kekkai _ tak kasat mata. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menggigit ibu jarinya lalu meneteskan beberapa tetes darahnya ke _Kekkai_ tersebut. Tak berselang lama _Kekkai _tersebut tiba-tiba terlihat lalu kembali tak terlihat.

Merasa darahnya sudah di terima oleh _Kekkai _yang dipasang ayahnya. Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan alhasil ia merasa tak ada lagi menghalanginya hingga ia tiba di depan pintu apartemen tersebut. Ia lantas mengambil kunci dari saku celana miliknya yang didapat dari Hiruzen.

Clek!

Setelah membuka pintu. Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Naruto adalah sebuah ruangan apartemen sederhana. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke bagian apartemen. Sesekali ia berhenti sambil membayangkan orang tuanya melakukan aktifitas mereka. Akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan pintu hijau.

Clek!

"Ini pasti kamar _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_." Gumam Naruto pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala.

Wajah Naruto seketika berhenti ketika melihat dua bingkai foto yang berada di atas sebuah meja di dekat ranjang. Ia pun mendekat ke arah meja tersebut dan memperhatikan dengan seksama dua bingkai foto tersebut.

Di bingkai pertama tampak Minato sedang tersenyum ke Ayuki. Sementara Ayuki menatap Minato heran. Ternyata foto tersebut diambil saat mereka _Genin_. Foto kedua adalah sebuah foto yang menampakkan Minato sedang berdiri di balik Ayuki yang sedang duduk manis di atas sebuah kursi. Kedua tangan Minato memegang pundak Ayuki. Sementara tangan Ayuki memegang perutnya yang tampak membuncit menandakan ia sedang hamil tua.

Setelah puas memandangi kedua foto orang tuanya. Naruto pun mulai beranjak ke sebuah lemari kayu berukuran sedang.

"Pasti ini lemarinya." Gumam Naruto.

Dengan pelan Naruto membuka lemari tersebut. Ia melihat beberapa pakaian milik kedua orang tuanya yang masih belum rusak. Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah gulungan penyimpanan berukuran kecil. Dengan pelan ia mengambil gulungan itu begitu juga dengan kertas yang berada di bawah gulungan tersebut.

"Sekarang tinggal mencari kunai bermata tiganya." Gumam Naruto setelah itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Pasti disana!" Gumam Naruto setelah melihat sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang.

Ia pun segera mendekati kotak kayu tersebut lalu membukanya. Lalu mengambil dua puluh kunai bermata tiga lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya. Sebelum pergi Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk membersihkan kamar orang tuanya.

.

Keesokan harinya. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko tempat pembuatan Kunai bermata tiga. Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung disambut hangat oleh pemilik toko.

"Selamat datang!" Sambut sang pemilik toko. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya sang pemilik toko.

"_Ano..._Apa benar disini tempat membeli dan memesan kunai seperti ini?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kunai bermata tiga kepada pemilik toko.

"Maaf semenjak Yondaime-Hokage sama meninggal toko ini sudah tidak membuat kunai tersebut. Tetapi kami masih memiliki sekitar 30 Kunai yang tersisa."

"Kalau begitu aku ambil semuanya. Berapa harganya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Satu kunai seharga 1000 Ryo. Jadi semuanya 30.000 Ryo." Jawab Sang Pemilik toko.

Naruto mengeluarkan Uang sebanyak yang dikatakan sang pemilik Toko lalu manaruh di atas meja. Pemilik tersebut lantas masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan tak lama kemudian keluar sambil membawa sebuah kardus berisi 30 Kunai Bermata tiga pesanan Naruto.

"_Ano_...Bisakah mulai hari ini _Oji-san_ mulai kembali membuat Kunai ini dan setiap persedianku habis aku akan kesini untuk membelinya." Tawar Naruto.

"Bukannya Kunai ini cuman bisa dipakai oleh Mendiang Yondaime-Hokege."

"Sebenarnya aku juga bisa memakai kunai ini sebaik Yondaime-Hokage dan hal ini tidak boleh _Ojii-san_ beritahu ke orang lain." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Kata sang pemilik Toko.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu _Ojii-san_ lain kali jika kunaiku habis aku akan kesini lagi." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan ke luar toko membawa kardus berisi kunai yang dibelinya.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga.  
>Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<br>****Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin).  
>Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan<strong>**  
><strong>**Jadi lebih dan kurangnya mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Review.<strong>

**R : **thor terus lanjutkan ff ini ya bagus banget ide nya cemerlang bagai setrilliunan bintang pokok nya semangat ya**  
>B : <strong>Oke...Arigatou.

**R : **bisa gx ujian chunin nya di bumbui humor agax banyak thor...  
>biar gx terlalu flat gitu...<strong><br>B : **Tentu saja...

**R : **Mantap gan  
>Soal naru sadis apa nggknya mendingan terserah author aja kan author yg bikin cerita jadi sesukamu aja..gk seru kalau segalanya riders yg nentuin<strong><br>B : **Arigatou buat sarannya.

**R : **menurut saya klo buat fic punya power mind reading. terus canon.  
>itu agak berat. bukan apa". cuma ketika naruto pake bunshin itu nggak terlalu berat?<br>beban'a bisa 3x lipat ke atas.  
>lebih baik punya power kaya sora ngnl yang bisa tau bohong atau nggak.<br>cuma saran**  
>B : <strong>Bebanya memang bertambah dan Author sudah tahu mengenai hal itu.

**R : **Di sini pair Naruto siapa. Tapi saran saya disini NARUTO Gåк usah di kasih pair dulu biar dia serius mewujudkan dunia yang Damai. Seperti di kanon gitu...  
>Trus sifat naruto jgn ter lalu sadis , di sini kan naruto mau bikin dunia tanpa perang. Kalau naruto di bikin sadis apa beda nya ama yang jahat...<br>Disni ane cuma kasih saran. Maaf kalau tersinggung...**  
>B : <strong>Kalau Pair. Naruto sudah punya.  
>Walaupun impian Naruto adalah dunia tanpa perang tetapi kalau lawannya sudah bertindak melewati batas, Naruto juga akan menjadi sadis.<p>

**R : **Thor-chan, kuchiyose Naru yg satu lagi apaan?  
>apa 4 dewa mata angin? Seryu, Suzaku, Genbu, Byako..<strong><br>B : **Kurama.

**R : **Makin bagus aja critanya thor...  
>Apa pairnya naruto bakal nambah nh thor..?<strong><br>B : **Tidak akan nambah. Pairnya cuman Kushina.

**R : **Chunnin exam belumkan.  
>Saya kasih saran.<br>Kirigakure mengikut sertakan serta membuat aliansi dengan Konoha. Sehingga Sandaime terkejut karena Naruto yang telah membantu Kirigakure. Hahahahahaha.  
>Juga saat Invasi Orochimaru. Naruto melawan 2 Edo Tensei Hashirama dan Tobirama. Sandaime juga hanya melawan Orochi. Sedangkan Karin dan Kushina melawan Gaara (seperti Naruto VS Gaara dicanon). Naruto juga menggagalkan Cruise Mark Orochimaru ditubuh Sasuke. Hehehehe<strong><br>B : **Arigatou buat sarannya. Author akan ambil beberapa beberapa dari saran diatas.

**R : **Hem lanjuut thoor  
>Kalo masalah permintaan reviewer minta naruto jadi sadis dan tidak<br>Itu terserah author, saya menyarankan kadang naruto sadis saat orang yang di sayang naruto di siksa musuh  
>Udah itu aja<strong><br>B : **Iya itu memang yang Author pikirkan.

**R : **Kochiosenya Naruto kuat banget keren!  
>Apa semua biju bakal masuk ke dimensi Naruto?<br>Oh ya,apa masih jauh ujian chuninnya?  
>Lanjut and update,,,;)<strong><br>B : **Mungkin hanya Sanbi yang dimasukin Naruto ke dimensinya.  
>Ujian Chunin dimulai chapter depan.<p>

**R : **kalau bisa naruto punya harem**  
>B :<strong> Gak. Naruto kagak punya harem.

**R : **Ano author-san, jurus Jikukan Ido milik Obito itu gak bisa digunakan semaunya sperti itu. Jikukan Ido itu mempunyai interval waktu 5 menit. Itu salah satu kekurangan jutsu ini. Jadi unt membuat tubuh'y dari padat menjadi tembus pandang kembali atau sebalik'y, Obito harus menunggu senggang waktu 5 menit. Bukan sperti dific ini, Obito bisa memadatkan dan mentransparankan tubuh hanya dlam waktu sepersekian detik, sperti saat Naruto melakukan side kick ke Obito, tp Obito langsung mentransparankan tubuh, lalu saat kaki Naruto melewati tubuhnya, Obito langsung bisa memadatkan tubuh'y lg unt menangkap Naruto, itu bahkan hanya 1/2 detik saja. Jika Obito bisa menggunakan Jikukan Ido semaunya sperti ini, bahkan Madarapun tdk akan bisa mengalahkan'y karna dia bisa mentransparankan tubuh'y setiap saat unt menghindari Serangan lawan...**  
>B : <strong>Heeeh Gomen. Author sedikit lupa mengenai kemampuan Jikukan Ido milik Obito. Jadi Arigatou telah mengingatkan.

**R :** senpai apa di sini pairing naruto cuma kushina doang  
>p.s. lanjut senpai ceritanya kereeeeen...<strong><br>B : **Ya Pairing Naruto cuman Kushina doang.

**R : **Oi oi,, jikukan ido obito punya rentan waktu 5 menit coy, bukannya bisa digunakan setiap saat sperti itu. Rentan waktu itu adalah kelemahan akurat jikukan ido. Hal ini memungkinkan suatu saat musuh bisa menyerangnya dgn mudah. Ini dinyatakan saat konan melawan obito dimanga.  
>Jika sperti ini, sama aja kamu bikin obito godlike klo dia bisa pake jikukan ido seenaknya gitu. Karna jikukan ido adalah teknik jutsu ruang dan waktu yg berasal dari sharingan dengan kelebihan membuat tubuh tembus lalu memadat kembali, sehingga bisa menghindari serangan apapun. Klo obito bisa menggunakannya setiap saat sperti ini, siapa yg bisa menyerangnya coba?<br>Sekedar pemberitahuan biar gak ada kesalahan lagi nantinya. Kelemahan lain dari jikukan ido milik obito adalah saat obito akan memindahkan objek (sperti kamui kakashi, hanya saja terdapat beberapa prbedaan. Kamu mungkin bisa mencari sendiri kelebihan dan kelemahan kamui milik kakashi ini). Saat obito akan memindahkan objek, apalagi objek yg lebih besar dari tubuhnya, maka obito harus menyentuh/memegang target lebih dahulu, baru bisa memindahkannya. Dan perlu diperhatikan, penggunaan sharingan jg menguras cakra...**  
>B : <strong>Heeeh Gomen. Author sedikit lupa mengenai kemampuan Jikukan Ido milik Obito. Jadi Arigatou telah mengingatkan.

**Dan yang Review untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 13 : CHUNIN EXAM (PART I) ::..**

* * *

><p>Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya yang terang. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi dimana di atas gerbang masuk desa Konoha berdiri seorang <em>Jounin<em> berambut silver melawan gravitasi yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Hari ini Kakashi di tugaskan untuk memperhatikan seluruh _Genin_ dari desa lain yang akan mengikuti Ujian _Chunin_.

Perhatian Kakashi menjadi tajam ketika seorang yang memiliki rambut Spike hitam mengenakan rompi _Jounin_ Kirigakure serta membawa sebuah pedang besar memimpin 9 _Genin_ dari desanya.

Tap! Tap!

Kakashi dengan cepat melompat ke depan Zabuza. "Yo Kakashi No _Sharingan_. Kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Zabuza.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Zabuza.

"Tentu saja mengantar _Genin_ dari desaku untuk melakukan Ujian _Chunin_ apalagi yang mengadakannya adalah desa aliansi kami." Jawab Zabuza membuat tatapan tajam Kakashi berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. "Aliansi? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Empat hari yang lalu Konoha dan Kiri resmi membangun aliansi. Untuk lebih jelasnya tanya saja pada Hokage-_sama_." Kata Zabuza. Sementara Kakashi yang masih setengah bingung hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu Kakashi pun mempersilahkan Zabuza serta _Genin_ untuk masuk ke Konoha untuk mengikuti Ujian _Chunin_.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Trio Uzumaki tepatnya di ruang tamu seorang anak berambur kuning Jabrik sedang tidur dengan posisinya yang tidak elit yaitu nungging ia menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut sementara bokong dan kakinya berada di atas sandaran sofa. Tak berselang Karin menghampirinya sambil membawa seember air. Tanpa pikir panjang Karin langsung menyiram Naruto dengan seember air yang dibawanya.

Byuur!

"UAAAHH...DINGIN!" Teriak Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk bersila sambil menyelimuti dirinya. Ia lantas menoleh ke samping dan dilihatlah Karin yang sedang memegang ember yang sudah kosong.

"KARIN-_CHAN_!" Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyiramku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak bangun. Bukannya hari ini adalah hari pelaksaan Ujian _Chunin_." Jawab Karin. "Lihat sudah hampir jam Tujuh. Dua jam lagi ujiannya dimulai." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk jam dinding di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Huuft..aku mengerti." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua bersiaplah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapa." Tambah Naruto beranjak dari sofa.

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah menyantap sarapan dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka untuk mengikuti Ujian _Chunin_. Trio Uzumaki pun bergegas menuju ke lokasi pelaksanaan Ujian _Chunin_ tahap pertama karena tinggal satu jam lagi tahap pertama akan dimulai.

Kali ini Naruto mengenakan Kaos putih berlengan pendek dan ditutupi dengan jaket hitam tanpa lengan dan bagian kerahnya agak tinggin hingga menutupi lehernya. Celana standar _Chunin_ senada dengan warna jaketnya dan sepatu standar ninja biru. Ia mengenakan _Wristband _hitam di lengan kirinya untuk menutup _Fuin _penyimpanannya agar tidak terlihat. Tak lupa _Hitae-atte _miliknya dipasang pada kening.

Sementara Karin mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar pusaran air di bagian punggung. Celana hitam sebatas paha serta sebuah _Stocking_ hitam yang hampir mencapai celananya membuat paha putihnya sedikit terlihat dan juga sepatu standar ninja. _Hitae-atte_ terpasang di kening dan sedikit tertutupi oleh poninya. Tak luma tas ninja yang dipasang di bagian belakang pinggulnya serta sebuah kotak kecil untuk menyimpan Shuriken di paha kanannya.

Dan untuk Kushina mengenakan pakaian Baju biru muda berlengan sangat pendek dengan gambar pusaran air di punggungnya serta sebuah penutup siku di kedua sikunya (Yang digunakan Sakura di Canon). Celana standar _Chunin_ hitam dan kotak kecil penyimpanan Shuriken di paha kirinya serta tas ninja di bagian belakang pinggulnya. Sepatu standar ninja hitam. Tak lupa _Hitae-atte_ dikenakan di kening yang sedikit tertutupi beberapa helai rambut merahnya.

.

Sesampainya di depan gedung pelaksanan tahap pertama mereka bertemu dengan Tim 7 yang sedang berkumpul di depan pintu masuk. Kedua tim tersebut langsung berbincang-bincang mengenai seperti apa nantinya Ujian _Chunin_ minus Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak berselang seluruh peserta akhirnya dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung untuk memulai tahap 1.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan Naruto langsung menggerutu tidak jelas.

"APA!..Tahap pertama adalah tes tertulis!" Kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tes tertulis _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Karin.

"Kau tau sendirikan. Aku paling malas melakukan yang namanya menulis dan mengerjakan soal." Jawab Naruto.

"Tenang saja kami akan membantu _Nii-chan_." Kata Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina. "_Nii-chan_ kan bisa membaca pikiran. Jadi aku dan _Nee-chan_ tinggal mengucapkan jawabannya dalam hati."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku serahkan pada kalian." Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

Trio Uzumaki pun memasuki ruangan tes tahap 1. Ternyata di dalam ruangan tersebut seluruh peserta sudah siap yang terdiri dari Rookie 12 (AN : Disini Rookie 12 seperti di Canon posisi Naruto digantikan Rei. Tim Naruto tidak termasuk karena Hokage menyebut tim 11 adalah tim spesial). Beberapa _Konoha-nin, Ame-nin_, _Oto-nin, Suna-nin, _dan terakhir _Kiri-nin_.

Perhatian Naruto langsung tertuju pada seorang _Suna-nin_ berambut merah bata.

"_**Naruto kau juga pasti merasakannya**_**.**" Kata Kurama melalui telepati.

"_Dia juga Jinchuriki_." Balas Naruto.

"_**Aku meraskan chakra Ichibi pada bocah itu**_**.**"

"_Ujian kali ini pasti menarik. Bagaimana keadaan kalian di dimensi milikku_." Tanya Naruto.

"_**Tubuhku yang setengah sudah kembali ke Karin mungkin sekarang ia juga merakannya. Baka Kame itu juga mulai tenang**_**.**" Jawab Kurama.

"_Sudah dulu Kurama. Seperti sudah mau dimulai_." Kata Naruto lalu memutus telepatinya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh peserta akhirnya duduk di tempat mereka masing. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kepulan asap muncul danseorang _Jounin_ bermuka sangar muncul dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"Perkenalkan aku Morino Ibiki. Instruktur Ujian _Chunin_ tahap pertama kali ini."

"Mari kita mulai saja. Pertama aku akan menjelaskan peraturan dari tahap pertama ini. Peraturan yaitu..._Bla bla bla bla._..." (Skip Aja).

Setelah menjelaskan peraturannya. Tes tertulis pun dimulai. Wajah seluruh peserta pun langsung berubah setelah membaca soal di kertas mereka. Ada bingung, frustasi dan lainnya. Sementara Naruto hanya mamainkan pensil miliknya sambil menunggu Karin dan Kushina.

"Peserta nomor 56 gagal!"

"Nomor 34!"

"Nomor 21!"

"Nomor 11!"

"Nomor 78!"

Tahap pertama sudah berlangsung selama 20 menit. Puluhan peserta pun telah gagal namun Naruto masih belum menerima pesan dari Karin dan Kushina. Tak berselang lama akhirnya Kushina pun mulai memberi Naruto sebuah pesan. Bukannya jawaban melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

"_Naruto-kun aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan soal ini_."

"_Nii-chan sepertinya soal ini bukan untuk seorang Genin. Aku bahkan baru menjawab dua soal_."

"_Jadi seperti itu rupanya_." Pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai. Ia lalu memperhatikan seluruh peserta lainnya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada peserta yang terlihat sangat lancar mengerjakan soal.

Naruto lalu manaruh pensil milikknya kemudian berdiri membuat seluruh peserta menjadi kebingungan terutama Ibiki.

"Baiklah Ibiki-_san_. Bisa hentikan omong kosong ini!" Ucap Naruto.

"Omong kosong?" Tanya beberapa peserta.

"_Sepertinya ia sudah menyadarinya_." Pikir Ibiki.

"Yah aku sudah menyadarinya bukan aku dan timku yang menyadarinya-" Naruto memberi jeda sejenak.

"Pertama. Aku dan rekan setimku menyadari bahwa soal ini bukan untuk _Genin_ seperti kami malainkan soal ini untuk _Chunin_." Kata Naruto.

"Dan kedua, aku perhatikan ada beberapa peserta yang dengan lancarnya mengerjakan soal ini. Jadi aku simpulkan bahwa Tes ini adalah Tes bertujuan untuk mengetes seberapa hebat seseorang untuk mencari informasi tanpa diketahui." Tambah Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang menyadari tujuan dari tes ini." Kata Ibiki.

"Jadi aku nyatakan kalian yang masih berada di ruangan...LULUS." Kata Ibiki.

Sontak seluruh peserta yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung terkejut mendengar kata lulus. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan melompat kegirangan.

Criiing!

Suara kaca jendela yang tiba-tiba pecah sontak membuat seluruh peserta yang tengah merayakan kelulusan mereka dari tahap satu langsung terhenti. Ibiki pun menghela nafas karena mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal ini.

Pooft!

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul di samping Ibiki. "Wah kau berhasil mengurangi setengah dari mereka." Kata seorang perempuan di balik kepulan asap tersebut. Ibiki hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Dari 210 peserta kini tersisa 114 peserta yang terbagi dalam 38 Tim." Kata Ibiki.

Tak lama kemudian kepulan asap tersebut menghilang dan menampakkan sang instruktur tahap ke-2 nantinya.

"Bagi peserta yang lulus tahap ini aku beri waktu 1 jam untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian. Aku akan menunggu kalian di depan Shi no Mori." Kata sang Instruktur lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

"Huuh! Dasar main datang dan pergi begitu saja." Gumam Ibiki.

.

**Skip Time**

Satu jam kemudian seluruh peserta yang berhasil melalui tahap pertama telah berkumpul di depan gerbang masuk Shi no Mori. Beberapa peserta menatap horor hutan di depan mereka tetapi Naruto hanya menatap datar hutan di depannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Mitarashi Anko. Instruktur Ujian _Chunin_ tahap dua." Kata Anko di depan para _Genin_ yang lulus dari tahap pertama.

Para _Genin_ tersebut berbaris menurut anggota tim mereka. Tim 11 berada tepat di depan Anko yang menatap heran Naruto karena di wajahnya tidak terpasang wajah takut memandang Shi no Mori berbeda dengan peserta yang lain.

"_Jadi ini Tim 11 yang dikatakan Tim spesial oleh Sandaime-sama_." Pikir Anko.

"Well! Selamat datang di Shi no Mori bagi kalian yang telah lulus tahap pertama." Kata Anko sambil menatap horor peserta di depannya. "Mengapa di beri nama Shi no Mori. Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya jika sudah berada di dalamnya." Tambahnya.

"Sebelum kalian memulai Tahap kedua ini. Kalian terlebih dahulu harus menandatangi surat perjanjian ini-" Anko memberi jeda sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas. "-lalu setorkan ke pos sebelah sana." Sambung Anko sambil menunjuk pos yang tidak jauh dari gerbang Shi no Mori.

"_Ano_...memangnya surat perjanjian apa itu." Tanya seorang peserta.

"Pertanyaan bagus-" Jawab Anko sambil memasang kembali wajah horornya. "Ini adalah surat perjanjian hidup atau mati." Sambung Anko.

"Untuk menghemat waktu aku akan langsung menjelaskan tes tahap kedua ini. Tahap kedua ini merupakan tes bertahan hidup selama 5 hari dan itulah kenapa kalian harus menandatangani surat perjanjian tadi. Kalian semua akan dibagi rata menjadi 4 regu dan ditempatkan di masing-masing gerbang Shi no Mori." Jelas Anko.

"Dalam jangka waktu lima hari kalian diberi tugas untuk mengumpulkan dua macam gulungan seperti ini." Tambah Anko sambil menunjukan dua guluang yaitu Ten dan Cho (Bumi dan langit).

"Setiap tim akan mendapat satu gulungan dan jadi di dalam hutan nantinya kalian harus merebut pasangan dari gulungan kalian dan membawanya menuju ke menara di bagian tengah hutan ini. Dalam merebut gulungan tersebut kalian dibebaskan untuk menggunkan segala cara termasuk membunuh. Jadi singkatnya tanpa aturan." Jelas Anko semua peserta pun mengangguk pelan sambil memasang wajah takut kecuali beberapa dari mereka yang hanya memasang evil smile.

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh persyaratan. Tim 11 dan beberapa tim lain menuju ke gerbang barat tempat mereka memulai. Naruto dan Tim 11 mendapat gulungan Cho. Dengan perintah dari asisten Anko. Tahap kedua akhirnya dimulai seluruh peserta pun langsung masuk ke dalam Shi no Mori.

.

Tim 11 kini berada di atas dahan pohon sedang beristirahat. Sedang asik beristirahat tiba-tiba saja Karin merasakan ada chakra yang mendekat. Sensor milik Karin lebih hebat dibanding Naruto karena jaraknya sekitar 750 meter.

"_Nii-chan_..._Nee-chan_ ada yang mendekat dari arah belakang." Kata Karin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sambut mereka." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Karin dan Kushina pun mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja tiga buah kunai yang dipasangi kertas peledak langsung mengarah ke mereka bertiga. Dengan cepat Trio Uzumaki langsung melompat turun dari dahan pohon tempat mereka berdiri.

Duaar!

Dahan pohon tempat mereka berdiri tadinya pun langsung rusak terkena ledakan. Karin langsung berkonsentrasi melacak keberadaan sang pelempar.

"Dahan sebelah sana!" Ucap Karin sambil menunjuk dahan pohon di samping mereka.

"Wah! Wah! Lihat apa yang kita temui...Ruki..Tatsu." Ucap seseoramh yang berada di tengah yang terlihat lebih tua dari kedua timnya a.k.a Kagero.

"Tim dari Konoha...Sebutkan gulungan apa yang kalian pegang?" Tanya Ruki. Wanita dari tim tersebut.

"Kami memegang gulungan Cho. Sepertinya kalian dari Amegakure." Jawab Naruto datar sambil menatap tajam ketiga _Ame-nin_ di dahan pohon tersebut.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita lagi beruntung Kagero." Kata Tatsu laki-laki berambut hitam klimiks.

"Kalau begitu ayo rebut gulungan mereka." Balas Kagero lalu melempar tiga kunai diikuti kedua timnya.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Kesembilan kunai tersebut hanya mengenai tanah tempat Trio Uzumaki berdiri. Karin dan Kushina melompat kesamping sementara Naruto melompat ke atas mengarah ke _Ame-nin_ tersebut.

"Karin-_chan_...Kushi-_chan_ kalian berdua saling melindungi. Aku akan menghadapi mereka." Kata Naruto.

"Ummm!" Kedua mengangguk paham.

Dalam keadaan melompat Naruto membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga air yang tercipta dari udara hampa muncul di belakang Naruto dan langsung melesat menuju ke _Ame-nin_ tersebut.

Braak!

Dahan tempat _Ame-nin_ pun hancur diserang oleh Naga air Naruto. Ketiganya berhasil menghindar sebelum naga air tersebut menyerang mereka. Setelah melancarkan serangan, Naruto berdiri di sebuah pohon sambil mencari keberadaan _Ame-nin_ tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menemukan mereka tengah berdiri di tengah lahan yang cukup luas.

"Hebat juga kau bocah!" Puji Kagero. "Kalian berdua hadapi kedua wanita itu." Tambah Kagero. Ruki dan Tatsu mengangguk paham lalu melesat menuju ke arah Karin dan Kushina.

"Cih! Sial mereka berpisah." Umpat Naruto. Ia lalu menaikkan _Wristband_ sedikit ke atas lalu mengaluarkan kunai bermata tiga dari _Fuin_ miliknya.

.

**Karin and Kushina Place**

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di lahan yang cukup luas tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto. Di depan mereka Ruki dan Tatsu tengah bersiap menyerang mereka.

"Kau siap Karin-_chan_?" Tanya Kushina. Karin mengangguk pelan.

Karin mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong ninjanya sementara Kushina mengeluarkan gulungan lalu gulungan tersebut lalu mengeluarkan _Nuibari_. Ruki dan Tatsu langsung melesat ke arah mereka sambil memegang kunai. Kushina tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga langsung melesat ke arah mereka sambil mengayunkan _Nuibari_.

Traank!

Tatsu menahan _Nuibari_ menggunakan kunainya sementara Ruki melesat ke arah Karin. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Kushina berusaha menendang perut Tatsu namun Tatsu berhasil menghindari dengan bersalto ke belakang lalu melempar kunai yang di pegang ke Kushina.

Traank!

Kushina menangkis menggunakan _Nuibari_. Namun Tatsu telah menyelesaikan sebuah _Handseal_ setelah melempar kunainya. Kushina langsung menancapkan _Nuibari _ dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Repusho**

**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**

Tatsu mengarahkan sebuah gelombang angin ke Kushina yang juga mengeluarkan sebuah naga api berukuran sedang. Naga api Kushina langsung membesar setelah menghantam gelombang angin milik Tatsu. Melihat hal tersebut Tatsu melompat ke atas untuk menghindari naga api Kushina lalu melempar lima kunai.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Kushina melakukan salto ke belakang sebannyak dua kali untuk menghindari lempar kunai Tatsu meninggal _Nuibari _yang tertancap di tanah.

Sementara di tempat Karin dan Ruki, mereka tengah beradu _Taijutsu_ sambil memegang kunai masing-masing. Ruki bersiap menusukkan kunai miliknya ke arah perut Karin namun diketahui alhasil Karin menangkisnya dengan cara menahannya dengan bagian lebar kunai miliknya.

Traank!

Karin langsung mengayunkan pukulan tangan kiri yang tidak memegang kunai ke kepala Ruki namun berhasil dihindari karena Ruki menundukkan kepala lalu menyerang perut Karin dengan sebuah pukulan.

Takk!

Karin mengankat lutunya untuk menahan pukulan Ruki. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Ruki menarik tangannya lalu melakukan tendangan kaki kiri untuk menjatuhkan Karin. Dengan cepat Karin melompat melewati tubuh Ruki.

Tap! Tap!

Karin dan Kushina mendarat bersamaan dengan punggung mereka saling bertemu. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan seolah mengerti satu sama lain lalu bersamaan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Muncul sebuah dinding berbentuk persegi yang melindungi keduanya. Karena sebelum mereka membuat _Handseal_, Ruki dan Tatsu melempar masing-masing lima kunai.

Jleb! Jleb!

Kesepuluh kunai tersebut menancap di dinding tanah yang Karin dan Kushina buat.

.

**Naruto Place**

Setelah mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga miliknya. Naruto langsung melempar kunai tersebut ke arag Kagero.

"Apa dengan melempar satu kunai dapat mengalahkanku bocah. Jangan bercanda!" Kata Kagero menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping untuk menghindari kunai.

Namun hal ini yang ditunggu Naruto. Ia langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning lalu muncul tepat di belakang Kagero sambil menangkap kunai yang ia lempar. Kagero pun membelakakan matanya karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya sambil mengarahkan tendang ke kepalanya.

Dugh!

Tendangan Naruto pun mengenai telak bagian samping kepala Kagero sehingga membuatnya terhempas ke samping dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Jutsu apa yang ia pakai. Cepat sekali!" Gumam Kagero sambil memegang kepalanya.

Setelah mendarat di tanah. Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kagero sambil memegang kunainya. Kagero tidak tinggal dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

Traank!

Naruto mengayunkan kunai miliknya secara vertical namuk berhasil ditahan Kagero menggunakai kunai. Hasilnya kunai Naruto sedikit terlempar ke atas. Melihat hal itu Kagero langsung menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah tendangan ke arah perut Naruto.

Sebuah kilat kuning langsung muncul ketika tendangan Kagero hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari perut Naruto.

Takk! Buaagh!

Naruto muncul di atas Kagero dan menangkap kunai miliknya lalu sekuat tenaga meninju kepala Kagero. Tanah di sekitar mereka langsung retak karena Kagero menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya setelah menerima pukulan Naruto. Kagero pun tidak sadarkan diri dan mengeluarkan dari segar dari mulutnya. karena Naruto sedikit memberi chakra pada pukulannya.

"_Cih baru satu pukulan langsung jatuh_." Umpat Naruto.

Naruto langsung memeriksa tubuh Kagero untuk mencari gulungan milik Tim Kagero.

.

**Karin and Kushina Place**

Setelah dinding tanah milik Karin dan Kushina menghilang. Ruki dan Tatsu langsung menyerang mereka. Serangan pertama dimulai oleh Ruki yang membuat sebuah _Handseal_ sambil berlari.

**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu**

Seekor naga api berukuran kecil dikeluarkan oleh Ruki dan melesat ke arah Karin dan Kushina. Melihat hal tersebut keduanya langsung melompat ke samping kiri secara bersamaan.

Duaar!

Naga api milik Ruki pun mengenai tanah tempat Karin dan Kushina tadinya berada. Sementara itu Tatsu yang tadinya hanya berlari langsung mengubah arah ke Kushina dan mereka pun langsung beradu _Taijutsu_.

Sama hal dengan Kushina dan Tatsu. Karin dan Ruki pun saling beradu _Taijutsu_. Pada pukulan terakhir milik Ruki berhasil mengenai perut Karin karena Karin sedikit kelelahan sehingga membuatnya sedikit terdorong. Ruki pun tidak selesai sampai disitu saja ia langsung melompat ke Karin dan mangarahkan tendangan ke arah Karin yang berhasil ditahan karena Karin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Karin-_chan_!" Gumam Kushina mendengar suara tendangan yang ditahan.

"Kalau kau sedang bertarung jangan sampai kehilangan konsentrasi." Kata Tatsu lalu memukul perut Kushina.

Buagh!

Setelah itu Tatsu langsung melompat ke belakang Kushina lalu mengalungkan sebuah kunai di leher Kushina.

"Hei! Menyerahlah atau temanmu akan kehilangan kepalanya." Kata Tatsu sambil memutar tubuhnya serta Kushina ke arah Karin.

"_Nee-chan_!" Teriak Karin

Ruki pun melompat ke samping Tatsu yang sedang mangalungkan sebuah kunai di leher Kushina.

Sebuah kilat kuning langsung muncul di samping Karin. Naruto langsung berpindah menggunakan _Hirashin_ setelah mendengar teriakan Karin. Diam-diam Naruto telah menemukan gulungan milik Kagero. Ruki dan Tatsu langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto apalagi Kagero tidak muncul-muncul di dekat mereka.

"Kalau kau berada di sini Kagero pasti sudah kalah. Namun bukan berarti kalian sudah menang, itu karena kami telah menyandra rekanmu." Kata Tatsu diikuti sebuah seringai.

"_Gomen..._Naruto-_kun_ aku sedikit lengah." Kata Kushina yang sedang dikalungkan kunai.

"Itu adalah kesalahanku." Tambah Karin.

"Cepat berikan gulungan kalian. Kalau tidak nyawanya akan melayang." Gertak Tatsu lalu tangan yang satunya langsung memegang salah satu tangan Kushina agar tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Sebuah ide langsung muncul di benak Naruto. Ia lalu mengeluarkan gulungan Cho milik mereka lalu menanamkan _Fuin_ _Hiraishin_ pada gulungan tersebut.

"_Nii-chan_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Karin melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Naruto-_kun_ jangan!" Kata Kushina.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik...cepat lempar!" Perintah Tatsu.

"Tenang saja. Kita bisa mencari lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum evil ke Karin yang membuatnya menelan ludah.

Naruto lalu melempar gulungan miliknya ke arah Tatsu yang juga melepaskan kunai dari leher Kushina lalu menendang Kushina ke arah depan.

Takk! Duagh!

Bersamaan setelah Tatsu menangkap gulungan yang dilempar Naruto sebuha kilatan kuning langsung muncul di depan Tatsu dan dihadiah sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras oleh Naruto. Ruki yang melihat hal tersebut langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah melukai Kushina-_chan_." Kata Naruto.

Naruto lalu mencengkram leher Tatsu lalu melemparnya ke udara. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat sebuah _Handseal_ dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Fuuton : Shinkugyaku no Jutsu**

Naruto langsung menembakkan tiga peluru angin ke tubuh Tatsu yang terlempar.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Peluru angin pertama langsung menembus kepala Tatsu sehingga terbentuklah sebuah lubang yang dipenuhi darah segar sementara dua lainnya menembus tubuh Tatsu. Tatsu pun tewas mengenaskan dengan tiga lubang yang penuh darah segar terlihat di tubuhnya.

Bruuk!

Setelah tubuh Tatsu mendarat di tanah. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ruki lalu menembakkan satu peluru angin. Ruki pun tidak berbuat banyak karena syok melihat rekan satu timnya tewas mengenaskan.

Jrash! Bruuk!

Tubuh Ruki pun langsung ambruk setelah peluru angin Naruto menembus jantungnya. Darah segar langsung keluar dari lubang di dada Ruki. Karin dan Kushina langsung menutup mulut mereka agar tidak muntah melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Naruto melakukan hal sesadis tadi.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_." Lirih keduanya.

"Itulah yang terjadi jika ada yang melukai kalian berdua." Jawab Naruto datar tanpa menoleh ke keduanya sambil mengambil gulungan yang tergeletak di tanah.

Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Karin dan Kushina. "Lain kali kita tak boleh berpisah. Kecuali aku perintahkan." Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi ke menara di bagian tenga hutan ini. Kita sudah mempunyai kedua gulungannya." Kata Naruto keduanya sekali lagi hanya mengangguk. Sebelum pergi Kushina mengambil _Nuibari _dan memasukkan ke gulungan.

.

Keesokan harinya Tim 11 sudah setengah jalan ke arah menara. Kemarin Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena Karin dan Kushina yang meminta. Ketika mereka tengah melompati dahan demi dahan, Karin tiba-tiba mendeteksi sesuatu dari samping kanan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mendeteksi chakra milik Tim 7. Dan chakra mereka aku deteksi sangat lemah dan di depan mereka ada chakra yang sangat kuat." Jawab Karin membuat Naruto dan Kushina menjadi terkejut.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke sana!" kata Naruto lalu mereka pun langsung menuju lokasi Tim 7.

.

**Tema Seven Place**

Sakura dan Rei kini berada di atas dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Rei terluka cukup serius karena terkena sabetan kunai sementara Sakura sedang duduk kelalahan sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depannya yang juga sudah sangat kelelahan karena bertarung dengan Orochimaru.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Orochimaru pun memanjangkan lehernya dan bersiap memberikan _Curse Mark_ di leher Sasuke. Ketika jaraknya sekitar 2 meter tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan sekuat tenaga menendang kepal Orochimaru.

Buagh! Bruuk!

Kepala Orochimaru pun terpental diikuti badannya yang berada di tidak jauh dan menghamtam sebuah pohon. Sasuke sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang muncul dan menendang kepala musuhnya.

"Dobe!" Kata Sasuke.

Tap! Tap!

Bersamaan dengan itu Karin dan Kushina pun muncul di belakang Sasuke. "_Cih_!...Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Kushina.

"Kalian berlima cepat pergi dari sini! Biar aku yang menahan orang itu!" Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan kepulan asap yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Dia adalah lawanku." Tolak Sasuke dengan nada cukup keras.

"Kau sudah lelah _Teme_. Lagi pula kalau kau mati disini, kau tidak bisa membawa pulang _Aniki-_mu." Kata Naruto datar sontak membuat Sasuke menjadi terbungkam

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah cepat pergi. Sebentar lagi orang itu akan muncul." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah!"

Kelimanya pun meninggalkan area yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi lahan pertempuran meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengamati kepulan asap di depannya.

Setelah kelimanya pergi. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar Orochimaru mengatakan sesuatu membuat Naruto meninkatkan kewaspadaannya. Seekor ular yang berukuran cukup besar langsung keluar dari kepulan asap dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Endan**

Naruto mengeluarkan puluru api yang langsung membakar habis ular yang ingin menyerangnya. Namun Naruto langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba Orochimaru berada di atasnya sambil menusukkan sebuah kunai miliknya ke kepala Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai miliknya dan melemparkan ke arah pohon di sampingnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menggunkan _Hiraishin _ untuk menghindari tusukan Kunai milik Orochimaru. Sedikit terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Orochimaru karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto dan Orochimaru mendarat bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda. Naruto mendarat di tempat kunainya tertancap sementara Orochimaru mendarat di tempat Naruto.

"Khukukuku...Tak kusangka ada bocah yang bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_ selain Yondaime." Kata Orochimaru. Sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah menggangguk kegiatanku. Naruto-_kun_!" Tambah Orochimaru.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau repot-repot menyamar menjadi _Genin..._ Konoha no Sannin Orochimaru. Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu?" Kata Naruto datar.

"Khukukuku...Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui diriku?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Simpel...Ular tadi hanya kau yang bisa mengeluarkannya." Jawab Naruto.

"_Bocah ini bukan bocah biasa_." Pikir Orochimaru.

"Hee! Ternyata kau takut padaku." Kata Naruto mengetahui pikiran Orochimaru.

"Siapa yang juga yang takut...Khukukukuku." Balas Orochimaru diiringi tawa khasnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke Naruto.

**Senei Tajushu**

Sepuluh ekor ular langsung keluar dari tangan Orochimaru dan melesat ke arah Naruto yang juga tengah membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Endan**

Naruto membakar habis seluruh ular yang menyerangnya dengan sebuah puluru api. Setelah apinya mereda Naruto melempar tiga kunai yang ia keluarkan dari _Fuin_ di lengannya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Tiga kunai tersebut langsung berubah menjadi ratusan dan menancap di sekitar Orochimaru. Naruto langsung menghilang dikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat di samping Orochimaru dan menebaskan kunai miliknya.

Jraash!

Kunai tersebut menyayat tubuh Orochimaru. Namun langsung berubah menjadi gumpalan lumpur membuat Naruto mendecih.

"Cih! Iwa Bunshin."

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru langsung muncul sambil menyerang Naruto menggunakan sebuah kunai ke arah kepala Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghilang diikuti kilat kuning dan muncul di salah kunainya yang menancap di batang pohon.

"Khukuku...melawan pengguna _Hirashin _memang menyusahkan." Kata Orochimaru lalu membuas sebuah _Handseal_.

**Mandara no Jin**

Ribuan ular berukuran kecil langsung keluar dari tangan Orochimaru. Dari mulut seluruh ular tersebut langsung keluar pedang. Menciptakan gelombang ular bermulut pedang yang mengarah ke Naruto. Bahkan seluruh kunai Naruto berada di radius ribuan ular tersebut. Melihat hal ini Naruto langsung membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Dari batang pohon tempat Naruto berdiri langsung keluar beberapa balok kayu dan membentuk sebuah kubah kayu yang cukup tebal. Ribuan ular bermulut pedang tersebut pun menancap di kubah Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya serangan Orochimaru pun mereda dan seluruh ular miliknya telah menghilang.

"_Khukuku...Mokuton dan Hirashin. Bocah ini benar-benar menarik_." Pikir Orochimaru.

Sebuah kilat kuning langsung muncul di depan Orochimaru dan setelah itu Naruto muncul sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Katon : Dai Endan**

Peluru api berukuran besar pun langsung mengenai Orochimaru. Tak lama setelah itu konaran api mulai menghilang dan tampaklah tubuh paslu Orochimaru yang hangus terbakar. Naruto pun mendecih tidak suka melihat tubuh Orochimaru.

Setelah itu tubuh yang hangus tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seekor ular putih yang langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mencabut kunai yang berada di bawahnya dan melempar ke atas secara pelan.

Dari mulut ular tersebur keluarlah Orochimaru yang wujud aslinya yang berkulit pucat sambil memegang Kusanagi yang bersiap menusuk Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menghilang diikuti kilat kuning dan muncul tepat diatas Orochimaru tempat kunai yang tadi ia lempar.

Duagh!

Naruto menghantamkan kedua kakinya pada punggung Orochimaru hingga membuat Orochimaru menghantam dahan pohon. Orochimaru pun memuntahkan darah segar. Disela-sela badannya yang tertindih Naruto ternyata Orochimaru mangayunkan Kusanagi miliknya.

Sreek!

Lengan kanan Naruto pun terkena tebasan Kusanagi milik Orochimaru karena sedikit terlambat menggunkan _Hiraishin_. Sebuah luka sabetan pedang pun diderita lengan Naruto yang muncul di tidak jauh dari Orochimaru yang masuh bertelungkup.

"Uhhh! Sial aku terlambat menyadarinya." Gumam Naruto sambil memegang luka di lengan kanannya.

Orochimaru berusaha berdiri dan menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya. "Khukuku...Bertarung denganmu lebih menarik dibandingkan melawan Sasuke." Kata Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri.

"Oh ya! Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebelum tahap pertama dimulai." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan Hebi-_kun_." Kata Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru langsung mengayunkan Kusanagi setelah Naruto berada di depannya.

Zuiing!

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepala sehingga tebasan Kusanagi hanya mengenai udara hampa. Namun dari tanga Orochimaru yang lain langsung keluar ular yang lumayan besar dan langsung mengikat tubuh Naruto dengat kuat. Sebelum ular itu meremukkan Naruto. Ia sudah menghilang diikuti kilat kuning dan muncul di samping Orochimaru sambil membuat sebuah _Hamdseal_.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah angin pemotong berukuran sedang.

Jraash!

Tubuh Orochimaru langsung terpotong menjadi dua bagian lalu hancur menjadi puluhan ular kecil. lalu Orochimaru langsung keluar dari dahan pohon di belakang Naruto. Karena menyadari kemunculan Orochimaru, Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan _Roundhouse Kick._

Duagh!

Kepala Orochimaru pun terkena telak pukulan Naruto membuatnya terlempar ke samping dahan pohon tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto mencabut kunai yang tertancap di dekatnya dan melempar ke Orochimaru.

Setelah kunai yang dilempar Naruto melewati Orochimaru. Ia langsung berpindah ke kunai tersebut diikuti kilat kuning.

Duagh! Zwuush! Duaar!

Setelah muncul tepat di belakang Orochimaru. Naruto langsung melakukan tendangan salto yang mengenai kepala Orochimaru sehingga terhempas ke permukaan tanah dan menciptakan kepulan debu yang tebal.

Naruto kemudian melempar kunainya di dekat kepulan debu tersebut lalu berpindah ke sana. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang tampak tubuh Orochimaru dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya. Kepala dan setengah tubuhnya tertancam di dalam tanah sementara kaki mencuat ke atas.

Naruto langsung terkejut ketika kepala Orochimaru tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah (Leher Oro yang memanjang) dan melesat ke arahnya. Naruto melakukan salto ke belakang sebanyak tiba kali untuk menghindari kepala Orochimaru.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga!" Kata Naruto lalu melempar kunai ke tubuh Orochimaru yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter darinya.

Sesudah Naruto melempar kunainya kepala Orochimaru melanjutkan serangannya ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilat kuning dan muncul tepat di atas tubuh Orochimaru.

"Khukuku...Ternyata kau pintar juga. Naruto-_kun_." Kata Orochimaru.

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Orochimaru langsung memegang kedua kaki Orochimaru lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga dan melemparnya ke udara. Kepala Orochimaru pun ikut tertarik ke arah lubang tempat kepala dan lehernya muncul.

Duagh!

Naruto sekuat tenaga menginjak leher Orochimaru membuat tubuhnya yang terbang langsung terhenti. Naruto lalu mencabut kunainya yang tertancap di tanah lalu menusuk leher Orochimaru.

Jraash!

Setelah lehernya tertusuk tubuh dan kepala Orochimaru langsung meregang lalu berubah menjadi gumpalan lumpur.

"Sudah kuduga melawan seorang _Sannin_ akan sangat merepotkan." Umpat Naruto.

Orochimaru keluar dari permukaan tanah tidak jauh dari Naruto dan menggigit ujung jarinya dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Kepulan asap putih yang cukup lebat langsung menutupi area tempat Naruto bertarung. Setelah itu seekor ular raksasa langsung muncul dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan mulut terbuka.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul di tempat awal pertarungannya dengan Orochimaru. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ular raksasa tersebut mencari keberadaan Orochimaru.

"Mencariku! Naruto-_kun_." Sebuah suara terdangar dari samping kanan Naruto.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan peliharaanku." Kata Orochimaru lalu terhisap dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri.

"_Cih! Dia kabur_." Pikir Naruto. Lalu pandangannya langsung mengarah ke ular yang kini bersiap menelan tubuhnya.

Braak!

Dahan pohon tempat Naruto berdiri langsung hancur terkena gigitan ular raksasa milik Orochimaru. Di detik terakhir Naruto berhasil melompat ke atas dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Naruto mengeluarkan angin pemotong yang cukup besar yang mengarah ke tubuh ular tersebut.

Jraash! Pofft!

Ular tersebut pun terkena angin pemotong milik Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di salah satu dahan pohon. Ia menoleh ke arah lukanya sejenak dan terlihat luka tersebut sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Setelah itu Naruto menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

.

**Team Seven and Eleven Place**.

Di bawah akar pohon yang cukup besar yang mirip sebuah gua. Tim 7 dan 11 tengah beristirahat sambil menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Karin tengah merawa luka yang dialami olh Rei sementara Kushina menemani Sakura yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan untuk Sasuke ia tengah melamun dan mengingat percakapannya dengan Orochimaru sebelum Naruto muncul

.

**Flasback**

"Khuhuhu...Sasuke-_kun_ aku akan memndapatkan tubuhmu." Kata Orochimaru sementara Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tubuhku. Memangya kau mau apakan tubuhku?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau tak usah tahu hal itu dan sekarang aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang manarik padamu." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Kalau mengenai Itachi cepat katakan! Kalau tidak aku akan membakar tubuhmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Kau pasti sangat membenci _Aniki-_mu itu karena telah membantai klannya sendiri sehingga kau ingin membalas dendam padanya." Kata Orochimaru.

"Jadi-" Orochimaru memberi jeda sejenak. "Jadi?" Sasuke kembali menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendammu." Sambung Orochimaru.

"Kau salah! Aku tidak menaruh dendam lagi pada Itachi." Balas Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kau tak usah mengetahui alasannya, Brengsek!" Geram Sasuke.

"Khuhuhu...kalau begitu aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah walaupun kau sudah tidak menaruh dendam lagi pada Itachi." Kata Orochimaru. "Dan juga kalau kau berubah pikiran aku dengan senang hati akan memberikanmu kekuatan dengan datang ke tempatku." Sambung Orochimaru. Lalu memanjangkan lehernya ke Sasuke.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

"_Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku belum cukup kuat untuk membawa pulang Aniki. Apa aku harus mendatangi Orohimaru_." Pikir Sasuke sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian kilatan kuning langsung muncul di dekat Karin lalu muncullah Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_/Naruto-_kun_/_Dobe_." Kata Sasuke Karin dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin sambil memperhatikan tubuh Naruto. Mencoba mencari apa Naruto mendapat sebuah luka. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada luka di lengan Naruto.

"Ini cuman luka kecil nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Kata Naruto yang melihat Karin yang sedang memperhatikan lukanya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang itu _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ia kabur." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Rei?"

"Aku sudah merawa luka Rei sementara Sakura hanya membutuhkan istirahat." Jawab Karin.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita menginap disini. Aku dan _Teme_ akan bergantian berjaga. Besok pagi kita langsung menuju ke menara di tengah hutan ini." Jelas Naruto. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Tapi _Nii-chan_. Tim 7 masih belum mendapat pasangan gulungan mereka." Kata Sasuke

"Apa gulungan kalian?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. "Ten." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian sepertinya beruntung. Karena aku mengambil gulungan Cho milik orang tadi." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah aku yang akan berjaga pertama." Perintah Naruto.

"Hn/Baik." Jawab Ketiganya.

.

**Skip Time**

Keesokan paginya kondisi Rei dan Sakura mulai membaik. Tim 7 dan 11 pun memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke menara di tengah-tengah hutan.

Hari menjelang sora dan akhirnya mereka tiba di menara. Tim 7 langsung disambut oleh _Jounin_ pembimbing mereka sementara Tim 11 disambut oleh Iruka. Mereka pun di suruh beristirahat agar mempunyai tenaga untuk menghadapi tahap selanjutnya.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Beberapa Review.<strong>

**R : **Sebaik-nya biarkan sasuke tetap pergi aga tdk mengganggu alur cerita ..  
>Buat aja Team Jinchuriki tp hanya 5 org Anggotanya ..<br>Keren dan lanjut ..**  
>B : <strong>Tenang saja Sasuke tetap pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dan alasannya masih rahasia. Dan Jinchurikinya itu masih dalam tahap pemikiran.

**R : **Author Kapan Lemon Nya**  
>B : <strong>Setelah Metalica merilis single Religi...Abaikan.  
>Nunggu waktu yang tepat.<p>

**R : **keren senpai...  
>Kalau bisa jangan lama2 updatenya senpai :)<br>kapan naruto sama kushina menikah?  
>Lalu sakura sama siapa senpai?<strong><br>B : **Arigatou...dan tentu saja.  
>Kapan NaruKushi nikah? Itu masih lama. Untuk Sakura Author kagak tau.<p>

**R : **Kalau boleh tau thor, kapan Kushi dan Karin mendapat kontrak kuchiyose? klo bisa kuchiyosenya dari klan Uzumaki  
>apa Mizukage akan datang ke konoha?<strong><br>B : **Mungkin dua chapter kedepannya dan boleh juga mengenai sarannya.  
>Mizukage tidak ke Konoha.<p>

**R : **Hem lanjuut ...  
>Chuunin exam alurnya di ubah dikit<br>Dan naruto jangan di buat terlalu mainstream  
>Dan semua itu terserah author<br>Ane tunggu chap depan  
>Ok itu aja<strong><br>B : **Oke Arigatou buat sarannya.

**R : **waduh apa tidak di skip time aja ke shippuden bukanx sudah banyak yang nyeritakan ujian chunnin dan kalau bisa sadisnya dan lemonya heheheh**  
>B : <strong>Tidak karena di ujian Chunin ini akan terjadi sesuatu. Untuk lemonnya masih lama nunggu waktu yang tepat.

**R : **thor apakah naruto akan menggunakan hiraishin di ujian chunin ?**  
>B : <strong>Sudah diketahui di chapter ini.

**R : **jujur chapter ini yg paling membosankan...**  
>B : <strong>Hehehe..Author juga berpikir demikian.

**R : **sya seneng dgn fic anda. Klo bisa update y 1minggu 2x .  
>dan jgn sampe ngelantung ni fic soal y banyk author di luar yg fic yg bgus2 tpi byk macet di tengah jln .jdi di insartkan ngk bertangung jawab gitu .<strong><br>B : **Author akan berusaha agar tidak ngegantung.

**R : **Kakashi ganggu NaruKushi aja nih,kan ga jdi kissingnya!  
>Apa nanti Sasukenya bakal di kasih tanda sama Orochimaru?<br>Lanjut and update,,,;)**  
>B : <strong>Sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Menganai Sasuke

**R : **Saat digunakan, kunai bermata tiganya kan juga bisa dilipatgandakan dengan Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu bukannya?  
><strong>B : <strong>Benar. Kunainya bisa digandakan.

**Dan yang Review untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 15 : CHUNIN EXAM (PART II) ::..**

* * *

><p>Setelah menunggu selama dua hari. Tim 7 dan Tim 11 hanya berdiam diri di ruangan yang diberikan oleh panitia pelaksanaan Ujian <em>Chunin<em>. Akhirnya tahap kedua pun selesai menyisahkan 24 peserta yang terbagi atas 8 Tim. Tahap dua berhasil mengeleminasi banyak peserta karena sulitnya mencapai menara dalam waktu 5 hari ditambah lagi harus mencari dua gulungan.

Seluruh peserta yang telah berhasil kini berkumpul di tempat yang akan menjadi tempat pelaksanaan tahap ketiga. Seluruh peserta tampak berbaris sesuai dengan tim mereka masing-masing. Di depan mereka terlihat Sandaime-Hokage bersama dengan Gekko Hayate yang akan menjadi wasit dalam Tahap ketiga ini.

"Pertama saya mengucapkan selamat pada kalian semua yang telah sampai ke tahap ketiga dari Ujian _Chunin_ kali ini." Kata Hiruzen.

"Untuk tahap ketiga. Kali ini kalian tidak diuji bersama tim kalian melainkan secara Individu. Atau singkatnya kalian akan melakukan pertandingan melawan peserta lainnya. Hayate tolong lanjutkan." Tambah Hiruzen.

Hataye mengangguk pelan "Baik Sandaime-_sama_...Nah kita mulai saja. Namun pertama apa ada diantara kalian yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Hayate.

"Aku." Seseorang berambut silver memakai kacamata mengankat tangannya. "Aku mengundurkan diri karena mataku sedikit terluka sewaktu tahap kedua." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu. Anda dipersilahkan menuju ke tempat penonton." Kabuto mengangguk paham lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kempat penonton

"Apa tidak ada lagi. Baiklah peserta yang akan bertanding pertama akan muncul di LCD yang berada di sana." Kata Hayate sambil menunjuk LCD berukuran besar di dinding belakangnya.

Seluruh peserta dan beberapa _Jounin_ pembimbing dari peserta langsung menatap ke arah LCD yang mulai mengacak nama peserta. Hingga dua buah nama langsung muncul.

"Pertandingan pertama : Uzumaki Kushina melawan Akaidou Ryuji (OC)." Ucap Hayate.

Peserta yang lain pun meninggalkan Kushina beserta lawannya di tengah arena pertarungan. Sebelum pergi Naruto dan Karin sempat berkata sesuatu pada Kushina.

"Berjuanglah _Nee-chan_!"

"Berjuanglah!" Kata Naruto. Kushina pun mengangguk pelan.

Sementara itu di tempat penonton Ninja Konoha tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Mari kita lihat sampai mana kemampuan anggota Tim yang dikatakan Sandaime-_sama_ sebagai Tim spesial." Kata Kurenai. Gai dan Asuma mengangguk pelan.

"Hahaha..Ternyata kalian juga penasaran rupanya." Ucap seorang orang tua dari belakang.

"Sandaime-_sama_!" Kata ketiganya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran makanya aku tinggal untuk menonton mereka." Kata Sandaime sambil melirik ke arah Naruto dan Karin.

Kembali ke tengah Arena. Kedua peserta kini saling berhadapan. Ditengah-tengah mereka berdiri Gekko Hayate yang bertindak sebagai wasit.

"HAJIME!" Teriak Hayate.

Mendengar Hayate memulai pertandingan Ryuji langsung berlari ke arah Kushina sambil mengeluarkan tiga Shuriken dan langsung melemparnya ke arah lawannya. Kushina langsung melompat ke samping kiri lalu melesat ke arah Ryuji sambil mempersiapkan pukulan tangan kanan.

Takk!

Ryuji menahan tangan kanan Kushina menggunakan kedua tangannya. Melihat hal ini Kushina melompat ke sambil mengarahkan lutut kanannya ke dagu Ryuji yang berhasil dihindari dengan memundurkan kepalanya. Masih dalam keadaan melayang Kushina memegang kepala Ryuji dan menggunakan sebagai tumpuan untuk mengarahkan tubuh ke belakang Ryuji lalu menendang punggung Ryuji.

Duugh!

Ryuji terhempas ke depan setelah mendapat tendangan oleh Kushina namun Ryuji berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna lalu mengeluarkan tiga kunai dan melemparnya ke Kushina dan membuat _Handseal_.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Kunai yang dilempar Ryuji pun berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan. Kushina pun tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat sebuah _Handseal_ lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya di lantai.

**Doton : Doheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah berukuran kecil pun muncul di depan Kushina dan menahan puluhan kunai yang mengarah ke dirinya. Melihat hal tersebut Kakashi dan Hiruzen pun tersenyum tipis.

"_Sepertinya Kushina-chan tidak ingin mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuaanya_." Pikir Kakashi dan Hiruzen.

Kembali ke arena. Dimana setelah menghilangkan dinding tanahnya Kushina langsung melesat ke arah Ryuji lalu mengeluarkan satu kunai begitupula dengan Ryuji yang juga mengeluarkan satu kunai miliknya dan langsung berlari ke arah Kushina.

Ketika keduanya bertemu. Kunai merepun langsung berbenturan hingga suara dua logam yang berbenturan cukup keras.

Traank!

Ryuji menyerang Kushina secara membabi buta menggunakan kunai, namun Kushina dengan sempurna menangkis dan menghidarinya. Di serangan terakhir Ryuji berhasil ditahan oleh Kushina membuat kunai miliknya terlempar cukup jauh. Melihat hal tersebut Kushina langsung menendang perut Ryuji sehingga membuat Ryuji terlempar kebelakang. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Kushina melempar kunai miliknya ke Ryuji yang tengah terhempas.

Sreek!

Betis kiri Ryuji pun terkena goresan kunai milik Kushina yang kini tengah melesat ke arahnya sambil mempersiapkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang dialiri chakra.

Duagh!

Pukulan Kushina pun mengenai telak wajah Ryuji sehingga membuatnya terpental ke arah dinding. Beberapa orang yang berada di sana cengo melihat pukulan Kushina yang cukup keras. Hayate yang termasuk orang yang cengo pun tersadar lalu menghampiri Ryuji untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Pemenangnya. Uzumaki Kushina."

.

.

**Skip Time**

Setelah beberapa pertarungan. Peserta yang belum bertarung langsung memperhatikan LCD besar yang sedang mengacak nama. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul dua nama.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya : Inuzuka Kiba melawan Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Hayate.

Kiba pun langsung melompat turun ke arena bersama Akamaru yang berada di atas kepalanya sementara Naruto hanya berjalan santai menuruni tangga.

"Berjuanglah _Nii-chan_!" Karin memberi semengat pada Naruto

"Yo _Dobe_ aku menunggumu di putaran selanjutnya." Kata Sasuke sedikit keras agar Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto singkat membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "_Hei itu kosakataku_." Pikir Sasuke.

Beberapa orang pun memandang heran Naruto karena tidak membawa tas ninja ataupun yang lainnya untuk menaruh senjata miliknya.

"Sepertinya muridku akan melawan pemegang ROTY tahun ini." Kata Kurenai. "Tapi apa bocah itu serius ingin bertanding? Ia tidak membawa perlengkapan apapun." Tambah Kurenai.

"Entahlah! Aku juga sedikit bingung mengenai Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan menyaksikannya bertarung." Jawab Hiruzen lalu menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"_Nah! Naruto-kun mari kita lihat kemampuanmu melawan salah satu Heiress klan dari Konoha_." Batin Hiruzen.

Kembali ke Arena. Naruto dan Kiba kini saling berhadapan di tengah-tengah mereka Hayate tampak memperhatikan keduanya. Kiba dengan tatapan tajamnya sementara Naruto yang memperlihatkan wajah datar.

"Hoi Naruto! menyerahlah. Gelar ROTY yang kau sandang itu tidak ada gunanya disini." Ujar Kiba sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kepalan ke Naruto.

"Haaa!" Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya

"HAJIME!" Teriak Hayate.

Kiba dan Akamaru lalu melesat gaya mirip anjing yang sedang berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Sambil berlari Kiba membuat sebuah _Handseal_

**Jūjin Bunshin**

Pooft!

Akamaru lang berubah menjadi Kiba. Lalu Kiba dan Akamaru (Kiba) langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Yang pertama tiba di depan Naruto adalah Kiba sambil bersiap mencakar. Naruto memundurkan kaki kanannya.

Takk!

Naruto menahan cakaran Kiba menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. Kiba menyeriangai di depan Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya.

"Akamaru!" Teriak Kiba.

Akamaru tiba-tiba saja berada di atas Kiba dengan cara melompat dan bersiap mencakar Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya. Namun Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut langsung membalik tangan kirinya dan memegang lengan Kiba lalu melempar tubuh Kiba ke atas sehingga Akamaru dan Kiba pun saling bertabrakan.

Bruuk! Sreet!

Kiba dan Akamaru berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka dan mendarat serta sedikit terseret kebelakang. Setelah beberapa menit Kiba dan Akamaru kembali melesat ke arah Naruto lalu memutar tubuh mereka dan lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah bor.

**Gatsuga**

Dua buah bor langsung mengarah ke Naruto yang tengah membuat _Handseal_. Setelah selesai Naruto menghentakkan kedua tangannya pada lantai dan bergumam pelan.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah berukuran sedang yang mempunyai ukiran bergambar pusaran air di bagian tengah tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto dan berhasil menahan Kiba dan Akamaru.

"_Hee! Ternyata Ia juga memodifikasi dinding tanahnya...Hebat!_" Puji Kakashi sambil memamerkan Eye smile.

Setelah beberapa lama mencoba menerobos dinding tanah Naruto. Kiba dan Akamaru akhirnya menyerah lalu berhenti berputar dan melompat kebelakang. Kiba pun mendecih tidak suka melihat dinding tanah Naruto tidak retak sedikit pun. Beberapa _Jounin_ pun sedikit terkejut melihat dinding tanah Naruto.

Naruto membuat _Handseal_ sederhana lalu dinding tanah miliknya pun kembali ke dalam lantai arena pertarungan.

"Akamaru! Ayo kita serang dia secara bersamaan menggunakan _Taijutsu_." Kata Kiba pada Akamaru yang dibalas gongkongan.

Kiba dan Akamaru pun melesat secara bersamaan menuju Naruto lalu berpisah setelah jarak Naruto mencapai lima meter. Kiba mengapit dari kiri dan Akamaru di kanan.

"Hee! Mau menyerang secara bersamaan." Kata Naruto datar.

Pertama-tama Kiba mencoba mencakar wajah Naruto namun berhasil dihindari karena Naruto memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Lalu Akamaru melanjutkan serangan dan berniat mencakar bagian punggung. Naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya lalu menahan dengan tangan kiri. Lalu Kiba kembali melakukan cakaran ke bagian belakang kepala namun lagi-lagi Naruto menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk.

Setelah itu Akamaru melakukan sebuah _Low Kick_ ke kaki kanan namun dengan cepat Naruto mengankat kaki kanannya. Serangan selanjutnya adalah Kiba berinisiatif menusuk dada Naruto menggunakan kuku jarinya dan berhasil dihindari kembali oleh Naruto dengan cara menekuk tubuhnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan sehingga posisinya seperti kayang.

Naruto mengankat kedua kakinya dan melakukan salto kebelakang namun Kiba dan Akamaru mengikuti Naruto lalu melancarkan puluhan cakaran ke arah Naruto yang semuanya berhasil dihindari.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sana pun kagum melihat refleks dan gerakan tubuh Naruto yang dengan lincahnya menghindari serangan-serangan brutal milik Kiba.

"Apa ini yang disebut ROTY. Kau hanya menghindari seranganku dan tidak berniat membalasnya." Kata Kiba dengan geram.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menyerang!" Balas Naruto. "Baiklah!" Tambah Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu. Naruto menghindari serangan Kiba dan Akamaru yang berniat menusuk kepala dan dadanya menggunakan kuku mereka. Naruto menghindar dengan cara menarik tubuhnya kebelakang. Ketika kepala Kiba dan Akamaru (Kiba) saling berdekatan. Naruto langsung bertindak dan memegang kepala keduanya lalu saling membenturkannya.

Dugh!

Kepala Kiba dan Akamaru saling menempel. Lalu Naruto melompat sambil memutar tubuhnya dan mengayun kaki kanannya ke kepala keduanya.

Duagh! Bruuuk! Pooft!

Keduanya pun terpental kebelakang secara bersamaan karena Naruto melakukan tendangan putar ke kepala mereka berdua. Akamaru pun kembali ke bentuk aslinya

"Hanya dengan satu serangan Kiba dan Akamaru langsung terhempas." Kata Kurenai sedikit syok.

Kiba dan Akamaru lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Setelah berhasil Kiba mengeluarkan dua pil dan memberinya ke Akamaru serta dirinya sendiri. Seketika seluruh bulu Akamaru menjadi memerah. Kiba membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

"Bersiaplah Naruto!" Teriak Kiba.

**Jūjin Bunshin**

Pooft!

**Gatsuga**

Setelah Akamaru berubah. Kiba dan Akamaru langsung berubah menjadi Bor dan melesat ke arah Naruto. Kali ini serangan Bor Kiba dan Akamaru tidak berpusat pada satu titik melainkan menyerang Naruto secara bergantian sehingga tempat ketiganya pun dikelilingi kepulan debu serta Kiba dan Akamaru yang sesekali terlihat sedang mencoba mengenai Naruto.

Samar-sama di dalam kepulan debu. Ternyata Naruto mengeluarkan kunai miliknya dan melemparnya ke atas jari patung tangan yang membetuk sebuah _Handseal_. Semua orang tidak menyadari Naruto melempar kunai tadi kecuali Kakashi yang terkejut ketika melihat kunai Naruto.

"_Itu! Kunai milik Minato-sensei...Apa Naruto bisa mnggunakan Hiraishin_." Pikir Kakashi.

Dan benar saja sebuah kilatan kuning langsung muncul di atas patung tangan tersebut dan memunculkan Naruto. Kakashi pun tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto yang melakukan _Hiraishin_. Sementara yang lainnya fokus pada kepulan debu di tengah arena.

"Bocah kuning itu pasti sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Kata salah seorang yang berada di sana yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sementar Kiba dan Akamaru masih terus melakukan serangan mereka. Obsesi untuk mengalahkan Naruto membuat Kiba dan Akamaru tidak mempergunakan penciumannya untuk mengetahui apa Naruto masih berada di dalam kepulan asap yang dibuatnya.

"Oi Kiba! Bisa-bisa kau membuat sebuah sumur di tengah arena."

Semua orang langsung terbelalak setelah menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka semua tengah manatap Naruto yang duduk bersila di atas patung tangan sambil menopang dagunya. Kiba dan Akamaru langsung menghentikan serangan mereka dan menatap geram ke arah Naruto.

Semua orang lalu kembali menoleh ke arah tempat serangan Kiba dan Akamaru. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang area tersebut terlihat berantakan namun tidak ada seorang yang berada di sana.

"Bagaimana ia bisa berada disana?" tanya Beberapa orang.

"Bagus Naruto. Kau semakin mirip dengannya." Kata Kakashi sedikit keras yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana Haa?" Tanya Kiba penuh emosi.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Jawab Naruto dengan ejekan. Membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_. "_Jawaban macam apa itu?_" Pikir semuanya minus beberapa orang yang kalem dan dingin. (Tau sendiri aja siapa orangnya).

"_Cih! _Sialan kau Naruto!" Umpat Kiba.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan melompat turun ke arena. Ia dengan mulus mendarat di lantai. "Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan!" Kata Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kiba yang juga tinggal diam langsung berputar bersama Akamaru.

**Gatsuga**

Kali ini Kiba dan Akamaru memusatkan bor mereka ke satu titik karena Naruto juga dalam keadaan berlari. Setelah jarak ketiga mencapai dua meter. Naruto melompat ke atas sambil membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Setelah Kiba dan Akamaru berada di bawah Naruto. Ia langsung mengeluarkan hembusan ke arah bawah sehingga Kiba dan Akamaru langsung berhenti berputar dan menghantam lantai dengan kerasnya

Pooft!

Setelah hembusan angin menghilang Akamaru langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya dan tidak sadarkan diri sementar Kiba mencoba untuk berdiri. Setelah berhasil berdiri. Naruto sudah mendarat di lantai dan langsung melesat ke arah Kiba.

Pertama-tama Naruto melakukan _Tackle_ hingga mencapai tubuh Kiba lalu dengan keras menendang dagu Kiba sehingga membuat Kiba terhempas ke atas beberapa percikan darah keluar dari mulut Kiba. Setelah Kiba melayang ke atas, Naruto langsung melompat ke depan Kiba lalu memegang kedua kaki Kiba dan melemparnya ke bawah.

Duaar!

Kiba menghantam keras lantai. Naruto yang masih berada di udara mengeluarkan satu _bunshin_ lalu Naruto menjadikan dirinya sebagai pijakan untuk _bunshin_-nya yang melesat ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil bersiap meninju tubuh Kiba.

Buaagh! Pooft!

Naruto dengan keras mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di bagian perut Kiba. Dan alhasil Kiba pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan bersamaan dengan itu _Bunshin_ Naruto pun menghilang.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di dekat Kiba. Melihat hal tersebut Hayate langsung menghampiri Kiba. Setelah melihat kondisi Kiba, Ia pun mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Pemenangnya. Uzumaki Naruto."

Beberapa Tim medis pun mengampiri Kiba yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lalu menaikkan ke tandu bersama Akamaru yang berada di atas dada Kiba yang juga tidak sedarkan diri.

Setelah itu Naruto pun berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Ia lalu menghampiri Karin dan Kushina.

"Nah! Tinggal Karin-_chan_ yang harus menang!" Kata Kushina diikuti anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kakashi dan Hiruzen lalu menghampiri ketiganya.

"_Ne_! Naruto bukannya kau mempunyai _Mokuton _dan beberapa _Jutsu _lain? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Yang benar saja. Masa aku harus menggunakan _Mokuton _atau sebagainya di pertandingan ini. Lagipula Kiba itu sahabatku mulai dari ketika kami masih di akademi." Jawab Naruto.

Kakashi lalu mendekatkan mulut ke telinga Naruto. "Pasti ketika menghindari _Gatsuga _milik Kiba, kau menggunakan _Hiraishin_." Bisik Kakashi.

"Heheheheh..." Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Kakashi.

"Jadi tadi kau menggunakan jutsu ayahmu. Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada kecil agar tidak di dengar oleh orang lain sementara Naruto kembali mengangguk.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari mereka. Seorang bocah berambut merah bata yang membawa gentong pasir memandang dengan tatapan Evil ke arah Naruto.

"Uzumaki. Dia cukup menjanjikan." Gumumnya pelan.

.

**Skip Time**

Beberapa pertandingan kembali selesai dan kini peserta yang tersisa kembali memandang LCD besar tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian dua nama akhirnya muncul.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya : Uzumaki Karin melawan Hikaru." Kata Hayate.

"Karin-_chan_ berjuanglah!" Kata Kushina.

"_Arigatou Nee-chan_!" Balas Karin.

"Ingat! Lakukan seperti yang dilakukan Kushi-_chan_." Karin mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga untuk turun ke arena.

Kedua peserta kini saling berhadapan dan di tengah-tengah mereka Hayate menatap mereka bergantian. Karin dan Hikaru mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sudah siapa.

"HAJIME!" Hayate pun memulai pertandingan.

Karin langsung mengeluarkan satu kunai sementara Hikaru membuat kedua tangannya menjadi pisau chakra (Yg Kabuto sering gunai). Setelah itu Hikaru langsung berlari ke arah Karin dengan kecepatan _Genin_.

"_Kalau terkena pisau chakra itu. Mungkin syarafku akan terganggu_._ Satu-satunya cara adalah menghindarinya_." Pikir Karin.

Sesampainya di depan Karin. Hikaru pun menyerang secara bertubi-tubi menggunakan kedua tangannya yang dijadiakan pisau chakra. Karin yang mempunyai pengamatan dan sensor yang lumayan pun menghindari seluruh serangan Hikaru.

Serangan terakhir Hikaru yang mengarah ke kepala Karin berhasil dihindari. Setelah itu Karin melihat sebuah kesempatan langsung melakukan _Left Roundhouse Kick_ yang mengarah ke kepala.

Dugh!

Hikaru menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menahan _Roundhouse Kick_ Karin namun pisau chakranya tidak mengenai kaki Karin. Hikaru sedikit tertunduk karena kuatnya tendangan tersebut. Hikaru lalu menarik kedua lengannya lalu bersiap menyerang kaki kiri Karin menggunakan pisau chakranya. Melihat hal tersebut Karin langsung menggunakan bahu Hikaru sebagai tumpuan dan melompat ke belakang Hikaru dan langsung meninju punggung sehingga Hikaru sedikit terdorong kedepan.

Belum sampai disitu Karin langsung berlari mengejar Hikaru yang terlempar ke depan dan melakukan _Tackle_ lalu menendang perut Hikaru yang tadinya terlempar ke arah depan kini berubah arah menjadi ke atas. Karin membuat _Handseal Kagebunshin_ dan mengeluarkan dua _Bunshin_.

_Bunshin_ pertama langsung melompat dan menendang perut Hikaru yang masih melayang. Sementara Karin memegang tangan _Bunshin_ kedua lalu melemparnya hingga melewati Hikaru. Sang _Bunshin_ langsung melakukan tendangan salto.

Duagh! Duagh!

Setelah terkena tendangan salto Hikaru terhempas ke bawah dan langsung disambut _Uppercut_ oleh Karin yang menunggu di bawah.

Pooft!

Tubuh Hikaru pun berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu. Karin pun sedikit terkejut dan langsung memerintahkan kedua _Bunshin_ untuk membentuk formasi segitiga yang saling membelakangi.

"Di atas!" Kata Karin karena ia dan kedua _Bunshin_ tidak mendapati keberadaan Hikaru.

Dan benar saja Hikaru muncul di atas ketiganya dan langsung mengayunkan pisau chakra ke Karin. Kedua _Bunshin_ Karin langsung menarik Karin membuat serangan Hikaru hanya mengenai udara. Hikaru memutar tubuhnya lalu menembakkan puluhan _Senbon_ dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat Karin mengeluarkan kunai.

Pooft! Triink! Triink!

Kedua _Bunshin_ terkena _Senbon_ semenetara Karin menangkis seluruh _Senbon _tersebut menggunakan kunai yang di pegangnya. Sedangkan Hikaru yang telah mendarat sempurna langsung berlari ke Karin dengan piasu chakra yang masih aktif. Karin pun berlari ke

"_Sial! Refleks tubuh dan pengamatannya benar-benar hebat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan_?" Batin Hikaru.

Ketika keduanya bertemu. Hikaru mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala. Sementar Karin berniat menggores pipi Hikaru menggunakan kunai yang dipegang tangan kananya. Tangan kanan Hikaru berhasil dihindari berbeda dengan kunai Karin yang berhasi menggores pipi Hikaru. Namun Hikaru menghiraukannya lalu menyerang lengan kiri Karin dengan tangan kiri yang merupakan sebuah pisau chakra.

Karin melompat ke samping kanan namun lengan kirinya sedikit terkena pisau chakra sehingga membuat syarafnya menjadi tidak bisa dikendalikan. Alhasil sementara ini lengan kirinya tidak bisa digunakan.

"Gawat! Lengan Karin-_chan_ terkena pisau chakra." Kata Kushina.

"Itu berarti ia tidak bisa menggerakkannya." Kata Naruto.

"Itu benar! Lihat itu." Kushina menunjuk lengan Karin yang tampak menggantung lemas

Kembali ke arena. Karin sedang berusaha untuk menggerakkan lengan kirinya namun hasilnya nihil. Mempunyai sebuah kesempatan yang besar. Hikaru langsung berlari ke arah Karin masih dengan pisau chakra yang masig aktif.

Sesampainya di depan Karin. Hikaru menyerang Karin secara membabi-buta namun berhasil dihindari dengan baik walaupun hanya satu lengan yang berfungsi. Melihat semua serangannya berhasil dihindari, Hikaru berhenti lalu melompat ke belakang.

"Aku akui, Refleks dan pemangatanmu sangat hebat. Aku bahkan sekali mengenaimu-" Hikaru menjeda kalimatnya sambil membuat _Handseal_. "-Tetapi serangan kali ini pasti berhasil." Tambah Hikaru. _Handseal_-nya pun telah selesai lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Ribuan _Senbon _pun di keluarkan Hikaru dari dalam mulutnya. Beberapa orang pun mengira bahwa Karin tidak dapat lagi menghindari ataupun menangkis ribuan _senbon_ tersebut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...Ayo berpikir...pikir...pikir!" Gumam Karin.

Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk memaksa jari lengan kiri lalu mendekatkan lengan kanannya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Sebelum ribuan _Senbon_ tersebut mengenai dirinya. Karin mengeluarkan satu _Bunshin_yang juga tidak bisa menggerakkan lengan kirinya. Dengan perintah Karin, _bunshin_ tersebut memegang lengan kakan Karin dan melempar Karin ke arah samping kanan.

Tap!

Karin mendarat dengan kasar di area yang tidak terjangkau ribuan _Senbon_ Hikaru. Kushina menghela nafasnya karena Karin berhasil sementara Naruto, Kakashi dan Hiruzen hanya tersenyum melihat Karin dapat membuat sebuah cara dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

"_Benar-benar mirip Sensei/Minato_." Pikir Kakashi dan Hiruzen. Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Pooft!

Puluhan _Senbon_ menancap di tubuh _Bunshin_ milik Karin dan langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Hikaru pun mendecih tidak suka. Serangan andalannya dapat dihindari oleh lawannya. Sementara Karin yang sudah bangkit kemudian berkomunikasi dengan Kurama di _Mindscape_.

"_Kurama-chan. Bisa bantu aku. Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil_."

"_**Apa itu? kalau tidak sulit akan kulakukan**_." Balas Kurama.

"_Bisa kau alirkan chakramu di balik permukaan kulitku untuk melindungi syarafku dari pisau chakra milik lawanku_. _dan mudah-mudahan cara ini berhasil._" Kata Karin pada Kurama di pikirannya.

"_**Aku mengerti. Tetapi bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendeteksi chakraku**_?" Tanya Kurama.

"_Aku akan menutupinya dengan chakraku jadi tenang saja_." Jawab Karin. Kurama pun akhirnya mengerti lalu mulai mengalirkan chakranya ke bagian bawah permukaan kulit Karin.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya seluruh bagian bawah kulit Karin telah dilapisi oleh chakra Kurama. Lengan kirinya juga telah dapat digerakkan. Dengan itu Karin langsung berlari ke arah Hikaru.

"Hee! Begitu rupanya." Gumam Naruto seperti mengerti apa yang Kurama dan Karin lakukan.

Ketika sampai di depan Hikaru yang mengaktifkan kembali pisau chakranya. Karin langsung melakukan pukulan tangan kanan horizontal ke kepala Hikaru.

"Bodoh!" Gumam Hikaru melihat Karin menyerang.

"_Kalau ini gagal. Aku akan kalah_." Pikir Karin.

Takk!

Hikaru menahan pukulan Karin menggunakan tangan kirinya lalu Hikaru berusaha memotong syaraf lengan kanan Karin. Seperti yang diperkirakan Karin efek dari pisau chakra itu ditahan oleh chakra Kurama yang berada di lapisan dalam kulitnya.

"Apa kau sedang pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh." Kata Hikaru.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai. Ia kembali kehilangan salah satu lengannya." Kata seorang _Jounin_

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Hikaru dan beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Karena lengan kanan Karin tidak terjatuh lemas melainkan masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"_Sepertinya berhasil_!" Pikir Karin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hikaru dan beberapa orang di sana.

Bukannya memberikan jawaban sebeliknya Karin mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke perut Hikaru dan berhasil ditahan juga menggunakan tangan kiri oleh Hikaru. Melihat kedua tangan Hikaru sudah dipakai. Karin langsung memegang erat kedua tangan Hikaru lalu menarik tubuh Hikaru kedepan dena bersamaan dengan itu Karin mengangkat lutut kirinya.

Dugh!

Lutut Karin pun mengenai telat dagu Hikaru. Karin menurunkan lutut kirinya lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Hikaru dan melakukan pukulan tangan kanan ke perut Hikaru

Buagh!

Perut Hikaru mundur ke belakang sementara kepalanya maju ke depan. Mulutnya juga mengeluarkan liur karena efek dari pukulan di perutnya. Setelah itu Karin berjongkok dan kedua tangannya di arahkan ke belakang menyentuh lantai sebagi tumpuan lalu menghantamkan telepak sepatu ninja kanannya ke wajah Hikaru.

Dugh! Sreet! Duar!

Hikaru terhempas ke belakang dan menghantam lantai dengan keras lalu terseret hingga menabrak dinding. Kepulan debu langsung menyelubungi tubuh Hikaru. Hayate lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke kepulan debu.

Setelah kepulan debu menghilang. Terlihatlah wajah Hikaru mendapat bekas telapak sepatu ninja milik Karin. Hikaru juga tidak sadarkan diri karena kerasnya tabrakan tubuhnya dengan dinding. Hayate lalu menghadap ke penonton lalu mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Pemenangnya : Uzumaki Karin."

Karin pun merayakan kemenangannya dengan menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Kushina dan tersenyum. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju tangga lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Kushina.

"Sekarang anggota Tim 11 sudah lolos semuanya." Kata Kushina.

"Bagaimana caramu hingga pisau chakra tadi tidak mempengaruhimu? Karin-_chan_." Tanya Hiruzen.

"Nanti saja _Jiji_. Aku tak orang lain mengetahui cara mengatasi pisau chakra seperti itu." Jawab Karin. Hiruzen pun mengangguk paham lalu menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"Coba kutebak? Sewaktu bertanding tadi kalian belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kalian?" Bisik Kakashi. Ketiganya pun mengangguk.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Pertandingan demi pertandingan pun dilanjutkan hingga seluruh pertandingan selesai. Ada satu pertandingan yang seri sehingga peserta yang lulus melewati tahap tiga hanya 11 orang. Kini seluruh peserta yang lolos tahap tiga sedang berkumpul di arena dan di depannya Hayate dan Genma sedang memegang sebuah toples berisi 11 bola.

"Baiklah. Satu persatu dari kalian maju dan ambil satu bola." Perintah Hayate.

Satu persatu peserta maju dan mengambil satu bola hingga habis. "Di bola tersebut tertulis sebuah angka. Lihat angka kalian." Perintah Genma. Semuanya pun melihat bola yang mereka pegang.

Hayate lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan disana tergambar sebuah bagan mengenai siapa yang akan bertanding selanjutnya. Seluruh peserta pun memperhatikan kertas tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka menyeringai sadis melihat siapa lawan mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji

Sabaku Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Aburame Shino vs Sabaku Kankurou

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara

Kurosaki vs Uzumaki Karin

Uzumaki Kushina menunggu pemenang antara Shino dan Kankurou.

.

Kushina menghela nafas lega karena ia tidak mendapat lawan melainkan menunggu lawan. Ia berpikir bahwa hal tersebut merupakan hal baik karena ia berpikir fisik dari lawannya akan terkuras ketika pertandingan pertama.

"Baiklah untuk Tahap keempat kalian diberi waktu selama satu bulan untuk melakukan persiapan." Kata Hayate. "Kuharap kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Mengerti!" Tambahnya.

Semua peserta pun mengangguk paham.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Keesokan harinya Trio Uzumaki merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan memakan ramen sepuasnya di Ichiraku.

"Yosh! Karena kalian semua lolos ke tahap keempat jadi hari ini aku beri diskon 50 persen!" Kata Teuchi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya ketiganya bersamaan dijawab anggunakan oleh yang lain.

Trio Uzumaki pun mulai menyantap pesanan mereka. Sesudah menyantap ramen di Ichiraku. Karin dan Kushina kembali ke apartemen mereka sementara Naruto pergi ke gedung Hokage. Karena sebelum mereka masuk ke Ichiraku. Naruto bertemu _Anbu_ kepercayaan Hiruzen.

.

**Flashback**

"Naruto-_san_. Anda dipanggil Hokage-_sama_!" Ucap _Anbu Taka_.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Taka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana setelah makan ramen."

"Aku mengerti. Akan kusampaikan pada Holage-_sama_." Ucap Taka.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Tambah Taka. Naruto mengangguk paham

Pooft!

_Anbu Taka_menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

**Flashback Off**

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di dalam ruangan Hokage tepatnya berdiri di depan Hiruzen.

"Ada apa_ Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto –_To-the-Point_-.

"Begini Tim 11 kan tidak memiliki _Jounin_ pembimbing jadi aku akan menyuruh salah seorang muridku untuk melatih kalian." Jawab Hiruzen.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Sebuah suara kaca yang diketuk terngar dari arah belakang jendela. Mendengar hal ini Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas sementara Naruto hanya diam tanpa terganggu sedikit pun.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tiba." Kata Hiruzen.

Berselang beberapa detik. Seorang Pria berumur sekitar 50 tahun berambut putih panjang dan di wajahnya terdapat coretan merah dari ujung mata hingga pipinya. Dialah satu dari tinga Sannin. Gama no Sannin Jiraiya.

"Haah! bisa tidak kau menggunakan pintu normal saja?" Tanya Hiruzen setelah menghela nafas. Jiraiya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"Bagiku iitu adalah pintu normal." Jawab Jiraiya sambil menunjuk jendela tempatnya tadi masuk.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jiraiya.

"Hoi bocah! Kau tidak mengenalku?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku-" Jiraiya memberi jeda lalu melakukan sebuah gerakan yang menurut Naruto sedikit aneh. "-Aku adalah Pertapa dari gunung Myobokuzan. Gama no Sannin Jiraiya." Sambung Jiraiya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Jiraiya. Dimana kau selama 13 tahun hidup Karin-_chan_. Haah!..._Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ mempercayakanku dan Karin-_chan_ untukmu namun kau malah menelantarkan Karin-_chan_. Jika aku tidak diberitahu oleh _sensei-_ku. Mungkin Karin-_chan_ masih kesepian sampai sekarang." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Tunggu...kalian sudah mengetahui orang tua kalian?." Tanya Jiraiya sedikit terkeejut. Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku sibuk dengan jaringan mata-mata milikku. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku akan melatih kalian bertiga karena _sensei_ sudah memberitahukanku mengenai tim kalian." Tambah Jiraiya.

"Pertama aku akan memberikan Kuchiyose milikku dan Minato, lalu-"

"Kau tak usah memberiku Kuchiyose karena aku sudah punya. Berikan saja pada Karin-_chan_ atau Kushina-_chan_." Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Jiraiya.

"Aku mengerti. Dan kedua aku akan mengajarkan salah satu jutsu ciptaan ayah kalian yaitu-"

"Rasengan." Potong Naruto cepat.

"Hoi! Bocah jangan memotong perkataanku. Dan bagaimana kau tahu mengenai Rasengan?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Itu karena aku sedang masa pelatihannya dan hampir menguasainya." Jawab Naruto.

"_Jiji_! Apa kau yakin dengan orang ini itu terlihat mesum." Tambah Naruto. Hiruzen pun mengangguk menjawab kedua pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak mesum...Aku super mesum." Bela Jiraiya. Naruto dan Hiruzen pun _sweatdrop_.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau menerima tawaran Jiraiya?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku menerimanya tetapi aku tidak ikut berlatih dengan Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_. Aku ingin berlatih sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Jiraiya apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Hiruzen. Jiraiya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu berutahu mereka berdua untuk menemuiku besok pagi di dekat permandian air panas di utara desa." Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto pun menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning membuat Jiraiya terkejut bukan main.

"I-Itu _Hiraishin_. Ia sudah menguasainya...Apa kau tahu mengenai ini _sensei_?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Iya aku sudah tahu. Ia menggunakan sewaktu Ujian _Chunin_ tahap tiga kemarin." Jawab Hiruzen.

.

Keesokan paginya. Setelah Karin dan Kushina diberutahu pleh Naruto bahwa mereka akan berlaruh dengan seseorang. Awalnya keduanya menolak karena mereka hanya ingin berlatih dengan Naruto namun setelah menjelaskan mengenai Jiraiya akhirnya keduanya pun setuju.

Setelah sarapan pagi Karin dan Kushina berangkat menuju ke Onsen tempat pertemuan mereka dengan Jiraiya. Sementara Naruto melanjutkan latihannya di dimensi miliknya.

.

Sesampainya disana ternyata mereka telah ditunggu oleh Jiraiya. Kali ini Jiraiya tidak melakukan hobinya yang ia katakan sebagai 'mencari inspirasi'. Itu karena Ia tidak mengecewakan Karin dan Kushina.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang yang dikatakan _Nii-chan_ akan melatih kita?" Tanya Karin pada Kushina yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke depan Onsen.

Karin dan Kushina berhenti sejenak di depan Onsen lalu mengedarkan pandangan mereka. Pandangan Karin langsung terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria berambut silver yang sedang menulis di atas sebuah batu di dekat Onsen. Jiraiya yang merasakan kedatangan Karin dan Kushina pun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil berjalan ke arah Karin dan Kushina.

"_Ano_..Apa anda orang yang bernama Jiraiya?" Bukannya menjawab Kushina malah melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan. "Kau pasti Kushina dan Karin kau sangat mirip dengan Ayuki." Kata Jiraiya.

"Karena kalian sudah tiba. Aku akan memulai latihannya." Kata Jiraiya. "Latihan hari adalah cara memanggil _Kuchiyose_. Dan aku juga akan memberikan _Kuchiyose_ katak dari Myobokusan." Tambah Jiraiya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Karin memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ajak Jiraiya. Karin dan Kushina pun mengangguk paham.

Mereka bertiga pun berangkat untuk memulai latihan mereka. Jiraiya memilih hutan yang tidak jauh dari konoha. Sebelum memulai pelatihan. Jiraiya mengeluarkan gulungan kontrak _Kochiyose_ lalu menyuruh Karin dan Kushina untuk meneteskan darah mereka ke gulungan tersebut. Jiraiya memberikan Gamabunta untuk Karin sementara untuk Kushina ia diberikan Gamahiro.

Dalam jangka waktu lima hari mereka diterima oleh katak _Kuchiyose_ mereka. Setelah melatih _Kuchiyose_, Jiraiya lalu melatih keduanya menyempurnakan _Ninjutsu _elemen mereka masing-masing dan juga beberapa _Taijutsu_ untuk membaiki cara bertarung jarak dekat mereka.

.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah hampir menguasai _Rasengan_. Setelah _Rasengan_. Naruto berencana menggabungkan dua dari lima elemennya untuk agar mempunyai _Kekkei Genkai_ yang lain kecuali _Mokuton_.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

**#Balasan Beberapa Review.**

**R : **apkah karin dan kushina akn menunjukan kekuatan asli.a di ujian ke tiga..  
>apakah naruto yg akn melawan hasirama dan tobirama..<br>apakah hiruzen akan mati di akhir ujian exam..  
>ketika sasuke pergi keluar desa.. apakh naruto akn menghentikanya..<strong><br>B : **Di Ujian ketiga Trio Uzumaki belum nunjukin kekuatan asli mereka.  
>Dan untuk tiga pertanyaan selanjutnya masih rahasia.<p>

**R : **Untuk Kuchiyose Naruto Naga aja tp itu mungkin butuh waktu yg lama untuk mendeskripsikan ..  
>Kalau Lemon kalau bisa di Shippuden aja ..<br>Sebaik-nya Nuibari Kushina keluarin saat dlm misi atau dlm keaadaan terdesak agar tdk di curigai dari pihak civilian ..  
>Buat Naruto punya Jurus Original seperti Rasengan jurus original Minato tp beda elemen misal naruto Api tp tdk berkaitan dgn Rasengan ..<br>Dan apa itu gk berlebihan Genin tim kagero memakai jurus Rank B ?  
>Keren dan Lanjut ..<strong><br>B : **Untuk Kuchiyose Naru selanjutnya masih dipikirin. Dan lemonnya tentu saja akan terjadi di Shippuden.  
>Untuk Nuibari Kushina akan digunakan waktu terdesak saja.<br>Tentu saja Author akan membuat Naru mempunyai Jutsu Oroiginal.  
>Gomen...Author agak berlebihan untuk hal tersebut<p>

**R : **lumayan - lumayan...  
>klo bsa sasuke-a jgn ngkutin s ular pedo tu ya, krna udh trlalu bnyak fic kyak gtu.. buat ja sasuke d latih sama naruto.<strong><br>B : **Sasuke tetap akan pergi ke markas Orochi dan alasannya masih rahasia.**  
><strong>

**R : **Kushina dan Karin terlihat terlalu lemah di chap ini. Masa melawan Genin saja kewalahan seperti itu. Kedepannya mohon dibuat lebih realistis.**  
>B :<strong> Hehehe..Kedepannya Author akan membuat lebih realistis.

**R : **Lanjut ...  
>Action yang pertama udah keren, and kalo soal membunuhnya nggak terlalu sadis (menurut ane), itu pun cukup<br>Action 2 lumayan oke  
>Kalo sasuke pergi, apakah yang ngejar sasuke itu naruto atau rei, and jika naruto yang melawan sasuke di valley of the end, apa naruto menghadapi sasuke dengan kepala dingin atau pake emosi kayak di cannon<br>sorry gw berondong pertanyaan ke ente  
>udah itu aja<strong><br>B :** Arigatou...  
>Naruto yang akan ngejar Sasuke...dan sisanya masih rahasia.<p>

**R : **Hee Sasuke gak kena Cipokan Maut dari Orochi xD Berarti gak ada segel kutukan. Apa nanti kedepannya Sasukeh tetap ada segel itu?  
>Motto...<strong><br>B : **Itu masih Author pikirin.

**R : **Thor, apakah ichibi bakal jd koleksi Naru?  
>klo boleh tau disini level Karin dan Kushi apa ya?<br>Genin, low chunin,high chunin, atau low jonin?  
>klo Naru kan dh di atas Kage..<br>saya tunggu kekkei genkai elemen(hyoton dll) dr trio Uzumaki..**  
>B : <strong>Ichibi tetap milik Gaara.  
>Dan untuk level Karin dan Kushi mungkin setelah Chunin Exam Author utarakan.<p>

**R : **ceritanya semakin menarik senpai..  
>Kl bisa alurnya sedikit berbeda atau kalo bisa sesuai imajenasi senpai..<br>Apa naruto bisa menciptakan fuinjutsu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan apa nanti naruto jadi anbu ?  
><strong>B : <strong>Author akan usahain agar berbeda dengan Canon. Dan untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya mungkin iya dan unutk Anbu author masih belum tahu.

**R : **Apakah sasuke nanti menjadi missing-nin dan dendam ke konoha?  
>Terus update thor!<strong><br>B : **Mungkin

**R : **kenapa naruto gak gunain rinnegan pas lawan orochimaru?  
><strong>B : <strong>Rinnegan hanya digunakan ketika dalam keadaan benar-benar terdesak.

**R : **Thor bukannya kalau ada lemon nanti... Rated nya jadi M?  
>Ni fictionkan Rated-nya (Teen)?<br>**B : **Setelah Shippuden Author akan naikkan Rated nya jadi M.

**R :**Apa ntar di skip langsung gede apa bertahap kaya di canon?  
>Kenapa Sasukenya pergi,mang Naruto ga ngasih motifasi or ngajarin Sasuke gitu?<br>Lanjut and update,,,;)  
><strong>B : <strong>Skipnya akan terjadi setelah Sasuke pergi dari desa. dan kenapa Sasuke pergi dari Desa itu masih rahasia.

**R : **Akhirnya update jga fic yg di tunggu", yosh,,,,smakin menarik aja fic ini, lanjutkan thor,,,,:-D  
>Entar Naruto nya dapet ke 9 cakra biju gak thor?<br>**B : **Nanti lihat saja

**R :**maaf Lompoberang san  
>menurut saya fic anda masih banyak keanehan nya<br>naruto sudah memiliki chakra kontrol yang perfect seperti nidaime hokage, pasti seluruh jutsu ninjanya akan mengalami peningkatan kekuatan setidaknya 2 x lipat.  
>kurama menjadi 2 seharusnya hanya 1 yang memiliki kesadaran kecuali jika ada alasan lain (yang sebaiknya anda jelaskan).<br>yang terakhir Bijuu yang bisa keluar dari tubuh inang nya hanya pada saat jinchuriki tersebut kehilangan kontrol, mengunakan bunshin, dilepas segelnya, dan inangnya kenapa Isobu bisa keluar pada saat mizukage pingsan!  
>maaf jika menyinggung anda Lompoberang san.<br>thanks  
><strong>B : <strong>Kontrol chakra Naruto memang sudah Perfect seperti Nidaime Hokage. Itu berarti Naruto juga bisa mengontrol Kekuatan dan Intensitas Ninjutsu yang ia keluarkan.  
>Kurama dibagi menjadi Dua yaitu Yin dan Yang itu berarti Duo Kurama mempunyai kesadaran masing-masing.<br>Isobu keluar dari tubuh Mizukage karena Yagura sudah tidak bisa menahan Sanbi.  
>Tidak apa-apa menyinggung apa yang salah mengenai Fict ini.<p>

**R : **Waktu di nami no kuni naruto datang menolong kusina dan karin, sekarang di ujian chunin juga d tolong,, seakan kusikarin ngga ada perkembangan kekuatan dan terlalu bergantug pada naruto,, okey next chaf  
><strong>B<strong> : Setelah Ujian Chunin KushiKarin akan tidak bergantung lagi pada Naruto.

**R : **Bisa menggunakan mukoton dengan sempurna, dapat membuat air dari ketidak adaan, memiliki cakra tak terbatas, dan memiliki rinnegan, memiliki hiraisin, dan mempunyai pedang yang mampu membelah apa saja.!  
>Dengan semua itu, bukankah naruto dapat membuat bahkan ke 5 kage sudah sangat kewalahan.!?<br>Dan juga, kenapa naruto hanya bergantung pada hiraisin untuk bertarung.!?  
>Padahal, pada saat naruto melawan yagura, dia bahkan dapat menghindari serangan yagura yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter tampa menggunakan hiraisin.!?<br>Dan sekarang, hanya karena terlambat menggunakan hiraisin, danruto sudahh tidak bisa menghindari serangan orocchimaru.!?  
>Bukankah itu agak memalukan.!?<br>**B : **Kenapa Naruto hanya bergantung pada Hiraishin ketika bertarung malawan Orochimaru tidak menggunakan Rinnegan ataupun Ninjutsu lainnya. Jawabannya adalah Naruto tidak ingin memperlihatkan semuanya ke Orochimaru. Tau sendirikan bagaimana Orochimaru jika melihat seluruh kemampuan Naruto.  
>Dan kenapa Naruto bisa terkena sabetan Orochimaru. Itu karena Naruto mengira Orochimaru sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak.<p>

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina - Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Sedikit Pemberitahuan : Mungkin Chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit terlambat karena tiga hari mulai Kamis Author akan Ujian Kompetensi Keahlian (UKK) di sekolah. Jadi maklum saja jika sedikit terlambat.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 16 : CHUNIN EXAM (PART III) ::..**

* * *

><p>Setelah dua minggu berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Akhirnya Karin dan Kushina telah siap menghadapi Tahap keempat. Sementara Naruto ia sudah menguasai <em>Rasengan<em> dalam waktu dua hari serta telah menguasai beberapa _Hyōuton_ atau elemen Es. Sekarang Tim 11 dan Jiraiya tengah berada di Training Ground 11.

"Hoi Naruto! Apa kau sudah menguasai _Rasengan_?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Iya sudah. memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Naruto lalu berbalik bertanya.

"Baguslah. Kalau Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ juga sudah memiliki hewan _Kuchiyose_ mereka masing-masing." Kata Jiraiya. "Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan dalam waktu seminggu sebelum Tahap keempat?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Mungkin kami hanya akan beristirahat." Jawab Naruto. Karin dan Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan setuju dengan usulan Naruto.

"Nah kalau begitu berjuanglah di tahap keempat. Setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan penelitianku." Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Penelitian apanya, yang Ero-sennin lakukan hanya mengintip wanita di onsen. Lalu menulisnya untuk dijadikan buku." Kata Karin melipat kedua tangan di dada. Selama berlatih bersama Jiraiya. Karin dan Kushina sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Jiraiya.

"Buku? Apa itu buku yang sering dibaca _Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Karin dan Kushina.

"Boleh aku minta Edisi ke-dua dan seterusnya." Tambah Naruto. Karin dan Kushina yang mendengar permintaan Naruto langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin membaca buku laknat itu seperti Kakashi-_sensei_." Kata Kushina sambil memberikan _Deathglare _ke Naruto.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. A-Aku ingin memberikannya ke seseorang." Kata Naruto tergagap karena merasakan _Deathglare_ dari Kushina.

"Siapa orang yang ingin kau berikan buku itu?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya." Jawab Naruto. Jiraiya pun ber'oh'ria.

Jiraiya lalu mengeluarkan 3 buku bertuliskan Icha-Icha Paradise yaitu edisi 2,3,dan 4 lalu memberikannya ke Naruto. Seteleh mengambil buku tersebut Naruto memasukkannya ke _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya. Jiraiya pun terkejut melihat Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan pada tubuhnya.

"Hey! Dimana kau belajar _Fuinjutsu_?" Tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Aku belajar sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan edisi ke-5 buku tersebut. _Jaa nee_." Kata Jiraiya lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

Setelah Jiraiya meninggalkan tempat itu. Trio Uzumaki kembali ke apartemen mereka untuk beristirahat.

.

.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Seminggu kemudian akhirnya Ujian _Chunin_ tahap keempat pun dimulai. Konoha Stadium menjadi tempat dilaksanakannya tahap keempat. Tribun penonton telah dipenuhi oleh penduduk dan beberapa ninja. Diantara banyaknya penonton. Terlihat Kakashi dan Gay sedang berdiri dan disamping mereka Lee sedang duduk di kursi roda. Sakura, Ino dan Chouji duduk di bangku penonton di samping Kakashi.

Terlihat juga Sandaime-Hokage dan Yondaime-Kazekage dan beberapa pengawal mereka terlihat di tribun khusus mereka. Sementara di tengah-tengah arena kesebelas peserta sedang berbaris di depan Genma Shiranui yang akan menjadi wasit.

Kali ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang ia gunakan sewaktu melaksanakan misi pertama yaitu baju merah polos. Memakai jaket putih tanpa lengan dengan gambar Pusaran air berada di bagian punggung namun tertutup karena jaket tersebut memiliki tudung. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celan hitam pendek dan alas kaki standar Ninja hitam . _Hitae-atte_ miliknya di ikat pada lengan kanan baju merahnya.

Sementara Karin dan Kushina mengenakan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sewaktu tahap kedua. Dan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketika tahap keempat di canon.

Genma melirik ke Hokage yang duduk di Tribun dan dibalas anggukan. Genma lalu berbalik ke arah peserta. (AN : Disini Kakashi dan Sasuke datangnya tepat sebelum tahap keempat dimulai).

"Baiklah karena semuanya telah berkumpul. Kita akan segera memulainya." Kata Genma lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Pertandingan pertama adalah Uzumaki Naruto melawan Hyuga Neji. Sementara yang lain dipersilahkan untuk pergi ke tempat yang disediakan." Tambah Genma.

Seluruh peserta pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Neji serta Genma yang berada di tengah-tengah arena. Sementara di tribun penonton terlihat bergemuruh karena banyaknya orang yang saling memberi pendapat mengenai siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Aku yakin Hyuga itu yang akan menjadi pemenangnya."

"Aku juga. Ia memilik _Byakugan_ yang memiliki penglihatan 360 derajat."

"Kalau aku pasti si kuning itu yang akan menang. Ia adalah pemegang ROTY tahun ini."

"Tapi Hyuga berada satu angkatan diatasnya."

Itulah beberapa pendapat yang keluar dari mulut para penonton yang dominan mendukung Neji. Sementara itu di tempat para peserta. Karin dan Kushina sedang bertumpu di pagar pembatas dan berselang lama Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yo kalian berdua." Sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat pertandingan _Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke lalu memposisikan dirinya seperti Karin dan Kushina yang ber'oh'ria.

"Aku dengar lawanmu itu memilik pertahanan yang sangat hebat. Lee saja yang berbeda satu tahun dengan kita bisa kalah dan menderita luka yang sangat parah." Kata Karin.

"Hn. Aku tahu itu." Balas Sasuke.

"Pertandingan sudah mau dimulai." Kata Kushina. Ketiga pun langsung menoleh ke arena.

.

Kembali ke arena. Naruto dan Neji sudah saling menatap satu sama lain. Neji menatap meremehkan ke arah Naruto sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Menyerahlah Uzumaki. Takdir mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya." Ujar Neji sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hn. Benarkah tau apa kau tentang takdir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Takdir adalah sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan sebelum kita dilahirkan." Jawab Neji lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Genma menoleh bergantian ke Naruto dan Neji yang dibalas anggukan. "HAJIME!" teriak Genma.

Mendengar teriakan Genma. Neji langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan lalu berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatannya. Naruto langsung bersiaga ketika Neji berlari ke arahnya. Sesampainya di depan Naruto. Neji mengerem tubuhnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah dada Naruto.

**Jūken**

Namun sebelum _Jūken_ Neji mengenainya. Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membelokkan serangan Neji sehingga _Jūken_ tersebut hanya mengenai udara di samping kiri Naruto. Setelah menangkis serangan Neji, Naruto memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat ke kiri sambil mengayun kaki kirinya ke kepala Neji yang dengan sempurna ditahan oleh Neji.

Takk!

Neji menangkap kaki kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanan membuatnya sedikit menunduk karena kuatnya tendangan Naruto. Kemudian Neji menarik tangan kirinya dan kembali mengarah _Jūken_ ke bagian rusuk Naruto. Kaki kanan Naruto yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan ditekuk lalu dengan kuat Naruto gunakan untuk melompat ke atas sehingga _Jūken_ Neji pun kembali mengenai udara. Neji yang geram lalu memegang kaki kiri Naruto dengan dua tangan dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga Naruto yang berada di udara pun ikut berputar.

Zwuush! Tap! Tap!

Setelah berputar sebanyak lima kali Neji melempaskan kaki Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar namun berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Setelah mendarat Naruto mengeluarkan tiga kunai biasa dari _Fuin_ miliknya tanpa terlihat oleh siapa pun.

"_Untung sebelum kesini aku sempat memasukkan 10 kunai biasa ke Fuinjutsuku._" pikir Naruto lalu melempar kunai biasanya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Ketiga kunai yang dilempar Naruto pun berlipat ganda hingga menjadi ratusan. Melihat hal tersebut Neji melakukan sebuah kuda-kuda lalu memutar tubuhnya dan semakin lama putaran Neji semakin cepat hingga menciptakan sebuah kubah pelindung berwarna kebiruan.

**Kaiten**

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Ratusan kunai milik Naruto pun tertahan dan beterbangan ke segala arah setelah mengenai _Kaiten_ milik Neji. Beberapa penonton pun dibuat kagum dengan permulaan pertandingan yang cukup menarik. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya serangan ratusan kunai milik Naruto pun berhenti bersamaan dengan itu Neji pun menghentikkan Kaiten miliknya. Tampak kawah berdiameter 2m di sekitar Neji dan diluar kawah tersebut ratusan kunai tertancap dan tergelatak tak beraturan.

"Cuman segitu kemampuanmu." Ejek Neji merendahkan. Sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar.

Melihat ekspresi datar Naruto membuat Neji menjadi geram. Neji merasa tatapan datar tersebut merupakan tatapan meremehkan. Dengan cepat Neji melompat keluar dari kawah lalu berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda pertahanan.

Sesampainya di depan Naruto Neji pun melancarkan pukulan khas Hyugake dada Naruto namun berhasil ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Neji melompat ke samping kiri Naruto juga memutar tubuhnya mengikuti Neji.

Sreet! Takk! Takk!

Neji mengerem tubunya dengan kaki kiri lalu melancarkan dua serangan berurutan ke Naruto yang berhasil ditahan. Setelah menangkis serangan Neji, Naruto melakukan pukulan lurus menggunakan tangan kanan ke wajah Neji.

Takk!

Neji menaha pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kiri. Namun serangan Naruto berlanjut dengan memajukan tubuhnya sehingga lengan kanannya terlipat lalu mengayunkan sikunya ke bagian kiri kepala Neji.

Takk!

Dengan cepat Neji menahan siku Naruto dengan tangan kanan. Neji melepaskan tangan kiri yang memegang tinju Naruto lalu melompat melewati tubuh Naruto dan mendarat tepat dibelakang Naruto yang dengan cepat juga memutar tubuhnya. Neji melepaskan lima pukulan berurutan dengan cepat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Takk! Takk! Takk!

Naruto menahan lima pukulan tersebut dengan sempurna menggunakan tangan dan sikunya. Neji bersalto kebelakang sebanyak tiga kali lalu melempar tiga Shuriken.

Syuut! Syuut! Syuut! Zwush!

Naruto menghindari ketiga Shuriken tersebut lalu melesat dengan kecepatan _Chunin_ ke Neji yang membuat beberapa orang tercengan dengang kecepatan Naruto termasuk Neji pula yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau cepat juga! Namun cepat saja tidak bisa merubah takdir yang mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan menang." Kata Neji lalu bersiap menerima serangan Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan Neji. Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan tangan kanan ke wajah Neji namun berhasil dilihat oleh _Byakugan_. Neji berhasil menahan pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kiri. Neji menarik kebelakang tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan pukulan ke kepala Naruto yang berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Sementara di tribun penonton semakin bergemuruh melihat pertarungan _Taijutsu_ yang tersaji di arena. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun tersenyum yang bisa dilihat dari ekspresi matanya yang ternyata di sadari oleh monster hijau yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Gai

"Aku tersenyum melihat kemampuan Naruto yang bisa mengimbangi pertarungan jarak dekat dengan seorang Hyuga yang." Jawab Kakashi.

"Yah! Yah! Aku akui bocah itu bisa mengimbangi _Taijutsu_ milik muridku. Semangat mudanya benar-benar mengagumkan." Kata Gai. "Aku ingin tanya Kakashi?"

"Hmm..apa itu?" Balas Kakashi.

"Naruto sebenarnya petarung tipe jarak apa? Kan kau pernah melakukan _Survival Training_ dengan timnya?" Tanya Gai.

"Kalau Naruto aku kurang tahu mungkin ia ninja bertipe jarak menengah." Jawab Kakashi. "_Tetapi ia memiliki Taijutsu yang lumayan untuk jarak dekat. Beberapa Ninjutsu jarak jauh serta menguasai Hiraishin. Bisa dibilang ia ninja bertipe semua jarak_." Sambung Kakashi di dalam hati.

"Begitu rupanya." Kata Gai sambil mengangguk-ngangguk gaje.

"_Tetapi entah kenapa Naruto malah meladeni adu Taijutsu melawan Neji, padahal ia bisa dengan cepat mengalahkannya jika menggunakan Hiraishin atau Ninjutsu jarak jauh miliknya. Apa mungkin Naruto masih ingin menyembunyikannya_." Pikir Kakashi.

Beralih ke Sakura, Ino dan Chouji yang duduk di bangku penonton. Sakura dan Ino sedang serius memperhatikan pertandingan di arena sementara Chouji sedang asik menikmati kripik kentang ke-limanya.

"Hebat! Naruto bisa mengimbangi Taijutsu milik Neji." Kata Ino. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Ino begipula Chouji yang berhentin mengunyah kripik di mulutnya.

"Kau benar Ino-pig. Aku benci mengakuinya tetapi bisa dibilang Naruto itu lebih hebat dibanding Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura dan langsung mendapat _Glare _dari Ino.

"Apa kau bilang Jidat. Mana mungkin Naruto lebih hebat dari Sasuke-_kun_." Balas Ino.

"Sebenarnya yang dikatan Sakura itu...(Krauk)..benar...(Krauk)." Timpal Chouji melanjutkan mengunyah kripik di mulutnya.

"Buktinya..(Krauk)..Naruto adalah peringkat pertama di...(Krauk)...angkatan kita...(Krauk)..dan sekarang ia...(Krauk)...mengimbangi Neji yang satu angkatang...(Krauk)...di atas kita." Tambah Chouji sambil mengunyah kripik di mulutnya.

Di tempat tunggu para peserta. Seorang bocah berambut merah bata yang membawa gentong pun semakin melebarkan evil smile miliknya melihat Naruto bertarung. Membuat kedua rekan setimnya bocah berambut merah tersebut sedikit merinding. Berbeda dengan Karin, Kushina dan Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pagar.

"_Dobe. Sampai dimana sebenarnya kemampuanmu itu_._ Kau bahkan bisa menahan Taijutsu milik Neji_." Pikir Sasuke.

Sementara di tribun Hokage dan Kazekage. Hiruzen mengukir senyum melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Neji. Kazekage melirik ke Hokage.

"Anda mempunyai _Genin_ yang hebat Hokage-_dono_." Kata Kazekage.

"Hahaha...Anda juga mempunyai _Genin_ yang hebat khususnya _Genin_ yang menggunakan pasir itu." Balas Hiruzen.

"_Sepertinya kau masih belum ingin menunjukan kemampuanmu Naruto-kun._" Pikir Hiruzen.

.

**Back To Figth**

Melihat pukulannya gagal mengenai sasaran. Neji menarik tangan kanannya lalu berjongkok dan melakukan _Right Low Kick_ yang mengicarkan kedua kaki Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat dan melakukan salto depan sambil mengarahkan tumit kaki kirinya ke kepala Neji yang sedang berjongkok.

Dugh! Kraak!

Neji menahan tumit Naruto dengan cara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Namun Neji sedikit meringis merasakan kuatkan tendangan Naruto hingga membuat tanah tempat berpijaknya sedikit retak.

"_Sial! Kenapa tendangannya berat sekali_." Pikir Neji sambil meringis menahan tendangan Naruto.

"Hee! Ada apa? Kau meringis? Padahal aku hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku pada tendangan ini." Kata Naruto mengejek setelah mengetahui pikiran Neji.

"Jangan sombong karena tendanganmu ini Uzumaki. Sudah kubilang takdir yang tertulis bahwa aku yang akan menang." Balas Neji.

Dengan kuat Neji menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang menahan tendangan sehingga Naruto menjadi terlempar kebelakang namun berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Setelah mendarat mengeluarkan enam kunai biasa dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya tetapi kali ini Neji dan Genma melihat Naruto membuat keduanya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa! Dia bisa menjadi lengannya sebagai media _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan." Gumam Genma sedikit terkejut. "_Dia bukan Genin sembarang. Hanya Ninja yang berlevel Jounin yang bisa melakukan itu_." Pikir Genma.

"_Jadi itu alasannya ia tidak membawa tas ninja. Ternyata ia bisa menggunkan Fuinjutsu penyimpanan_." Pikir Neji. Naruto yang mengetahui pemikiran kedua hanya memasang wajah datar

Setelah memegang tiga kunai di masing di tangannya. Naruto melemparnya secara bersamaan ke arah Neji. Melihat hal tersebut Neji langsung melakukan kuda-kuda lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

**Kaiten**

Traank! Traank! Traank!

Keenam kunai tersebut terlempar ke segala arah setelah mengenai _Kaiten_ Neji. Setelah berhenti berputar kawah berdiameter 2m pun kembali tercipta di sekekeling Neji.

"Sudah kubilang serangan seperti itu tidak dapat mengalahkanku." Kata Neji yang bediri tegak dan _Byakugan_ miliknya juga telah dinonaktifkan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau menyerah? Kau menonaktifkan _Byakugan _milikmu." Ejek Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Bukannya membalas ejekan Naruto. Neji memilih diam untuk memulihkan chakra miliknya berbeda dengan Naruto yang chakranya bisa terisi walaupun dalam keadaan bertarung. Beberapa menit pun terjadi keheningan antara Naruto dan Neji hanya suara penonton dan hembusan angin yang terdengar membuat rambut keduanya berkibar tertiup hembusan angin. Setelah chakranya sudah dirasa cukup untuk melakukan satu jutsu yang prediksi dengan jurus ini Naruto akan kalah. Neji langsung mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ miliknya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku menyerah. Sebaliknya kau yang akan menyerah Uzumaki." Kata Neji sedikit nada sedikit keras.

Dengan kecepatan miliknya. Neji langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah bersiap pula. Sesampainya di depan Naruto, Neji langsung melancarkan empat pukulan cepat secara berurutan. Dengan sigap Naruto menghindari keempat pukulan tersebut sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit mundur.

Neji memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat ke kanan sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke rusuk kanan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menekuk pinggulnya ke kiri sehingga pukulan Neji pun mengenai udara. Melihat posisi Naruto, Neji pun menyeriangai.

"Dengan ini berakhirlah!" Ujar Neji lalu membuat sebuah kuda-kuda.

Beberapa orang berdarah Hyuga yang berada tribun penonton sedikit terkejut melihat kuda-kuda Neji. "Gerakan itu. Jangan bilang Ia menguasai tehnik itu." Ujar sang Tetua.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah! Hanabi lihatlah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Neji. Ia akan melakukan salah satu jutsu andalan klan kita." Tambahnya. Mendengar perkataan orang di sampingnya. Hanabi langsung memfokuskan pandangan ke Neji.

Terlihat kaki kiri Neji sedikit dimajukan sementara kaki kanannya sedikit ditekuk sehingga posisi tubuhnya terlihat rendah. Tangan kirinya mengarah ke depan sejajar dengan kaki kirinya sementara tangan kanan mengarah kebelakang dan sedikit terangkat ke atas. Tempat berdiri Neji dan Naruto pun tampak sebuah gambar delapan lingkaran Trigram dan di tengah-tengah terdapat lambang Yin dan Yang. Neji lalu bergumam pelan.

**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**

Setelah mengatakan tersebut. Neji pun memulai serangannya.

"Dua pukulan!"

"Empat pukulan!"

"Delapan pukulan!"

"Enam belas pukulan!"

"Tiga puluh dua pukulan!"

"Enam puluh empat pukulan."

Zwuush! Duaar!

Setelah menerima enam puluh empat pukulan Neji. Naruto langsung terhempas kebelakang dan dengan keras menghantam dinding. Kepulan debu pekat pun menghiasi tempat Naruto menghantam dinding. Seluruh penonton pun bersorak melihar serangan Neji.

"Hoaa! Hebat!"

"Itu adalah salah satu serangan andalan keluarga Hyuga."

"Dengan ini selesai sudah pertarungan ini." Kata Hiashi. "Seluruh titik Tenketsunya sudah ditutup. Ia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan chakra lagi." Tambah Hiashi.

Sementara itu di tempat Kakashi dan lain. Mereka langsung membelalakan mata mereka melihat serangan milik Neji. Namun Kakashi belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Naruto sudah kalah.

"Hee! Sepertinya muridku sudah menang rival abadiku." Kata Gai sambil tersenyum ke arah Kakashi.

"Kita belum mengetahuinya Gay." Balas Kakashi.

Dan ditempat para peserta. Karin dan Kushina langsung berteriak sementara Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar.

"_NII-CHAN_/NARUTO-KUN!"

.

**Back To Arena**

Neji menatap lurus ke arah kepulan debu tempat Naruto begitu juga dengan Genma. Setelah itu Neji mengalihkan pandangan ke Genma lalu berkata.

"Wasit segere umumkan pemenangnya." Kata Neji sambil menonaktifkan _Byakugan_ miliknya.

Genma sedikir ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa Neji sudah menang. Genma kembali menoleh ke arah kepulan debu yang mulai memudar. Ia pun menghela nafas sejenak. "Pemenangnya Hyu-"

Genma langsung menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat di kepulan asap. Samar-sama bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang tampaklah Naruto sedang berdiri walaupun tubuhnya penuh dengan debu dan di sudut bibirnya ada sedikit bercak darah. Neji langsung terkejut melihat Naruto. Tetapi mengingat Naruto sudah terkena jutsunya. Neji pun menyeringai. Beberapa orang yang mendukung Naruto pun tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Walaupun kau bisa bertahan dari seranganku tetapi kau sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakra karena seluruh titik Tenketsu milikmu sudah aku tutup." Kata Neji.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto datar. Lalu membentuk _Handseal-Tiger_.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Neji menyipitkan kedua matanya. Setelah itu Neji mengaktifkan _Byakugan_. Alangkah terkejutnya Neji melihat aliran chakra di dalam tubuh Naruto yang ternyata mengalir dengan normal. Bahkan beberapa penonton pun terkejut melihat Naruto melakukan _Handseal_.

"Ini mustahil. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengalirkan chakranya. Seluruh titik Tenketsu miliknya sudah ditutup." Kata Hiashi sedikit terkeju dengan _Byakugan_ aktif yang mengarah ke Naruto.

.

"Ba-bagimana mungkin. Chakra milikmu sudah normal bahkan tidak berkurang sedikit pun?" Tanya Neji.

"Simpel! Aku membukanya kembali." Balas Naruto lalu melepas _Handseal_ yang dibuatnya.

"Kau meremehkan Klan Uzumaki. Bisa dibilang kami memiliki aliran chakra yang spesial." Tambah Naruto. Walaupun perkataan sedikit berbohong.

Melihat lawannya masih belum kalah. Neji kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan _Byakugan_ yang diaktifkan. "Walaupun kau bisa bertahan dari seranganku. Tetapi takdir telah ditentukan bahwa aku yang menang dalam pertandingan ini." Kata Neji.

"Kau dari tadi mengomel mengenai takdir...takdir...dan takdir. Itu membuatku terganggu." Kata Naruto lalu dengan melesat dengan kecepat _Chunin_ ke arah Neji.

Sesampainya di depan Neji. Naruto langsung memberondong pukulan dan tendangan _Low Level _sehingga dengan mudah Neji menahan dan menghindari serangan dari Naruto. Namun banyaknya serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto membuat Neji terdesak hingga posisinya dan Naruto sudah dekat dengan dinding.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang takdir sudah menentukan bahwa aku yang menang walaupun kau menyerangku berkali-kali." Kata Neji.

Walaupun ocehan Neji mengenai 'takdir' menganggu pendengaran milik Naruto. Naruto melompat ke belakang Neji dan mengalirkan chakranya ke kaki kanannya. Neji memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Alangkah terkejutnya Neji karena dalam waktu bersamaan Naruto melakuakn _High Kick_ menggunakan kaki kanan yang telah dialiri chakra.

"Karena ocehanmu mengenai takdir sedikit menggangguku. Jadi kau akan menjadi korban pertama dari jutsu baruku." Kata Naruto.

Dugh! Zwuush!

"Uaaaah!" Gumam Neji.

Kaki kanan Naruto mengenai telat perut Neji sehingga membuat Neji terlempar kebelakang. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan delapan kunai bermata tiga lalu semuanya kunai tersebut diselipkan di masing-masing sela-sela jarinya. Setelah itu Naruto melempar kedelapan kunai tersebut ke arah Neji dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan laju terlemparnya Neji.

Genma dan beberapa ninja yang mengenali kunai yang dilempar Naruto pun terbebelak kaget. Pasalkan kunai tersebut adalah kunai spesial yang hanya digunakan oleh Yondaime-Hokage.

"Kunai itu! Jangan-jangan Naruto bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_ seperti Yondaime-_sama_." Gumam Genma sambil terbelalak kaget.

"Bocah itu! Ini mustahil!" Kata beberapa Ninja yang mengenali kunai yang Naruto lempar.

"Hee! Sepertinya Naruto menunjukannya." Kata Kakashi. Guy, Lee, Sakura, Ino dan Chouji pun menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Menunjukan?" Tanya semuanya.

"Lihat saja. Naruto akan memperlihatkan sesuatu menarik yang akan membuat orang-orang terkejut." Jawab Kakashi sambil melakukan Eye Smile.

.

**Back To Fight**

Ke-delapan kunai yang dilempar Naruto tidak mengenai Neji melainkan mengelilinya yang masih dalam keadaan terlempar. Naruto membentuk _Handsael Kagebunshin _dan menciptakan satu bunshin. Setelah itu Bunshin tersebut langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning yang akhirnya membuat seluruh penonton menjadi terbelalak kaget.

Kilatan kuning langsung muncul di kunai yang berada di bawah Neji dan memunculkan bunshin tersebut yang langsung menendang perut Neji yang masih terlempar.

Dugh!

Bunshin tersebut kembali menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul di kunai yang berada di atas Neji lalu meninju kepala Neji.

Bugh!

Kilatan kuning pun bermuncul yang diiringi pukulan dan tendangan pada Neji yang masih terlempar. Hingga akhirnya kilatan kuning muncul di kunai yang berada sedikit di depan Neji yang masih terlempar. Setelah bunshin tersebut muncul. Bunshin tersebut langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sela ketiak Neji dan mengunci pergerakan Neji. Bunshin dan Neji pun langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning.

Bunshin dan Neji langsung muncul di depan Naruto yang ternyata sudah menyiapkan sebuah pukulan yang sedikit dialiri chakra. Sang bunshin menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih hingga menyisahkan Neji di depan Naruto.

**Hiraishin : Jikū Shippū Senkō Ren no Dan Zero Shiki**

Dugh! Duarr!

Setelah mengucapkan nama Jutsunya. Naruto langsung memukul perut Neji lalu mendorong pukulannya ke arah tanah sehingga Neji pun menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya hingga menciptakan kawah berukuran kecil yang dikelilingi kepulan debu tipis. Darah segar langsung dimuntahkan Neji saat menghantam tanah hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Berbagai macam ekspresi pun menghiasi wajah penonton. Mulai dari beberapa Ninja konoha yang terbelalak kaget. Penonton yang cengo karena cepatnya serangan milik Naruto. Kakashi serta teman-teman Naruto yang kagum. Hingga ada beberapa yang menyeringai melihatnya.

"Cepat sekali!" gumam beberapa penonton.

"Yondaime-Hokage!" Gumam beberapa Ninja Konoha.

"Serangan macam itu! Cepat sekali." Kata Sakura.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak melihat pergerakan Naruto." Kata Ino.

"Sewaktu Neji terlempar. ia terlihat menerima serangan dari kilatan kuning yang muncul di dekatnya." Tambah Chouji yang bahkan menghentikan acara makan kripiknya.

"I-itu kan _Hiraishin_." Kata Guy yang dilanda syok. Kakashi memasang Eye Smile sambil mengangguk pelan.

"_Pertunjukan yang hebat Naruto. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat Minato-sensei melakukan serangan Hiraishin seperti itu_." Pikir Kakashi.

Tidak jauh beda dengan ekspresi di tribun penonton. Dua pengawal Hiruzen pun terbelalak kaget melihat serangan tadi.

"Sa-Sandaime-_sama_ yang tadi itu _Hiraishin_." Kata salah satu pengawal Hiruzen yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Bukan hanya penampilan yang mirip. Naruto bahkan bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_ seperti Yondaime-_sama_." Kata pengawal satunya

Hiruzen melirik ke pahatan wajah milik Minato sambil tersenyum. "_Aku yakin Minato. Putramu akan malampauimu_." Pikir Hiruzen

.

**Back To Arena**

Setalah kepulan debu tipis menghilang. Tampaklah Neji yang sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di tengah kawah. Tinju Naruto masih menempel di perut Neji. Naruto melepaskan tinjunya dari perut Neji lalu berdiri dan menoleh ke Genma yang masih terkejut hingga rumput yang selalu ia gigit pun terjatuh.

"Haha...Jangan terlalu berlebihan terkejutnya! Genma-_san_." Kata Naruto yang berhasil menyadarkan Genma dari keterkejutkannya.

Genma menggeleng pelan untuk pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Pemenangnya! Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Genma. Seluruh penonton yang sudah pulih dari ekspresi macam-macam mereka pun langsung bergemuruh.

Beberapa petugas medis keluar dan menghampiri Neji yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah petugas medis memberikan sedikit chakra medis akhirnya Neji pun sadarkan diri namun belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Neji lalu diangkat ke atas tandu lalu dua petugas medis mulai mengankat tandu yang terdapat Neji di atasnya hingga mereka tiba di dekat Naruto yang hanya menatap Neji dengan datar.

"Kau tahu! Memang setiap orang mempunyai takdir tersendiri yang sudah ditentukan sejak lahir. Namun jika kita berusaha maka kita dapat mengubah takdir tersebut." Neji yang berada di atas tandu pun tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia pun mengerti dan mengukir senyum tipis.

.

.

**Outside Konoha Wall**

Sementara tahap keempat Ujian _Chunin_ berlangsung ternyata diam-diam dua desa ninja memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan berniat menginvasi konoha.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seseorang

"Kita tinggal menunggu tanda sebelum memulai." Jawab orang disamping.

Di luar dinding Konoho ternyata dua aliansi desa ninja telah bersiap melakukan invasi pada konoha yang tinggal menunggu tanda untuk memulainya.

.

.

**Konoha Stadium**

Naruto kini berada di tempat khusus peserta atau lebih tepatnya sedang bersama dengan Sasuke, Karin dan Kushina.

"Yo_ Dobe_ pertarungan yang hebat." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku menunggumu di pertandingan selanjutnya _Teme_." Balas Naruto.

"Hn."

"_Nii-chan_ tadi sempat menakuti kami setelah menerima serangan Neji." Umpat Karin.

"Hahaha...Mana mungkin aku kalah dengan jutsu seperti itu." Kata Naruto disertai tawa dan mengacak rambut Karin yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Woi _Dobe_! Jutsu terakhir milikmu tadi benar-benar cepat dan mematikan." Kata Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

Sementara mereka berempat berbincang-bincang. Pertandingan selanjutnya telah berlangsung antara Sabaku Temari melawan Nara Shikamaru. Pertandingan mereka berdua tidak kalah seru dengan pertandingan sebelumnya. Temari terus melancarkan serangan _Fuuton_ menggunakan kipas besar miliknya sementara Shikamaru memikirkan cara untuk menjerat Temari dengan _Kagemane_ miliknya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam bertanding akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil menjerat Temari dengan _Kagemane_ miliknya. Namun alangkah terkejut semua orang karena Shikamaru mengankat tangannya dan mengatakan ia menyerah. Alasan Shikamaru menyerah adalah bertarung dengan wanita itu 'merepotkan'.

"Pemenangnya : Sabaku Temari!" Kata Genma.

Setelah melepas _Kagemane_ miliknya Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke tangga yang menuju ke tempat para penonton sementara Temari menuju ke tempat para peserta.

"Baiklah. Kita menuju ke pertandingan selanjutnya." Kata Genma. "Aburame Shino melawan Sabaku Kankuro." Tambah Genma dengan keras.

"Maaf! Aku mengundurkan diri jadi lanjutkan saja ke pertandingan selanjutnya." Kata Kankuro sambil mengankat tangannya.

Beberapa orang pun terkejut mendengar Kankuro mengundurkan diri. Shino yang menjadi lawannya pun mendecih tidak suka. Sementara Naruto langsung menatap Kankuro dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"_Ada yang aneh disini. Dia kan lumayan hebat mengapa ia menyerah_." Pikir Naruto.

"Kalian berdua disini sebentar. Aku ingn menemui Kakashi-_sensei_." Kata Naruto. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Selanjutnya kau Sasuke. Berjuanglah!" Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan ketiganya dan menuju ke tempat Kakashi yang berada di Tribun penonton. Sementara Genma mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Karena Sabaku Kankuro menyerah. Kita lanjutkan ke pertandingan selanjutnya. Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku Gaara." Kata Genma.

Kedua peserta yang disebut namanya langsung beranjak dari tempat peserta dengan tenang. Sementara itu Naruto sudah tiba di tempat Kakashi. Naruto menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya agar tidak dilempari pertanyaan oleh yang lain.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Aku merada ada yang aneh disini. Contohnya orang yang bernama Kankuro tadi, kurasa ia mempunyai alasan kenapa mengundurkan diri." Jawab Naruto. "Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Tambah Naruto dengan nada pelan agar tidak di dengar oleh yang lain.

"Begitukah?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan terus waspada." Sambung Kakashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Jutsu milikmu yang tadi benar-benar hebat. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Minato-_sensei_ melakukan serangan _Hiraishin_ seperti tadi." Kata Kakashi.

"Itu adalah salah satu serangan andalan Yondaime-Hokage. Ia menamakannya '_Hiraishin : Jikū Shippū Senkō Ren no Dan Zero Shiki_'." Balas Naruto.

"Sebenarnya penutupan serangan itu adalah _Rasengan_. Kakashi tau sendiri kan jika aku menutupnya dengan _Rasengan_." Tambah Naruto. Kakashi pun mengangguk pelan.

Guy, Sakura, Ino, Lee dan Chouji yang mendengar Kakashi berbicara pada seseorang langsung berbalik ke arah Kakashi.

"Wah! Ada Naruto yang semangat mudanya membara. Selamat atas kemenanganmu." Kata Guy sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Naruto. Cliing! Sebuah kilatan muncul dari senyum Guy.

"Selamat Naruto-_san_. Aku tak menyangka Neji bisa kalah." Puji Lee.

"Selamat Naruto. Jutsu milikmu tadi sangat hebat dan cepat. Apa nama jutsunya?" Tanya Sakura setelah memberi pujian. Diikuti anggukan oleh kelima orang yang juga ingin tahu apa nama jutsunya. Mereka tidak mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Kakashi mengenai jutsu tadi.

"Kau tak usah tau namanya." Jawab Naruto datar. Lima orang yang penasaran pun hanya menghela nafas karena tidak dapatkan nama jutsu Naruto.

Sementara di tengah arena. Ternyata pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Gaara telah dimulai.

.

.

(Pertandingannya sama seperti di canon)

.

.

Setelah mundur hingga naik ke dinding pembatas. Sasuke menyiapkan _Chidori _yang diajarkan Kakashi untuk menyerang Gaara yang berlindung di dalam pasirnya. Semua orang yang mengenali _Chidori_ yang dikeluarkan Sasuke pun terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah pasir yang melindungi Gaara sambil membawa _Chidori_. Tanah yang dilewati Sasuke pun meninggalkan jejak. Sesampainya di dekat pasir Gaara. Sasuke langsung dihadang oleh beberapa tombak pasir yang keluar dari pelindung pasir Gaara. Dengan lincah Sasuke menghindari tombak tersebut walaupun pipinya sedikit tergore.

**Chidori**

Jraash! Jleeb!

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" Teriak Gaara dari dalam pelindung pasirnya. Ternyata _Chidori _ Sasuke berhasil menembus pertahanan Gaara dan membuat bahu Gaara terkena dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Gawat! Gaara terluka. Ini pasti akan menghambat rencananya." Gumam Temari.

Duaarrrr!

Sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi di tempat Hokage dan Kazekage membuat semua orang yang berada di stadium tersebut terkejut.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>#NOTE<br>Hiraishin : Jikū Shippū Senkō Ren no Dan Zero Shiki **= Tehnik Dewa Petir : Badai Kilat kuning zero Style.  
>(Kalau tidak tahu ini adalah Ultimate Ninjutsu milik Edo Tensei Minato di Game Naruto Shippuden Strorm Revolution. Bedanya Naruto menutupnya dengan pukulan bukan Rasengan).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 16 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Beberapa Review.<strong>

**R : **Buat aja Naruto menyegel Rinnegang-nya tp hanya untuk sampai Shippuden ..**  
>B : <strong>Author akan pikirkan.

**R : **yo lanjut Lompoberang san  
>dan masukkan hinata dong ke pair naruto!<br>please (Puppy Eyes no Jutsu)**  
>B : <strong>Untuk saat ini dan mungkin tidak akan berubah, pair Naruto hanya Kushina.

**R : **Lanjut ...  
>Chap ni banyak actionnya, dan agak membosankan tapi emang harus gitu dari pada di skip, nanti kalo adegan yang penting di skip malah kecepetan alurnya dan jadi gak jelas.<br>Hem thor buat NaruKushi and Karin, sesekali liburan yang di muat dalam satu chap, menurut gw kalo kebanyakan action malah jadi membosankan, dan sedikit kasih romance NaruKushi  
>Udah itu aja ..<strong><br>B : **Arigato...  
>Nanti Author buat satu chapter untuk Trio Uzumaki libur.<p>

**R : **crita-a makin menarik, hnya saja msih bnyak kata2 yg hilang. tp okelah...  
>oya pngendalian chakra naruto kan udh smpurna, knpa koq mmbuat rasenggan sperti-a susah kali..?<strong><br>B : **Kata-kata yang hilang akan Author perbaiki.  
>Untuk Rasengan di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan Naruto menguasainya dalam waktu dua hari.<p>

**R : **Yoo...Lanjut Thor-san  
>Jangan sampai Discontinue Yaa...karena banyak Fict bagus tetapi berhenti di tengah2...<strong><br>B : **Author akan berusaha agar tidak Discontinue

**R : **Lanjt senpai  
>Dan bisa Hinata tolong ditambahkan menjadi Pair Naruto...<strong><br>B : **Untuk saat ini dan mungkin tidak akan berubah, pair Naruto hanya Kushina.

**R : **Saran buat Author..  
>Setidaknya alur invasi konoha berbeda dengan di canon<br>KariKushi yang ngelawan Gaara  
>Naruto membantu Sandaime buat ngelawan si ular pedo<br>Ini aja saran dari Saya...  
>Lanjut Tho-san...<strong><br>B : **Alur Invasi Konoha akan Author usahain berbeda. Dan kedua saran anda boleh juga.

**R : **Mantap Thor  
>satu kata dari saya...Mantap!<br>Lanjt dan semoga tk discontinue**  
>B : <strong>Author akan berusaha agar tidak Discontinue

**R : **Thor, klo bisa pas lg invasi konoha jgn mainstream,,  
>biasanya klo fic lain sandaime mati,Naru nyari Tsunade...<br>bikin alur kejutan aja thor,sesuai imajinasi liar #plak  
>adakah yg ahli Fuinjutsu diantara Kushi-Karin?<strong><br>B : **Alur Invasi Konoha akan Author usahain berbeda  
>Keduanya bisa Fuinjutsu tapi masih lama.<p>

**R : **Thor, apa nanti Naruto bisa memakai  
>1. mokuton : shinsuusenju no jutsu ?<br>2. Bijuumode ?  
>3. Dan seluruh kemampuan dari sage of the six path ?<strong><br>B : **Kita lihat saja nanti.

**R : **Lanjut Thor!  
>dan tambain Hinata dalam Pair Naruto.<strong><br>B : **Untuk saat ini dan mungkin tidak akan berubah, pair Naruto hanya Kushina.

**R : **Apa Naru bisa gunain chibaku tensei dan jutsu rinnegan yang lain?  
>Oke lanjut..<strong><br>B : **Iya bisa.

**R : **Thor saat Invasi nanti Naru lawan siapa? apa Gaara ato Orochi?  
>Dan apa Sandaime akan mati?<br>Chapter selanjutnya ditunggu!**  
>B : <strong>Lihat saja nanti di Chapter depan.

**R : **No comen thor, cuma minta di lanjutin aja & tambahin words nya,,,:-D  
>#ini fic akan slalu aku tunggu<strong><br>B : **Ni Author udah lanjut dan banyak wordx tergantung chapternya sendiri

**R : **Siapa yg bisa manggil kochiyose katak,Karin apa Khusina?  
>lanjut and update,,,_<strong><br>B : **Keduanya bisa memanggil Kuchiyose katak.

**R : **Thor klo bisa kochiyose nya naruto kyubi ama sanbi atau sanbi aja ( hehe )**  
>B : <strong>Kuchiyose Naruto baru Kyubi/Kurama dan Hajiri Senshi

**R : **Oke Lanjut Tor..  
>Sekalian mau nanya kapan time skip ke Shippuden?<strong><br>B : **Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan desa. mungkin.

**R : **Oke Lanjt Tor..  
>Sekalian minta jadwal Updatenya Tor<strong><br>B : **Jadwalnya tergantung cepar ato lambatnya satu chapter selesai ditulis.

**R : **Kapan Update lagi?**  
>B : <strong>Ni udah Update.

**R : **Lanjut Senpai!  
>apa nanti Naruto menguasai Sage Mode atau malah Karin dan Kushina yang menguasainya?.<strong><br>B : **Itu Author masih pikirin.

**R : **Okey lanjut thor jangan ampe putus di tengah thor...!**  
>B : <strong>Author akan berusaha agar tidak Discontinue

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 17 : KONOHA INVASION (PART I)::..**

* * *

><p>Duaaar!<p>

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Teriak Ninja Konoha.

Sebuah ledakan di tempat Hokage dan Kazekage pun mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di Konoha Stadium. Kekagetan semua orang terhenti ketika ribuan bulu beterbangan di sekitar mereka membuat mereka tertidur kecuali ninja yang berhasil mematahkan _Genjutsu_ tersebut. Beberapa Ninja Oto dan Suna pun keluar dari penyamaran mereka sebagi penduduk. Kakashi, Guy dan Naruto pun langsung menyerang mereka dengan _Taijutsu_.

Sementara di tengah-tengah arena. Sasuke melompat mundur ketika pelindung pasir milik Gaara mulai hancur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan area sekitar.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Baki, Temari dan Kankuro mendarat di dekat Gaara yang terluka. Sasuke langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung melihat ketiga orang tersebut. Genma pun tidak tinggal diam, ia berlari ke samping Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita diserang." Kata Genma.

Kankuro da Temari langsung membopoh tubuh Gaara yang sedang terluka. Genma menoleh ke arah Tribun penonton dan melihat Naruto, Kakashi dan Guy sedang bertarung dengan ninja yang menggunakan _Hitae-atte_ Sunagakure dan Otogakure. Melihat hal tersebut Genma pun mengetahui bahwa Konoha sedang diserang Sunagakure yang beraliansi dengan Otogakure. Dengan cepat Genma langsung menyerang empat orang didepannya.

"Kalian berdua! Cepat bawa Gaara pergi dari sini hingga ia siap!" Perintah Baki yang berlari untuk menghadang Genma. Kankuro dan Temari mengangguk paham.

Kankoru dan Temari yang sedang membopoh Gaara pun langsung menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_. Melihat ketiganya kabur, Sasuke langsung mengejar mereka. Sedangkan Genma dan Baki pun memulai pertarungan mereka.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Hokage dan Kazakage. Hiruzen berhasil menghindari ledakan tersebut dengan cara melompat keatas diikuti Kazekage. Kedua mendarat dengan sempurna di atas atap. Bersamaan dengan pakaian Kazekage pun terbuka dan menampilkan Si Ular Pedo a.k.a Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru! Jadi kau beraliansi dengan Sunagakure untuk menginvasi konoha. Apa alasanmu menyerang Konoha adalah kejadian waktu itu?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Itu benar Sarutobi." Balas Orochimaru. "Cepat lakukan!" Perintah Orochimaru entah pada siapa.

Entah darimana muncul. Empat pengawal Orochimaru pun muncul dan membentuk formasi persegi panjang yang mengurung Hiruzen dan Orochimaru. Keempat orang tersebut membuat _Handseal _secara bersamaan dan muncullah sebuah _Kekkai_ yang mengurung Hiruzen dan Orochimaru.

.

Bersamaan dengan ledakan di Konoha Stadium. Tiga ekor ular raksasa menerobos dan menghancurkan dinding Konoha. Setelah dinding tersebut roboh ribuan ninja Oto dan Suna pun memasuki Konoha dan memulai Invasi mereka. Namun ratusan Ninja Konoha tidak tinggal diam saja melihat Oto dan Suna menginvasi desa. Akhirnya pertarungan pun terjadi di beberapa penjuru desa Konoha.

.

Kembali ke Konoha Stadium tepatnya di Tribun penonton. Setelah mengatasi beberapa ninja Oto dan Suna. Naruto, Kakashi dan Guy berkumpul tidak lupa pula Sakura yang telah mematahkan _Genjutsu_ yang mengenainya.

"Sial! Sudah kuduga akan terjadi." Kata Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Karin dan Kushina menghampiri mereka.

"_Nii-chan_ sepertinya desa sedang diserang." Kata Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina.

"Tiga _Genin_ dari desa Sunagakure yang mengikuti Ujian _Chunin_ tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Sepertinya _Genin_ yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan pasir itu memilik peran yang penting." Tambah Karin.

"_Oh! Begitu rupanya. Otogakure dan Sunagakure ternyata berencana mengeluarkan Ichibi di Konoha._" Pikir Naruto.

"Satu lagi. Sasuke sepertinya pergi mengejar mereka." Ujar Kushina. Sontak membuat Sakura menjadi terkejut. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ mengejar mereka." Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan.

"Begini saja. Karin-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ pergi dan kejar Sasuke oh salah. Ketiga _Genin_ Sunagakure itu. Jika ketemu coba tahan mereka selama mungkin dan kalau perlu kalahkan mereka bertiga." Kata Naruto. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau gila Naruto. Menyuruh adik dan Kushina melawan tiga _Genin_ Suna itu." Umpat Sakura. Naruto membalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut." Tambah Sakura.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan sampai terluka parah apalagi mati. Kalau perlu jangan ragu untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian. Paham?" Karin dan Kushina mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ sendiri ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku akan membantu _Jiji_. Sepertinya ia sedang melakukan pertarungan di sana." Jawab Naruto menunjuk _Kekkai _tempat Hiruzen dan Orochimaru di atas atap.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-_sensei_?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Kakashi yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan. "Terserah padamu saja." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kami mengejar Sasuke dan ketiga _Genin_ Suna itu. Aku sudah tidak mendeteksinya lagi." Kata Karin. "Serahkan itu padaku." Timpal Kakashi lalu membuat _Handseal_ dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya di lantai.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Pooft!

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya sesuatu dibalik asap putih."Yo Pakkun. Bantu mereka untuk melacak bau Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi. Setelah asap putih menghilang tampak seekor anjing kecil yang di kepalanya terdapat _Hitae-atte_ Konoha.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Pakkun lalu mulai mengendus area sekitar dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia menemukan bau Sasuke. "Aku menemukannya. Ikuti aku!" Perintah Pakkun lalu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti Karin, Kushina dan Sakura.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Shino dan Shikamaru juga pergi mengejar Sasuke dan tiga _Genin_ Sunagakure. Setelah kepergian Tim pengejar Sasuke. Beberapa Ninja Suna pun muncul di depan Naruto, Kakashi dan Guy.

"Heeii Kakashi! Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Umpat Guy. Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Naruto! Pergi dan bantu Hokage-_sama_. Kami akan menahannya disini." Kata Guy.

"Tunggu Naruto! Bagaimana caramu ke tempat Hokage-_sama_. Tempat meraka terlindung oleh _Kekkai_?" Tanya Kakashi. Naruto memutar bosan bola matanya. "Aku sudah menandai _Jiji_. Jadi aku tinggal berteleportasi ke tempatnya." Jawab Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning..

.

.

**Sandaime Place** (Beberapa menit sebelum Naruto tiba)

Setelah _Kekkai _yang mengurung keduanya terbentuk sempurna. Beberapa _Anbu_ yang ingin membantu Hokage mereka untuk melawan Orchimaru harus terhenti karena mereka dihadang oleh 20 Ninja Sunagakure. Pertarungan antara _Anbu_ Konoha melawan 20 Ninja Suna pun terjadi di luar _Kekkai_.

Sementara di dalam _Kekkai_. Hiruzen maupun Orochimaru masih belum bergerak sama sekali. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain. Baik Hiruzen maupun Orochimaru mengingat masa lalu mereka sewaktu masih berstatus guru dan murid.

"Mari kita mulai saja Sarutobi!" Kata Orochimaru lalu berlari ke arah Hiruzen.

Melihat Orochimaru berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat Hiruzen merapalkan sebuah _Handseal_ lalu menghentakkan tangannya di permukaan atap.

**Doton : Doryu Taiga**

Seketika permukaan atap di depan Hiruzen pun berubah menjadi lumpur dan menjalar ke arah Orochimaru yang berlari. Alhasil Orochimaru langsung berhenti berlari karena kedua kakinya terjebak di lumpur. Hiruzen yang melihat Orochimaru sudah tidak bisa bergerak langsung membentuk sebuah _Handseal_ dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Katon : Karyuu Endan**

Hiruzen menghembuskan peluru api berintensitas sedang lalu berubah menjadi seekor naga yang langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru yang terjebak di lumpur buatannya.

Blaar!

Peluru api berbentuk naga api pun langsung menghantam Orochimaru hingga tercipta ledakan yang cukup besar. Perlahan kobaran api mulai menghilang. Hiruzen sedikit terkejut karena melihat tempat Orochimaru terkena ledakan. Bukannya Orochimaru yang hangus melainkan seekor ular berukuran sedang.

Sekali lagi Hiruzen kembali terkejut karena tepat dibelakangnya tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru keluar dari permukaan. Dengan cepat Hiruzen langsung melompat menjauh.

Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen mendarat tepat di sampin ujung genangan lumpurnya. "Hampir saja." Guma Hiruzen pelan namun pandangannya tetap mengarah ke Orochimaru.

"Seriuslah Sarutobi! Jutsu seperti itu tak akan mengalahkanku." Kata Orochimaru. Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru pun langsung memasang wajah serius. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Balas Hiruzen.

Setelah itu Hiruzen langsung melepaskan Jubah Hokage miliknya dan kini ia mengenakan pakaian yang khusus ia gunakan ketika bertarung. Dengan kecepatan _Jounin_ Hiruzen melesat sambil memegang empat shuriken ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Dari kedua tangan Orochimaru empat ular keluar dan langsung melesat bagaikan peluru ke arah Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Hiruzen melompat ke atas untuk menghidari keempat ular lalu melempar keempat shuriken yang ia pegang ke masing-masing ular tersebut.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Keempat shuriken pun menewaskan keempat ular tersebut. Setelah melempar shuriken yang dipegangnya. Hiruzen memutar tubuhnya yang masih berada di udara menghadap ke tempat Orochimaru. Hiruzen menyipitkan matanya melihat Orochimaru yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal_.

Setelah melakukan _Handseal_, Orochimaru mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Hiruzen. Tangan kanan Orochimaru langsung berubah menjadi seekor ular berukuran besar yang dapat menelan Hiruzen bulat-bulat. Ular tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menelan Hiruzen yang masih berada di udara.

Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen menahan rahang atas ular tersebut dengan kaki kanan sementara rahang bawah ditahan kaki kiri. Alhasil ular tersebut tertahan dengan mulut menganga. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Hiruzen membuat _Handseal_ lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

**Katon : Endan**

Duaar!

Hiruzen menyemburkan peluru api ke dalam tubuh ular tersebut melalui mulut ular yang terbuka lebar karena ditahan oleh kedua kakinya. Tubuh ular tersebut langsung membesar lalu meledak berkeping-keping. Dengan cepat Orochimaru melepaskan ular yang tersambung dengan tangan kanannya agar tidak terkena efek ledakan.

"Jenius seperti biasa. Tidak salah orang-orang menyebutmu 'The Profesor'." Puji Orochimaru.

"Orang-orang tak akan memberi gelar pada seseorang tanpa alasan." Balas Hiruzen.

Setelah membalas pujian 'mantan' muridnya. Hiruzen langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru sambil membuat _Handseal._ Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam Ia juga membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Seekor ular yang berukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya langsung keluar dari permukaan atap dan melesat ke Hiruzen.

Zwuush! Tap!

Hiruzen melompat ke atas tubuh ular tersebut lalu berlari di atasnya. _Handseal_ miliknya pun telah selesai. Hiruzen bergumam pelan mengucap nama jutsunya.

**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu**

Seekor naga yang terbuat dari api langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru yang masih berdiri di depan ular besarnya. Melihat seekor naga api melesat ke arahnya, dengan cepat Orochimaru melompat masuk ke dalam tubuh ularnya dan dengan cepat kepala ular tersebut langsung berbalik ke arah Hiruzen yang berlari di atas tubuhnya.

Sreet!

Hiruzen mengerem tubuhnya lalu berbalik kebelakang dan melihat kepala ular yang dinaikinya tengah bersiap menggigit tubuhnya. Hiruzen segera berjongkok lalu mencengkram tubuh ular tersebut dengan kedua tangan dan kuat Hiruzen mengankat tubuh ular tersebut.

"SRAAAAKK!"

Ular tersebut langsung merintih kesakitan (?) karena menggigit tubuhnya sendiri bukannya Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Hiruzen melompat ke udara agar tidak terlempar karena ular tersebut menggeliat kasar karena kesakitan. Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, Hiruzen terkejut karena tiba-tiba Orochimaru keluar dari ular besar dibawahnya, namun ia segera sadar dari keterkejutannya karena itu merupakan kemampuan Orochimaru yang dapat dengan mudahnya keluar masuk dari tubuh ularnya.

Setelah keluar dari tubuh ularnya, Orochimaru langsung memanjangkan lehernya ke arah Hiruzen. Setelah berjarak hampir 2 meter, Orochimaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu mengeluarkan Kusanagi dari dalam mulutnya. Setelah Kusanagi milik keluar hampir setengahnya. Orochimaru menambah kecepatan lehernya untuk menusuk dada Hiruzen.

"_Kepalanya cepat sekali_." Pikir Hiruzen melihat kecepatan kepala Orochimaru dengan Kusanagi yang bersiap menusukknya

Hiruzen bersiap melakukan lompatan di udara ketika jarak ujung Kusanagi Orochimaru dengan dadanya sudah mencapai setengah meter. "_Sial! Walaupun berhasil menghindari tusukan di dada, bagian perutku pasti terkena_." Umpat Hiruzen dalam hati.

Perkiraan Hiruzen pun tepat karena ujung Kusanagi Orochimaru hampir menusuk bagian samping perutnya. Namun Hiruzen maupun Orochimaru langsung terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan kuning muncul tepat di depan Hiruzen.

Dugh!

Setelah kilatan kuning menghilang dan memunculkan Naruto yang langsung menendang kepala Orochimaru. Hasilnya kepala Orochimaru pun langsung terlempar dan diikuti tubuhnya yang tertarik karena kepala Orochimaru terlempar cukup jauh.

"Naruto!" gumam Hiruzen melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menendang kepala Orochimaru sehingga Kusanagi milik Orochimaru tidak menusuk perutnya.

Duagh! Sreeet! Jleeb!

Kepala diikuti tubuh Orochimaru menghantap permukaan atap lalu terseret beberapa meter. Kusanagi miliknya pun terlepas dari mulutnya dan menancap tidak jauh darinya.

Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen dan Naruto mendarat bersamaan tidak jauh dari Orochimaru yang masih tergeletak. Tidak jauh dibelakang mereka berdua ular besar Orochimaru pun telah menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" Hiruzen melempar pertanyaan retoris yang sudah tentu ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. "_Jiji_ sudah pasti mengetahuinya." Jawab Naruto menatap Hiruzen sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan desa konoha, Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen kembali. "_Jiji_ tau sendirikan." Jawab Naruto. Hiruzen mengangguk paham jika Konoha sedang diinvasi Oto-Suna.

.

Sementara itu diluar _Kekkai_. Beberapa _Anbu_ yang tadinya bertarung melawan 20 ninja Oto-Suna kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama kejadian yang terjadi di dalam _Kekkai_ setelah mengalahkan 20 ninja Oto-Suna.

"Lihat!" tunjuk _Anbu_ bertopeng Bear ke dalam _Kekkai_. "Bukannya bocah yang berdiri di dekat Hokage-_sama_ adalah _Genin_ yang bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_. Bagaimana ia bisa melewati _Kekkai _ini? Tanyanya pada rekan _Anbu_ di sampingnya.

"Sudah pasti ia menggunakan _Hiraishin_, _Baka_. Ia pasti sudah menaruh _Fuin_ _Hiraishin_ di tubuh Hokage-_sama_." Jawab rekan Bear yang mengenakan topeng Eagle. "Benar juga, aku lupa." Umpat _Anbu_ Bear.

Perbincangan mereka langsung terganggu karena 20 Ninja Oto-Suna kembali muncul di belakang mereka. Pertarungan pun kembali terjadi di luar _Kekkai_. Hingga kedua belah pihak bertarung menjauh dari _Kekkai_.

"_Kuharap Genin itu bisa membantu Hokage-sama_." Pikir seluruh _Anbu_ tersebut.

.

**Inside Barrier (Kekkai)**

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Orochimaru berhasil berdiri lalu menatap tajam ke arah Hiruzen dan Naruto. Orochimaru terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto dan Hiruzen menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Khukuku...Ternyata kau mendapat bantuan Sarutobi." Kata Orochimaru. "Tetapi aku tak menyangka bantuanmu adalah si bocah _Hiraishin_." Tambah Orochimaru.

Hiruzen manatap bingung Orochimaru. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Naruto namun ia langsung teringat bahwa selama pertandingan berlangsung ternyata Kazekage adalah Orochimaru. "Kita bertemu lagi Hebi-_kun_." Sapa Naruto datar membuat Hiruzen kembali bingung.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Orochimaru sebelum ini Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Iya sewaktu tahap kedua. Aku sempat bertarung dengannya." Jawab Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa ia repot-repot menyamar menjadi _Genin_. Ternyata ia berniat menyerang Konoha." Tambah Naruto. "_Aku mengira ia hanya mengincar Teme_._ Ternyata bukan hanya itu_." Sambung Naruto dalam hati.

"Khukukuku!" Hiruzen dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba tertawa ala psikopat. "Bukan hanya kau yang mempunyai bantuan Sarutobi." Kata Orochimaru.

Tatapan Hiruzen dan Naruto pun langsung menajam ketika mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. "Aku juga mempunyai bala bantuan." Kata Orochimaru sambil membuat _Handseal_.

Takut Orochimaru melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. Hiruzen langsung mengeluarkan tiga shiruken dan langsung melemparnya arah Orochimaru. Namun Hiruzen sedikit terlambat karena Orochimaru telah menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya sambil bergumam sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar.

**Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei**

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Ketiga shuriken yang dilempar Hiruzen langsung menancap pada dua peti yang tiba-tiba keluar dari permukaan atap. Orochimaru pun menyeringai evil melihat kedua peti di depannya. Sementara Hiruzen menatap horor kedua peti depan Orochimaru. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang datar kedua peti tersebut.

"_Jangan-jangan jutsu ini!_." Pikir Hiruzen. Tatapan datar Naruto langsung berubah ketiga mengetahui pikiran Hiruzen. "_Jutsu_?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Perlahan penutup kedua peti tersebut mulai terjatuh kedepan.

Braak! Braak!

Hiruzen langsung terbelalak kaget melihat duo sosok yang berada di dalam peti tersebut. Tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto yang terkejut karena mengenali kedua sosok yang berada di dalam peti tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari desa Konoha. Sasuke berhasil menghadang Temari dan Gaara. Walaupun sempat di hadang oleh Kankuro yang berniat menghalanginya, tetapi niat Kankoru langsung sirna karena Shino tiba-tiba muncul dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengejar Gaara dan Temari sementara ia berhadapan dengan Kankuro. Sementara Shikamaru dihadang oleh 10 ninja Suna tetapi berhasil mengalahkan mereka karena tiba-tiba saja _Jounin_ perokok berat a.k.a Sarutobi Asuma datang membantunya.

Setelah berhasil menyusul Gaara dan Temari. Sasuke langsung menyerang keduanya namun Temari memberikan perlawanan. Di sela-sela pertarungan Sasuke dan Temari, Gaara akhirnya sadar. Luka di bahunya telah sembuh begitupula dengan chakranya yang sudah pulih. Gaara langsung memerintahkan Temari untuk menjauh namun Temari menolaknya dengan alasan Gaara harus mempersiapkan diri untuk rencana. Gaara tidak memperdulikan alasan Temari dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Pertarungan sengit antara Sasuke melawan Gaara pun terjadi. Sasuke berhasil menyudurkan Gaara sehingga mau tidak mau Gaara harus menggunakan chaka Ichibi. Sontak hal itu langsung membuat Temari menjadi sedikit ketakutan.

Kini keadan menjadi terbalik. Sasuke yang tadinya menyudutkan Gaara kini ia yang disudutkan oleh Gaara. Tidak ambil pusing Sasuke langsung menyerang Gaara dengan _Chidori_ sehingga lengan kanan Gaara yang terselimuti pasir Ichibi langsung hancur tetapi Ia langsung menumbuhkan pasir Ichibi di lengan kirinya.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil terkapar karena chakra miliknya telah terkuras habis karena menggunaka _Chidori _sebanyak dua kali. Pertama saat pertandingan, kedua pada serangan sebelumnya. (Ingat! Ingat Sasuke tidak memiliki _Curse Mark_ di lehernya).

Melihat Sasuke yang terkapar di atas dahan pohon. Gaara tertawa ala Psikopat lalu melompat untuk menyerang Sasuke dengan lengan kiri yang dilapisi pasir milik Ichibi. Ketika hampir mencapai Sasuke tiba-tiba saja..

Duagh! Duagh! Braak!

Karin dan Kushina langsung muncul dan menendang Gaara sebelum Ia menyerang Sasuke. Gaara pun terlempar dan menabrak dahan pohon di belakangnya hingga hancur.

Tap! Tap!

Karin dan Kushina mendarat di dahan pohon tidak jauh dari Sasuke lalu diikuti Sakura dan Pakkun yang baru saja tiba. Setelah keempatnya datang Sasuke pun kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan. Namun sebelum pingsang samar-samar Sasuke melihat orang yang menolongnya.

"_Karin, Kushina apa yang mereka lakukan disini dan dimana Dobe._" Umpat Sasuke dalam hati sebelum pingsan.

"Sakura, Pakkun! Bawa pergi Sasuke pergi dari sini! Kami akan menahannya." Perintah Kushina tampak menoleh kebelakang. Sakura yang berada di belakang mereka mengangguk paham.

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. Sementar Pakkun masih diam di tempatnya sambil mengendus-ngendus udara. Setelah mengendus-ngendus area sekitar, Pakkun mencium bau Temari yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka.

"_Ternyata ia tidak sendiri, satu rekannya bersembunyi tidak jauh dari sini_." Pikir Pakkun. "Kalian berdua. Musuh kalin bukan hanya dia, salah satu rekannya bersembunyi disana." Kata Pakkun pada Karin dan Kushina yang berada di depannya.

"Pakkun benar! Aku juga mendeteksinya dengan sensorku. Tetapi kelihatannya ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Apa ia ketakukan dengan wujud rekannya itu." Kata Karin.

"Mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Sial!" gumam Temari yang berada di balik pohon tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku ingin membantu Gaara tetapi jika ia sudah berwujud seperti itu. Mungkin ia juga akan menyerangku." Tambah Temari.

.

Setelah menaikkan Sasuke di punggungnya. "Kalian berhati-hatilah!" Kata Sakura. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Sakura yang menggendong Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat itu diikuti Pakkun. Melihat Sakura, Sasuke dan Pakkun meninggalkan tempat itu. Temari sempat berpikir untuk mengejar mereka namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tugasnya menjada Gaara.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara akhirnya berada di atas dahan pohon berjarak 10 meter dari dahan pohon tempat Karin dan Kushina. Melihat ada dua lawan baru, Gaara langsung mengaung layaknya hewan buas yang mendapat mangsa.

"GRRRR! Akhirnya ada korban lain untukku." Kata Gaara.

"Apa dia hilang kendali?" Tanya Kushina pada Karin melihat Gaara yang terus-terusan meneteska air liur. "Sepertinya begitu. _Bijuu_ di tubuhnya pasti mulai mengambil alih." Jawab Karin.

"_Bijuu_?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Ia sama sepertiku. Seorang _Jinchuriki_ tepatnya _Jinchuriki Ichibi_." Jawab Karin. "Kita harus berhati-hati! _Nee-chan_." Kushina mengangguk paham terhadap peringatan Karin.

"_**Karin-chan, aku ingin kau menghajar habis-habisan Tanuki sialan itu**_." Kata Kurama melalui telepati pada Karin. "_Tanuki_?" Tanya Karin pada Kurama melalui telepati.

"_**Bentuk Ichibi adalah seekor Tanuki. Aku sedikit tidak suka dengannya jadi hajar dia habis-habisan**__._" Jawab Kurama lalu memutuskan telepati mereka.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara langsung melompat ke tempat Karin dan Kushina dan mengayunkan lengan Ichibi. Melihat hal tersebut Karin langsung melompat ke kiri sementara Kushina ke kanan.

Braak!

Dahan pohon tempat Karin dan Kushina sebelumnya langsung hancur terkena hantaman Gaara. Sedangkan Karin dan Kushina masing-masing mendarat di pohon berbeda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tempat Gaara.

"Kalian berhasil menghindar rupanya." Kata Gaara sambil memandang keduanya secara bergantian.

"_NEE-CHAN _AYO KITA MULAI!" Teriak Karin.

Karin dan Kushina pun memulai serangan mereka. Keduanya langsung melompat ke arah Gaara. Kushina mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan melemparnya ke Gaara sementara Karin melompat sambil membuat _Handseal_.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!

Tiga kunai milik Kushina pun menancap di lengan Ichibi Gaara yang digunakan sebagai tameng. Ketiga kunai milik Kushina pun terhisap masuk ke dalam lengan Ichibi. Perhatian Gaara langsung tertuju pada Karin yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal_ yang ia buat.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Zwuush!

Sebuah gelombang angin yang dikeluarkan Karin langsung menghantam Garaa membuatnya terlempar ke arah Kushina yang melompat ke arahnya. Setelah berada di depan Gaara, Kushina langsung melakukan tendangan kaki kana ke kepala Gaara yang dalam keaadan terlempar.

Takk!

Sebelum tendangan Kushina mengenai kepalanya, Gaara berhasil menahannya dengan lengan Ichibi. Setelah menahan tendangan Kushina, Gaara mengcengkram kaki kanan Kushina lalu melemparnya ke arah Karin yang melompat ke arahnya.

Zwuush!

"AWAS, KARIN-_CHAN_!" Teriak Kushina yang terlempar ke arah Karin.

Grab! Sreet!

Dengan refleks yang bagus, Karin langsung menahan tubuh Kushina menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghindari benturan. Keduanya mendarat di atas dahan pohon dan sedikit terseret kebelakang.

"Maaf Karin-_chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina yang masih berada di depan Karin yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tap!

Gaara mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah dahan pohon tidak jauh dari Karin dan Kushina. "Kalian berdua lumayan juga." Kata Gaara menatap keduanya. "Dan itu berarti aku akan membunuh kalian!" Tambah Gaara.

Gaara mengayunkan lengan Ichibinya dari atas kebawah dan dari lengan Ichibi tersebut melesat puluhan shuriken pasir yang mengarah ke Karin dan Kushina. Dengan cepat Karin dan Kushina melompat turun ke permukaan tanah secara bersamaan sehingga puluhan shuriken pasir Gaara mengenai udara tempat Karin dan Kushina tadinya berdiri.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos...Hahaha!" Kata Gaara lalu tertawa Psikopat

Gaara kembali mengayunkan lengan Ichibinya dari atas ke bawah sehingga puluha shuriken pasir kembali keluar dan mengarah ke Karin dan Kushina yang berada di permukaan tanah. Dengan cepar Karin dan Kushina membuat _Handseal _lalu menghentakkan tangan mereka ke permukaan tanah.

**Doton : Doryuheki**

Di depan mereka dua buah dinding tanah lansung keluar dari dalam tanah.

Jleeb! Jleeb!

Puluhan shuriken pasir yang mengarah mereka pun menancap di dinding tanah di depan mereka. Melihat puluhan shuriken pasirnya kembali tidak mengenai sasaran. Gaara pun melompat ke tempat kedua lawannya. Karin dan Kushina tidak melihat Gaara melompat ke arah mereka, tetapi dengan kemampuan sensorik milik Karin, Pergerakan Gaara dapat diketahui.

"_Nee-chan_, menghindar!" Pinta Karin ke Kushina dan dengan cepat keduanya langsung melompat secara terpisah dan menjauh dari dinding tanah mereka.

Duaar!

Kedua dinding tanah mereka pun hancur ketika Gaara memukulnya dengan lengan Ichibi. Untungnya mereka berdua telah menjauh dari dinding tersebut sehingga serangan Gaara kembali gagal.

"Menghindarlah dasar lemah!" Ejek Gaara di dalam kepulan debu dari serangannya kemudian mengayunkan kembali lengan Ichibinya sehingga puluhan shuriken pasir melesat dari kepulan debu ke arah Karin.

Karin yang baru saja mendarat setelah melompat dari serangan Gaara sebelumnya tidak menyadari bahwa puluhan shuriken mengarah padanya. Berbeda dengan Kushina yang melihat shuriken pasir yang mengarah ke Karin. Dengan kecepatan _High Chunin_ Kushina langsung berlari ke arah Karin sambil membuat _Handseal_.

Setelah puluhan shuriken pasir itu berjarak 5 meter dari Karin. Ia akhirnya menyadarinya. Dengan cepat ia mencoba membuat _Handseal_ namun jarak shuriken pasirnya kini 5 meter membuat Karin tidak sempat.

**Katon : Endan**

Sebuah peluru api yang berasal dari samping kanan Karin berhasil menghentikan laju puluhan shuriken pasir tersebut. Karin langsung menongek ke samping kanan.

"_Arigatou, Nee-chan_!"

Kushina berhenti tepat di samping Karin lalu mengangguk pelan lalu berkata. "Kau tidak apa, Karin-_chan_?" Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Kita harus menyerang, kalau seperti ini terus kita bisa kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti di Shi no Mori terulang kembali dimana kita ditolong oleh Naruto-_kun_." Kata Kushina.

"Benar! _Nii-chan_ tidak setiap saat dapat bertarung bersama kita apalagi bergantung padanya terus. Contohnya sekarang." Balas Karin.

"Kita mempunyai keuntungan di jumlah. Kita harus memanfaatkan itu dalam serangan maupun bertahan." Tambah Karin. Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya lalu memandang ke arah kepulan debu tempat Gaara.

Perlahan kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan terlihat Gaara dengan mulut masih meneteskan liur menandakan rasa lapar untuk membunuh. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Temari yang dari tadi mengawasi jalannya pertarungan sedikit berdecak kagum melihat Karin dan Kushina yang dapat bertahan melawan Gaara yang nafsu membunuhnya sangat tinggi.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku terhibur." Kata Gaara.

"Ayo!" Kata keduanya dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan _High Chunin _ke arah Gaara.

Karin yang berada di depan langsung melompat ke udara dan mengeluarkan dua kunai dan kertas peledak. Dengan cepat Karin menempelkan kertas peledak tersebut pada kunainya lalu melemparnya ke Gaara. Sementar Kushina masih berlari lurus.

Dengan cepat Gaara langsung menggunakan lengan Ichibinya untuk menahan kedua kunai yang dilempar Karin. Sehingga kedua kunai tersebut tertancap di lengan Ichibinya.

Duaar! Duaar!

Kedua kunai tersebut langsung meledak sehingga lengan Ichibi Gaara hancur menjadi pasir. Melihat hal tersebut Kushina langsung mempercepat larinya dan sesampainya di depan Gaara, ia langsung melompat dan menendang perut Gaara dengan kaki kanan

Duagh!

Gaara sedikit terseret kebelakang. Tetapi ketika terseret kebelakang Gaara memunculkan sebuah ekor yang terbuat dari pasir, lalu ekor tersebut memanjang dan mengarah ke Kushina lewat di atas tubuh Gaara. Dengan cepat Kushina menarik kakinya lalu bersalto kebelakang.

Bruuk!

Tanah di depan Gaara langsung retak ketika ekornya menusuk ke tanah tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Gaara mendecih pelan.

Tap! Tap! Zwuush!

Setelah Karin mendarat begitupula Kushina yang telah bersalto sebanyak tiga kali. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah Gaara yang ekornya masih tertancap ditanah. Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan dari gulungan tersebut ia langsung mengeluarkan _Nuibari_ sementara Karin membuat _Handseal_.

"Setelah aku menebas ekornya kita kurung dia dengan _Doton : Doryuheki_." Kata Kushina sambil berlari memegang _Nuibari _di tangan kirinya. Sedangan Karin mengangguk sambil menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya.

Kushina mempercepat lajunya dan sesampainya di depan Gaara ia sedikit berbelok ke kanan lalu menebaskan _Nuibari_ secara horizontal ke ekor Gaara.

Jraash!

Setelah tertebas ekor Gaara langsung hancur menjadi butiran pasir. Kushina melompat ke samping kanan Gaara sedangkan Karin ke samping kiri. Kushina menancapkan _Nuibari_ lalu membuat _Handseal_. Karin sedikit menunggu Kushina menyelesaikan _Handseal_ karena miliknya telah selesai. Setelah _Handseal_ Kushina selesai. Keduanya secara bersamaan menghentakkan tangan mereka ke tanah.

**Doton : Doryuuheki**

Keduanya memuncul dinding tanah yang mengurung Gaara. Wajah bingung langsung terlihat pada wajah Gaara melihat dirinya terkurung di dinding tanah berbentuk persegi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Gaara.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Garaa. Secara bersamaan Karin dan Kushina melompat ke udara. Setelah dirasa cukup tinggi. Mereka berdua melempar anggukan lalu membuat _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

Kedua mengeluarkan seekor naga api berukuran besar yang langsung mengarah ke Gaara yang terkurung di dinding tanah. Seluruh jalur melarikan diri Gaara pun tertutup, pertama ia dikelilingi dinding tanah, ia tidak menghancurkan dinding tersebut karena lengan dan ekornya sudah hancur. Dan dari arah atas dua naga api berukuran sedang mengarah langsung ke dirinya.

Blaaar!

Ledakan berukuran sedang pun terjadi di tempat Gaara. Temari yang melihat hal tersebut pun terbelalak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Gaara menerima serangan seperti itu. Firasat buruk langsung menghampiri dirinya. Bukan firasat mengenai luka yang akan diderita Gaara melainkan sesuatu yang lain.

Tap! Tap!

Karin dan Kushina mendarat tidak jauh dari asap bekas ledakan yang dibuat mereka. Kushina berjalan ke arah _Nuibari _tertancap dan mencabutnya. Ia kemudian berlari memutari kepulan asap tersebut menuju ke tempat Karin.

Sesampainya di tempat Karin. Keduanya langsung menatap ke arah kepulan asap tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja keduanya terkejut karena seluruh pasir di area tersebut langsung beterbangan ke arah kepulan asap. Keduanya langsung melompat menjauh dari kepulan asap tersebut.

Lama kelamaan kepulan asap mulai menghilang dan digantikan sebuah gundukan pasir yang semakin membesar. Temari langsung menatap horor gundukan pasir tersebut sedangkan Karin dan Kushina menatap penuh kewaspadaan gundukan pasir tersebut.

Beberapa menit berselang gundukan pasir tersebut mencapai tinggi 30m. Karin dan Kushina langsung menjauhkan jarak mereka dan memilih naik di puncak pohon tertinggi untuk melihat dengan jelas gundukan pasir yang mulai memadat dan akhirnya membentuk seekor Rakun berukuran raksasa dengan sebuah ekor yang panjang dan sedikit lebar.

"GAWAT! GAARA!" Teriak Temari yang melihat Gaara yang berada di tertanam di kepala rakun tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina.

"_**Itu adalah Ichibi tetapi sepertinya bocah itu masih bisa mengendalikannya**_." Kata Kurama melalui telepati.

"Itu adalah Ichibi." Karin menjawab pertanyaan Kushina setelah mendengar perkataan Kurama di pikirannya.

"KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MERASAKAN KEKUATANKU YANG SEBENARNYA!" Teriak Gaara yang berada di atas kepala Ichibi.

.

.

Akhirnya dua pertarungan utama pada Invasi Konoha mencapai puncaknya

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

**#Akhirnya Chapter 11 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.**

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Beberapa Review.<strong>

**R : **Gimana kalau nanti Salah satu diantara KushiKarin membatalkan Kontrak dgn Boss Katak dan Membuat Kontrak baru dgn Katsuyu Shiput dari Shikotsurin agar salah satu dari mereka bisa jadi Ninja Medis dan klw ada yg terluka bisa di Obatin ..  
>Keren dan Lanjut ..<strong><br>B : **Nanti Author pikirkan.

**R : **Thor tolong tuliskan profil jutsu naruto_**  
>B : <strong>Kalau ditulis satu persatu pasti akan sangat banyak, yang jelasnya ia mengusai Kelima Elemen -Dua kekkei Genkai – Jutsu dari Rinnegan – Dua Kuchiyose.

**R :** Lanjut sob, bikin naruto jadi pengembara...**  
>B : <strong>Mungkin Author tidak menjadikan Naruto pengembara

**R : **Bikin Naru vs Shodaime dan Nidaime ET ya thor. Hehehehe.  
>Biar kaget Hashe dan Tobi melihat lawannya adalah seorang bocah.<strong><br>B : **Kita lihat saja di chapter depan.

**R : **review aq bales dong senpaiiii kapan naruto ketahuan kalau di yondaimen uzukage .,.,.,.,.,.,.,**  
>B : <strong>Masih lama.

**R : **Lumayan untuk chapter ini Lompoberang-san. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong banyak nih yang minta Hinata dimasukkan ke pair Naruto. Saya hanya berharap jika pairnya tetap NaruKushi hingga akhir fic ini. Dan juga, semoga sukses dengan ujiannya! Untuk Invasi, akan sulit sepertinya jika Hiruzen tidak tewas. Alur ceritanya akan semakin panjang dan kemungkinan Tsunade tidak dapat berperan dalam fic ini. Mengubah alur cerita bukanlah hal yang sepele. Jadi mohon dipertimbangkan dengan baik kedepannya, sehingga ceritanya tidak akan berantakan. Bukannya tidak suka fic yang tidak seperti Canon. Tapi untuk Arc invasi Konoha sepertinya sulit jika diubah. Sekian dari Saya**  
>B : <strong>Mungkin Senpai benar. Nanti Author pikirkan matang-matang.

**R : **Bosan NaruHina,  
>Pairnya Cukup NaruKushi saja,<br>pair itu lumayan jarang lhooo**  
>B : <strong>Itu memang rencana Author.

**R : **Nanti KushiKarin bakal ada yg ngelatih lg gk thor,selain Jiraya tentunya?...  
>dan Sasuke jd missingnin gk?<strong><br>B : **Ada dan itu masih rahasia. Dan Sasuke menjadi Missing-nin masih Author pikirin.

**R : **baguusss ceritanya thor.. berbeda tapi menarik, walapun di beberapa tempat masih suka ada atau yang hilang dan gak nyambung. tapi keseluruhannya udah sangat bagus kok.. oyaa, aku mau tanya, kenapa author bikin pairnya NaruKushi? ada alasan tersendiri?  
>aku harap cerita ini tidak discontinu, karena aku bakalan tunggu banget cerita ini.<strong><br>B : **Author akan memperbaiki kata-kata yang hilang.  
>Kenapa Author memilih Pair NaruKushi? Alasannya karena menurut author itu jarang.<p>

**R : **Apa nanti sasuke akan pergi menemui orochimaru**  
>B :<strong> Nanti kita lihat saja.

**R : **lanjut Senpai...  
>dan usahain agar tidak ada lagi kata2 yang ilang...<strong><br>B : **Author akan usahain.

**R : **Yo Lompoberang san,,,,,  
>selama ini saya adalah Silent Readers yang selalu mengikuti setiap chapternya<br>untuk chapter 16 ini saya akan memberikan saran mengenai banyaknya readers yang meminta Hinata dimasukin di pair Naruto. saya berharap Lompoberang san mempertahankan pair NaruKushi hingga Fict ini selesai.  
>Itu ajha dari saya,,,,,lanjut.<strong><br>B : **Rencana Author memang Pair Naruto hanya Kushina ampe end.

**R : **apa sandaimenya meninggal?  
>apa Naruto bakal nolong Sandaime or ngalahin ichibi?<br>lanjut and update..._**  
>B : <strong>Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Aq mohon msukan karin dan hinta tuk pair naruto smpai,uzumaki klan kann di prblehkn incest dan juga naruto juga mndapat tugas saat bljr di rruntuhan uzumaki clan,untuk mmbngun clan uzumaki aq rsa naruto kushi-karin-hinata akan jdi manarik,dan juga kapan identitas naruto sbgai yondaime uzukage terungkap senpai, ,untuk yg lain ok smua smpai ganbate ne sempai**  
>B : <strong>Walaupun di Uzuhiogakure diperbolehkan Incest tetapi Pair Naruto hanya Kushina doang.

**R : **Lanjut Tor  
>Apa nanti Naruto yang melawan Shodai and Nidaime Hokage?<strong><br>B : **Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Lemon nya dong gan**  
>B :<strong> Entar kalau udah Shippuden.

**R : **Ano, kapan ya naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan Rinnegan nya ?**  
>B :<strong> Mungkin di Chapter depan.

**R : **ok lanjut keren thor...  
>apa klemahan naruto y?<br>masa y seperfect itukah..  
>smga aja bs cpt update...<br>sukses ujiannya y**  
>B : <strong>Salah satu kelemahannya adalah kelelahan namun bisa ditutupi oleh Kurama dan kelemahan yang lain masih rahasia.

**R :** Lanjt,,,,,  
>Kapan lemonx tor-san<strong><br>B : **Entar kalau udah Shippuden

**R : **Lompoberang-san  
>Mungkin Sandaime dibuat mati ajha agar Alurnya tidak bertambah rumit dan panjang. Menurut saya mengubah alur itu adalah hal yang sulit.<br>Ini cuman saran...**  
>B : <strong>Author akan pikirkan matang-matang mengenai kematian Sandaime.

**R : **Pairnya NaruKushi ajha Thor...  
>dan untuk Karin mungkin Sasuke agar lebih serasi...<strong><br>B :** Pair Naruto memang hanya Kushina dan untu Karin Author masih belum ada ide.

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR ::..<strong>

**..:: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ::..**

**..:: LOMPOBERANG::..**

**- LOG OUT -**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 Out!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..:: The Chronicle Of Trio Uzumaki © Lompoberang ::...**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family**

**Rate : T (Semi M).**

**Pair : Naruto X Kushina, Karin X ?**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran/ Alur Berantakan / Ide Pasaran / OOC / StrongNaru / GodlikeNaru /**

**.**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**.**

**..:: CHAPTER 18 : KONOHA INVASION (PART II)::..**

* * *

><p>Invasi Konoha pun memasuki mulai memasuki babak akhir. Di dalam desa, Ninja Konoha berusaha menahan gempuran aliansi Oto-Suna serta ular raksasa berkepala tiga. Di atap tribun Konoha Stadium, Naruto dan Hiruzen dikejutkan oleh kedua sosok yang dibangkitkan Orochimaru dengan Jutsu <em>Edo Tensei<em>. Sedangkan di hutan tidak jauh dari desa Konoha, Karin dan Kushina akan berhadapan dengan Gaara yang telah berubah menjadi Ichibi.

.

.

**Naruto Place**

Naruto menatap datar apa dilihat di depan matanya setelah tadinya terkejut. "Ini bercanda kan!" Umpat Naruto datar. Tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Hiruzen pun menatap kedua sosok di dalam peti tersebut. "Terketuklah kau Orochimaru! Karena melakukan hal ini!"

"Khukukuku..." Tawa Psikopat pun dikeluarkan Orochimaru melihat ekspresi Hiruzen.

Perlahan kedua sosok itu mulai berjalan pelan keluar dari dalam peti. Mata kedua sosok tersebut masih tertutup rapat. Orochimaru kemudian berjalan ke arah kedua sosok tersebut. Sesampainya di belakang kedua sosok tersebut, Orochimaru mengeluarkan dua kunai yang diujung terikat sebuah kertas _Fuin_. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua kunai tersebut ke dalam tubuh kedua sosok di depannya. Perlahan mata keduanya pun terbuka.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya kedua sosok tersebut yang telah tersadar. Pandangan orang yang berada di sebelah kanan langsung tertuju pada Naruto dan Hiruzen yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. "Hi-Hiruzen, kaukah itu?" Tanyanya seolah tidak percaya apa dilihatnya.

"Kau sudah setua itu...Tunggu dulu!" Orang yang berada di kiri menoleh ke samping kanan. "_Baka-Aniki_!" Katanya melihatnya orang di samping.

"Tobirama!" Umpat orang yang berada kanan. Orang yang dipanggil menyipitkan matanya melihat tubuh orang berada di samping kanannya. "Tubuhmu, jangan bilang-"

"_Sensei _dibangkitkan dengan Jutsu buatan Tobirama-_sensei_." Potong Hiruzen. "Siapa yang bisa menggunakan Jutsu ini. Orangnya pasti ninja yang sangat hebat." Kata orang berada di kanan a.k.a Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage.

"_Sensei_?" Tanya Naruto bingung mendengar Hiruzen memanggil Hashirama dan Tobirama.

"Mereka berdua adalah _Sensei_-ku sewaktu _Genin_." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Khukuku...Sebuah kehormatan dipuji oleh Dewa Shinobi." Kata Orochimaru yang berada di belakang ET Hashirama dan Tobirama.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hashirama menoleh kebelakang tepatnya ke Orochimaru. "Orochimaru." Balas orang yang ditanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau membangkitkan kami?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Anda dibangkit untuk membantunya menyerang desa. Desa sedang diserang dan orang dibelakang kalian adalah dalangnya." Jawab Naruto. Hashirama menoleh ke arah Naruto sementara Tobirama menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Siapa dia Hiruzen?" Tanya Tobirama. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu _Genin_ desa kita." Jawab Hiruzen.

"_Uzumaki, Ia bermarga sama dengan Mito_." Umpat Hashirama dalam hati. "_Mito? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari Kaa-chan_." Pikir Naruto mendengar pemikiran Hashirama.

"Apa kau bilang bocah! Konoha diserang?" Tanya Tobirama tajam, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Lihat Tobirama, sudah kubilang kau tak seharusnya menciptakan jutsu ini." Kata Hashirama sambil menunjuk sang adik. "Diam kau, _Baka-Aniki_!" Balas Tobirama.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya. Kita mulai saja!" Kata Orochimaru lalu membentuk _Handseal_.

"_Sial! Orang ini membangkitkan kami dengan setengah kekuatan kami_. _Ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Konoha_!" Pikir Hashirama.

"_Melawan Shodaime dan Nidaime yang dibangkitkan dengan setengah kekuatan mereka_." Pikir Naruto. Yang mengetahui pikiran Hashirama.

Tubuh Hashirama langsung bergerak sendirinya dan membentuk _Handseal-Serpent_. Melihat Hashirama membentuk _Handseal_, Naruto dan Hiruzen langsung bersiaga.

**Mokuton**

"Sial! Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Kalian berdua bersiaplah!" Kata Hashirama pada Naruto dan Hiruzen.

Dua akar pohon langsung keluar di depan Hashirama. Kedua akar tersebut lalu saling melingkar dan ujungnya menjadi runcing yang mengarah ke Naruto dan Hiruzen. Dengan cepat keduanya langsung melompat menghindar. Naruto ke kanan sementara Hiruzen ke kiri.

Braak!

Akar tersebut menancap di tempat Naruto dan Hiruzen sebelumnya. Namun ujung akar tersebut kembali keluar dan mengarah ke Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai _Hiraishin_ dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan melemparnya ke tempat agak jauh dari kedua Hokage tersebut.

Akar yang mengarah ke Hiruzen semakin cepat. Melihat orang dianggapnya sebagai kakek dalam bahaya. Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dan muncul di belakang Hiruzen lalu kembali menghilang bersama Hiruzen dan muncul di tempat kunai _Hiraishin _Naruto menancap.

Kedua Hokage yang melihat Naruto menggunakan _Hiraishin_ sedikit terkejut. "Bocah itu bukan _Genin_ sembarangan." Kata Tobirama. Dibalas anggukan oleh Hashirama.

"Dia menggunakan _Hiraishin_ ciptaanmu Tobirama." Kata Hashirama.

.

"_Arigato,_Naruto! Kalau kau tidak menyelamatku, aku pasti sudah tertusuk _Mokuton_ milik Hashirama-_sensei_." Kata Hiruzen. "Hn." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk pelan.

"_Jiji_ aku akan melawan Shodaime dan Nidaime. Sementara _Jiji_ melawan Si ular pedo itu." Kata Naruto memberi usulan.

"Apa kau bercanda Naruto. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu melawan kedua _sensei-_ku." Tolak Hiruzen dengan nada kasar.

"Aku tidak bercanda _Jiji_," kata Naruto menegaskan dengan wajah serius.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto dan Hiruzen yang sedang berbicara. Ternyata Tobirama yang tidak mengendalikan tubuhnya langsung membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Tobirama berusaha menolak pergerakan tubuhnya karena ia merupakan pencipta _Edo Tensei_. Namun semuanya yang dilakukan nihil.

"_Sial! Orang ini benar-benar menguasai tubuh kami_." Pikir Tobirama yang sudah menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya.

**Suiton : Dai Bakususi Soha**

Tobirama menyemburkan air dengan intensitas besar dan mengarah ke Naruto dan Hiruzen. Perbincangan keduanya pun terhenti ketika melihat ratusan galon air mengarah ke mereka. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung merapatkan _Handseal_ lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke permukaan atap.

**Doton : Doryuujoheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah berukuran besar yang memiliki ukiran pusaran air di bagian tengahnya pun muncul dari permukaan dan mengangkat Naruto dan Hiruzen. Ketiga orang yang melihat _Doton_ milik Naruto sedikit berdecak kagum. Sementara Orochimaru hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"_Apa dia benar-benar Genin_?" Tanya kakak beradik Senju dalam hati mereka.

Bluuur!

Semburan air Tobirama pun menghantam dinding besar milik Naruto. Genangan air pun menutupi seluruh permukaan di dalam _Kekkai _tersebut. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hiruzen.

"Bagaimana _Jiji_? Apa _Jiji_ setuju?" Tanya Naruto. Hiruzen pun berpikir dengan keras untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat. "Aku menyarankan ini karena aku tahu _Jiji_ adalah _sensei_ Orochimaru jadi _Jiji _pasti mengetahui kemampuannya."

"Tapi aku juga mengetahui kemampuan Shodaime dan Nidaime, Naruto?" Kata Hiruzen.

"Aku tahu itu-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya lalu menghela nafas ringan. "-Tapi apa _Jiji_ tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka yang merupakan mayat hidup." Sambung Naruto. Hiruzen pun menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi aku ingin _Jiji_ mengorek informasi sambil bertarung dengan Orochimaru tentang jutsu ciptaan Nidaime ini. Aku pun demikian, aku juga akan berbicara mengenai kelemahan jutsu ini." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

Hiruzen tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu akhirnya berkata."Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati!" Naruto pun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

**Karin and Kushina Place**

"KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MERASAKAN KEKUATANKU YANG SEBENARNYA!" Teriak Gaara yang setengah badannya menempel di atas kepala Ichibi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Karin yang berada di samping Kushina yang sedang memperhatikan mahluk besar di depan mereka.

Ichibi mulai pergerakan dengan memegang perutnya sambil menarik nafas. Melihat Ichibi mulai melakukan sesuatu Kushina pun mengeluarkan dua rantai chakra. Rantai chakra pertama melesat menuju salah pohon yang berada di samping kanannya sementara yang kedua langsung mengikat tubuh Karin.

"RASAKAN!" Teriak Gaara.

Zwuush!

Ichibi langsung menembakkan dua peluru angin berukuran besar yang mengarah ke Karin dan Kushina. Sebelum peluru angin mengenai mereka. Kushina langsung menarik tubuhnya beserta Karin menggunakan rantai chakra yang terikat di pohon yang berada di samping kanan.

Blaar!

Dua peluru angin Ichibi pun meluluh lantakkan area tempat Karin dan Kushina tadinya berdiri. Keduanya pun menatap horor tempat mereka sebelumnya. Pohon-pohon tampak hancur berantakan, di permukaan tanah dua kawah berdiameter 5m. Sama halnya dengan Karin dan Kushina, Temari pun menatap horor area yang terkena peluru angin Gaara.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka tetap ingin melawan Gaara yang sudah berubah menjadi Shukaku sempurna." Gumam Temari mengarahkan pandangan ke Karin dan Kushina yang berada di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi.

.

Setelah menembakkan dua peluru angin Ichibi langsun berjalan ke tempat Karin dan Kushina. Karena ukuran Ichibi yang sangat besar, hanya beberapa langkah Ia sudah berada di depan Karin dan Kushina yang langsung melompat dari tempat mereka karena Ichibi langsung mengayunkan lengan kirinya.

Blaar!

Sekali hantaman ledakan yang cukup besar pun tercipta. Untungnya Karin dan Kushina sudah melompat menjauh sehingga mereka tidak terkena dampak pukulan lengan kiri Ichibi. Dalam keaadan melompat keduanya membuat _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

Keduanya pun mengeluarkan dua naga api berukuran sedang yang langsung mengarah ke kepala Ichibi. Ketika hampir mengenai kepalanya, Ichibi pun mengayunkan lengan kanannya di depan kepalanya sehingga kedua naga api tersebut langsung hancur.

Blaar!

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan. Semua jutsu kita hanya seperti mainan anak kecil baginya." Kata Kushina melihat naga api miliknya yang dengan mudahnya dihancurkan.

"Ada satu yang bisa kita lakukan." Umpat Karin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_." Jawab Karin.

Kushina pun mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kita akan melawannya bersama _Gama No Oyabun_." Kata Kushina. Karin pun membalas dengan anggukan. "Tetapi _Nee-chan_ jangan memanggil Gamahiro-_san_ dulu." Kata Karin.

"Eh! Kenapa?" Tanya Kushina.

Karin lalu membisikkan rencana di dekat telingan Kushina. Setelah selesai Kushina mengangguk paham.

Setelah itu Karin langsung menggigit ujung ibu jarinya lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Setelah menyelesaikan _Handseal_. Karin menghentakkan kedua tangan mereka ke dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Seratus meter di depan Ichibi, kepulan asap putih besar langsung tercipta. Tak berselang lama kepulan asap putih tersebut menghilang. Gaara menyipitkan matanya melihat sesesok katak berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari Shukaku. Ia mempunya kulit orange kusam dan di sekitar mata dan bibirnya berwarna merah serta di dadanya. Di mata kirinya terdapat luka dan memakai rompi happi berwarna biru. Di pinggulnya terdapat pisau Dosu (Semacam belati) dan tidak lupa di mulutnya terdapat pipa kiseru yang digunakan untuk merokok.

.

.

.

**Naruto and Hiruzen Place**

"Ayo kita mulai, _Jiji_." Kata Naruto lalu mengeluarkan satu kunai _Hiraishin_ dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya dan menancapkannya di atas dinding tanah besarnya.

Hiruzen mengangguk pelan lau menggigit ujung ibu jarinya dan membuat _Handseal_. Setelah selesai Hiruzen langsung menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas dinding Naruto.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Enma**

Sebuah kepulan asap kecil tercipta di samping Hiruzen. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang tampaklah sang raja monyet Enma.

"**Ada apa Hiruzen**?" Tanya Enma sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Bantu aku mengalahkan Orochimaru. Aku akan membayar kesalahanku pada waktu itu." Jawab Hiruzen. Flashback ketika Orochimaru tertangkap basah melakukan eksperimen berbahaya pun teringat oleh Hiruzen dan Enma.

.

"**Jadi kau sudah menyesal membiarkannya melarikan diri waktu itu**." Kata Enma. Hiruzen pun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. "**Aku mengerti.**" Balas Enma.

**Henge: Kongōnyoi**

Seketika Enma langsung berubah menjadi sebuah _Toya _(tongkat panjang) sekeras berlian yang dapat memanjang dan melebar. Dengan cepat Hiruzen memegang _Toya_ tersebut lalu berlari secara vertikal menuruni dinding tanah diikuti Naruto.

"Pertama aku akan memisahkan mereka bertiga." Gumam Naruto lalu merapatkan _Handseal_ sambil berlari vertikal.

Tap! Zwuush!

Setelah sampai di permukaan air yang menggenangi area di dalam _Kekkai_. Kedua langsung berlari dengan kecepatan _High Jounin_ di atas permukaan air ke arah lawan mereka. Naruto yang berada di sebelah kanan telah menyelesaikan _Handseal_-nya pun bergumam pelan.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga langsung keluar dari permukaan air dan langsung melesat ke arah Hashiram dan Tobirama yang sudah berjarak 20 meter dari Naruto dan Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Dou Senju langsung berlari menghindari naga air milik Naruto. Namun naga air Naruto terus mengikuti mereka hingga Dou Senju berjarak 10 meter dari Orochimaru.

"_Genin_ itu juga bisa menggunakan _Suiton_ dengan baik seperti Tobirama." Gumam Hashirama sambil berlari menghindari naga air Naruto.

Hashirama dan Tobiram terus menghidari serangan naga air Naruto**. **Merasa cukup kerepotan menghindari naga air yang menyerangnya. Tobirama pun membuat _Handseal_ sambil menghindar.

**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Seekor naga air yang berukuran sama dengan milik Naruto pun muncul di depan Tobirama dan langsung melesat ke naga air Naruto.

Blaar!

Kedua naga air tersebut saling berbenturan hingga hancur menjadi percikan air. Hashirama dan Tobirama pun berhenti berlari. Setelah Duo Senju dan Orochimaru sudah terpisah denga jarak sekita 20 meter. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama, sedangkan Hiruzen berlari ke Orochimaru sambil mengarahkan kepala tongkatnya ke depan.

.

.

**Hiruzen VS Orochimaru**

Setelah berjarak 10 meter dari Orochimaru. Hiruzen langsung memanjangkan ujung _Toya_ ke arah Orochimaru. Dengan cepat Orochimaru langsung melompat ke tempat Kusanagi miliknya tertancap sehingga ujung tongkat Hiruzen mengenai udara.

Tap!

Setelah mendarat, Orochimaru langsung mencabut Kusanagi lalu berlari ke Hiruzen. Ujung _Toya_ Hiruzen langsung memendek seperti semula. Sesampainya di depan Hiruzen, Orochimaru langsung mengayunkan Kusanagi secara horizontal dengan tangan kanan ke arah leher 'mantan' _sensei_-nya. Hiruzen tinggal diam, setelah _Toya_ kembali ke ukuran semula, ia langsung melemparnya ke atas dan menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri.

Traank!

Ayunan Kusanagi Orochimaru langsung ditahan oleh Hiruzen menggunakan _Toya_. Setelah itu Hiruzen menurunkan _Toya_ sehingga ujungnya menyentuh atap, ia lalu memegang _Toya_ dengan kedua tangan dan berayun searah jarum jam sambil mengarahkan tumit kaki kanannya ke kepala Orochimaru.

Zwuush!

Dengan cepat Orochimaru langsung menunduk untuk menghindari tendangan Hiruzen. Namun belum sampai disitu, masih dalam keaadan berayun Hiruzen melanjutkan serangannya dengan cara mengayunkan _Toya_ secara vertikal searah jarum jam ke kepala Orochimaru yang sedang menunduk.

Braak!

Beberapa genteng pun hancut terkena ujung _Toya _milik Hiruzen karena Orochimaru berhasil menghindari dengan cara bersalto kebelakang sebanyak tiga kali.

Tap! Tap!

Hiruzen dan Orochimaru mendarat secara bersaman dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Untuk orang tua seumuranmu, kau lumayan cepat Sarutobi." Puji Orochimaru sambil memutar-mutar Kusanagi dengan tangan kanan.

"Begitukah?" Balas Hiruzen dengan nada mengejek membuat Orochimaru sedikit mendecih.

.

.

**Naruto VS ET Hokage**

Setelah naga airnya dihentikan oleh Tobirama, Naruto mempercepat larinya ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama. Sambil berlari Naruto membuat _Handseal_.

"_Aku akan melepaskan Gravity seal sebanyak 50 persen_!" Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Setelah ia berpisah dengan _Rikudō Sennin,_ Naruto hanya melepaskan Gravity Seal sebanyak 10 persen. Ia merasa 10 persen itu sudah cukup.

**Kai**

Setelah melepaskan sebanyak 50 persen. Naruto langsung merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Hal ini juga akan memperkuat serangan _Taijutsu_ miliknya. Setelah berjarak 5 meter, Naruto langsung melompat dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melakukan tendangan salto menyamping ke Hashirama.

Takk!

Hashirama menahan tendangan salto menyamping Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Walaupun menahan kaki kanan Naruto, Hashirama dapat merasakan kuatnya tendangan Naruto.

"_Tendangan bocah ini kuat sekali, sebelumnya ia mengucapkan 'Kai', itu berarti bocah ini menanamkan Gravity seal pada tubunya_." Pikir Hashirama masih dalam keaadan menahan kaki kanan Naruto.

"Anda benar Shodaime-sama, aku melepaskan 50 persen _Gravitasy seal_ dari tubuhku." Kata Naruto setelah mengetahui pemikiran Hashirama.

"50 persen! Itu artinya kau baru melepaskan setengahnya?" Tanya Hashirama sedikit syok. Tidak jauh beda dengan Hashirama, Tobirama pun sedikit syok namun ia menutupinya dengan wajah datar setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Tobirama yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua langsung melompat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berada di atas Hashirama dan bersiap melakukan pukulan tangan kanan. Melihat Tobirama bersiap menyerangnya dari arah kanan, Naruto langsung menggunakan kedua tangan Hashirama sebagai tumpuan lalu melompat kebelakang Hashirama.

Tap! Zwuush! Tap! Zwuush! Zwuush

Setelah mendarat secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda, Naruto dan Tobirama langsung berlari ke arah depan, sedangkan Hashirama memutar tubuhnya dan berlari di belakang Tobirama ke arah Naruto yang juga berlari ke arah mereka.

Tobirama yang berada di depan langsung melakukan _Tackle_ di atas permukaan air yang langsung mengarah ke kaki Naruto yang sedang berlari. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke atas menghindari _Tackle _Tobirama.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat di depan Hashirama dan langsung melayangkan dua pukulan secara berurutan dengan kedua tangannya. Pertama adalah pukulan lurus namun sedikit keatas karena tinggi Naruto yang hanya mencapai dada Hasirama dengan tangan kanan yang mengarah ke kepala. Hashirama memiringkan kepalanya sehingga pukulan Naruto dapat terhindar.

Takk!

Sementara kedua adalah pukulan lurus dengan tangan kiri ke arah perut setelah menarik tangan kanannya yang langsung ditahan oleh Hashirama dengan kedua tangannya. Tobirama yang sebelumnya melakukan _Tackle_ memutar tubuhnya lalu melakukan _Handseal_.

"_Handseal ini!_." Terkejut Tobirama melihat tubuhnya yang dikendalikan melakukan _Handseal_. "Bocah! Cepat menghindar!" perintah Tobirama.

**Suiton : Suishōha**

Permukaan air di sekitar mereka bertiga mulai berputar. Namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning dari depan Hashirama. Setelah Naruto menghilang putaran dari permukaan air tersebut mulai meninggi hingga terlihat seperti sebuah tornado air. Hashirama yang juga berada di area tersebut pun melompat mundur tetapi bagian kanan tubuhnya terkena tornado air tersebut.

Blaar! Swuush!

Setelah mencapai tinggi 10 meter. Tornado air tersebut langsung meledak menciptakan gelombang air berintensitas besar yang akan menyapu bersih area yang berada di dalam _Kekkai_. Hiruzen dan Orochimaru pun terkejut dengan gelombang air yang akan menyapu mereka. Denga cepat Orochimaru langsung membuat _Handseal_ lalu masuk ke dalam atap. Sedangkan Hiruzen di jemput Naruto menggunakan _Hiraishin_ lalu menghilang bersama ke atas dinding tanah milik Naruto.

Tap! Tap!

"Untung aku menancapkan kunaiku disini." Gumam Naruto.

Perlahan gelombang air Tobirama mulai berhenti. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya permukaan air di dalam _Kekkai _kembali tenang. Terlihat Tobirama sedang berdiri menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan Hiruzen. Sedangkan Hashirama tampak tergeletak tak jauh dari Tobirama dengan tubuh bagian kanan yang hancur. Tetapi perlahan tubuh Hashirama mulai beregenerasi membuat Naruto dan Hiruzen menjadi terkejut.

"Jadi seperti itu rupanya. Tubuh mereka dapat beregenarasi setelah terkena serangan." Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan tubuh Hashirama. "Apa yang kita harus lakukan untuk mengelahkan mereka berdua." Sambung Naruto.

"Kalian berdua harus menyegel kami. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengelahkan kami." Kata Tobirama sedikit keras agar dapat didengarkan oleh keduanya.

"Kami mengerti." Kata keduanya.

.

.

Tubuh Hashiram akhirnya kembali seperti semula, kesadarannya pun telah kembali. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati Tobirama.

"Hey _Baka-Otouto_! Apa kau ingin membunuhku!" Umpat Hashirama dengan nada kesal karena terkena _Suiton _Tobirama.

"Kita memang sudah mati, _Baka-Aniki_!" Balas Tobirama tidak kalah kesal dengan tingkah _Aniki_-nya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Dewa Shinobi. Hiruzen yang berada di atas dinding tanah _sweatdrop_ melihat Hashirama.

"_Ia benar-benar tidak berubah, mengapa orang yang kuat kadang memiliki tingkah yang sedikit bodoh_. " Pikir Hiruzen memegang jidat sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran Hiruzen pun menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Hiruzen juga mengatainya sedikit bodoh.

"Nah! Kita sudah mengetahui cara menghentikan mereka berdua. Sisanya tinggal _Jiji_ mengalahkan si ular pedo itu." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Hiruzen.

.

Melihat anggukan Hiruzen, Naruto langsung melompat turun ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama yang telah siap menyambut serangan Naruto selanjutnya. Dalam keadaan melayang ke arah keduanya, Naruto dengan cepat merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Sinkhu Renpa**

Puluhan pedang angin langsung bermunculan di sekitar Naruto yang sedang melayang ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama. Dengan perintah Naruto, puluhan pedang angin tersebut langsung melesat ke arah Hashirama dan Tobirama yang kembali kagum melihat Naruto. Bukan hanya _Fuinjutsu_, bahkan mempunya tiga elemen dasar dan berpotensi membangkitkan _Kekkei Genkai_, itulah yang dipikirkan keduanya mengenai Naruto.

Walaupun kagum, Tobirama hanya menampakkan wajah datar seperti biasa sedangkan Hashirama merapalkan _Handseal_ dikarenakan puluhan pedang angin mengarah ke mereka.

**Mokuton : Mokujoheki**

Perlahan beberapa balok kayu bermunculan dari dalam permukaan dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung yang melindungi Hashirama dan Tobirama dari puluhan pedang angin milik Naruto.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Jlleeb! Tap!

Puluhan pedang Naruto pun menancap di kubah pelindung milik Hashirama. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga mendarat di depan kubah kayu milik Hashirama lalu mengeluarkan satu kunai _Hiraishin_ dari _Fuin_ di lengan kirinya.

Tak berselang lama Hashirama membuka kubah miliknya di bagian depan. Tobirama langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sebuah kunai _Hiraishin_. Tobirama dan Naruto langsung beradu _Taijutsu_. Pertama Tobirama melayangkan dua pukulan lurus ke wajah Naruto yang berhasil dihindari. Selanjutnya Tobirama melakukan _Right Side Kick_ ke bagian kiri perut Naruto.

Dugh! Takk!

Naruto membiarkan tendangan itu mengenainya, namun tidak sampai melukainya karena sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk meringankan efek tendangan tersebut. Setelah terkena tendangan tersebut, Naruto langsung menjepit kaki kanan Tobirama lalu memotongnya dengan kunai _Hiraishin_ yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya secara vertikal.

Jraash! Bruuk!

Kaki kanan Tobirama pun terpotong di bagian paha sehingga ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran lalu ambruk ke tanah. Dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dada Tobirama namun beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh dada Tobirama, Hashirama langsung muncul di depan sambil mengayunkan kaki kanan.

Dugh!

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan kirinya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di samping kiri kepalanya untuk menahan tendangan Hashirama sambil menunduk.

"Cih! Padahal sedikit lagi!" Umpat Naruto sambil menahan tendangan Hashirama.

Masih dalam keadaan menahan kaki kanan Hashirama, Naruto melempar kunai yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan ke samping kirinya lalu memutar tubuhnya searah jaram jam sambil mengayunkan kaki kanan.

Jleeb!

Kunai _Hiraishin_ yang tadi Naruto lempar ke samping kirinya langsung menancap di dada Hashirama karena dengan timing yang tepat Naruto membenturkan tumitnya ke kunai tersebut sehingga kunai tersebut langsung melesat ke dada Hashirama.

Bruuk!

Tubuh Hashirama langsung abruk. Naruto langsung terkejut ketika melihat ke tempat Tobirama abruk ternyata kosong atau lebih tepatnya beregenerasi. Dengan cepat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Tobirama.

"Aku dibelakangmu bocah!" Kata Tobirama yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Naruto sambil bersiap melakukan _Right Roundhouse Kick_.

Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning sebelum kaki kanan Tobirama mengenainya dan kembali muncul di tempat sama lalu melakukan _Counter Attack_ dengan cara menendang dada Tobirama yang berhasil ditahan Tobirama dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

Sreet!

Tobirama sedikit terseret setelah menahab tendangan Naruto. Tobirama lalu memperhatikan Hashirama yang tergeletak dengan kunai bermata tiga yang menancap di dadanya. Dengan tatapan menyelidik Tobirama menyipitkan matanya melihat Hashirama yang masih belum bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Kenapa _Aniki_ belum beregenerasi, seharusnya kunai itu tertarik keluar lalu luka di dadanya akan beregenerasi?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Itu karena aku menanamkan _Juinjutsu_ pada kunai itu sebelum aku melemparnya. Hasilnya setelah kunai itu tertancap di tubuhnya Shodaime-_sama_ tidak bisa beregenerasi." Jawan Naruto sambil menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Pemikiran yang jenius bocah! Dari mana kau mendapatkan ide untuk melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Tobirama kembali. "Entahlah! Hal itu langsung muncul di dalam otakku." Jawab Naruto datar.

.

.

.

**Hiruzen VS Orochimaru**

Beberapa menit sebelumnya. Setelah Naruto melompat, Orochimaru telah keluar dari dalam permukaan. Tanpa pikir panjang Hiruzen langsung melesat sambil memegang _Toya_ ke arah Orochimaru yang berada 20 meter dari kedua ET Hokage.

Sesampainya di depan Orochimaru. Hiruzen langsung menyerang Orochimaru dengan memajukan ujung _Toya_ secara membabi buta yang dengan mudah Orochimaru menghindari semuanya. Melihat semua serangannya tidak mengenai sasaran. Secara vertikal, Hiruzen mengayunkan _Toya_ searah jarum jam.

Jraash!

Orochimaru melompat ke samping kanan sehingga _Toya_ hanya mengenai permukaan air. Sambil melompat Orochimaru mengeluarkan dua ekor ular berukuran seperti pahanya dari dalam tangannya yang melesat ke arah Hiruzen.

Dugh! Dugh!

Menggunakan _Toya_ sebagai tumpuan, Hiruzen melompat lalu menendang kedua ular itu secara berurutan menggunakan kedua kakinya. Masih dalam keadaan melompat, Hiruzen mengayunkan _Toya_ miliknya searah jarum secara vertikal. Dalam keadaan terayun ujung _Toya _langsung memanjang sehingga mencapai tempat Orochimaru.

Traank!

Orochimaru menggunakan Kusanagi sebagai penahan agar ayunan _Toya _tidak mengenainya. Orochimaru dengan kuat melemparkan _Toya _ke atas lalu berlari ke Hiruzen. Dengan cepat Hiruzen mengembalikan _Toya_ ke ukuran normal lalu berlari menuju Orochimaru.

Traank!

Keduanya saling menyerang menggunakan senjata masing-masing sehingga menimbulkan suara senjata saling berbenturan. Keduanya lalu melompat mundur secara bersamaan. Setelah mendarat Orochimaru menancapkan Kusanagi miliknya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Jagei Jubaku**

Dua ekor ular putih sebesar tubuh Hiruzen keluar dari tubuh Orochimaru dan langsung melesat ke arah Hiruzen yang juga telah meletakkan _Toya_ secara berdiri di sampingnya lalu melempar tiga shuriken dan merapatkan _Handseal_.

**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Tiga shuriken yang dilempar Hiruzen pun berlipat ganda menjadi ratusan dan langsung mengarah ke dua ular putih yang dikeluarkan Orochimaru. Puluhan shuriken langsung menancap di tubuh kedua ular tersebut hingga membuat keduanya tewas. Sementara shuriken yang melewati kedua ular tersebut mengarah ke Orochimaru yang sedang merapalkan _Handseal_.

**Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Orochimaru menghembuskan angin yang membuat puluhan shuriken yang mengarah padanya langsung beterbangan kemana-mana. Beberapa detik kemudian hembusan angin Orochimaru akhirnya berhenti.

"Ternyata kemampuan belum menumpul, Sarutobi." Kata Orochimaru menampilkan evil smilenya. Orochimaru lalu menoleh ke arah pertarungan Naruto melawan ET Hokage. "Dan kusangka bocah _Hiraishin_ itu bisa menahan kedua Hokage itu." Tambah Orochimaru.

Hiruzen pun menoleh ke tempat ketiganya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto berhasil membuat Hashirama tergeletak dengan sebuah kunai bermata tiga menancap di dadanya. Dan sekarang Naruto terlihat sedang berdiri saling bertatap muka dengan Tobirama. Dan samar-samar mereka berdua mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Entahlah! Hal itu langsung muncul di dalam otakku."

.

.

.

.

**Karin-Kushina VS Gaara (Shukaku)**

Setelah kepulan asap putih telah menghilang Gamabunta yang sedang mengisap pipa kiseru miliknya, di atas kepalanya Karin dan Kushina yang memandang lurus ke arah Shukaku atau tepatnya Gaara yang berada di atas kepala Shukaku.

"**Hoi..Hoi! kenapa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba. Apa kau tidak aku sedang bersantai**." Umpat Gamabunta mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas.

"_Gomen_...Gamabunta-_san_ tetapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk melawan mahluk disana." Balas Karin sambil menunduk Shukaku yang berada di depan mereka.

"**Apa kalian bercanda! Mahluk disana itu seekor **_**Bijuu**_**.**" Kata Gamabunta melihat Shukaku yang berada seratus meter di depannya.

"Kami tahu. Tetapi jika kita tidak mengalahkannya ia akan ke konoha dan menghancurkannya." Kata Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina. "**Apa Konoha sedang-**."

"Ya! Konoha sedang diserang oleh Aliansi Otogakure dan Sunagakure. Mahluk itu mungkin senjata utama mereka." Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataan Kushina langsung memotong perkataan Gamabunta.

"**Baiklah! Tapi setelah ini jangan mengganggu waktu santaiku lagi**." Kata Gamabunta dibalas anggukan oleh Karin dan Kushina.

.

.

Sementara itu Gaara yang melihat kedua lawannya memanggil _Kuchiyose_ langsung menyeringai evil. Dengan gerakan tangan yang lumayan lambat Gaara merapalkan _Handseal_ lalu bergumam pelan.

**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**

Setelah menggumam nama jutsunya. Kedua lengan Gaara langsung tergantung lemas begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk menandakan bahwa ia tengah tertidur. Beberapa detik Shukaku tampak tidak bergerak sama sekali dan akhirnya ia pun mendongak ke arah langit.

"**HAHAHAHAHA...AKU AKHIRNYA BEBAS**!" Teriak Shukaku sambil mengarahkan kepala ke langit.

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba berubah?" Tanya Karin diikuti anggukan oleh Kushina mendengar teriakan dari Shukaku yang terdengar menakutkan.

"**Sial! Sepertinya Shukaku sudah mengambil alih. Bocah itu pasti menggunakannya**." Kata Gamabunta lalu menghembuskan asap dari dalam mulutnya. "Menggunakan?" Tanya Kushina mengankat sebelah alisnya.

"**Bocah itu menggunakan Jutsu tidur sehingga Shukaku mengambil alih tubuhnya.**" Jawab Gamabunta. "**Jadi satu-satu cara mengalahkannya adalah membangunkan bocah itu. Apa kalian menger...DIA DATANG**."

Shukaku tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Gamabunta sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Gamabunta melompat tinggi ke udara. Melihat lawannya melompat tinggi, Shukaku langsung menembakkan dua peluru angin berukuran besar ke arah Gamabunta yang juga menembakkan dua bola berukuran sama.

Blaar! Blaar!

Hujan deras langsung tercipta di area tempat keempat peluru tersebut saling berbenturan. Ketika melayang di atas Shukaku, Gamabunta langsung mengeluarkan Pisau Dosu dari dalam sarungnya. Setelah Gravitasi mempengaruhi tubuhhnya, Gamabunta langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dengan pisau Dosu di arahkan depan seperti tombak dan langsung mengarah ke Shukaku yang berada di bawahnya.

Duar!

Ledakan cukup besar pun tercipta ketika Gamabunta menghantam tanah, namun Shukaku berhasil melompat ke samping lalu menembakkan peluru angin ke arah kepulan asap akibat ledakan tersebut.

"**Kalian berdua halau peluru angin itu! Aku tidak sempat membuat **_**Handseal**_**.**" Kata Gamabunta yang menyadari Shukaku menembakkan peluru agin ke arah mereka. Setelah dikomando oleh Gamabunta keduanya langsung membuat _Handseal_ secara bersaman.

**Fuuton : Kazeryuu No Jutsu**

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu**

Karin mengeluarkan seekor naga angin sedangkan Kushina mengeluarkan seekor naga api yang berukuran sama besar. Kedua naga tersebut lalu menyatu sehingga ukurannya bertambah 4 kali lipat dan langsung mengarah ke peluru angin tersebut.

Blaar!

Naga api berukuran besar Karin dan Kushina bertabrakan dengan peluru angin milik Shukaku sehingga sebuah bola api sebesar Gamabunta langsung tercipta di tempat kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan. Gamabunta kemudian melompat-lompat ke samping kiri lalu ke depan Shukaku dan langsung mengayun Pisau Dosu miliknya ke kepala Shukaku.

Zuiing!

Dengan cepat Shukaku langsung melompat kebelakang sambil menembakkan dua peluru udara ke arah Gamabunta yang telah menyarungkan pisau Dosu-nya lalu membuat _Handseal_.

**Suiton : Teppodama**

Gamabunta menembakkan tiga peluru air berukuran lebih besar dari peluru angin milik Shukaku.

Blaar!

Keempat peluru tersebut langsung bertabrakan hingga menimbulkan hujan deras di area tempat keempat peluru tersebut berbenturan. Namun salah satu peluru air milik Gamabunta ternyata masih mengarah ke Shukaku.

Blaar! Duar!

Peluru air Gamabunta pun mengenai Shukaku yang tidak sempat menghindar. Shukaku pun terlempar ke belakang dan mendarat dengan posisi telungkup. Setelah berhasil bangun dari posisinya Shukaku kembali dikejutkan dengan Gamabunta yang telah berada di depannya. Gamabunta pun memutar tubuhnya dan menendang dada Shukaku dengan kaki kanannya.

Dugh! Duar!

Shukaku kembali terlempar ke belakang dan mendarat dengan posisi terlentang. Melihat hal tersebut Gamabunta langsung melompat tinggi dan bersiap menghantam perut Shukaku dengan kaki kanan.

Tak!

Dalam posisi terlentang Shukaku berhasil menangkap kaki Gamabunta dengan kedua lengannya.

"**Aku akan membunuhmu katak brengsek**!" Kata Shukaku lalu memegang kaki kanan Gamabunta dan bersiap membantingnya.

"**Kalian berdua berpegangan**! **Ini akan sakit**!" Umpat Gamabunta. Dengan cepat Karin dan Kushina langsung berpegang erat pada kulit Gamabunta.

Duar!

Shukaku membanting tubuh Gamabunta di samping kanannya. Masih memegang kaki kanan Gamabunta, Shukaku dengan cepat bangun dari posisi terlentangnya lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga Gamabunta ingin berputar.

Zwuush!

Setelah berputar sebanyak tiga kali, Shukaku melepaskan kaki Gamabunta sehingga terlempar ke udara. Setelah melempar Gamabunta, Shukaku memegang perutnya yang mengempes menandakan bahwa ia akan menembakkan peluru agin.

"**MATILAH**!" Teriak Shukaku setelah menembakkan dua peluru angin.

Dugh! Dugh! Duar!

Gamabunta terkena dua peluru angin di bagian perut membuat kecepat terhempasnya bertambah lalu menghantam hutan dengan kerasnya.

"**Sial**!" Umpat Gamabunta sambil berusaha memperbaiki posisinya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Gamabunta-_san_?" Tanya Kushina yang masih berpegangan di atas kepala Gamabunta.

"**Iya**. **Bagaimana dengan kalian**?" Tanya balik Gamabunta. Karin dan Kushina mengangguk pelan di atas kepala Gamabunta.

"**Kita harus segera membangunkan bocah itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berada di dekat Shukaku dengan begitu kalian bisa membangunkan bocah itu dengan memukulnya**." Jelas Gamabunta.

"Sebenarnya dari semula kami sudah mempunyai rencana. Namun rencana tersebut sedikit susah karena _Nee-chan_ harus berada di atas Shukaku lalu memanggil Gamahiro-_san_ untuk menindih tubuhnya." Balas Karin sambil menjelaskan rencana awalnya.

"**Kenapa kalian tidak dari tadi Hah!**" Umpat Gamabunta sedikit keras. "Lantasan Gamabunta-_san_ terus menyerangnya sih. Jadi kami tidak sempat memberitahukan anda." Balas Kushina.

"**Huh! Baiklah mari kita lakukan rencana kalian. Tetapi kau harus mengubah tubuhku**." Kata Gamabunta. "Mengubah?" Tanya Keduanya.

"**Pertama kita harus menahan tubuhnya. Tetapi dengan lenganku itu mungkin sedikit susah. Kau harus mengubahku menjadi sesuatu yang mempunyai cakar dan taring. Mengerti**!" Jelas Gamabunta dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"**Ayo kita mulai**!" Seru Gamabunta.

Dengan cepat Gamabunta langsung melompat-lompat ke arah Shukaku yang sudah bersiap. Setelah berada 50 meter dari Shukaku. Gamabunta berhenti sambil membuat _Handseal_.

"**Pertama kita buat dia sibuk**. **Kalian berdua keluarkan **_**Katon**_**. Aku akan mengeluarkan minyak**. **Lalu satukan api kalian dengan minyakkku**." Perintah Gamabunta. Dengan cepat Karin dan Kushina merapalkan _Handseal_. Sementara Gamabunta sudah menyemburkan ratusan liter minyak ke arah Shukaku.

**Katon : Endan**

Karin dan Kushina menyemburkan peluru api ke semburan minyak milik Gamabunta. Semburan minyak tersebut langsung terbakar dan mengarah ke Shukaku.

**Senpou : Gamaryuu Endan**

Blaaaaaarrrrr!

Ledakan cukup besar pun terjadi ketika semburan api milik ketiganya mengenai area tempat Shukaku yang telah melompat ke samping kanan untuk menghindari semburan api tersebet. Area hutan tersebut pun terbakar dengan hebat hingga menyisahkan abu.

Shukaku yang melompat ke kanan ternyata melakukan kesalahan karena tempatnya mendarat kini berjarak 30 meter dari Gamabunta. Dengan cepat Gamabunta langsung melompat ke arah Shukaku.

"**Lakukan! Dan ingat taring dan kuku tajam**." Kata Gamabunta. Karin mengangguk pelan sambil membuat _Handseal_.

**Henge**

Pooft!

Ketika Gamabunta sudah berada di depan Shukaku. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepulan asap putih langsung menyelubungi tempatnya dan tak lama kemudian seekor rubah berekor sembilan a.k.a Gamabunta dalam bentuk _Kyuubi_ melompat keluar dari kepulan asap putih tersebut.

"GROOOAAARRRR!"

Graab!

Kedua bahu Shukaku langsung dicengkram kuat oleh Gamabunta (_Kyuubi_) sehingga kuku-kuku tajamnya menancap di bahunya.

"**ARRRRGGGHHHH!...RUBAH SIALAN**!" Teriak Shukaku sambil melempar ejekan pada Gamabunta yang berubah menjadi _Kyuubi_ salah satu _Bijuu_ yang ia tidak suka karena sifatnya.

Pooft!

Gamabunta kembali ke bentuk semula yaitu katak dan diatas kepalanya Karin sedang berdiri dan disamping Kushina tengah membuat _Handseal_. Cengkraman di bahu Shukaku pun mengendur karena tangan katak milik Gamabunta tidak memiliki kuku.

"**Bocah**/_Nee-chan_, **sekarang**." Teriak Gamabunta dan Karin bersamaan.

Setelah menyelesaikan _Handseal_. Dengan cepat Kushina langsung melompat ke udara tepat di atas Shukaku. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Gamabunta melepaskan cengkramannya dan melompat mundur agar tidak mengganggu rencana mereka.

**Kuchiyose : Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu**

Sebuah kepulan asap putih besar langsung muncul di atas Shukaku. Tak berselang lama seekor katak sebesar Gamabunta yang memiliki warna kehijauan dan abu-abu di sekitar matanya yang berwarna kuning. Di punggungnya terdapat dua Katana besar yang dililit sabuk orange di sekitar perutnya.

Dugh! Duar!

"**AAAARRRHHHHH**!" Teriak Shukaku.

Sang katak a.k.a Gamahiro sambil bersikedeplangsung menimpah tubuh Shukaku yang langsung tersungkur dengan posisi tengkurap di bawah Gamahiro. Tidak mau berada di bawah seekor katak, Shukaku berusaha mengankat kedua tangannya namun berhasil disadari oleh Kushina yang berada di atas Gamahiro yang melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Gamahiro-_san_ tahan keduangan tangannya!" Kata Kushina.

Mendengar perkataan Kushina, dengan cepat Gamahiro langsung mencabut kedua Katan yang berada di punggungnya.

Jraash! Jraash!

"**AARRRGGGHHHH**!"

Kedua lengan Shukaku langsung tersungkur ke tanah dengan Katana yang menancap di masing-masing lengannya. Melihat Shukaku tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi dengan tubuh dan kedua lengan yang tertahan, Gamabunta langsung melompat ke dapan Shukaku dan Gamahiro.

"**Bocah sekarang!**" Kata Gamabunta pada Karin yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"**Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengusik kebebasanku**." Kata Shukaku lalu menggerakkan ekornya untuk memukul Gamahiro yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Bersamaan dengan melompatnya Karin, Gamabunta melihat ekor Shukaku bersiap memukul Gamahiro, dengan cepat ia langsung melompat melewati Gamahiro serta Shukaku dan mengeluarkan pisau Dosu miliknya.

Jraash! Duaar!

Ekor Shukaku langsung tertusuk pisau Dosu. Gambunta kemudian mendorong pisau Dosu miliknya yang tertancap di ekor Shukaku dan menancapkannya di permukaan tanah sehingga ekor Shukaku ikut tertahan seperti tubuh dan tangannya.

Sementara itu Karin sudah berada di depan Gaara yang tertidur di atas kepala Shukaku. Dengan cepat Karin langsung mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanan ke arah Gaara namun beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh kepala Gaara, tiba-tiba sebuah dinding pasir muncul dari dalam kepala Shukaku.

Jraash!

"**Kalian meremehkanku! Motoku adalah pertahan sempurna**." Kata Shukaku masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Tangan Karin langsung menghantam dinding pasir tersebut lalu dinding pasir tersebut langsung mengikat tangan kanan Karin. Perlahan dari dinding pasir tersebut keluar dua buah tombak pasir yang siap menusuk tubuh Karin. Kushina yang berada di atas kepala Gamahiro melihat hal tersebut dan ia langsung melompat turun dan mengeluarkan dua rantai chakra dari punggungnya.

Jraash! Jraash!

Kedua tombak pasir tersebut langsung hancur menjadi butiran pasir ketika tertusuk dua rantai chakra milik Kushina. Namun dua rantai chakra itu kembali bergerak dan menusuk dinding pasir tersebut hingga hancur sehingga tangan kanan Karin pun terlepas.

Setelah tangan kanannya terlepas, Karin menarik tangan kanan lalu mengarahkan sebuah pukulan tangan kiri ke kepala Gaara.

Duaagh!

Pipi bagian kanan Gaara pun terkena pukulan telat dari Karin membuat dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehingga Shukaku pun mulai pecah layaknya guci pasir.

Kraak! Kraak! Kraak!

Seluruh bagian tubuh Shukaku mulai terpecah hingga akhirnya hancur menjadi pasir yang langsung memenuhi area tempatnya tadi tersungkur. Gamahiro yang berada di atas tubuh Shukaku pun sedikit menghantam secara pelan karena tempat duduknya alias Shukaku hancur menjadi butiran pasir.

Duar! Tap! Tap!

Gaara terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras sehingga tercipta kawah berukuran kecil, sementara Karin dan Kushina mendarat dengan mulus tidak jauh dari tempat Gaara.

"_Arigato _Gamabunta-_san_/Gamahiro-_san_!" Kata keduanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua katak dari gunung _Myobokusan_ tersebut.

Pooft! Pooft!

Kedua katak tersebut langsung menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih tebal. Sementara di tempat Karin, ia terlihat berbicara atau tepatnya menceramahi Gaara (Pembicaraan mereka sama seperti Naruto dan Gaara di canon). Dan disamping Kushina hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan ceramah Karin pada Gaara.

Tap!

Tak berselang lama Temari pun menghampiri Gaara yang tengah terluka di bagian pipinya akibat pukulan Karin yang lumayan keras sehingga menimbulkan luka robek, darah terlihat keluar dari luka tersebut.

"Kau rekannya?" Tanya Kushina dan Temari menggangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu segera bawa pergi dan rawat lukanya." Kata Karin.

Secara perlahan Temari mulai mengankat tubuh Gaara yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Setelah Gaara berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan Temari yang hendak melangkah pergi namun Gaara memberi isyarat agar berhenti. Gaara lalu menoleh ke arah Karin dan Kushina.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada pelan.

"Uzumaki Karin dan dia Uzumaki Kushina." Kata Karin lalu menunjuk Kushina.

"_Arigato_, Kushina, Karin-_chan_." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil dan secara tidak sadar memberi _Suffix-chan_ pada Karin yang juga tidak sadar dipanggil seperti itu oleh Gaara.

Akhirnya Gaara dan Temari beranjak dari tempat itu. Karin dan Kushina pun menghela nafasnya karena merasa kelelahan akibat pertarungan mereka. "Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha!" Kata Kushina.

"Haah Sekarang! Tunggu dulu aku masih lelah." Umpat Karin sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Kau ini manja amat sih! Nanti juga sembuj sendiri karena Kurama-_chan_ pasti membantumu." Balas Kushina.

Akhirnya Karin pun setuju untuk kembali ke Konoha walaupun sepanjang perjalanan terus menggerutu tidak jelas sedangkan Kushina hanya menghela nafas karena ia juga lelah.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Desa Konoha. Ular raksasa berkepal tiga hampir mencapai pusat desa begitupula dengan ninja Oto-Suna. Namun sebelum mereka tiba seluruh klan beserta Ketuanya menghadang mereka seperti klan Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi dan lainnya. Sama halnya dengan ninja Oto-Suna. Ular raksasa berkepala tiga tersebut langsung tertimpa seekor katak raksasa bernama Gamaken dan diatas katak tersebut terlihat Jiraiya dengan gaya pihak Konoha pun mendesak seluruh ninja Oto-Suna.

.

Sedangkan di salah satu tempat pertarungan kunci dalam Invasi konoha tengah akan mencapai babak akhir.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE :<br>Setelah memikirkan matang-matang. Author memutuskan untuk sedikit mengikuti alur di Canon yaitu Sandaime-Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen akan tetap mati di tangan Orochimaru. Dan setelah kematian Sandaime Author sudah memiliki rencana untuk alurnya. Jadi Gomenasai untuk para readers yang menginginkan Sandaime untuk tetap hidup setelah Invasi Konoha.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Akhirnya Chapter 18 selesai juga. Kuharap Chapter ini cukup memuaskan.<strong>

**Mohon maaf apabila chapter ini sedikit kacau.**

**Serta masih banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, GaJe, Alur berantakan (Mungkin) dan lainnya.**

**Author dengan senang hati menerima Saran dan Kritikan**

**Jadi lebih dan kurang mohon di REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Balasan Beberapa Review.<strong>

**R : **Thor dou itu siapa ? Apa sandaime mati di episode depan atau naruto nanti ngalahin orochimaru itu saja prtanyaan nya lanjut terus sama sampai end b**  
>B : <strong>Ya! Sandaime akan mati di chapter depan.

**R : **apa karin akan menggunakan kekuatan kyubi untuk melawan ichibi?**  
>B : <strong>Sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Naruto membantu Hiruzen. Logikanya jika sudah begini Hituzen tidak mungkin tewas. Kecuali benar-benar ada kejadian yang luar biasa. Di Canon saja Hiruzen dapat menahan duo kage Senju dan membuat Oro hampir tewas tanpa bantuan. Apalagi dibantu oleh Naruto yang notabene kekuatannya bisa disandingkan dengan Madara ini hohoho. Kita tunggu saja lah chapter selanjutnya. Yosh! Lanjut terus**  
>B : <strong>Senpai benar. Nanti akan ada kejadian luar biasa Hohohohoho...

**R : **klo nanti karin chan bs nyadarin jurus tidurnya gaara, nanti gaara dbikin suka sma karin aja.. biar si pantat ayam ad saingan  
>hahaha<br>next next..**  
>B : <strong>Saran yang menarik. Author akan pikirkan dan tandanya sudah sedikit terlihat di chapter ini.

**R : **lanjut,...  
>Ngomong2 apa nanti Hiruzen bakalan mati pas ngelawan orochimaru.?&amp;<br>untuk pair itu terserah author aja, menurut saya pairnya cukup kushina aja.!**  
>B : <strong>Yup! Hirezen bakalan mati dan Kushina akan tetap menjadi pair Naruto.

**R : **Berapa hari sekali Fic In Update ya?  
>Soalnya Author-san sering sekali Update, apa karena cepat update ya fic ini Banyak x yang suka ya?<strong><br>B : **Jadwal Updatenya tergantung cepat atau lambatnya penulisan chapternya.

**R : **apa naruto bakal gunain rinnegannya lawan 2 kage?**  
>B : <strong>Mungkin Ya! Mungkin Tidak! Kita lihat saja nanti.

**R : **Disini Naruto sudh menguasai Rinnegan-nya kan?  
>Berarti kuchiyose Naruto bertambah 3 dong? Kan Orang yang menggunakan Rinnegan no me Dapat memanggil 3 kuchiyose? Benar tidak?<br>Oke saya tunggu kelanjutannya.  
>Ganbattene.<strong><br>B : **Benar! Naruto udah bisa manggil Kuchiyose dari Rinnegan miliknya tetapi Naruto belum ingin mengeluarkannya jadi Author Cuma menulis Kuchiyose Naruto cuman dua.

**R : **Lanjut ...  
>Hem kalo hiruzen gak mati saat invasi ntar alurnya jadi baru, dan mungkin author akan butuh waktu lama untuk mikirin alur baru, dan banyak chara yang tidak masuk ke alur nanti, contoh tsunade, shizune<br>Ntar yang ngoperasi lee siapa..?  
>Di sini siapa yang menyadarkan gaara dengan sebuah kata-kata. Apakah naruto, khusina, ato karin<br>udah mungkin itu aja ,,,**  
>B : <strong>Hiruzen akan mati dan terjadi di chapter depan dan untuk siapa yang nyadarin Gaara udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **thor klo bsa sandaime jgn d matiin donk, biar bda alur-a sm d canon.. klo soal lemon mnrut ane gk ush deh, klopun ada d shippuden gk usah trlalu vulgar. krna agk brlbihan aja rsa-a..  
><strong>B : <strong>Gomen! Sandaime tetap akan mati kayak di canon dan untuk lemonnya yah Author hanya buat karena tuntutan alur dan hanya bersifat selingan.

**R : **Author kpn rilis chpater selanjutx,ane berhrap kisah romance antra naru kushi agak tonjolkan dkit lah biar kgak bosan action mulu:D**  
>B : <strong>Yah! Tenang ajha chapter depan kisah romance keduanya akan muncul setelah kematin Sandaime.

**R : **Lanjut yha..  
>Usahain sampai psd4..<strong><br>B : **Yah! Author akan usahakan ampe PDS-4.

**R : **Ko kayanya Naruto terkejut banget ya pas duo hokage muncul,mang Naru pernah liat sebelumnya selain di patung?  
>Apa Karin bakal masuk mode kyuubi wat nahan serangannya Gaara?<br>Lanjut and update,,,;)**  
>B : <strong>Siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan bangkitnya dua Hokage pendahulu desanya. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Yooo... Pair tetap NaruKushi yaa.. Klo Sasu sama Karin aj thor.. Trus pair nya Saku and Hina siapa ya?  
>Ok, tetap lanjut thoorrr... Semangat...<strong><br>B : **Pair NaruKushi itu udah tetap dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat dan untuk Karin masih rahasia. Untuk Saku dan Hina nanti Author pikirin.

**R : **Apa nanti gamabunta berubah menjadi kyubi saat melawan shukaku seperti di canon?**  
>B : <strong>Udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**R : **Tor kalau bisa nanti Sandaime tewas dan membuat Naruto dituduh sebagai penyebab kematian Sandaime,,,,lalu hampir seluruh warga dan shinobi konoha mencomoh bahkan menghinanya sehingga sifatnya menjadi dingin dan tertutup kecuali pada orang-orang yang percaya bahwa Naruto bukan penyebab kematian Sandaime.  
>Lallu Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari konoha bersama KushiKarin.<br>Ini cuman saran Tor,,,,,,,Lanjut and Ganbatte...**  
>B : <strong>Heemm! Saran yang menarik. Author akan pikirin.

**R : **Keren senpai cepet di lnjut ea klo bisa 2x semingu**  
>B : <strong>Author akan usahain

**R : **senpai d tunggu chapter slanjutnya, klo boleh saran dkit, c tanuki kembali lagi nyerang desa. karena nglanjutin misi. tpi dihadang oleh karin pke kuchiose jd bertarungnya agak dket desa, jadi biar keliatan warga konoha klo karin nyelamatin desa dan ngalahin monster takuni. hehee tpii, maf klo saranya konyoll. hee maf yh sblumnya**  
>B : <strong>Heem! Saran yang lumayan menarik. Author juga akan memikirkan saran ini.

**R : **Pertarungannya masih kurang;(  
><strong>B : <strong>Gomen! Dan untuk chapter bagaimana dengan pertarungannya.

**R : **Lanjut!  
>apa nanti Sandaime akan mati? dan tangan Oro akan seperti di canon (Dipotong dewa kematian).<br>**B : **iya Benar. Nanti tangan si ular pedo akan seperti di canon.

**R : **ceritanya semakin menarik senpai!,,,,,semoga chapter depan lebih manarik...  
>Tentang pair Karin dan Hinata yang readers ingin dimasukkan ke Pair Naruto! dihiraukan saja, bisa-bisa nanti senpai kebingungan mencari imajinasi lagi...<strong><br>B : **Arigatou buat sarannya.

**Maaf yang Review-nya gak dibalas karena beberapa Review hanya menanyakan hal yang sama jadi Author gak usah nulis agar hemat kata**

**Dan yang Mereview untuk melanjutkan. Author akan senang hati melanjutkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: LOMPOBERANG::..<strong>

**- LOG OUT -**


End file.
